


We Break That Way

by Batty_Blue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 61,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: Ни для кого не секрет, что революционная политика Алека в отношении Нижнего мира не пользуется особой популярностью. Но на что готовы пойти несогласные, чтобы его остановить? На что готов пойти Алек, чтобы защитить то, во что верит? И на что готовы пойти Магнус, Джейс и остальные, чтобы защитить его?И когда каждый из них по-своему сломлен, что нужно сделать, чтобы вновь собрать друг друга по кусочкам?





	1. Эти стены вокруг тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Break That Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217653) by [ifallonblackdays_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifallonblackdays_fics/pseuds/ifallonblackdays_fics), [valfromrome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valfromrome/pseuds/valfromrome). 



_Четыре стены вокруг тебя_  
_Должны спасти тебя от самого себя_  
_Эти стены удержат тебя_  
  
_\- Four Walls,_ Bastille

 

* * *

  
  
В Охотничьей Луне была вечеринка. Вечеринка продолжалась уже три ночи подряд. Алек присутствовал на первом вечере, но не смог заставить себя присоединиться к последующим празднованиям. Иззи пыталась его убедить, но он был непреклонен. К счастью, должность Главы Института служила прекрасным предлогом, чтобы увильнуть от настойчивых требований сестры – после войны было много работы.  
  
А еще Алек пока так и не выяснил, что делать с разбитым сердцем. Прямо сейчас он стоял у большого окна в своем кабинете и смотрел на Нью-Йорк так, словно ночные огни города могли дать ему ответ.  
  
Он понимал, что ведет себя глупо. Валентин мертв. Себастьян мертв. Демоны исчезли. Нижний мир спасен. Джейс жив. Он должен прыгать от счастья. И должен сосредоточиться на гораздо более важных делах, чем его разбитое сердце. Королева Благого Двора предала их всех и, скорее всего, сделает это снова. Ведь она хотела перемен. Очень. А фэйри славились своей беспощадностью, когда речь заходила о том, чего они хотят. Ему предстояло разобраться с дипломатическим кризисом и с _парабатаем_ , который в нем нуждался. В его голове не должно было оставаться места для чего-то другого.  
  
Он не знал подробностей того, что произошло на озере Лин, но что бы там ни приключилось, оно явно нанесло Джейсу глубокую травму. Ладонь Алека непроизвольно накрыла левый бок там, где находилась его руна _парабатай_. Он рассеяно провел пальцами по метке под рубашкой – привычка, которая появилась у него после возвращения Джейса. Это помогало убедиться, что брат в безопасности и их связь невредима.  
  
Он поморщился, когда другой бок начал дергать и пульсировать, напоминая о еще одном деле, требующем его немедленного внимания. Приподняв рубашку, заглянул под покрывающие рану бинты. Следы от когтей покраснели и воспалились, при виде их Алек скривился.  
  
\- Проклятье, - тихо выругался он.  
  
Алек отвернулся от не приносящей утешения панорамы города и направился обратно к столу. Достав из ящика чистые бинты и бутылку с дезинфектором, приступил к работе. Взаимодействуя с ядом, который все еще оставался в его теле, жидкость вызывала сильное жжение, заставляя тяжело дышать. Но тут послышался стук в дверь, и, прежде чем он успел хоть что-либо сделать или сказать, вошел Джейс.  
  
\- Хватит возиться с бумажками, Алек. Пошли просто… черт, - закрыв плотно дверь, Джейс рванулся к _парабатаю_. Внимательно осмотрел рану. – Выглядит хреново, брат.  
  
Алек пожал плечами.  
\- Все нормально, - ответил, закончив накладывать бинты. – Брат Енох сказал, что на выздоровление может потребоваться время, - натянув обратно рубашку, нацепил ради Джейса на лицо беззаботное выражение. Он надеялся, брат не заметит, как тяжело он опирается о стол. – Что ты здесь делаешь? Я думал, ты на праздничной пирушке.  
  
\- Так и было. Я вернулся, чтобы вытащить твой убогий зад из офиса, но теперь вижу, что придется тащить его в кровать, а не на вечеринку.  
  
\- Я в порядке. И мой зад не убогий, просто у меня есть другие дела, - отчасти это было правдой. Целая кипа документов и несколько запланированных звонков практически вопили о том, чтобы он ими занялся.  
  
\- Они могут подождать, - заявил Джейс, строго глядя на него своими разноцветными глазами. – Я серьезно, Алек. Ты ужасно выглядишь.  
  
Алек усмехнулся:  
\- Смотрите, кто говорит. Сам-то когда в последний раз спал?  
  
Джейс расплылся в широкой улыбке.  
\- Беспокоишься обо мне?  
  
\- Постоянно, - отозвался Алек, и это было лишь наполовину шуткой.  
  
Джейс выглядел осунувшимся. Под глазами темные круги, кожа на тон бледнее, чем обычно, осанка чуть сгорбленная, что совсем на него не похоже. Алек различал за нахальной улыбкой брата истощение и непроходящий страх, и его это тревожило.  
  
\- Я в порядке, Алек, - заверил его Джейс.  
  
И, не будь Алек Алеком, не дели они на двоих связь, которую делили, возможно, он бы ему поверил. Однако обстоятельства сложились иначе, и он не повелся ни на секунду. Но Алек достаточно хорошо знал Джейса, чтобы понимать, когда следует отступить, и неплохо разбирался в том, что нужно его _парабатаю_. И прямо сейчас Джейсу нужна была небольшая передышка, так что Алек решил оставить его в покое на некоторое время.  
  
\- Тогда тебе следует вернуться на вечеринку, - произнес он настолько беззаботно, насколько смог. – Уверен, Клэри будет рада тебя видеть.  
  
Он обошел стол и опустился на стул, сдерживая гримасу, когда бок стрельнул в грудную клетку жгучей болью.  
  
\- Кстати, о влюбленных голубках, - отозвался Джейс веселым тоном с беспечной улыбкой и, подтащив к столу стул, полный твердой решимости бодро уселся рядом с братом, - ты говорил с Магнусом?  
  
На _этот_ раз Алек поморщился. Не смог сдержаться. Физическую боль он способен был игнорировать, но как игнорировать Магнуса Бейна он пока еще не придумал. Схватив блестящую металлическую ручку, что лежала поверх бумаг, начал нервно вертеть ее в руках, снова и снова вращая между пальцами.  
  
\- Нет, - произнес тихо. Он хотел выдержать ровный тон голоса, но даже ему была слышна сквозившая в нем уязвимость.  
  
Джейс тоже ее услышал, вероятно, потому что сидел на самом краю стула, наклонившись вперед через стол, словно сквозь красное дерево мог дотянуться до Алека.  
  
\- Собираешься?  
  
\- Не знаю, - признался Алек.  
  
Не считая короткого, довольно дружелюбного разговора во время первой вечеринки, они с Магнусом больше не общались. Он не мог сказать, по чьей именно инициативе. Не знал, что останавливало их на самом деле: обида ли Магнуса, или его собственная боль. Что бы ни послужило тому причиной, между ними словно выросла стена, и Алек понятия не имел, как ее снести.  
  
\- Алек, ты поступал так, как считал правильным, - мягко произнес Джейс. – Рано или поздно Магнус это поймет.  
  
Несколько секунд Алек наблюдал, как ручка скользит в пальцах, перекатываясь по костяшкам, словно он использует магию. Магия Магнуса была совсем другой. Магия Магнуса полностью окутывала его, ему не хватало ее так же, как может не хватать утраченной конечности.  
  
\- Алек.  
  
Отвлекшись от своих мыслей, он взглянул на _парабатая_ , который наблюдал за ним, обеспокоенно хмурясь.  
  
\- Да. Но дело не только в этом, - сказал он наконец.  
  
\- А в чем тогда?  
  
Алек нервно облизнул губы. Он понятия не имел, как объяснить это Джейсу. Если честно, он и себе толком не мог это объяснить.  
  
\- В… во всем, Джейс. Во всем, что произошло. Он активировал защитный барьер, способный убивать сумеречных охотников, и даже не предупредил нас. Он присоединился к Королеве Благого Двора. Как я должен к этому отнестись?  
  
\- Алек… Магнус совершил ошибки, - произнес Джейс тихо. – Он всего лишь человек. Ну, в каком-то смысле.  
  
Глаза Алека вспыхнули. Он ничего не мог поделать, это была естественная реакция. Он ненавидел, когда кто-то говорил о демонической составляющей сущности Магнуса. Ему казалось, что никто из них не понимает или не ценит ее в полной мере. Кошачьи глаза Магнуса были самым прекрасным, что Алеку доводилось видеть в своей жизни, но он был совершенно уверен, что другие охотники относились к ним по-другому. И даже Джейс. Даже теперь, после всего, что произошло между ним и Магнусом, его приводило это в ярость.  
  
\- Эй, - будто прочитав его мысли, произнес Джейс резко, но без злости. – Ты же знаешь, я не имел в виду ничего такого.  
  
Алек немного расслабился. Он заговорил через несколько секунд:  
\- Впервые я почувствовал, каково это – оказаться по разные стороны. Вероятность того, что это снова повторится, если напряженность продолжит усиливаться… Она пугает меня до чертиков. Не думаю… Не думаю, что смогу это пережить.  
  
Вот она, суть всего этого. Алек никогда не думал о Магнусе как о представителе Нижнего мира, не всерьез. Едва ли когда он думал о нем как о Верховном маге Бруклина. Когда Алек думал о Магнусе, это был просто Магнус – человек. Мужчина, в которого он был по уши, безнадежно влюблен. Он не замечал различий между ними, потому что для него их не существовало. Теперь же он осознал в полной мере, каким был наивным, и его это пугало.  
  
Джейс вздохнул.  
\- Алек, это никогда не повторится…  
  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
Как же Алек желал, чтобы у Джейса оказались ответы, которые не смог ему дать Нью-Йорк с его ночным пейзажем, но по болезненному выражению на лице брата было очевидно, что у него их нет.  
  
\- Алек…  
  
\- Я в порядке, Джейс, - произнес Алек с категоричностью, не оставляющей места возражениям. У него просто не осталось сил продолжать этот разговор. – Возвращайся на вечеринку.  
  
Джейс медлил. Но он тоже неплохо разбирался в том, что нужно его _парабатаю_ , поэтому все же поднялся на ноги.  
  
\- Поспи немного, хорошо? – отозвался он.  
  
Алек ответил ему улыбкой, которая так и не коснулась глаз, но это было лучшее, на что он был способен.  
\- Ладно.  
  
Они оба знали, что он не собирается выполнять свое обещание, но никто ничего не сказал по этому поводу. Джейс кивнул и вышел, оставив Алека в тишине комнаты наедине с неумолкающими мыслями.

* * *

  
  
Нью-Йорк никогда не спит. Сумеречные охотники тоже. По крайней мере, не после завершения великой битвы. Не тогда, когда все еще жжет и царапает кожу. А прямо сейчас кожа Джейса пылала огнем. Она горела от всего, что случилось с ним, от всего, что происходило с Алеком. Было тяжело спать, когда каждый раз, стоило комнате погрузиться в тишину, он слышал свои собственные рваные, предсмертные вздохи.  
  
Пульсирующая боль в руне _парабатай_ тоже не способствовала. Теперь, когда все успокоилось и он снова мог сосредоточиться, Джейс чувствовал, что их связь крепка так же, как прежде. Казалось бы, это хорошо, но боль Алека его просто убивала. Как он раньше не замечал?  
  
Он ничего не мог поделать со своими кошмарами, но мог попытаться сделать что-нибудь с кошмарами Алека.  
  
Поэтому Джейс бежал. Он бежал, потому что бег по ночным улицам города дарил ему чувство силы. Он бежал, потому что мог. Потому что был жив. Потому что его ноги несли, легкие вдыхали воздух, а сердце билось. Он бежал, потому что уже устал наблюдать со стороны, как страдает его брат.  
  
Джейс бежал всю дорогу от Института до лофта Магнуса. Он решил было не стучать, но тут же подумал, что вламываться к магу, который только что побывал в пылу сражения и, возможно, все еще полон адреналина, не самая лучшая идея. Вместо этого он заколотил в дверь кулаком.  
  
Когда Магнус открыл дверь, стало понятно, что он тоже не спал. Он был полностью одет, во взгляде ясность и тревога.  
  
\- Джейс? Что ты делаешь здесь в такое время? – идеально подведенные глаза мага расширились от страха. – Все в порядке? Алек?..  
  
\- А тебе какое дело? – огрызнулся Джейс. Он ничего не мог с этим поделать; теперь, когда Магнус стоял перед ним, весь его гнев рвался наружу.  
  
Магнус моргнул.  
\- Прости?  
  
\- Надо поговорить, - Джейс прошел внутрь лофта. Когда-то это место казалось ему убежищем. Теперь же оно больше походило на неизведанную территорию. И он не был уверен, принадлежала ли она врагам, или союзникам. – Об Алеке.  
  
Магнус уставился на него со старательно лишенным эмоций выражением лица.  
\- И что с Александром?  
  
Несмотря ни на что, в голосе Магнуса слышались ласковые нотки, когда он произносил имя Алека, но это лишь напомнило Джейсу о том немногом, чем Алек с ним поделился.  
  
_\- Он назвал меня “охотником”, Джейс. Меня словно ножом пырнули._  
  
Магнус мог говорить ровным, невыразительным голосом, но Джейс помнил боль в голосе Алека, и это сводило его с ума.  
\- Я говорил тебе, что никому не позволю причинить ему боль. Думал, ты станешь исключением?  
  
Подбородок Магнуса угрожающе дернулся.  
\- Я не в настроении, Джейс.  
  
\- Да? А я не в настроении смотреть, как страдает мой брат, - Джейса вновь накрыло волной гнева, настолько сильного, что на мгновение глаза застлало красной пеленой. – Почему ты поступаешь так с ним? С собой?  
  
\- Джейс…  
  
Но Джейса уже несло.  
\- Как будто недостаточно того, что он страдает физически…  
  
\- Подожди, - резко перебил его Магнус. – Что значит физически?  
  
\- Его ранили во время сражения, - Джейс нахмурился. – Он тебе не сказал?  
  
\- Нет, он… он не позволил что-либо заметить, - лицо Магнуса утратило все свои каменные черты и теперь выражало беспокойство. – Насколько серьезно?  
  
\- Он будет в порядке, но рана довольно болезненная, - даже сейчас Джейс чувствовал ее отголоски, бок продолжал пульсировать болью.  
  
\- Возможно, мне стоит использовать магию, чтобы…  
  
\- Нет, - рявкнул Джейс. – Ты и близко не подойдешь к Алеку, пока я не узнаю, на чьей ты стороне, - он скрестил руки на груди и вперился в Магнуса тяжелым взглядом, ярость постепенно возвращалась, заставляя кровь закипать. – Ты и так уже достаточно натворил.  
  
Магнус нахмурился.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
\- Ты мог его убить, Магнус. Ты мог убить нас всех, - Джейс до боли вдавил пальцы в кожу на руках. Он ощущал практически нестерпимое желание атаковать стоящего перед ним мужчину, но понимал, что даже со своей ангельской силой, скорее всего, не сможет тягаться с Магнусом Бейном. – Ты, должно быть, совсем выжил из своего гребаного ума, если считаешь, что я позволю тебе хоть на шаг приблизиться к моему брату.  
  
Магнус казался совершенно потрясенным.  
\- О чем ты говоришь?  
  
\- Ты меня разыгрываешь что ли?  
  
Джейса аж трясло от гнева. Он не понимал, с чего вдруг. Он злился на Магнуса, злился уже давно, но это не объясняло, откуда взялась эта обжигающая ярость, несущаяся по его венам. С тех пор как он очнулся на берегу озера Лин, его будто вскрыли, освежевали, превратили в оголенный нерв.  
  
Он решил, что разберется с этим позже. В данный же момент просто продолжил глядеть на Магнуса волком.  
  
\- Как насчет защитного барьера, который установили твои маги? Ну, знаешь, того, что превращал в пыль любого охотника, который пытался покинуть город? Нас предупредил Люк, _не_ ты, - он сделал шаг вперед, все его тело сковало напряжение и гнев. – Неужели ты настолько ослеплен обидой, что готов рисковать нашими жизнями? Жизнью Алека?  
  
На мгновение тщательно выстроенные Магнусом стены рухнули. Лицо превратилось в маску полнейшего ужаса.  
\- Я предупреждал вас. Как только барьер был активирован, я послал в институт Жасмин, как своего официального представителя, чтобы предупредить вас.  
  
Джейс выгнул бровь. Неподдельный ужас на лице Магнуса заставил его притормозить, но все равно не успокоил его гнев.  
\- Что ж, тебе следовало сделать это самому, потому что никто к нам так и не явился. Ты хоть представляешь, каково это? Каково было Алеку?  
  
Алек никогда ему не говорил, но Джейс прекрасно помнил накрывшие его через связь _парабатай_ шок и боль, когда новости дошли к ним от кого-то другого. Всего мгновение, прежде чем Алек подавил эмоции, но Джейсу этого хватило, чтобы прочувствовать все от и до.  
  
\- Ты предал нас, Магнус. Предал _его_.  
  
Внезапно стены снова вернулись на место. Черты лица Магнуса обратились в камень, глаза сверкали всепоглощающей яростью, абсолютно недоступной Джейсу для понимания.  
  
\- Не говори мне о предательстве, охотник. Ты ничего об этом не знаешь, - он долго сверлил Джейса глазами с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица. – Я бы _никогда_ не стал подвергать жизнь Александра опасности. Никогда.  
  
\- Прости, Магнус, но я тебе не верю, - еще никогда в жизни Джейсу не хотелось настолько кому-то поверить, но он обнаружил, что не доверяет Магнусу, практически без причины. И вот опять, будто все его эмоции обострились до предела. – Ты бросил его. Не дал и шанса все объяснить. Подверг опасности жизни своих людей, присоединившись к Королеве Благого Двора. Поставил под удар весь Сумеречный мир только потому, что тебе было больно. И теперь ты говоришь мне, что никогда бы не стал рисковать жизнью Алека? – покачал головой Джейс. – Ты уже это сделал.  
  
\- Тогда зачем ты здесь, Джейс? Если ты мне не веришь, чего тогда от меня хочешь? Пришел отчитать? Не нужно указывать мне на мои ошибки. Я и так о них знаю.  
  
Внезапно прозвучавшая в голосе Магнуса усталость заставила Джейса остановиться и, наконец-то, немного усмирила его гнев.  
  
\- Я не знаю, - произнес он тихо. – Однажды я обрел здесь друга. Хотел убедиться, что он все еще тут, - он с раздражением провел рукой по волосам. – Не знаю, могу ли я тебе доверять, но знаю, что ты ошибаешься, Магнус. Ошибаешься насчет Алека.  
  
\- Джейс…  
  
\- Ты все еще любишь его?  
  
Магнус медлил с ответом лишь долю секунды, явно застигнутый вопросом врасплох:  
\- Люблю.  
  
\- Тогда поговори с ним! – Джейс попытался вспомнить последний раз, когда он так на кого-то срывался, и не смог. – Чего ты пытаешься добиться, заставляя вас обоих страдать? Я знаю, что он тоже тебя любит, но прямо сейчас ему нужно, чтобы ты за него боролся.  
  
Магнус молчал очень долго, Джейс уже начал было думать, что, наконец-то, до него достучался. Но затем маг заговорил, и как обычно снова по делу.  
  
\- Как сильно он ранен? Серьезно. Я могу помочь.  
  
\- Мы можем его вылечить, Магнус, - Джейс чуть ли не рычал. – Нам не нужна для этого твоя магия. Я даже не уверен, что он захочет тебя сейчас видеть. Мне просто нужно знать, что ты поговоришь с ним, когда придет время. Мне нужно знать, что ему не будет еще больнее, чем сейчас.  
  
Магнус ничего не ответил, но в нем появилось что-то новое, какая-то открытая ранимость, которой раньше не было. Он подошел к одной из книжных полок и, достав жестяную банку, протянул ее Джейсу.  
  
\- По крайней мере, дай ему это. Посыпь ей рану. Она воняет так, что тебе и не снилось, но она поможет ему быстрее выздороветь.  
  
\- Магнус… - Джейс это ненавидел. Он по-прежнему понятия не имел, на чьей Магнус стороне, но обнаружил, что не в состоянии терпеть исходящее от мага острое беспокойство точно так же, как не в состоянии терпеть боль Алека. – Черт, - буркнул он. – Ладно. Можешь сам его вылечить. Если он разозлится, возьму его на себя.  
  
Магнус ответил ему слабой улыбкой, которая тут же исчезла, уступив место вновь вернувшемуся напряжению, стоило заметить просвечивающую сквозь тонкую ткань футболки Джейса руну _парабатай_.  
\- Если честно, мне все равно, даже если он ударит меня по лицу. Твоя руна парабатай пульсирует как проклятая, нам нужно торопиться.  
  
Джейс охнул.  
\- Я чувствую. Ему становится хуже. Пошли.  
  
Миновав Магнуса, он широким шагом вышел из лофта. Он шел так быстро, как не ходил уже давно, потому что устал. Устал от боли – своей и чужой.


	2. Тебе больно за меня?

_Я вижу твое лицо сквозь неясные тени  
И тянусь к тебе рукой  
Не могу объяснить всех твоих поступков  
Но хочу понять  
Как давно тебе больно за меня?  
Тебе больно за меня?  
  
\- Hurt For Me_ , Syml  


 

* * *

  
  
У Алека пульсировало в голове. И в боку там, где когти демона расцарапали, вспороли, оставили сетку красных, воспаленных шрамов. И в сердце, там, где Магнус оставил дыру. Ему следовало разгребать гору бумажной работы, но вместо этого он сидел за столом под покровом ночи, баюкая в ладонях свою ноющую голову.  
  
_“Тяжела та голова, что носит корону*”_ , - сказала однажды Иззи. Так и было. Голова Алека казалась такой тяжелой в последние дни, иногда он даже удивлялся, как у него вообще получается держать ее прямо. Как удается держать голову над водой и не тонуть. Казалось, он не дышал полной грудью уже несколько дней.  
  
В бок резко стрельнуло, словно боль была живым существом. Алек поморщился и сжал зубы так крепко, что услышал скрежет, с которым они терлись друг о друга.  
  
Раздался неожиданный стук, и дверь в кабинет распахнулась. Алек подпрыгнул и сел ровно, не успел он и глазом моргнуть, как в комнату влетел Джейс.  
  
\- Какого черта ты творишь, Алек?  
  
Алек поднял взгляд на искаженное гневом лицо _парабатая_.  
\- Знаешь, есть такая вещь, называется стучать…  
  
Джейс его проигнорировал:  
\- Ты должен отдыхать.  
  
\- Я в порядке.  
  
\- Нет, не в порядке, - Джейс смотрел на него строго. – Тебе становится хуже, разве нет? _Даже_ , - прервал он Алека, когда тот открыл рот, чтобы возразить, – не пытайся это отрицать. Я все чувствую.  
  
Фыркнув, Алек вернулся к изучению, судя по виду, бесконечной стопки документов на своем столе.  
\- Все в порядке, - повторил он кратко и категорично, надеясь, что Джейс примет его ответ.  
  
Джейс, конечно же, не принял.  
\- Ради Ангела, Алек! Хватит!  
  
Алек резко поднял взгляд, удивленный внезапной вспышкой.  
  
\- Хватит скрывать. Хватит притворяться, что все в порядке.  
  
Джейс казался взбешенным и нервным, и Алек никак не мог понять почему.  
  
\- Чуть раньше Клэри нанесла мне _иратце_ , - из-за ощутимого беспокойства, расходящегося волнами от _парабатая_ , тон его голоса смягчился. – Ее руны сильнее. Со мной все будет в порядке. Это ты тот, кто… - голос предал его и сорвался. Он взглянул на Джейса, вбирая образ брата, сильным и сердитым стоящего перед ним, и дал ему удержать себя в реальности. Прочистив горло, сделал еще одну попытку. – Это ты тот, кто умер. Как насчет того, чтобы расслабиться и позволить мне позаботиться о себе самому?  
  
Какое-то время Джейс молчал. Его необычного цвета глаза блестели с удвоенной силой, и это была не просто игра отражающегося в них приглушенного света. Он двинулся вперед, пока массивный стол из красного дерева не оказался единственной разделяющей их преградой.  
  
\- Я здесь, Алек. Со мной все хорошо. Я тебя не брошу.  
  
Алек судорожно сглотнул, когда горло сдавил внезапно нахлынувший поток эмоций.  
\- Джейс…  
  
\- Тебе больно, - оборвал его Джейс твердо, но без злости. – Алек, пожалуйста. Я не очень хорош в задушевных разговорах, просто позволь мне о тебе позаботиться. Пожалуйста.  
  
Было что-то такое в глазах Джейса. В его голосе. И Алек наконец понял, что сейчас Джейс нуждался в том, чтобы быть с ним рядом, так же сильно, как в этом нуждался сам Алек. Им нужно было убедиться в существовании друг друга. В том, что их кровь бежит по венам. Что сердца бьются. Что они оба здесь. Оба живы.  
  
Джейс жив, и будь Алек проклят, если откажет _парабатаю_ хоть в чем-то после того кошмара, через который Джейс прошел.  
  
\- Ладно, - уступил он.  
  
Алек начал вставать, но неожиданно оказалось, что у раны на его боку другие планы. Тело пронзила острая боль, и, охнув, он ухватился за край стола. Он бы упал, если бы Джейс, рванувшись вперед, не подхватил его.  
  
\- Держу тебя, держу, - Джейс глядел на него с тревогой и подозрительным чувством вины. – Алек, прости меня.  
  
Алек нахмурился.  
\- Простить? За что?  
  
\- За это, - ответил Джейс, а затем, отвернувшись, крикнул: - Магнус, заходи.  
  
Алека качнуло – от шока или от боли, он не понял. Крепче впившись пальцами в руку Джейса, он уставился на мужчину, что теперь стоял перед ним. Магнус смотрел на него напряженным взглядом подведенных карих глаз.  
  
Несмотря на все усилия, сердце пропустило удар. Магнус был здесь. В его кабинете. В его жизни. Но как надолго?  
  
Призвав на помощь годы тренировок, Алек тщательно стер с лица все эмоции. Отстранился от Джейса и выпрямился настолько, насколько позволял его пылающий бок.  
  
\- Магнус, - произнес он, не зная гордиться ли ему или переживать из-за того, что удалось сохранить тон безразличным. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
Магнус же, наоборот, казалось, собирался продемонстрировать Алеку несметное количество бурлящих внутри него эмоций. Стороннему наблюдателю маг мог показаться невозмутимым. Но Алек знал язык его жестов и легко мог прочесть эмоции Магнуса по слегка прищуренным глазам, слишком прямой осанке, почти незаметному дрожанию пальцев.  
  
Но когда маг заговорил, голос его оставался таким же ровным, как у Алека.  
\- Джейс сказал, ты ранен. Я подумал, что смогу помочь.  
  
Алек послал Джейсу короткий, испепеляющий взгляд, но тут же вновь обратил его к Магнусу. Ничего не мог поделать, как ни старался, просто не мог отвести глаз.  
  
\- Мне не нужна помощь, - сказал он, ни под каким предлогом не собираясь показывать, что на самом деле разбит на миллион осколков. – Рана уже заживает.  
  
Магнус продолжил настаивать:  
\- Александр, пожалуйста. Джейс говорит, боль усиливается. Нам не обязательно разговаривать, просто позволь мне тебя вылечить.  
  
Алек изо всех сил старался игнорировать тот факт, что, слетая с губ Магнуса, его имя всегда звучало подобно ласке.  
\- Мне не нужна твоя магия, - _“мне нужен **ты** ”_.  
  
Джейс собирался что-то сказать, но Алек быстро его оборвал. Его все это уже достало. Нужно прекращать, пока у него есть на это силы. Прежде чем они увидят, как он сломается.  
  
\- К тому же, если вы не заметили, - гневно заговорил он, - мы все еще находимся на грани войны. Королева Благих не собирается отступать. Так что предлагаю вам двоим сосредоточить свое внимание на решении _этой_ проблемы, вместо того чтобы беспокоиться о таких мелочах, как заживающая рана.  
  
Он был груб, он это знал, но просто не видел другого выхода. Ему нужно оставаться работоспособным, и ему нужно, чтобы другие люди тоже были работоспособными. Практичными. Рациональными. Ему не нужно, чтобы Магнус находился в его кабинете, потому что маг выводил его из равновесия одним своим присутствием.  
  
Джейс, конечно же, не внял его доводам.  
\- Алек, брось. Мы можем разобраться со всем этим позже. Просто прекрати упрямиться и позволь Магнусу помочь. Нам нужно, чтобы ты выздоровел как можно скорее, и магия способна ускорить этот процесс.  
  
Алек отдаленно осознавал тот факт, что Джейс что-то говорит, но, хоть убей, не мог разобрать ни слова. Сначала он подумал, что это из-за эмоционального всплеска, вызванного присутствием Магнуса, у него кружится голова. Но затем понял, что голос Джейса доносится до него будто сквозь толщу воды.  
  
Моргнув, Алек в замешательстве уставился на брата.  
  
\- Алек? – позвал Джейс. – Ты меня слушаешь? Что случилось?  
  
Внезапно мир начал крениться на бок.  
  
\- Алек! - к счастью Джейс оказался быстрее. Бросившись вперед, он успел поймать брата, прежде чем тот упал на пол. – Магнус, сделай что-нибудь!  
  
Звуки и очертания смазались. Алек смутно осознавал, что его поддерживают две пары сильных рук. Когда сознание прояснилось, он обнаружил, что сидит на одном из двух стоящих в кабинете кожаных диванов, а сверху над ним склоняются Джейс с Магнусом.  
  
\- Какого ч’рта пр’сходит? – промямлил он заплетающимся языком, чувствуя, как по лбу стекает холодный пот. Опустил взгляд на живот и нахмурился. Оказывается, где-то по пути от стола к дивану он потерял свою рубашку, но волновало его не это: - Почему кровотечение не останавливается? – он, конечно, не был врачом, но мог с уверенностью сказать, что перевязанные раны так делать не должны.  
  
Присев рядом, Джейс с тревогой следил за ним глазами:  
\- Не знаю. Вероятно, она инфицирована. Просто позволь Магнусу сделать свою работу, ладно?  
  
Алек медлил. Он не хотел “позволять Магнусу делать свою работу”. Но он так же не хотел, чтобы Джейс продолжал смотреть на него так, словно боялся, что он в любую секунду может упасть и умереть. Наконец он коротко кивнул Магнусу.  
  
Маг не стал терять времени. Со знанием дела снял повязку и приступил к обследованию раны. Сочувствующе присвистнул.  
  
\- Все верно, инфицирована, - сообщил он. – Будет жечь, Александр. Потерпи немного, я быстро.  
  
Алек тяжело сглотнул. Вовсе не боль его беспокоила, а то, что прикосновения пальцев Магнуса к его обнаженной коже уже начинали затуманивать его рассудок. Он устал принимать трудные решения, но понимал, что прямо сейчас ему придется сделать еще один выбор.  
  
\- Джейс, можешь оставить нас на минутку?  
  
\- Конечно, - пожав плечами, Джейс с готовностью поднялся на ноги. – Позаботься о нем, Магнус. И… спасибо тебе.  
  
Какое-то время оба молчали. На одно драгоценное мгновение показалось, что все снова стало как прежде. Словно они опять прикрывали друг другу спины и друг о друге заботились. Словно вернулись обратно. Но Алек остро осознавал, что это не так, и он устал притворяться, что будет так в ближайшее время.  
  
\- Магнус, хватит, - тихо произнес он, как только за Джейсом закрылась дверь. Вытянув руку, схватил мага за запястье.  
  
Магнус поднял взгляд. Их глаза встретились, и будь он проклят, если даже сейчас, после всего, не показалось внезапно, что воздух вокруг них пронизан электричеством.  
  
Тяжело сглотнув, Алек отпустил запястье Магнуса. Потеря контакта ощущалась подобно физическому удару, но Алек проигнорировал это чувство.  
\- Я попросил Джейса выйти, чтобы он этого не слышал, но мне не нужна твоя магия.  
  
\- Что? – Магнус смотрел на него с беспокойством. – Почему? Александр, Джейс прав. Тебе нужно поскорее поправиться. Мы… _они_ , - торопливо исправился он, - нуждаются в тебе. Нуждаются в своем лидере.  
  
\- Не понимаешь, да? Магнус, я не могу… - Алек сделал дрожащий вдох. – Не могу это сделать.  
  
Когда Магнус заговорил, глаза его были наполнены болью:  
\- Александр, пожалуйста, - выдохнул он тихо. – Просто позволь мне тебя вылечить, а затем я уйду. И ты больше меня не увидишь, разве что только во время официальных встреч.  
  
Алек не думал, что от его сердца еще остались кусочки, которые можно было разбить, как же он ошибался. Ему даже стало немного любопытно, почему его ребра до сих пор не провалились внутрь.  
  
\- Ну, спасибо, - усмехнулся он. – Вот от _этого_ мне точно станет лучше, - он нервно закусил нижнюю губу, но лишь на мгновение. Отбросив в сторону эту детскую привычку, сел прямо и посмотрел Магнусу в глаза. – Я говорю с тобой не как Алек. Я говорю с тобой как Глава этого Института. Я не могу…- он сделал еще один глубокий вдох. Он ненавидел это. Ненавидел те слова, что собирались сорваться с его губ; они были горькими и смертельными на вкус, словно яд. – Я не могу тебе доверять. _Мы_ не можем тебе доверять. Ты помог нам в битве, и я это ценю, я благодарен тебе. Но… барьер, Магнус. Ты не сказал нам.  
  
Он сжал лежащую на бедре руку в кулак. Гнев и предательство какое-то время боролись в его истерзанной груди, прежде чем он подавил их вместе с остальными чувствами.  
\- Злиться на меня это одно, но ты подверг опасности моих людей. Мою семью. Джейса. Иззи. Клэри. Я не могу просто притвориться, что этого не было, - глаза Магнуса слишком ярко сверкали ожившей печалью, но Алек отказывался отводить взгляд. – Я вылечу эту рану сам, - _“ **Все** свои раны вылечу сам”_. Он сделал глубокий вдох. – Думаю, тебе лучше уйти.  
  
Магнус молчал так долго, Алек уже решил было, что он просто встанет и уйдет. Но Магнус этого не сделал. Магнус тоже отказывался отводить взгляд.  
  
\- Александр… Я послал Жасмин, в качестве своего представителя, чтобы предупредить вас о барьере. Прежде чем ты что-нибудь скажешь, позволь мне закончить, - быстро произнес он, когда Алек открыл рот, чтобы его перебить. – Джейс рассказал мне, что она так и не появилась, и с ней я разберусь. Но… ты, правда, веришь, что я стал бы когда-либо рисковать твоей жизнью? Или жизнями членов твоей семьи? – он твердо смотрел Алеку в глаза. – Александр, взгляни на меня. Это правда?  
  
И вот так запросто, впервые за долгое время сердце Алека опять начало биться. На деле, оно яростно колотилось о грудную клетку. Больше всего на свете он хотел поверить Магнусу, но страх засел так глубоко, что он не знал, как это сделать.  
  
\- Ты посылал кого-то? – спросил он, презирая себя за прозвучавшую в голосе уязвимость.  
  
Магнус накрыл его руку своей.  
\- Посылал. Я бы никогда не стал рисковать твоей жизнью. Не больше, чем уже это сделал, о чем очень- _очень_ сожалею, Александр.  
  
Алек смотрел на него пристально, казалось, целую вечность. Затем опустил взгляд на лежащую поверх его руки руку Магнуса, потребовались все оставшиеся у него силы, чтобы убрать руку.  
  
\- Я тебе верю, - произнес он тихо. – Но мне все равно не нужна твоя магия.  
  
\- Александр…  
  
\- Я не могу себе позволить полагаться на твою помощь. Я должен снова начать все делать сам, в том числе залечивать раны. Потому что... - Алек запнулся. Слова обдирали глотку, словно наждачная бумага. – Потому что тебя больше нет рядом.  
  
На _этот_ раз Магнус отвел глаза.  
\- Я не знаю, как это исправить, - прошептал он. – Я никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким ранимым и беззащитным, как с тобой. Мне было больно. Очень, - он снова поднял взгляд, глаза блестели от непролитых слез. – Я сделал неправильный выбор. Я пытался, и до сих пор пытаюсь, все исправить. Что мне сделать, чтобы доказать тебе, что мы с тобой на одной стороне? Что ты по-прежнему можешь на меня положиться? Скажи мне, Александр.  
  
Алек улыбнулся. От него не ускользнула ирония того, что они поменялись ролями.  
\- Магнус, я уже говорил тебе. Ты не должен мне ничего доказывать, - протянув руку, он коснулся его щеки. Ему нужно было, чтобы Магнус знал, он говорил все это не из-за злости или мелочности. Нужно было, чтобы Магнус понял, он просто совершенно запутался. – Но я не могу этого сделать. Не сейчас. Пока еще нет.  
  
Магнус заметно сглотнул и выдавил улыбку.  
\- Я понимаю, - ответил он тихо. – Нужно время, чтобы все исправить. Я почти отказался от тебя, от _нас_ , - он ответил на прикосновение Алека, затем неохотно отстранился и встал. Обернулся лишь в дверях. – Однажды я сказал, что готов приложить усилия. Я собираюсь доказать тебе, что не отступлюсь от своих слов.  
  
Алек хотел сказать, что ему ничего не надо доказывать. Хотел сказать, что ему нужно просто, чтобы Магнус сел рядом и пообещал, что больше никогда- _никогда_ его не бросит.  
  
Алек хотел сказать столько всего, но так ничего и не сказал. Лишь едва заметно улыбнулся, наблюдая в который раз, как уходит любовь всей его жизни.  


* * *

  
  
\- Алек? Брат? Мне уже можно войти?  
  
Алек попытался взять себя в руки. Он не знал, что болело сильнее – его бок или его сердце. Ему даже стало интересно, сколько сможет выдержать сердце, прежде чем его уже невозможно будет склеить обратно.  
  
Подняв голову со спинки дивана, он заставил себя улыбнулся Джейсу.  
\- Конечно. Входи.  
  
Только что Джейс осторожно заглядывал в комнату, а через мгновение уже влетел внутрь. Алек даже понять не успел, что тот двигается, как он уже сидел на краю дивана.  
  
\- Что, черт побери, произошло? – одной рукой Джейс ухватил Алека за затылок, другой бесцельно размахивал над кровоточащей раной. – Где Магнус? Почему он тебя не вылечил?  
  
\- Я попросил его уйти, - Алек уставился на _парабатая_. Он мог бы обратить его внимание на рану. Сказать Джейсу, что она болит просто адски и им действительно следует ей заняться. Но сначала он хотел кое-что узнать. – Если уж на то пошло, какого черта ты вообще его сюда привел?  
  
\- Я пошел к нему, чтобы устроить разнос, - Джейс свирепо уставился в пустоту, словно Магнус все еще стоял перед ним.  
  
Алек моргнул. _Такого_ он точно не ожидал.  
\- Что?  
  
Джейс сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, и занялся повязкой, которую не очень-то бережно прижал к ране.  
\- Я так злился на него из-за тебя, барьера, Королевы Благих… из-за всего. Я сказал ему, что тебя ранили, и он предложил свою помощь. Сначала я ему отказал, но потом… увидел, как он беспокоится, как расстроен. И подумал: “К черту. Он заслуживает еще один шанс”, - Джейс поморщился, сочувствуя Алеку то ли из-за боли в ране, то ли из-за его горя, сложно было разобрать. – Прости меня, Алек.  
  
Алек провел рукой по лицу, чтобы обуздать боль и скрыть неожиданно навернувшиеся на глаза слезы.  
  
\- Спасибо, - наконец произнес он, когда справился с эмоциями. – Я ценю твои усилия. Но предпочел бы, чтобы кровотечение остановили наши руны.  
  
Джейс взглянул на него строго.  
\- Я не согласен, - заявил он. – Но знаю, что ты не передумаешь. И все же… - он повернул голову в поисках чего-то и широко улыбнулся. Схватив оставленную на кожаных подушках дивана банку, победоносно поднял ее. – Мы сможем воспользоваться магией Магнуса.  
  
Алек взирал на банку с недоверием. Память тут же подкинула яркое воспоминание о стоящей на полке у Магнуса в лофте банке с клыками оборотней.  
\- Что это за гадость?  
  
\- О, расслабься, - заверил его Джейс и открыл банку, выпуская наружу такую жуткую вонь, что оба на мгновение замерли. – Это просто пудра.  
  
\- Пудра из _чего_?  
  
\- Не знаю. Мне все равно. Магнус сказал, что она поможет, - подняв на него взгляд, Джейс сверкнул глазами. – А теперь, может, уже прекратишь ныть и позволишь мне заняться раной? Чтобы я перестал ощущать эту постоянную режущую боль в боку?  
  
Алек побледнел. Связь _парабатай_. Как он мог быть таким идиотом? Его боль в прямом смысле слова передавалась Джейсу, и, видит Ангел, еще больше боли – последнее, что нужно его брату.  
  
\- Черт, - произнес он тихо. – Прости.  
  
\- Алек… - Джейс страдальчески вздохнул. – Прекрати, ладно? Не во всем, что происходит вокруг, есть твоя вина. Я просто пытался заставить тебя сотрудничать. А теперь давай займемся делом.  
  
Алек позволил уложить себя на диване в более удобную позу. Уставился в потолок, когда Джейс начал покрывать пудрой воспаленную рану. Ощущение было, будто на кожу льют жидкий огонь. Алек так крепко стиснул зубы, что все лицо онемело, все свои усилия он направил на то, чтобы не кричать. Мысль, что и _эта_ боль тоже передавалась Джейсу, была просто невыносимой. Разве его брат уже не достаточно натерпелся?  
  
\- Алек, - сказал Джейс строго. – Ты слишком _громко_ думаешь. Прекрати.  
  
\- Прости, - выдавил Алек сквозь сжатые зубы. – Просто я знаю, как тебе было больно, когда ты… - он замолчал. Он знал, что ему не обязательно это говорить. – Я тоже практически умер тогда. Часть меня точно. Я просто не хочу причинять тебе еще больше боли, вот и все.  
  
Алек ожидал, что Джейс снова уйдет от разговора, как делал это последние три дня каждый раз, когда речь заходила о том, что произошло на озере. Однако в этот раз, сделав дрожащий вдох, Джейс заставил себя взглянуть на Алека. Его руки едва заметно тряслись, пока он продолжал обрабатывать рану.  
  
\- Умирая… я чувствовал и твою боль тоже, - голос у Джейса стал совсем тихим, словно он боялся, что произнесенные вслух эти слова его уничтожат. – Как будто это _ты_ умираешь. Худшее, что я когда-либо испытывал. Не хотел бы снова через это пройти, - он сделал еще один глубокий вдох, и когда заговорил вновь, голос его звучал громче. – Так что позволь мне самому с этим разобраться, хорошо? Ты всегда обо мне заботился, теперь моя очередь. Просто доверься мне.  
  
Алек хотел сказать, что доверяет Джейсу свою жизнь, но внезапно обнаружил, что не может произнести ни слова. Они не обсуждали это, пока еще нет. Не всерьез. Впервые каждый из них озвучил свой страх – этот всепоглощающий ужас, что овладел ими обоими, пусть и по-разному, когда Джейс умер на берегу озера Лин.  
  
Схватив брата за руку, Алек вцепился в нее изо всех сил. И ему даже стыдно не было, когда, не удержавшись, по щеке скатилась слеза. Было слишком. Слишком свежо. Слишком остро.  
  
\- Все хорошо, Алек. Все будет хорошо.  
  
Голос у Джейса звучал таким же надломленным, каким Алек себя чувствовал. Так и не выпустив руку брата, он сел на диван и аккуратно положил голову Алека себе на колени. И Алек вдруг понял – именно это им обоим и было нужно. Прикосновение. Контакт. Держаться друг за друга, как они всегда делали. Отбросить маски.  
  
Повернув голову набок, он уткнулся Джейсу в живот. Зажмурил глаза от боли и непреходящего страха.  
\- Я не могу потерять и тебя, Джейс.  
  
Джейс резко втянул воздух, словно хриплый шепот Алека ударил его прямиком в солнечное сплетение. Погладил Алека по волосам – утешающий жест, от которого он так и не избавился с возрастом и прибегал к нему только во время крайней нужды, обычно, когда Алеку было слишком больно или слишком плохо, чтобы он смог заметить. Действие успокаивало скорее самого Джейса, чем Алека.  
  
\- Ты никогда меня не потеряешь, Алек. Я здесь, с тобой, _ради_ тебя. Ты меня слышишь? – в голосе Джейса звучала неистовая решимость, будто ему было жизненно необходимо, чтобы Алек его услышал. Возможно, в каком-то смысле так оно и было. – Мы найдем способ выбраться из этого беспорядка. Вместе.  
  
Алек не знал толком, о каком именно беспорядке говорил Джейс: о терзающих ли их обоих эмоциях, которые им несомненно еще нужно переварить; или о катастрофе, в которую превратились отношения Сумеречного мира с Королевой Благих; или же о катастрофе, в которую превратились его отношения с Магнусом. А, может, Джейс собрался взяться за исправление всего выше перечисленного. Чем больше Алек об этом думал, тем невыполнимее казалась ему эта задача.  
  
\- Я просто рад, что с тобой все в порядке, - отлепившись от живота _парабатая_ , он поднял на Джейса пристальный взгляд. – Жаль, что меня там не было, - краем сознания Алек отметил, что снова начинает проглатывать слова, а окружающие предметы с каждой секундой теряют очертания.  
  
\- Ты _был_ там, Алек, - с нажимом ответил Джейс. – И ты там не на вечеринке развлекался. Ты сражался, спасал людей. Рисковал своей жизнью, - Джейс остановился и раздраженно зашипел. – Проклятье. Слишком долго, ты слабеешь.  
  
\- Все хорошо. Все будет хорошо. Я буду в порядке, - Алек чуть сдвинулся на диване, в основном, чтобы не дать себе потерять сознание. – Магнус бы не оставил эту вонючую пудру, если бы не считал, что она поможет.  
  
По лицу Джейса расплылась широкая улыбка.  
\- У него есть ответы на все вопросы, не так ли?  
  
Лицо Алека помрачнело.  
\- Не на все.  
  
Джейс поежился.  
\- Хочешь поговорить об этом?  
  
У Алека кружилась голова, и не столько из-за потери крови. Он понятия не имел, с чего начать “говорить об этом”.  
  
\- Думаешь… - начал он осторожно, - думаешь, он действительно кого-то послал, чтобы предупредить нас о барьере?  
  
Джейс сильнее надавил на рану, и Алек поморщился.  
\- Прости, - отозвался Джейс. – Он смотрел мне прямо в глаза, когда говорил это. Он был искренне напуган. Я видел ужас в его глазах, когда сказал, что мы узнали новости от Люка. Так что, да, думаю, он кого-то посылал.  
  
Алек вздохнул. Он почувствовал невероятное облегчение.  
\- Хорошо, - произнес он тихо. – Я люблю его, Джейс.  
  
Джейс улыбнулся.  
\- Знаю. Прости, что не понял, что что-то случилось, что тебя так сильно ранили. Не знаю, почему я этого не почувствовал. Жаль, что меня не было рядом.  
  
Алек ответил ему обнадеживающей улыбкой.  
\- Ты был несколько занят другими делами. Мы все были, - он снова подвинулся, тут же скривившись. – Ты и Клэри… вы?..  
  
Джейс пожал плечами.  
\- Не знаю. Мы поцеловались, посмотрим, что из этого выйдет. С ней никогда нельзя знать наверняка, - он запнулся, а затем выпалил те слова, что так давно держал в себе. – Но я люблю ее, Алек. Правда, люблю.  
  
Алек улыбнулся. Впервые Джейс вслух признался ему о своих чувствах к Клэри.  
\- Да, - сказал он. – Я догадался.  
  
\- Ну, еще бы, - ухмыльнулся Джейс.  
  
\- Надеюсь, у вас все получится. Вы оба заслуживаете передышки…  
  
Грудь внезапно опалило огнем. Несмотря на всю свою выдержку, на этот раз он не смог сдержать крика. Придя в себя и опустив взгляд, заметил, что рана, наконец, перестала кровоточить.  
  
\- В кои-то веки… хотелось бы… чтобы лекарства Магнуса не причиняли… столько боли… - сообразив, что сжал руку Джейса до побелевших костяшек, поспешно ее отпустил. – Ты в порядке? Связь… тебе больно?  
  
\- Немного, - признался Джейс. – Ничего из того, что я не смог бы вытерпеть, - он снова схватил Алека за руку, словно перестань они держаться друг за друга, и их обоих снова разнесет течением. – Прости меня, Алек. Я забыл обо всем. Я был так сосредоточен на себе, на своих переживаниях, что никогда по-настоящему не был рядом. Точнее, был, но… полагаю, никогда этого толком не показывал, - он поймал и удержал взгляд Алека. – Этого больше не повторится.  
  
Алек смотрел на Джейса с нежностью. Эти сбивчивые разговоры, эта беззастенчивая открытость говорили красноречивее всяких слов о том, как на самом деле был подавлен его брат. Сделав глубокий вдох, он улыбнулся ему, надеясь, что улыбка не выглядела болезненной гримасой.  
  
\- Все в порядке, Джейс. Тебе не за что извиняться.  
  
Потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы утихла боль. После Алек лежал без сил, головой все так же у Джейса на коленях, и задумчиво глядел в потолок.  
  
\- Алек, что мне сделать? – Джейс смотрел на него с немного испуганным выражением лица. – Чем я могу помочь?  
  
\- Все в порядке, - ответил Алек. – Думаю, худшее уже позади.  
  
Протянув руку, Джейс откинул с его лба мокрые от пота пряди волос.  
\- Отдохни немного. Я побуду с тобой.  
  
Алек по-совиному моргнул. Теперь, когда боль наконец отступила, он чувствовал, как его настойчиво затягивает в беспамятство, так что не сразу понял, о чем Джейс говорит.  
  
\- Может, стоит вернуться к Клэри… В смысле, у вас в кои-то веки появилась возможность побыть вместе…  
  
Джейс уставился на него в недоумении.  
\- Алек Лайтвуд, ты вообще понял хоть слово из того, что я только что сказал? – с явным неодобрением покачал он головой. – Я тебе тут душу изливаю, а ты говоришь мне пойти к Клэри? Ты надо мной издеваешься что ли?  
  
\- Ладно, ладно. Прости. Ты прав, - отступил Алек, в тайне однако испытывая облегчение от того, что к Джейсу вернулся его задор. – Просто… Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Джейс. Ты, и Иззи, и Макс…- он снова подвинулся, чтобы лучше видеть Джейса и быть уверенным, что полностью завладел его вниманием. – Джейс, ты мой брат. Не важно, что происходит вокруг, ничто этого не изменит, - он не понимал, откуда ему известно, но знал, что Джейсу необходимо об этом напомнить.  
  
Вся поза Джейса заметно изменилась. Он вдруг стал более расслаблен, словно исчезла часть бремени, что он нес на своих плечах.  
  
\- Я знаю, - ответил он.  
  
Алек улыбнулся и позволил себе, наконец, закрыть глаза. Уже засыпая, он спросил:  
\- Эй, Джейс?  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Думаешь… думаешь, Магнус вернется ко мне? В конечном счете?  
  
\- Он уже это сделал. И сделает вновь. Те, кому повезло встретить тебя в своей жизни, просто не могут позволить тебе из нее ускользнуть.  
  
Алек слабо усмехнулся, прежде чем беспамятство окончательно накрыло его.  
\- Ты предвзят, Джейс Лайтвуд.  
  
Он так и не увидел, как Джейс ему улыбнулся, словно все вдруг встало на свои места, словно ему только что вернули утраченную личность. Алек так и не услышал слов Джейса, не почувствовал, как пальцы брата перебирают его мокрые от пота волосы.  
  
\- Как скажешь, Алек, - прошептал Джейс в темноту. – Как скажешь. Оставлю свой “перестань-себя-недооценивать” разговор на потом. А сейчас отдыхай, братишка. И просто, чтобы ты знал, - добавил он, - если Магнус не вернется, я его убью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Heavy is the head that wears the crown" - англ. пословица.  
> в оригинале Иззи произносит только первую часть ("Heavy is the head"), подключая игру слов: голова и Глава (Института).


	3. Окровавленный нож

_Я живот пронзил ей саблей,  
Запачкав лезвие в крови.  
Я бросил ее в реку,  
Что было жутким знаком.  
\- Down In The Willow Garden,_ Norah Jones  & Billie Joe Armstrong

  


* * *

  
  
Джейс попытался вспомнить, когда еще ему доводилось испытывать такую же гордость, и не смог. Сказать, что Алек был великолепен, значит, ничего не сказать. Он критиковал Клэйв с силой и решимостью – человек с высокой целью, которую столь многие оспаривают и так мало понимают ее огромную важность.  
  
\- Мистер Лайтвуд. Советую вам успокоиться.  
  
И Имоджен меньше всех. Джейс думал, его новоприобретенная бабушка отличается от остальных, но сейчас, когда она смотрела на Алека острым, как бритва, взглядом синих глаз, до него дошло – она тоже не понимает. Не совсем. Он начал приходить к выводу, что никто из тех, кто живет так далеко от места, где смешиваются Нижний и остальной Сумеречный миры, никогда не сможет этого понять. Те, кто живут в Идрисе и под защитой Аликанте, просто ничего не знают.  
  
Но существует огромная разница между тем, чтобы относиться скептически или цепляться за устаревшие взгляды, как это делала Имоджен, или же демонстрировать открытую враждебность, подобную той, что читалась на некоторых лицах собравшихся вокруг стола в Зале Совета в Аликанте. Джейс присмотрелся к ним внимательнее. Большинство членов Совета не понимали, о чем Алек говорит, и никак не могли сообразить, почему Глава Нью-Йоркского Института так зол. Другие же понимали прекрасно и ненавидели Алека за это. Джейс видел все это на их лицах – возмущение, гнев. Страх перемен, которые Алек пытался внести.  
  
У Джейса холодок пробежал по спине. Он незаметно чуть сместился, чтобы встать поближе к Алеку.  
  
_“Только попробуйте. Сделайте хоть одну единственную попытку, ублюдки. Я вам глотки перережу.”_  
  
Стоп. А это откуда взялось?  
  
Сила его собственной ненависти и негодования стала для Джейса полнейшей неожиданностью. С тех самых пор, как Ангел вернул его, эмоции жгучим клубком бурлили под кожей, где-то между мышцами и нервными волокнами. Следовало догадаться, что все станет только хуже, когда он вернется в Идрис – туда, откуда все началось. Туда, где он умер. Где его вернули обратно непомерно высокой ценой, осознавать которую он начинал только сейчас. Но он все равно настоял на том, чтобы сопровождать Алека.  
  
Сначала Джейс не понимал, почему Алек просто не может отчитаться перед Клэйвом по коммуникатору в своем офисе, как делал это раньше. Не мог взять в толк, почему он так непреклонен в своем желании преодолеть весь путь до Идриса. Но теперь, когда они оба стояли в Зале Совета, где Алек отстаивал свои убеждения, – у всех на виду, в самом центре событий, и Джейс в паре метров от него, охраняя будто саму свою душу, – он наконец понял. Алек просто не смог бы передать все это через экран, каким бы искусным оратором он ни был.  
  
Здесь же его выступление выглядело очень впечатляюще. Джейс чувствовал, как гнев расходится волнами от _парабатая_. Если бы у него когда-либо и были сомнения относительно того, что Алек прирожденный лидер, – а у него их не было – они бы все развеялись сейчас. Там, где ярость Джейса была взрывной и непродуктивной, ярость Алека была сдержанной и просчитанной – грубый инструмент, удерживаемый железной хваткой и направляемый с неотвратимой точностью. Его брат словно стоял у руля. Словно пускал стрелы. Глаза буквально метали кинжалы, а голос сыпал наконечниками стрел.  
  
\- А я советую вам открыть глаза, - возразил Алек. Он стоял, вытянувшись во весь рост и сложив руки за спиной. Он выглядел непоколебимым. Казалось, он может двигать горы и усмирять реки. – Как бы ни пытались Валентин с Кругом заставить нас верить в обратное, вселенная не вращается вокруг сумеречных охотников. Нам жизненно важно наладить отношения с Нижним миром. Я пытаюсь провести изменения, а вы ставите все под угрозу своей ложью о Мече Душ.  
  
\- Не нужны нам твои изменения, - буркнул Эрик Каллаган. Его семья поколениями заседала в Совете Аликанте. И хотя в Круге они никогда не были, ходили слухи, что на самом деле они поддерживали идеи Валентина.  
  
Джейс шагнул вперед, напрягшись всем телом. Крошечные черные глазки Каллагана светились презрением. Они напоминали Джейсу глаза демона, и его вновь с ног до головы пробрало неприятным холодом.  
  
\- Мистер Каллаган, - строго произнесла Имоджен. Больше ей ничего не потребовалось говорить. Мужчина поджал губы и снова погрузился в недовольную тишину.  
  
Алек на него даже не взглянул. Джейс понятия не имел, как он это делает.  
  
\- Мистер Лайтвуд, я понимаю, что вы пытаетесь сказать…  
  
\- Нет, не думаю.  
  
Имоджен моргнула, застыв на месте.  
\- Простите?  
  
\- При всем уважении, Клэйв совсем не помогает налаживать отношения с Нижним миром. На самом деле, если говорить откровенно, вы лишь усложняете мне работу. Не думаю, что вы осознаете, насколько это важно и как хрупок баланс, - тяжелый взгляд Алека обратился по очереди к каждому члену Совета. И одним этим взглядом он дал им понять, что не позволит их представителю взять на себя всю ответственность. Дал понять, что _каждый_ из них виновен и что он не собирается с этим мириться. – Ваша ложь дала Королеве Благих подходящий предлог, чтобы пойти против всего Сумеречного мира. И пока мы с вами тут разговариваем, она распространяет свой яд среди Нежити. Я делаю все возможное, чтобы сократить ущерб, но это будет нелегко. Я хочу, чтобы вы понимали, что сделали. И я хочу, чтобы вы понимали, что делаю я.  
  
\- И что же _вы_ делаете, мистер Лайтвуд? – подала голос Тереза Хайвотер. Она смотрела на Алека так, будто не могла поверить, что у него хватило наглости появиться в этом зале.  
  
У Джейса кулаки чесались устроить драку. Он скрестил руки на груди, спрятав под мышками пылающие пальцы.  
  
\- Я внедряю транспарентность*, - с уверенностью заявил Алек.  
  
\- Транспарентность?  
  
\- Да. Это единственный способ двигаться вперед. Абсолютная прозрачность со всех сторон – как с внешней, _так и_ с внутренней.  
  
\- Кажется, вы позволили своим новым полномочиям вскружить вам голову, мистер Лайтвуд, - произнесла Тереза.  
  
\- А мне кажется, вы не понимаете роль, которой меня наделили, - Алек снова переключил внимание на Имоджен. – Вы разрешили мне остаться Главой Нью-Йоркского Института, потому что я знаю город лучше, чем кто-либо здесь в Идрисе. И это действительно так. Я знаю Нью-Йорк и знаю, как хрупок баланс между всеми расами, знаю, как вести диалог с каждым из их лидеров. Просто позвольте мне делать мою работу.  
  
Несколько секунд Имоджен изучающе смотрела на Алека.  
\- Что конкретно вы от нас хотите, мистер Лайтвуд?  
  
Алек лишь чуть приподнял подбородок, но этого хватило, чтобы он начал казаться еще выше. Еще сильнее. Еще внушительнее.  
\- Любое принимаемое Клэйвом решение относительно представителей Нижнего мира, затрагивает Нью-Йорк в гораздо большей степени, чем вы можете себе представить. Я хочу, чтобы меня в них посвящали. Немедленно и в обязательном порядке.  
  
\- Чтобы ты сразу побежал рассказывать о наших делах своему магу? – огрызнулся Каллаган.  
  
Джейс внутренне сжался. Глянул на Алека, но к его удивлению, брат не повелся и на эту провокацию.  
  
\- Магнус Бейн – Верховный маг Бруклина. Он _будет_ участвовать в обсуждении всех решений, которые могут затронуть сообщество магов. Так же как Люциан Греймарк по вопросам, что затрагивают оборотней, и Рафаэль Сантьяго по тем, что касаются вампиров, - Алек уставился на мужчину ледяным взглядом. – Если у Клэйва с этим проблемы, тогда нам следует готовиться к восстанию.  
  
\- Уверяю вас, мистер Лайтвуд, мир является высшей целью для всех нас, - твердо произнесла Имоджен, предотвращая дальнейший обмен колкостями. – Клэйв предоставит вам всю необходимую в ваших начинаниях поддержку. Консультации с вами будут проводиться по мере возможности.  
  
Повисло неловкое молчание. Джейс подавил ухмылку. Все выглядели так, словно наелись лимонов. Алек коротко кивнул. Он не выразил признательность, не сказал спасибо. Просто кивнул, принимая то, что ему предложили. Джейс готов был сиять от гордости.  
  
\- Если на этом все, - продолжила Имоджен, - предлагаю завершить заседание и вернуться к работе.  
  
Ему было бы трудно признать это вслух, но Джейс был весьма впечатлен своей бабушкой. Он видел, что большинство членов Совета совсем не рады предоставленному Алеку разрешению, но никто и слова не сказал.  
  
\- Это все, - подтвердил Алек.  
  
\- Буду ждать от вас подробный отчет после каждой встречи с лидерами Нижнего мира, мистер Лайтвуд, - Имоджен упомянула об этом в качестве запоздалого решения, но Джейс не сомневался, оно было тщательно продумано заранее.  
  
Алек тоже не казался удивленным. Но и довольным не выглядел. Он лишь чуть напрягся – изменение настолько неуловимое, что Джейс не сомневался совершенно, он был единственным, кто его заметил, и то только потому, что знал Алека лучше себя самого.  
  
Алек снова кивнул, на этот раз чуть резче.  
  
\- Можете быть свободны, - объявила Имоджен.  
  
Ее синие глаза остановились на Джейсе, и он с трудом заставил себя не отводить взгляд. Она словно пыталась прочесть его мысли.  
  
Развернувшись вслед за Алеком, Джейс вышел из Зала Совета. Они прошли вместе по коридорам Гарда, дружно ускоряя шаг, обоим одинаково не терпелось добраться до портала и свалить отсюда.  
  
\- Это было впечатляюще, Алек, - произнес Джейс на полном серьезе.  
  
\- Ага, но я поверю в полноценное сотрудничество Клэйва только, когда увижу, - губы сжаты, брови нахмурены. Джейс практически слышал, как жужжат роящиеся в голове у брата мысли.  
  
\- Но ведь то, что Имоджен уступила тебе перед всеми, это что-то да значит, верно? – рискнул предположить Джейс.  
  
Алек пожал плечами.  
\- Это дает мне некоторое пространство для маневра. Уже кое-что, надо полагать.  
  
Они замолчали: Алек погрузился в размышления о том, как исправить мир, а Джейс пытался придумать, как лучше всего ему в этом помочь. Они сохраняли молчание до тех пор, пока не миновали стены Аликанте. Джейс внутренне вздохнул от облегчения, когда они оставили здания позади. В город нельзя навести портал, поэтому им пришлось возвращаться в лес, чтобы отправиться обратно домой в Нью-Йорк. Джейс с нетерпением ждал возможности убраться из этого места.  
  
\- Так, - начал он, пока они оба неслись вперед, подгоняемые некой негласной срочностью. – Ты, правда, собираешься передавать Клэйву все, что вы будете обсуждать на собраниях Кабинета? – он не мог себе представить, чтобы Алек выполнял это требование, что бы тот ни говорил в Зале Совета.  
  
\- Мне придется, - ответил Алек. – Я не могу себе позволить разрушить эту маленькую победу, не подчинившись прямому приказу.  
  
Джейс в шоке уставился на брата, но затем Алек взглянул на него искоса и усмехнулся.  
  
\- Конечно же, им не обязательно знать _все_.  


* * *

  
  
Алек держался на чистом адреналине. Наконец появившаяся возможность отстаивать перед Клэйвом свою позицию побуждала к действию. Его охватило почти маниакальное возбуждение. Он всегда был полон решимости, следуя поставленной цели, теперь же работал с удвоенной силой. Он и так слишком много упустил из-за возрастающего напряжения между нефилимами и Нижним миром. Он не позволит ситуации обостриться еще больше. Не даст тупоумию Клэйва или эгоизму Королевы Благих привести их к войне, где каждый окажется проигравшим. Он добьется изменений, начав с этого самого Института.  
  
\- … поэтому я отдал приказ переделать комнаты в юго-западном крыле под специально предназначенное для проведения наших встреч место. Строительство началось сегодня утром.  
  
Он откинулся на спинку стула, сидя за столом, и подавил довольную ухмылку из-за ошарашенного выражения на лице Люка.  
  
Мужчина зашел к нему в кабинет несколько минут назад, подбросив Клэри обратно в Институт, после того как они провели вместе целый день как отец с дочкой. Люк тоже был целеустремленным лидером, так что неудивительно, что их разговор свелся к недавней встрече Алека с Клэйвом.  
  
\- Ты переделываешь целое крыло в Центральный штаб Нижнего мира? - переспросил Люк, впечатленно улыбаясь. – Твои люди, должно быть, в восторге.  
  
Алек пожал плечами.  
\- Они привыкнут, - он провел рукой по шее, только теперь заметив, как она напряжена. – Я понимаю, это все еще территория Института, но юго-западное крыло не использовалось десятилетиями. Это самое нейтральное место для встреч, какое я могу вам предложить на данный момент.  
  
\- Уверен, все будет отлично, Алек. Это уже намного больше, чем предлагал любой другой Глава Института до тебя, - улыбнулся Люк. – Магнус с Рафаэлем будут рады.  
  
При упоминании имени Магнуса у Алека екнуло сердце. Он должен разобраться с этим. Он не может провести остаток своей карьеры, пытаясь не умирать изнутри каждый раз, когда ему приходится сталкиваться с Верховным магом Бруклина. Возможно, чтобы наладить отношения с Нижним миром, прежде ему нужно наладить свои личные отношения с Магнусом. Возможно, было нереалистично полагать, что ему удастся отделить одно от другого.  
  
Люк словно читал его мысли. Он смотрел на него пристально, облокотившись о каминную полку и скрестив руки на мощной груди.  
  
\- Ты говорил с ним?  
  
Нет никаких сомнений, о ком именно шла речь.  
  
Алек резко сжал челюсти, напрягшись всем телом.  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Возможно, тебе стоит это сделать, - отозвался Люк. – Он рассказал мне о том, что случилось. Сказал, что тебя ранили во время сражения и ты не дал ему себя вылечить. Это правда?  
  
Алек насупился. Его бесило, что Магнус несколько дней отказывался с ним разговаривать, и в то же время, судя по всему, был совершенно не против обсуждать их отношения с, кто бы мог подумать, Люцианом Греймарком.  
  
\- Я в порядке, - безапелляционно заявил он.  
  
Люк выгнул бровь.  
\- О, да, ты явно уже и думать о нем забыл.  
  
Тело Алека непроизвольно дернулось, словно он собирался вскочить со стула. Он сжал челюсти крепче, чтобы удержать рвущиеся наружу слова. _“Я **никогда** не забуду Магнуса”_.  
  
Люк издал многострадальный вздох человека, привыкшего иметь дело с терзаниями влюбленных подростков.  
\- Я просто хочу сказать, что ваши чувства друг к другу – большая редкость, Алек. Не отказывайся от них из-за простого недопонимания. Магнус упрямый и вспыльчивый, но он тебя любит. Не бросай его.  
  
\- Я бы _никогда_ не бросил Магнуса, - пылко заявил Алек, не сумев сдержаться. – Мне просто нужно время.  
  
\- Да, конечно, - ответил Люк, - но время может оказаться не на твоей стороне.  
  
У Алека желудок сжался. На совершенно жуткое, разрывающее сердце мгновение он решил, что Люк имеет в виду что-то страшное, что случилось с Магнусом и о чем он не знает. Но быстро догадался, что речь не об этом. Глаза Люка потемнели, а на лицо набежала тень, и Алек понял. Люк думал о Джослин. О времени, которого у них не было. Потому что Алек ее убил.  
  
_“Демон. Ее убил **демон** ”_, - напомнил он себе.  
  
Оказалось, что ему нужно делать это каждый раз, когда он думал о Джослин. Напоминать себе, что, может, сердце из ее груди вырвали и его руки, но это точно была не его душа. Это был не _он_. Алек повторял себе эти слова, словно мантру, всякий раз, когда его накрывало чувство вины.  
  
_“Ее убил демон”._  
  
Именно Магнус научил его этому трюку. Он не избавлял от чувства вины, но помогал оставаться в здравом рассудке – подальше от балконных уступов и бездонной тьмы.  
  
Алек пытался придумать, что сказать Люку, подобрать слова, которые не будут казаться пустым звуком, когда в воздухе перед ним, прямо над поверхностью стола раздался треск. Вспыхнуло пламя, а когда оно исчезло, будто от порыва неощутимого ветра, на стол приземлился кусок пергамента.  
  
Люк нахмурился.  
\- Уже почти полночь. Кто шлет тебе огненные письма в такое время?  
  
Пожав плечами, Алек поднял листок. И у него похолодели внутренности.  
  
_“Нежить – отбросы. И ты тоже. Ты недостоин управлять Институтом Сумеречных охотников. Уходи сам, или мы тебя уберем”._  
  
\- Алек? Что там?  
  
Алек сглотнул. Он, казалось, целую вечность шокировано таращился на слова, затем поднял взгляд и попытался стереть с лица все следы замешательства.  
  
\- Ничего, - ответил он.  
  
Люк посмотрел на него в упор.  
\- Алек. Ты говорил полная прозрачность, помнишь?  
  
Алек вздохнул. Касается ли эта проблема Нижнего мира? Пожалуй, да, в каком-то смысле. Он молча протянул листок.  
  
Отлепившись от камина и подойдя к столу, Люк взял предложенный кусок пергамента.  
  
\- Ты смеешься надо мной?  
  
Алек дернул плечами.  
\- Полагаю, рано или поздно это должно было случиться.  
  
\- Алек, это не шутки. Нужно выяснить, кто за этим стоит.  
  
\- После недавних событий напряженность усилилась, - произнес Алек, его мозг уже работал на полную катушку, рассматривая ситуацию с разных сторон.  
  
Он не был настолько наивным, чтобы полагать, будто никто и никогда не выразит открыто свое недовольство тем, что он пытается сделать. Правда, это было уж слишком экстремально. Ему следует быть настороже – больше обычного. Но и раздувать из мухи слона он тоже не станет. Пока еще нет.  
  
\- Давай просто подождем и посмотрим, что будет дальше.  
  
Люк уставился на него, не веря своим ушам.  
\- Алек Лайтвуд, ты сумасшедший.

  
* * *

  
  
А дальше случилось два дня спустя, когда Джейс каким-то образом сумел внушить Алеку “просто _забей на работу_ хотя бы на один вечер, ради Ангела, Алек” и затащить его в Охотничью Луну. Алек бы солгал, если бы сказал, что плохо провел время. Пару драгоценных часов он мог ни о чем не думать. Он полагал, что такое в принципе невозможно, но у Джейса получилось.  
  
На пару жизненно необходимых часов внешний мир перестал существовать. Не было Королевы Благого Двора. Не было Клэйва. Не было угроз расправы. Но все еще _был_ Магнус Бейн. Для Алека Магнус Бейн будет всегда. И все же он смог затолкать мысли о маге так далеко на задворки сознания, что пару крайне важных часов они его не изводили.  
  
Целых два часа были только он, Джейс и пиво. И дыхание. Казалось, Алек уже давно забыл, как дышать, но за эти два насыщенных кислородом часа снова начал вспоминать. Они не говорили о чем-то конкретном. Просто проводили эти два часа вместе, просто _были_.  
  
Под конец даже Джейс почувствовал себя легче. Он больше не выглядел таким осунувшимся, будто не отпускавшее его после озера Лин внутреннее напряжение немного развеялось. Алек считал, что одно это уже стоило всего вечера. Что касается его самого, то он тоже чувствовал себя подзарядившимся. Более собранным. Более уверенным в себе. Словно возможно, только возможно, все будет в порядке.  
  
\- Что это?  
  
Конечно же, ему следовало знать, что долго это не продлится.  
  
Они подходили ко входу в Институт, когда Джейс ускорил шаг.  
  
\- Джейс, что случилось? – окликнул его Алек, кинувшись следом.  
  
В деревянную дверь готического собора, внутри которого располагался Нью-Йоркский Институт, был воткнут нож. Уличный свет отражался от лезвия. Но тревогу вызывал не сам нож, а приколотая им к двери записка.  
  
У Алека сжались внутренности. Джейс его убьет. Он протянул руку, чтобы вытащить оружие из двери, но _парабатай_ оказался быстрее. Алек наблюдал, как с лица Джейса сходят все краски, пока тот стоял с ножом в одной руке и запиской в другой.  
  
\- Алек… - сдавленно произнес Джейс.  
  
Алек внутренне сжался.  
\- Дай угадаю, - заговорил он еле слышно. – Смертельная угроза?  
  
\- Да. Здесь говорится… постой, что? – Джейс уставился на него своими разноцветными глазами. – Ты знаешь об этом?  
  
Алек неловко переступил с одной ноги на другую.  
\- Что там написано?  
  
Джейс смотрел на него с подозрением.  
\- Там написано: _“Алек Лайтвуд, мы больше не станем просить. В следующий раз прольется кровь”_.  
  
Алек сглотнул. Он начал подозревать, что все это может оказаться гораздо серьезнее, чем он поначалу решил.  
  
\- _Алек!_ – рявкнул Джейс. – Что происходит? Это уже случалось ранее?  
  
Алек вздохнул. Обманывать Джейса больше не было смысла.  
\- Пару дней назад я получил анонимное огненное письмо. Суть послания была примерно такой же.  
  
\- Почему ты ничего не сказал? – Джейс смотрел на него со смесью недоверия и чистой ярости на лице. Алека передернуло.  
  
\- Я не думал, что они серьезно, - ответил он. – Я думал, кому-то просто не понравилось то, что я сказал Клэйву в тот день.  
  
Казалось, это было невозможно, но Джейс побледнел еще больше. Он так крепко сжимал записку, что она смялась в комок.  
\- Считаешь, это Клэйв?  
  
\- Нет! – резко произнес Алек. – Конечно, нет. Но сложно себе представить, что никто не слышал о том, что произошло в Зале Совета.  
  
Джейс с отчаянием провел рукой по волосам.  
\- Ну, кто бы это ни был, они явно настроены серьезно. Нам надо доложить об этом, - заявил он, после чего развернулся и направился внутрь здания.  
  
\- Что? – моргнул Алек и рванул следом, пытаясь догнать _парабатая_. – Доложить? Кому?  
  
\- А сам-то ты как думаешь? – огрызнулся Джейс. – Инквизитору.  
  
\- Мы не… эй, стой, - Алек схватил Джейса за руку, чтобы удержать на месте. Заглянув ему в глаза, наткнулся на совершенно дикий взгляд. – Успокойся.  
  
\- Успокойся? Ты что, шутишь? – Джейс готов был взорваться.  
  
Алек быстро глянул по сторонам и с облегчением обнаружил, что в коридорах по-прежнему тихо. Похоже, их вопли пока не привлекли ничье внимание. Коротким жестом он дал Джейсу понять, чтобы тот вел себя потише.  
  
\- Я буду смотреть в оба, но докладывать об этом пока не хочу.  
  
Джейс уставился на него как на сумасшедшего.  
\- И каков тогда план? Ждать, когда они перейдут от угроз к делу? – он потряс запиской у Алека перед носом, словно военным флагом. – _Тогда_ ты об этом доложишь?  
  
Алек сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться.  
\- Джейс…  
  
\- Что происходит?  
  
_“Проклятье”_.  
\- Иззи. Привет, - Алек попытался изобразить непринужденную улыбку, но понял, что ему не удалось обмануть сестру.  
  
Закрыв за собой дверь в свою комнату, она подошла к ним, покачивая бедрами и размахивая собранными в хвост волосами. На ней были пижамные штаны и плотная белая футболка, но выглядела она так же грозно, как если бы надела боевое снаряжение.  
  
\- Два часа ночи. Из-за чего вы тут ругаетесь?  
  
\- Ни из-за чего…  
  
\- У нас проблема, - резко перебил его Джейс, вручив сестре записку.  
  
Изабель нахмурилась. Быстро прочитав ее, подняла на них круглые как блюдца глаза.  
\- Какого черта?..  
  
\- И это, между прочим, не первая.  
  
\- _Что?_  
  
Они вдвоем уставились на Алека, и ему вдруг очень захотелось сбежать.  
  
\- Когда они подошли к Институту, сигнал тревоги не сработал, - произнесла Изабель, ее мозг мгновенно перешел в режим боевых действий. – Значит это сумеречные охотники, - похоже, ее подташнивало от этой мысли. – Нам нужно доложить об этом Инквизитору.  
  
\- Именно об этом _я_ и говорю, - практически прорычал Джейс.  
  
Алек хотел возразить. Хотел сказать им, чтобы успокоились и позволили ему самому со всем разобраться. Но если Джейса он и мог бы победить в споре, то Изабель смотрела на него с упреком и стальной решимостью в темных глазах, и Алек понимал, что против нее у него не было и шанса.  


* * *

  
  
Как выяснилось, против Инквизитора у него тоже шансов не было. Имоджен Эрондэйл была такой же непреклонной, как его сестра, с той лишь разницей, что у нее были десятилетия, чтобы отточить эту черту своей личности до совершенства. Вот так Алек и обзавелся личной охраной, которая, как он считал, ему не требовалась и которую он совершенно точно не хотел.  
  
Люди были из личной гвардии Инквизитора – хорошо подготовленные и заслуживающие абсолютного доверия. И все же, он чувствовал себя беспомощным идиотом, когда они стояли у входа в его кабинет и следовали за ним, куда бы он ни пошел. Но их присутствие, похоже, успокаивало Джейса и Изабель – уже что-то. Он, наконец-то, мог спокойно работать без все время дежуривших возле него, словно заботливые коршуны, брата и сестры.  
  
Что же касалось его собственного спокойствия, его как ветром сдуло. Он чувствовал себя запертым в собственном теле, а дыхание – от него он и вовсе отказался. Не было ни единой возможности снова научиться. Недовольно фыркнув, Алек выдвинул нижний ящик стола…  
  
… и тут же замер.  
  
Он забыл, что засунул их сюда через пару дней после того, как Магнус его бросил, когда уже больше не мог на них смотреть. Он достал их, удивляясь тому, что рука не дрожала, пока он это делал. Сияя улыбкой, на него смотрело его собственное лицо.  
  
Именно это поразило его больше всего, когда он разглядывал ленту снимков из фотобудки в Токио, – не тот факт, что Магнус выглядел великолепно в любой позе, в которой был запечатлен (потому что, действительно, что тут нового?), а его собственная улыбка. Алек пытался вспомнить, улыбался ли он так когда-нибудь до или после Магнуса. Кажется, нет. Кажется, он даже не помнил, как это делается.  
  
Просматривая фотографии одну за другой, он вдруг понял, что дышал на этих застывших кадрах. И тогда он решил, что возможно, лишь возможно, настало время вернуть себе эту способность.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Транспарентность (от фр. la transparence — прозрачность) — особая информационная политика организации, построенная на принципах открытости в отношении общественности; открытость, доступность информации о компании.


	4. Ясность моих мыслей

_Если наша любовь – трагедия,_  
_То почему ты мое лекарство?_  
_Если наша любовь – безумие,_  
_То почему ты ясность моих мыслей?_  
_\- Clarity_ , Sam Tsui

 

* * *

  
  
Магнус Бейн прожил много веков, однако утверждать, будто за это время он научился сохранять эмоциональную стабильность, когда наступают тяжелые времена, было бы величайшей ложью. Когда бы жизнь ни била его, он бил в ответ. Жестко. Бездумно. Неистово.  
  
Этим он отличался от Алека, который, несмотря на свой юный возраст, казалось, мог сохранять хладнокровие и держать всю картину происходящего в поле зрения, даже когда его сердце разрывалось на части. Если же разбивалось сердце Магнуса, он разбивался вместе с ним. Так было всегда, и так, скорее всего, будет впредь.  
  
Алек готов пожертвовать собой, чтобы сделать все правильно. Магнус способен сжечь весь мир дотла, чтобы отомстить за причиненную боль. Когда Магнус злился, дрожала земля. Иногда в буквальном смысле. Это все демон в нем.  
  
Однажды он услышал, как какой-то сумеречный охотник сказал, что представители Нежити являются рабами своих душевных порывов. Магнусу в принципе не нравилось соглашаться с охотниками, но этот человек был прав. Верховный маг Бруклина мог подчинять себе законы физики, но был абсолютно бессилен против собственных эмоций. Они всегда будут управлять им.  
  
Магнус смотрел со своей террасы на небо над Нью-Йорком, что являло собой торжество оранжевого и красного. Внизу бурлил город – как всегда мешанина из людей, огней, звуков. Постоянная сенсорная перегрузка.  
  
_\- Сколько, по-твоему, представителей Нежити в Нью-Йорке?_ – спросил его как-то Алек.  
  
_\- Не знаю,_ \- ответил тогда Магнус, _\- но ты не за всех в ответе._  
  
Так и есть. В ответе за них Магнус, и он их подвел.  
  
Облокотившись о каменное ограждение, он сцепил руки вместе. То, как переплетались пальцы, было подобно тому, как скручивало его внутренности. Чем больше он думал обо всем, что натворил, тем сильнее сердце колотилось о ребра. Последние несколько недель являли собой череду крайне неудачных решений. У него до сих пор в голове не укладывалось, как он мог быть таким идиотом. Сказать, что эмоции затуманили его суждения, было бы преуменьшением тысячелетия.  
  
Магнус сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул, но это нисколько не помогло успокоиться и заглушить грызущее изнутри чувство вины. Он не мог поверить, что из всех людей доверился именно Королеве Благих. Не мог поверить, что собирался отдать ей всех магов Бруклина.  
  
_\- Ты поставил под удар весь Сумеречный мир только потому, что тебе было больно._  
  
Слова Джейса звенели в ушах сиреной, сигнализирующей о начале войны. Войны, которую он едва не помог развязать. Магнуса дрожь пробрала от этой мысли. Эмоции и раньше сбивали его с пути, но никогда вот так. С таким грандиозным размахом.  
  
Он никогда не задумывался о том, насколько глубоки его чувства к Алеку, пока боль и гнев не заставили его от них отказаться. Теперь же они захлестывали его, пугали, и, тем не менее, он все бы отдал за возможность вновь признаться в них.  
  
Глядя на город со всеми его восемью миллионами жителей, Магнус понял, что никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким одиноким. Таким уязвимым. Таким испуганным. Несмотря на всю боль, что ему доводилось испытывать в прошлом, он не мог вспомнить хоть один случай, когда бы чувствовал себя таким же потерянным. Потому что он знал теперь, что никогда прежде за свои четыреста лет не любил никого так, как полюбил Алека Лайтвуда.  
  
_\- Алек Лайтвуд,_ \- сказала однажды Доротея. _– Не удивительно, что тебе так хреново._  
  
На самом деле, не удивительно. За тем лишь исключением, что для Магнуса удивительным было все, что касалось Алека.  
  
Неожиданный стук в дверь прервал его мрачные размышления. Сделав глубокий вдох, Магнус отлепился от ограждения. С каждым шагом, пока он шел открывать, внутри росло раздражение. Разве нельзя магу погоревать в одиночестве?  
  
Распахнув дверь, он замер. На пороге стоял Алек в сопровождении двух сумеречных охотников. Выглядел он заметно лучше, чем в последний раз, когда Магнус его видел, и маг внутренне вздохнул от облегчения. Джейс держал его в курсе самочувствия Алека, но стоило увидеть улучшения собственными глазами, и с плеч словно камень свалился.  
  
На долю секунды глаза Алека полыхнули эмоциями, но он тут же их подавил, вновь становясь Главой Института.  
  
\- Мистер Бейн, - произнес он. – Прошу прощения за то, что пришел без предупреждения, но я надеюсь, вы сможете уделить мне немного времени.  
  
У Магнуса все похолодело внутри. Мистер Бейн. Он вспомнил, как Алек назвал его так впервые, на первом заседании Кабинета, которое тот организовал, едва вступив в должность Главы Института. Они поприветствовали друг друга официально, но в интонациях обоих сквозил подтекст. В этот раз все было по-другому. В этот раз в голосе слышался лед.  
  
У Магнуса скрутило желудок от внезапного приступа тошноты, но он последовал примеру Алека и, шагнув в сторону, ровным голосом произнес:  
  
\- Мистер Лайтвуд. Прошу, входите.  
  
Охранники собрались войти следом, но Алек ожег их взглядом. Так что они благоразумно развернулись и заняли пост снаружи по бокам от входа. Усмехнувшись, Магнус взмахом руки закрыл дверь.  
  
\- Проклятье, - Алек издал страдальческий вздох. – Прости, Магнус. Я не смог от них избавиться, - он так внезапно отбросил деловой тон, что у Магнуса голова пошла кругом.  
  
\- Что случилось, Александр? Почему тебе вообще понадобилась охрана? – он не помнил, чтобы Алек раньше ходил куда-нибудь с сопровождением. – С тобой все в порядке?  
  
Алек помахал рукой, развеивая его сомнения.  
\- Ага, все хорошо, - запустив руку во внутренний карман куртки, вытащил оттуда знакомую жестяную банку. – Принес обратно твою вонючую пудру, - помедлил немного. – Спасибо. За помощь.  
  
Магнус вздохнул.  
\- Александр. Ты здесь _не_ для того, чтобы вернуть банку, - он пристально смотрел на охотника, но Алек намеренно отводил глаза. – Зачем ты здесь?  
  
Алек нервно облизал губы.  
\- Верно, - подойдя к стоящему в прихожей небольшому столику, поставил на него банку.  
  
Магнус наблюдал, как застыла в воздухе рука Алека. Следующее, что он увидел, - Алек держит в ней фото из фотобудки в Токио, которые он бросил туда пару дней назад. Из-за склоненной головы Магнус не видел его лица, но эмоции отразились во всей его позе.  
  
Наконец, Алек уронил фото обратно на столик и развернулся.  
  
\- Не знаю, - произнес он. – Не знаю, почему я здесь. Я просто… я скучаю по тебе.  
  
Сердце Магнуса забилось чаще. Все, что ему сейчас хотелось, - это сократить разделяющее их расстояние и зацеловать Алека до потери пульса. Но он не мог. Ему следовало уважать личное пространство Алека, пусть это и было для него пыткой.  
  
\- Я, наверное, должен сказать, что мне жаль, - вместо этого начал он, - но это не так. Мне не жаль, что ты по мне скучаешь. Это делает меня… счастливым, - это определенно было больше, чем он надеялся услышать от Алека. Знак, который заставлял его задаваться вопросом: может, Джейс был прав и еще не все потеряно.  
  
Уставившись на него, Алек шагнул ближе.  
\- Что, ты думал, я не буду? – в его голосе появились ласковые интонации, которые он всегда приберегал для тех моментов, когда они оставались наедине.  
  
И как всегда в ответ кожу Магнуса начало покалывать.  
\- Я больше не знаю, что мне думать, Александр, - признался он тихо. – Кажется, будто весь мой мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Я сомневался в тебе, хотя и не должен был. Я совершил ошибку, теперь я это знаю. И я бы не удивился, если бы ты захотел держаться от меня подальше.  
  
Именно Алек преодолел разделяющее их расстояние - он имел к этому склонность. Он шагал вперед до тех пор, пока между ними не осталась всего пара сантиметров, и на этот раз посмотрел Магнусу в глаза. На деле он вглядывался в них так пристально, что Магнусу показалось, будто он пытался отыскать там его душу.  
  
\- Я не хочу держаться от тебя подальше, - прошептал Алек. – Магнус, вся… вся эта кутерьма началась, потому что мы держались в стороне друг от друга вместо того, чтобы быть рядом. Я тоже совершил ошибки. Прости меня.  
  
Магнус чувствовал, будто парит. В одно мгновение все снова встало на свои места. Он словно заново родился.  
  
\- И ты меня прости. Ты был прав с самого начала. Нам нужно быть вместе, - он сократил оставшееся расстояние и нежно обнял лицо Алека ладонями. – Я люблю тебя, Александр. Я больше никогда тебя не оттолкну, - наклонившись вперед, он накрыл губы Алека своими.  
  
Алек отреагировал моментально. Обвил руками талию Магнуса и прижал к себе невероятно крепко, стиснул в кулаках ткань его рубашки. Кажется, он чуть поморщился, когда их тела столкнулись, но Магнус тут же забыл об этом, увлекшись новым поцелуем.  
  
Магнус с трудом осознавал, как же это было просто. Как естественно переплетались их тела, с какой легкостью их губы вновь нашли друг друга. Он просто позволил себе наслаждаться объятиями Алека. Вкусом его губ. Он не мог дышать, но это не имело значения – Алек был тем воздухом, в котором он нуждался. Он провел пальцами одной руки вдоль шеи Алека, продолжая нежно прижимать другую к его щеке. Он не мог избавиться от страха, что все это исчезнет. Что Алек исчезнет. Он вряд ли переживет подобное снова.  
  
В конечном счете, он все-таки заметил, как Алек морщится, и его немного скованную манеру держаться тоже. Магнус чуть отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на него.  
  
\- Разве твоя рана еще не зажила?  
  
\- Не важно. Я в порядке, Магнус. В порядке, - бормотал Алек между поцелуями, и в голосе его слышалось облегчение, давая Магнусу понять, что он говорит не только о ране на боку.  
  
Магнусу в который раз защемило сердце. Как так вышло, что ему достался кто-то настолько… невинный?  
  
\- Александр… - прошептал он, с трудом заставляя себя вновь отстраниться. – Нет, ты не в порядке. Пожалуйста, просто позволь мне помочь, и забудем об этом.  
  
Алек улыбнулся.  
\- Она почти зажила, Магнус. Клянусь. Не трать свою магию.  
  
Магнус вздохнул. Он знал, что возражать бессмысленно, поэтому просто схватил Алека за рубашку и притянул для еще одного поцелуя. Тянул до тех пор, пока они оба не начали, спотыкаясь, двигаться в сторону спальни.  
  
Алек тихо посмеивался, он казался счастливым и юным. Звук его голоса сводил Магнуса с ума. Теперь, когда он снова заполучил Алека в свои объятия, он все никак не мог насытиться. Пальцы неуклюже и торопливо стягивали одежду, и вскоре они оба оказались на кровати по пояс обнаженными. Алек распластался под ним, и руки Магнуса оглаживали каждый доступный сантиметр восхитительной кожи своего любимого нефилима.  
  
Алек выглядел таким же потерянным для окружающего мира, каким Магнус себя чувствовал… пока не рванулся вперед, чтобы поймать губы Магнуса, и замер, подавившись вдохом.  
  
\- Черт, - прошипел он, рухнув обратно на матрас.  
  
Магнус нахмурился.  
\- В чем дело?  
  
\- Ни в чем, - тут же ответил Алек и, обхватив Магнуса за шею, притянул для голодного поцелуя. – Иди сюда.  
  
Магнус ничего так не желал, как утолить голод Алека, но сначала им явно следовало разобраться с более важным делом.  
  
\- Это же рана, верно? – спросил он.  
  
Алек помедлил.  
\- Да, она… Я не знаю. Нужно больше времени. Брат Енох сказал, что яд оказался сильным, - он успокаивающе улыбнулся и провел ладонью по груди Магнуса. – Я в порядке.  
  
\- Нет, не в порядке. И продолжаешь упрямиться, - наклонившись, Магнус коротко чмокнул его в губы. – А теперь, раз уж ты не даешь мне вылечить тебя традиционными способами, как насчет небольшой игры?  
  
Алек нахмурился.  
\- Что ты задумал?  
  
Широко улыбаясь, Магнус начал разматывать покрывающую бок Алека повязку.  
  
\- Магнус, что ты делаешь?  
  
\- Тише, милый. Просто доверься мне, - до него вдруг дошло, что, вероятно, он просит слишком много, учитывая обстоятельства.  
  
Но Алек, похоже, так не думал. Он мгновенно расслабился, словно доверять Магнусу по-прежнему было самой естественной вещью на свете. Магнуса накрыло такой всепоглощающей волной обожания, что он едва не упал.  
  
Он заставил себя сосредоточиться на том, что делает, и закончил снимать повязку. Тут же сочувствующе зашипел от открывшегося вида: следы от когтей были воспаленными и припухшими, плоть вокруг раны покраснела из-за продолжительной инфекции.  
  
\- Александр…  
  
\- Все в порядке.  
  
Магнус глянул на него скептически.  
\- _Это_ совершенно точно _не_ в порядке.  
  
Он заглушил возражения Алека поцелуем, но его губы на этом не остановились. Как только пальцы начали искриться синим от исцеляющей магии, рот пустился в путешествие по телу Алека. Маг улыбнулся, когда достиг раны и почувствовал, как под губами жар воспаления сменяется целебной прохладой.  
  
\- Готово, - слова осели шепотом у Алека на коже. Выпрямившись, он с удовольствием отметил исчезающие следы шрамов там, где раньше была рана.  
  
\- А… - Алек смотрел на него затуманенным взглядом. Казалось, ему тяжело было сформировать связную мысль, не говоря уже о том, чтобы ее озвучить. Ему потребовалось для этого некоторое время, Магнус никогда еще не был так собой доволен. – Ты… а… ты что, обманом добился того, чтобы меня вылечить?  
  
Магнус усмехнулся.  
\- Ты чем-то недоволен?  
  
Алек расплылся в улыбке.  
\- Нет.  
  
И прежде чем Магнус успел понять, что происходит, мир вновь перевернулся вверх тормашками. Обхватив его за талию сильной рукой, Алек перевернул их так, что теперь Магнус лежал под ним.  
  
И если честно, Магнус бы ни за что не захотел оказаться сейчас в другом месте.


	5. Между войн

_Между войн мы танцуем  
Между войн мы уходим  
Не буди меня, пока нет еще  
Не буди меня  
  
\- Between The Wars_ , Allman Brown

 

* * *

  
  
Алек сделал глубокий вдох. Просто потому что мог. Просто потому что снова знал как. Он остро осознавал тот факт, что утратил способность дышать, но не понимал в полной мере, насколько его легкие нуждались в кислороде до того момента, пока наконец, лежа в кровати Магнуса, не начал снова дышать.  
  
Он обвивал Магнуса руками, голова мага покоилась на его груди, пряди темных волос щекотали ему подбородок. Вселенная снова была мягкой – той мягкостью, с которой познакомил его Магнус и которая сглаживала остроту его собственных граней.  
  
\- Александр? – ласково позвал Магнус, бесцельно перебирая кончиками пальцев по его голой груди.  
  
\- Хм? – буркнул Алек низким грудным голосом. Его словно покачивало на волнах блаженства.  
  
\- Что насчет тех двоих, что ждут за дверью?  
  
\- Черт, - усмехнулся Алек. Он совершенно забыл об охранниках. На самом деле он обо всем на свете забыл. – Мне, наверное, следует к ним вернуться, - но так и не предпринял никаких попыток подняться, лишь крепче стиснув Магнуса в объятиях.  
  
\- Зачем тебе понадобилась охрана?  
  
Алек фыркнул.  
\- _Мне_ она не нужна. Однако Клэйв, похоже, думает иначе.  
  
Он практически чувствовал, как Магнус хмурится.  
\- Почему?  
  
Алек медлил. Он не хотел так скоро разбивать о реальность их вновь обретенное спокойствие.  
  
\- Александр? – Магнус выпутался из объятий и сел. Смотревшие на Алека глаза светились беспокойством. – Больше никаких секретов. Пожалуйста.  
  
Вздохнув, Алек тоже сел. Вытянув руку, нежно провел кончиками пальцев по щеке Магнуса, затем откинулся на спинку кровати.  
  
\- Я получил несколько смертельных угроз, - начал он осторожно. – В основном огненные письма, и воткнутый в двери Института нож, - он вспомнил выражение лица Джейса, когда они обнаружили приколотую лезвием записку, и содрогнулся. Его _парабатай_ в последнее время реагировал слишком остро, и Алек в тайне побаивался того, что он мог сделать. – Мы знаем, что это сумеречные охотники, но нам пока не известно, кто именно. Оказывается, кого-то не устраивает, что я пытаюсь заключить мир с Нежитью, - с каждой секундой на лице Магнуса все отчетливее проступал ужас, так что Алек послал ему успокаивающую улыбку. – Клэйв счел необходимым назначить мне телохранителей до тех пор, пока все не утихнет.  
  
Магнуса она совсем не успокоила.  
\- Не могу поверить, что говорю это, но я согласен с Клэйвом.  
  
\- Магнус…  
  
\- Нет, правда, - мрачно перебил его Магнус. – Если Клэйв считает, что ты в опасности, то эти угрозы должны быть серьезными. Не стоит их недооценивать. Мы уже видели, на что способны фанатики.  
  
Алек тепло ему улыбнулся.  
\- Ты говоришь прямо как Джейс, - с той лишь разницей, что Джейс орал на него, поливая гневом и острым беспокойством, а у Магнуса голос был глубоким и вкрадчивым, умоляющим. Взяв мага за руку, Алек начал поигрывать кольцами на его пальцах. – Слушай, все на взводе после того, что произошло с демонами и Валентином. Скоро все утихнет.  
  
\- Александр, прекрати, - Магнус нетерпеливо сжал пальцы Алека. – Это не шутки, и ничего еще не закончилось. Королева Благих все еще представляет угрозу, представители Нижнего мира по-прежнему не доверяют сумеречным охотникам. Мир до сих пор на грани войны. Подумай об этом. Если тебя убьют, это станет началом конца… для всех нас, - интенсивность взгляда, которым он смотрел Алеку в глаза, была почти невыносимой. – Ты важен, Александр. Ты работаешь над тем, чтобы изменить мир, а это опасное занятие. Пожалуйста, будь осторожен.  
  
Было что-то такое в глазах Магнуса, что Алек не мог распознать. Он и раньше видел беспокойство – сверкающее в глазах Иззи, высеченное в лице Джейса. Но то _нечто_ , что отражалось сейчас в глазах Магнуса, было другим. Глубже. Насыщеннее.  
  
Он понял вдруг, что это проявление глубочайшего страха у того, кто видел в жизни гораздо больше, чем Алек мог себе вообразить. Все войны, вся кровь. Все разрушения. Они длятся веками. У Алека в голове не укладывалось, но Магнус все это видел. Он был там. И это легло на его плечи тяжким бременем, весь вес которого Алек никогда раньше не осознавал в полной мере.  
  
И это разрывало ему сердце, этот взгляд Магнуса.  
  
\- Я буду осторожен, - произнес он мягко. Переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Магнуса и поднес их к губам. – Обещаю, - он провел так несколько секунд, просто потирая костяшки Магнуса большим пальцем, наслаждаясь тем фактом, что отныне еще не раз сможет держать Магнуса за руку. В конце концов, он смирился с тем, что их хрупкому миру суждено быть уничтоженным. – Есть еще кое-что.  
  
Магнус смотрел на него так, будто ждал, что сейчас рванет бомба – прямо здесь, у него в спальне.  
  
\- Кто бы ни стоял за всем этим, они предельно ясно дали понять, что не позволят, чтобы ими руководил тот, чьим парнем является маг, - он нашел глазами взгляд Магнуса и удержал его. – Не думаю, что они пойдут против тебя открыто, но мне нужно, чтобы ты тоже был осторожен.  
  
К удивлению Алека на лице Магнуса расцвела довольная улыбка.  
\- Так я снова твой парень, да?  
  
Алек тут же покрылся пунцовым румянцем.  
\- А… Я думал…- он выпустил руку Магнуса. – Прости. Мне не следовало быть столь самонадеянным.  
  
\- Александр, - улыбнувшись, Магнус снова взял Алека за руку. – Я просто счастлив, что мы снова вместе. После всего, что произошло, я не ожидал, что ты окажешься таким открытым, готовым вернуть меня обратно в свою жизнь.  
  
Алек хотел сказать Магнусу, что у него и выбора то особого никогда не было. Что жизнь без Магнуса больше не представлялась возможной, до тех пор, пока у него было право голоса в этом вопросе. Хотел сказать, что любит его и что никогда не перестанет, что даже не знает, как это сделать. Но лишь подавился вырвавшимся от облегчения вздохом.  
  
\- Ты напугал меня до чертиков, - выдохнул он и наклонился, чтобы прижаться губами к губам Магнуса. – Я здесь, - прошептал он ему в приоткрытый рот. – Если ты меня примешь. Если веришь теперь, что мы оба сможем, - отстранившись, он посмотрел пристально на того, кто – он знал теперь это точно, без тени сомнения - был любовью всей его жизни. – Я да. А ты?  
  
Магнус не колебался ни секунды.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Александр.  
  
Сердце Алека пустилось вскачь. Он бы смутился, если бы не тот факт, что оно часто так делало, когда речь шла о Магнусе.  
  
\- Я хочу тебя всего, - Магнус обхватил шею Алека и притянул его для долгого поцелуя. Когда они отстранились, он вытянул руку и нежно зарылся пальцами в волосы Алека. Глаза снова потемнели от беспокойства, но теперь их радужка сверкала решимостью. – Мне жаль, что я изменил твою жизнь настолько, что кто-то начал желать тебе смерти. Но знаешь… _мы_ поступаем правильно. У нас есть возможность изменить мир к лучшему. Я всегда буду на твоей стороне и клянусь, что защищу от любого, кто будет тебе угрожать.  
  
Алек улыбнулся.  
\- А мне нет, - возразил он. - Мне не жаль, что ты изменил мою жизнь. Но мне не нужно, чтобы ты меня защищал. Для этого у меня есть те двое снаружи, - он кивнул в сторону входной двери. – Мне просто нужен ты. И точка. Мне не нужен маг. Мне нужен _ты_.  
  
Алеку было крайне важно, чтобы Магнус это знал. Он, может, и не был экспертом в отношениях, но мог с уверенностью сказать, что люди привыкли смотреть сначала на магию Магнуса, и только потом, возможно, на него самого. Алеку нужно было, чтобы Магнус знал, он с ним не ради привилегии иметь под боком всемогущего мага. Алек хотел Магнуса, человека. Ему плевать было на магию, порталы и ночи в Праге.  
  
Глаза Магнуса, словно бездонные озера, смотрели на Алека с неприкрытым восхищением.  
\- И мне нужен _ты_ , Александр. Ты открыл что-то во мне. Ты имеешь такую власть надо мной, какую я никому прежде не позволял иметь. И я ни секунды не жалею о том, что тебе открылся. Я доверяю тебе, - вытянув руку, он коснулся ладонью щеки Алека. – И мне нужно, чтобы ты тоже мне доверял.  
  
Алек не медлил ни мгновения.  
\- Я доверяю тебе, - ответил он тут же.  
  
Магнус улыбнулся. Подняв другую руку, обнял лицо Алека ладонями и нежно поцеловал.  
\- Спасибо тебе, - прошептал он ему в губы.  
  
Накрыв ладонью запястье Магнуса, Алек вернул ему поцелуй, углубляя контакт, посасывая, прикусывая, проникая языком. Застонал, когда все его тело начало отвечать, и неохотно отстранился.  
  
\- Я, пожалуй, пойду, - Алек послал Магнусу извиняющуюся улыбку. – Не думаю, что смогу придумать объяснение для еще одного раунда, - нежно сжав одной рукой затылок Магнуса, он выбрался из постели и начал собирать разбросанную по полу одежду. – Ненавижу это, - заявил он, гневно просовывая голову в ворот футболки. – Ненавижу то, что больше не могу приходить и уходить, когда пожелаю. Это просто смешно.  
  
Магнус наблюдал за ним с веселой улыбкой.  
\- Ненавижу смотреть, как ты уходишь, но я рад, что Клэйв тебя защищает, - его лицо вновь помрачнело. – Будь осторожен, Александр.  
  
\- Ты тоже. Нет, не вставай, - поспешил добавить Алек, когда Магнус начал выпутываться из простыней. Подойдя к кровати, наклонился, чтобы запечатлеть на губах мага нежный поцелуй. – Я сам найду выход.  
  
На мгновение его рот задержался над губами Магнуса. Алек улыбнулся, наконец-то, снова ощущая гармонию с окружающим миром. Затем – о, с какой же неохотой – он отстранился и вышел из спальни, навечно запечатлев в памяти образ обнаженного Магнуса в окружении темно-зеленых шелковых простыней. Ему потребовался весь его самоконтроль, чтобы не повернуть обратно. Вместо этого он сделал глубокий вдох и заставил себя шагать вперед, переставляя одну ногу за другой.  
  
Пока шел, Алек изо всех сил старался успокоиться. Он понимал, что люди за дверью всего лишь делали свою работу и не заслуживали, чтобы он на них срывался. Он открыл дверь и вышел в коридор…  
  
…и тут же замер, глаза расширились, пульс начал стучать в ушах. Кругом была кровавая бойня. Багровая жидкость пятнала пол, стены, черное дерево входной двери Магнуса, делая ее еще более темной. У Алека скрутило желудок, когда он заметил осевшие тела охранников, горла жестоко перерезаны.  
  
Алек даже не осознал, как вытащил оружие, когда в руке оказался клинок серафима, но было предельно ясно, что коридор пуст и что, кто бы ни устроил это, он уже давно ушел. Все, что он мог сделать, это стоять там с мечом в руке и до боли колотящимся о грудную клетку сердцем. Он пытался отвести взгляд, но не мог. Не мог оторвать глаз от тел. От крови. От людей, что погибли ради него – _из-за_ него.  
  
\- МАГНУС!  
  
Крик ободрал глотку прежде, чем он успел себя остановить. Он не был уверен, что Магнус мог сделать в данных обстоятельствах… может, хотя бы удержит его наплаву.  
  
Магнус появился в считаные секунды, с обнаженной грудью, широко распахнутыми глазами взирая на развернувшуюся сцену, он выглядел таким же потрясенным, каким Алек себя чувствовал. Магнус кинулся к нему, лицо бледное, глаза расширены.  
  
\- Александр! – он схватил Алека за руку – сильно, отчаянно. – Ты в порядке?  
  
Повернув голову, Алек уставился на него пустым взглядом.  
\- Я… Я не… да.  
  
Магнус обхватил ладонью шею Алека и сжал, удерживая его на месте, затем шагнул к одному из тел и, наклонившись, поднял с груди мужчины кусок пергамента. Он был залит кровью, но его все еще можно было прочесть. Рука мага сжалась в кулак, алая магия запылала вокруг костяшек. Постепенно она угасла, когда Магнус с видимым усилием заставил себя восстановить контроль.  
  
Вернувшись к Алеку, он протянул ему записку.  
\- Они придут за тобой, - произнес он тихо низким, наполненным угрозой голосом, словно мог убить того, кто сотворил это, одними лишь словами. – Нам нужна помощь.  
  
Алек уставился на него. На секунду показалось, что слова Магнуса до него не доходят. Но, наконец, он сморгнул шок и, протянув руку, взял записку. Рука тряслась, но это не имело значения, с Магнусом он мог себе это позволить. Мог позволить себе мгновение слабости.  
  
_“Уйди с поста Главы Нью-Йоркского Института,_ \- говорилось в записке. – _Или в следующий раз это будешь ты”._  
  
Внезапно Алек почувствовал растерянность. Двое мужчин лежали мертвыми на полу, потому что он не воспринял эти угрозы всерьез.  
  
\- Это моя вина… - прошептал он. У него голова кружилась.  
  
\- Александр, нет. В этом нет твоей вины, - шагнув ближе, Магнус взял лицо Алека в ладони, заставляя их взгляды встретиться. – Милый, взгляни на меня. Ты не виноват, - Магнус удерживал его взгляд несколько жизненно важных мгновений, затем отстранился, переключаясь на роль Верховного мага Бруклина – сплошные действия и прагматизм. – Нам надо вернуться в Институт. Я создам портал. Но сначала позвоню Джейсу, чтобы прислал кого-нибудь убрать беспорядок.  
  
Алек сглотнул. Выпрямился и заставил взять себя в руки. Он в долгу перед этими людьми.  
\- Я этим займусь. Я им должен. Скажи Джейсу, чтобы прислал кого-нибудь забрать их домой. Они будут готовы.  
  
Магнус смотрел на него с неприкрытым восхищением.  
\- Ладно. Но мы сделаем это вместе. Без магии, если хочешь.  
  
- _Ты не одинок,_ \- вот что на самом деле говорил ему Магнус. Алек готов был расцеловать его на месте за одно только это послание.  
  
Алек одарил мага слабой улыбкой.  
\- Да, - произнес он тихо. – Без магии.  
  


* * *

  
  
Магнус искоса с беспокойством поглядывал на Алека. Вечерний воздух обдавал лицо свежестью и холодом, зимний ветер острыми лезвиями полосовал скулы. Даже с высоко поднятым воротником пальто он пронизывал насквозь.  
  
Однако Алек, казалось, не чувствовал холода. Он шел словно в тумане, куртка нараспашку, небрежно наброшена на плечи. Магнус хотел сказать ему, чтобы застегнулся, а то подхватит пневмонию или еще что, но держал язык за зубами, про себя поражаясь просыпавшемуся в нем инстинкту заботливой мамочки каждый раз, когда дело касалось некоего Алека Лайтвуда.  
  
Они оставались в лофте, пока не прибыла команда, отправленная Джейсом, чтобы забрать тела. Магнус открыл для них портал в Институт, но Алек и сам он им не воспользовались. Алек хотел пройтись, и Магнус согласился, но при условии, что пойдет вместе с ним. Они шли молча: Магнус наблюдая за Алеком, а Алек потерявшись в собственных мыслях. Размышляя. Оплакивая.  
  
_\- Это моя вина._  
  
Сердце Магнуса разлетелось на миллион осколков, когда Алек произнес эти слова, стоя в залитом кровью коридоре.  
  
_\- Нет, нет, нет, нет, глупый мальчишка. Прекрати взваливать на свои плечи бремя всего мира. Нет,_ \- хотел сказать ему Магнус, но так и не сказал. Потому что было не время и не место для этого.  
  
И все же он продолжал об этом думать, наблюдая за шагающим рядом с ним Алеком. Тот шел подняв голову и выпрямив спину, но Магнус видел, как давит на него этот груз. Как же Магнусу хотелось иметь возможность убрать его ношу с помощью магии.  
  
Когда они подошли к Институту, Алек вытянулся еще выше. Расправил плечи, прежде чем войти. Взгляд стал яснее, тверже. Сосредоточеннее. Магнус увидел, как обремененный молодой человек превращается в Главу Института, и его любовь и уважение к Алеку возросли многократно.  
  
Когда они вошли внутрь, витавшее в воздухе напряжение можно было резать ножом, но на то охотники и были солдатами. Никто не подошел к нему, не спросил своего лидера, что случилось. Никто не позволил волнению просочиться наружу, продолжая заниматься своими ежедневными обязанностями, будто двое из них не были только что жестоко убиты на пороге жилища мага.  
  
Никто, кроме Изабель, которая тут же кинулась навстречу, стоило им войти в командный центр.  
  
\- Алек! Слава Ангелу! – она крепко обняла брата, вцепившись в него изо всех своих немалых сил. – Ты в порядке?  
  
Алек на мгновение прижал ее к себе, словно таким образом вновь обретая под ногами твердую почву, затем мягко отстранил.  
\- Я в порядке, Иззи.  
  
\- Что произошло?  
  
Какое-то время Алек колебался, но затем достал из внутреннего кармана куртки ту жуткую записку и передал ей. Магнус наблюдал, как с лица Изабель сходят все краски, пока она ее читала. Наконец, она подняла на них взгляд, темные глаза широко открыты и наполнены тревогой. Магнус заметил поверх ее плеча, как к ним спешит Джейс, во всем теле читалось напряжение. Как только он приблизился, Изабель передала ему кусок пергамента. И если лицо Изабель затапливал ужас, пока она читала записку, то черты лица Джейса исказились от столь всепоглощающей ярости, что поражен был даже Магнус.  
  
\- Черт возьми, Алек! – взорвался Джейс. – Я же говорил, что это не шутки! Тебя могли убить! Я найду этих ублюдков и прикончу их всех.  
  
Изабель продолжила нервно покусывать губу.  
\- Клэйв пошлет новых охранников…  
  
\- Этого не случится, - резко оборвал ее Алек. Когда все в шоке повернулись в его сторону, он уже шагал к своему кабинету. – Никто больше не умрет вместо меня.  
  
\- Дайте ему время, - тихо произнес Магнус, пока все они неслись вслед удаляющейся фигуре. – Он очень потрясен случившимся. Что касается нас, нужно действовать быстро. У меня есть одна идея, но мне понадобится помощь.  
  
Изабель нахмурилась:  
\- Что за идея?  
  
\- Защитное заклинание, - мозг Магнуса работал на полную катушку с тех самых пор, как они покинули лофт, но это было единственное решение, которое он смог придумать. – Мне потребуется помощь моей подруги Катарины. Оно не гарантирует Алеку абсолютную безопасность, но это даст нам время, чтобы со всем разобраться, - обеспокоенно нахмурившись, он посмотрел в сторону кабинета Алека. – Я лишь надеюсь, что он не будет против.  
  
Алек был храбрым. И упрямым. И имел склонность со всем справляться самостоятельно, когда дело касалось его собственной безопасности. Магнус понятия не имел, как он отреагирует.  
  
\- Не будет, - прорычал Джейс. – Я об этом позабочусь.  
  
Магнус не мог не улыбнуться. Алек был упрямым, но Джейс был еще упрямее – неудержимый и дикий, словно пламя. Магнус знал, что, если Джейс возьмется за дело, у Алека не останется шансов.  
  
\- Алек, какого черта ты делаешь?  
  
Магнус и Джейс повернули головы в ту сторону, куда расширившимися глазами смотрела Изабель. Алек вышел из кабинета с колчаном и луком за спиной.  
  
\- Отправляюсь за ними, - ответил он.  
  
У Магнуса кровь застыла в жилах. Глаза Алека светились железной решимостью – той ее разновидностью, что ведет к смерти.  
  
\- ЧТО? – вскрикнула Изабель.  
  
\- Они хотят меня, пусть придут и возьмут.  
  
\- Алек, это смешно, - Изабель загородила брату дорогу, но он с легкостью ее обошел. – Ты не станешь приманкой для этих маньяков…  
  
Алек повернулся так быстро, что у Магнуса голова закружилась.  
\- А кто еще, Иззи? – рявкнул он. – А? Ты? Джейс? Нет. Это прекратится, и прекратится прямо сейчас.  
  
У Джейса из горла вырвалось низкое рычание, такое глубокое и дикое, словно он был оборотнем.  
\- Алек, ради Ангела, если ты сейчас же не прекратишь, я с тобой драться буду. Я сказал, хватит! – рванув вперед, он крепко ухватил _парабатая_ за руку, удерживая его на месте. – Ты не виноват. И ты никуда не пойдешь. Во всяком случае, не в одиночку.  
  
\- Ты сам сказал, Джейс, - возразил Алек, и голос его сочился гневом, печалью и чувством вины, которое, казалось, преследовало его везде. – Я не воспринял угрозы всерьез. Так поведай же мне, чья это вина?  
  
\- Александр, пожалуйста, - Магнус попытался заглянуть Алеку в глаза, но наткнулся на совершенно незнакомый дикий взгляд, через который до него невозможно было достучаться. – Послушай их. Мы все хотим найти этих людей. Давай просто немного успокоимся и все обдумаем.  
  
Алек повернулся к нему. Теперь в его безумном взгляде появилось что-то еще, что-то, что Магнус не мог толком распознать, но оно разрывало его сердце на части. – Они не придут за вами, - произнес Алек тихо, но твердо. – Они не придут _ни за кем_ из вас.  
  
\- Алек… - шагнув вперед, Изабель положила ладонь брату на руку в успокаивающем жесте. – Это то, чего ты боишься? Что они будут преследовать нас, чтобы достать тебя?  
  
Алек ничего не сказал, но промелькнувшее на его лице волнение послужило им ответом. Магнусу хотелось себя пнуть. Как он раньше этого не понял?  
  
Шагнув ближе, он взял руку Алека в ладони, точно так же как тогда у дверей лазарета, когда они ждали новостей о состоянии Макса. В этот раз, однако, Алек не отстранился.  
  
\- Вместе, Александр, - произнес Магнус мягко. – Вместе. Помнишь? Я собираюсь активировать защитное заклинание для тебя и твоей семьи. Никто не умрет. Доверься мне.  
  
\- Заклинание?  
  
Алек нашел глазами Джейса, как делал всякий раз, когда чувствовал растерянность. Магнус видел, как его корежило, разрывало между желанием действовать, необходимостью мыслить здраво и острым, всепоглощающим чувством вины.  
  
\- Да, Алек, - уже мягче произнес Джейс, его разноцветные глаза встретились с глазами Алека и, твердо удерживая его взгляд, пригвоздили _парабатая_ к месту. – Заклинание. Нам нужно время, чтобы со всем разобраться. Пожалуйста, прекрати думать, что ты ответственен за эти смерти. Я не хочу видеть тебя…  
  
Он умолк, но было совершенно очевидно, о чем именно он думал. Та же жуткая картина всплыла и у Магнуса в голове.  
  
\- … снова на том балконном уступе, Александр, - прошептал Магнус. – Это убьет нас всех.  
  
Алек в шоке уставился на них обоих.  
\- Я бы никогда…  
  
\- Алек, братишка, пожалуйста, - вмешалась Изабель. – Позволь Магнусу помочь.  
  
Алек смотрел на них какое-то время, затем, наконец, милостиво уступил.  
  
\- Ладно, - он одарил их улыбкой, которая и близко не коснулась глаз. – Я позвоню Инквизитору. Нужно доложить о случившемся и организовать похороны.  
  
\- Мы могли бы это сделать, Алек, - осторожно предложила Изабель.  
  
\- Нет. Ты знала, что у Кайла было три ребенка? – Алек потряс головой, пытаясь уложить все это в ней. – Я займусь этим, Иззи.  
  
Они наблюдали, как он уходит обратно в свой кабинет. Когда за его спиной захлопнулась дверь, Магнус услышал, как разбивается его собственное сердце – снова, и снова, и снова.  
  


* * *

  
  
Магнус дал Алеку достаточно времени, чтобы позвонить Инквизитору. В основном, он давал ему возможность успокоиться и собраться с мыслями, а если уж совсем начистоту, точно такую же возможность он давал и себе. У него голова шла кругом от всех последних событий. Сейчас же, когда у него, наконец, появилось время побыть в одиночестве, он начал приходить к леденящему кровь осознанию, что по-настоящему рисковал снова потерять Алека, едва вернув его назад.  
  
Магнус сжимал и разжимал кулаки, держа руки по бокам, вокруг пальцев танцевали красные искры. Он заметил это только, когда проходящий мимо охотник бросил на него еще более подозрительный, чем обычно, взгляд. Тихо выругавшись себе под нос, он призвал магию обратно. Не в первый раз уже Магнус задался вопросом, что было такого в Александре Лайтвуде, что заставляло его совершенно терять контроль.  
  
Решив, что времени прошло достаточно для них обоих, Магнус зашел к Алеку в кабинет. То, что он там обнаружил, заставило его на мгновение притормозить. Алек сидел за своим огромным столом, стул чуть повернут, так что Магнусу был виден лишь его профиль, и смотрел в пустоту. Свет от горевшего в камине огня падал ему на лицо, заставляя ореховые глаза казаться золотыми, а скулы и подбородок более острыми, будто высеченными из настоящего камня.  
  
Магнус понял, что смотрит не на Главу Института и не на Алека Лайтвуда, а скорее на них обоих – на лидера и на человека, сливающихся в хрупком балансе, являя собой картину яростную, печальную и красивую. Магнус впервые по-настоящему столкнулся с Алеком, который проявил себя настоящего в своей должности, больше не в состоянии по желанию отделять себя от нее, напротив, поднявшись до ее уровня.  
  
Это наполнило Магнуса чувством гордости, и в то же время страха. Потому что чем глубже Алек войдет в свое положение, тем больше он будет подвергаться опасности, намного больше, чем любой другой сумеречный охотник. И вот он наглядный пример, прямо сейчас кто-то пытается убить его из-за его политических убеждений.  
  
Сглотнув, Магнус заставил себя выкинуть эти мысли из головы. Подойдя к столу, ласково обхватил ладонью затылок Алека, поглаживая пальцами напряженные мышцы шеи.  
  
\- И что же происходит в твоей прелестной головушке, Александр? – прошептал он.  
  
Алек не шевельнулся, однако откинулся назад, отвечая на прикосновение Магнуса.  
\- Ничего, - тихо произнес он.  
  
Магнус знал, что он лжет, но не стал давить. Он наблюдал, как Алек разворачивается на стуле к нему лицом, и почувствовал, как екнуло сердце, когда парень ради него нашел в себе силы улыбнуться.  
  
\- Расскажи мне о заклинании, - попросил Алек.  
  
\- Это защитное заклинание. Боюсь, оно имеет лишь временный эффект, но оно гарантирует безопасность тебе и твоей семье, пока мы ищем этих фанатиков.  
  
Алек смотрел на него настороженно.  
\- Как много сил тебе на него потребуется?  
  
Магнус нахмурился.  
\- Чуточку, - признался он. – А что?  
  
Алек скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Ты недавно сражался. Запечатал демонический разрыв. Не думаешь, что с твоей стороны немного безрассудно выполнять сложное заклинание прямо сейчас? Я не хочу, чтобы ты довел себя до изнеможения.  
  
Магнус растаял изнутри. Как так вышло, что ему достался этот мужчина? Он ободряюще улыбнулся.  
\- Вот для этого мне и нужна Катарина. Я собирался попросить ее о помощи. Она очень сильная. Кроме того, - протянув руку, он бережно убрал темный локон со лба Алека, - я в полном порядке. Тебе не нужно за меня беспокоиться.  
  
\- Не беспокоиться? – выгнул бровь Алек. – Ты вообще знаком со мной?  
  
Магнус рассмеялся.  
\- Александр, - произнес он, наклонившись и чмокнув Алека в губы. – Со мной все будет в порядке, - какое-то время он поглаживал большим пальцем шею Алека. – Но нам следует поторопиться. Я уже позвонил Катарине, пока ты был занят с Инквизитором. Она готова переместиться сюда через портал. Все, что ей нужно, это твое разрешение.  
  
Алек встал. Сократив разделяющее их расстояние, сгреб в кулак рубашку Магнуса, напряженный язык его тела противоречил сдержанности и спокойствию его голоса.  
\- Это заклинание… будет ли оно защищать и тебя тоже?  
  
Магнус моргнул.  
\- Меня?  
  
\- Да, тебя. Мне нужно, чтобы ты тоже был под защитой.  
  
Магнус накрыл руку Алека своей.  
\- Александр, - произнес он мягко. – Я Верховный маг Бруклина. Мне не нужно защитное заклинание.  
  
\- А Джейс лучший боец за последние поколения, - парировал Алек, - но я все равно хочу наложить на него заклинание. Пожалуйста, Магнус, - произнес он, когда Магнус открыл рот, чтобы возразить. – Ради меня.  
  
Магнус вздохнул. Он просто не мог хоть в чем-нибудь отказать Алеку, когда тот так просил.  
\- Ладно, - произнес он ласково, успокаивающе сжав по-прежнему стискивающий его рубашку кулак. – Хорошо.  
  
Алек улыбнулся. Широко, с облегчением, это была первая настоящая улыбка, что появилась на его лице за последние несколько часов. И Магнус подумал, что смог бы достать ему и луны Сатурна с неба, если бы это заставило Алека вот так улыбаться.  
  
\- Спасибо, - произнес Алек. Наклонившись, поцеловал его – долго, страстно, словно стараясь запечатлеть Магнуса в своей памяти. Затем отстранился – в глазах расплавленный янтарь. – Зови Катарину.  
  
Магнусу потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя. Вкус Алека живой и яркий все еще оставался на губах. Наконец, он выпрямился в полный рост и щелкнул пальцами, с ладоней взметнулись в воздух пурпурные всполохи магии. Портал открылся прямо посреди кабинета Главы Института – что, Магнус был в этом уверен, совершенно противоречило протоколу Клэйва – и из него вышла Катарина.  
  
Она несла большую сумку, шумно позвякивая стукающимися друг об друга банками и зажимая подмышкой массивную книгу заклинаний. На ней до сих пор была медицинская форма, а лицо выражало крайнюю степень недовольства.  
  
\- Магнус, надеюсь, ничего серьезного. Должно же нам всем хоть когда-нибудь повезти? – взгляд ее темных глаз нацелился на Алека. – Выглядишь потрясенным, охотник.  
  
\- Добро пожаловать, мой дорогой друг, - Магнус шагнул вперед, озаряя Катарину своей лучшей улыбкой. – Спасибо, что так быстро откликнулась на мой зов.  
  
\- Какого черта происходит? – спросила Катарина. – По телефону ты ничего толком не объяснил.  
  
\- Несколько сумеречных охотников – фанатиков, я бы сказал, - угрожают жизни Алека. Они хотят, чтобы он покинул пост Главы Института, потому что он пытается заключить мир с Нежитью, - Магнус почувствовал гордость, когда его голос не дрогнул от гнева, что бурлил у него под ребрами. – Они убили его охрану прямо у меня под дверью. Мне нужно защитное заклинание, дорогая моя.  
  
Какое-то время Катарина переводила взгляд с одного на другого, но затем уперлась им в Алека, протыкая насквозь.  
\- Ты _хочешь_ мира, охотник?  
  
\- Хочу, - Алек даже не вздрогнул, продолжая смотреть ей в глаза, пока говорил.  
  
\- И мир – это все, чего ты хочешь, - с дьявольской ухмылкой продолжила Катарина, - или ты также желаешь заполучить одного конкретного мага? Должна ли я считать, что ты вернул себе благосклонность моего друга?  
  
На мгновение самообладание покинуло Алека, и он густо покраснел.  
\- А…  
  
Магнус сдержал смешок. Не в первый раз уже он являлся свидетелем того, как Катарина превращает кого-то в заикающегося идиота, она определенно была силой, с которой приходилось считаться. Взяв Алека за руку, Магнус пришел ему на помощь.  
  
\- Все в порядке, Кэт, - заверил ее он. – Все хорошо. Мы всегда находим свой путь обратно друг к другу.  
  
Несмотря на напряженную обстановку Алек одарил его самой ласковой улыбкой, какую Магнусу доводилось видеть на его лице. И сердце его пропустило удар.  
  
\- Ну, что ж, - отозвалась Катарина, откровенно игнорируя то, что происходило между ними двумя, - друг Магнуса – мой друг, - сбросив сумку на пол, она раскрыла книгу. – Приступим?  
  
\- Подожди, - торопливо произнес Алек. – Моя семья тоже должна присутствовать. Им тоже нужна защита.  
  
Катарина смерила его ледяным взглядом.  
\- Мы что, по-твоему, телохранители для сумеречных охотников?  
  
\- Все в порядке, Кэт, - остановил ее Магнус. – Я тоже хочу, чтобы его семья оказалась под защитой.  
  
Она закатила глаза.  
\- О, умоляю… ладно. Сколько еще человек помимо тебя?  
  
\- Четверо, - ответил Алек. – И Магнус.  
  
Катарина фыркнула.  
\- Магнусу не нужно заклинание, охотник. Он может ломать таких, как ты, словно веточки.  
  
Алек сжал челюсти.  
\- Мне все равно, - прошипел он. – Я хочу, чтобы он тоже был под защитой.  
  
Если Катарину и привел в замешательство его гнев, она этого не показала. Напротив, расплылась в широкой улыбке.  
\- О, хочешь, да? Тогда, ладно, - она махнула рукой в сторону двери. – Иди собирай своих людей. Мы тут все подготовим.  
  
Коротко кивнув, Алек широким, решительным шагом вышел из комнаты.  
  
Катарина повернулась к Магнусу, обе ее брови взлетели вверх.  
\- Будь я проклята, Магнус, - воскликнула она, в голосе слышалось неприкрытое – пусть и невольно – восхищение. – Может, ты и был прав, в конце концов. Он не похож на типичного сумеречного охотника.  
  
\- Он не такой, - тут же отозвался Магнус. По какой-то причине, которая не особо его сейчас интересовала, его сердце колотилось как бешеное. – Он нечто большее. Он либо станет моим спасением, либо… - слова повисли в воздухе. Он знал, что ему не обязательно заканчивать предложение.  
  
Катарина отбросила маску и ласково ему улыбнулась.  
\- Будем надеяться, что он – первый вариант.  
  
Магнус тоже очень, _очень_ на это надеялся.


	6. Храбрый

_Ты боишься? Ведь я тоже_  
 _Мы спим теперь с включенным светом_  
 _Но в свете тени обретают форму_  
 _И я не знаю, чем могут они стать_  
  
_\- Brave_ , Wild Culture & Riley Pearce

 

* * *

  
  
Ритуалы подобного рода всегда заставляли Магнуса нервничать. Такого не должно было быть, не после стольких веков практики, но он ничего не мог поделать. Возможно, причиной служило понимание, что он несет прямую ответственность за жизни других людей. Может быть, давление возложенных на него ожиданий.  
  
В этот раз он волновался даже больше обычного. Потому что это был Алек. Алек доверял ему свою жизнь и жизни членов своей семьи, и Магнус понимал весь размах и глубинный смысл этого невероятного акта веры.  
  
Всю мебель в кабинете отодвинули к стенам, ковры скатали в рулоны и поставили в угол. Большой круг, который Магнус с Катариной начертили на полу, уже светился их объединенной магией, как и нарисованные внутри него символы. Несмотря на подготовку сумеречных охотников Джейс, Изабель, Клэри и Макс, казалось, чувствовали себя неуютно, стоя по периметру в ожидании, когда начнется ритуал.  
  
Но не Алек. Алек являл собой само воплощение непоколебимой решимости – зубы стиснуты, глаза сверкают. Парень, раздавленный чувством вины, исчез. Остался лишь воин, всеми силами стремящийся защитить тех, кого любит. Магнус готов был зацеловать его до беспамятства прямо на месте за одну только эту храбрость.  
  
_“Мой бесстрашный, неистовый Александр”._  
  
\- Расслабьтесь, охотники, - сказала Катарина, ее наполненный сарказмом голос выдернул Магнуса из задумчивости. – Вы выживете… наверное, - она подмигнула Максу, давая понять, что шутит.  
  
Ребенок ответил ей натянутой улыбкой и приличной дозой недоверия во взгляде. Магнус не мог его винить, Катарина умела производить впечатление, а инстинкты Макса Лайтвуда всегда работали на полную, особенно теперь, когда он видел реальные сражения и после того ужасающего столкновения с Себастьяном.  
  
\- Чтобы заклинание сработало, понадобится несколько капель крови каждого, - сообщил Магнус. – Начнем с меня.  
  
Призвав небольшой нож, он сделал надрез на указательном пальце, позволяя крови пролиться в чашу, которую держала под его рукой Катарина. Удовлетворенно кивнув, она двинулась по кругу, собирая кровь у остальных.  
  
Джейс со свирепым выражением на лице глядел ей прямо в глаза, пока кровь из пореза на большом пальце наполняла чашу.  
\- Только попробуйте испортить моему брату жизнь.  
  
Катарина перевела взгляд с Джейса на Алека, явно озадаченная тем фактом, что они совершенно не похожи.  
  
\- Они _парабатаи_ , - пояснила Изабель, подобно остальным делая маленький надрез на коже.  
  
\- А еще Джейс тоже Лайтвуд, - почти прорычал Алек. Казалось, он готов был драться с любым, кто осмелится думать иначе.  
  
Алек разрезал ладонь, когда Катарина подошла к нему. Магнус поморщился. Порез на его руке был глубже, чем того требовал ритуал, крови налилось в чашу больше, чем было нужно. Словно он пытался защитить их всех одной лишь своей кровью. У Магнуса сердце разрывалось от боли за него.  
  
\- Давай, Макс, - произнесла Клэри. – Наша очередь.  
  
Присев на корточки перед маленьким охотником, она аккуратно проколола палец сначала ему, потом себе.  
  
Как только вся кровь была собрана, Катарина поставила чашу в центре круга и вернулась на свое место напротив Магнуса. Все соединили руки. Магнус через круг встретился взглядом с глазами Алека. Судя по тому, как изогнулись в легкой улыбке губы Алека, он явно, как и Магнус, вспомнил возникший между ними при самом первом прикосновении электрический разряд, когда они взялись за руки, стоя в кругу, очень похожем на этот, – электрический разряд, причиной которого были отнюдь не призванные магические силы.  
  
Сделав глубокий вдох, Магнус сосредоточил все свои силы на текущем ритуале. Магия неслась по венам с головокружительной скоростью, пока он читал заклинание в унисон с Катариной.  
  
Трижды были произнесены имена каждого, и над ними появилось плотное, наполненное позитивной энергией, искрящееся синей магией облако. Оно снизошло на них, словно благословение, а затем исчезло, будто от легкого дуновения неощутимого ветра.  
  
\- Готово, - объявил Магнус. Он медленно отпустил руки Джейса и Изабель, ощущая, как успокаивается внутри магия. – Заклинание активировано и работает.  
  
Плечи Алека заметно расслабились, впервые за несколько часов сбрасывая сковавшее мускулы напряжение… а затем, к абсолютному ужасу Магнуса, издав душераздирающий вопль, он упал на пол.  
  
\- АЛЕК! – Изабель пересекла круг и оказалась на коленях около брата быстрее, чем Магнус успел моргнуть. Она пыталась обхватить его руками, но Алек дергался слишком сильно.  
  
Катарина опустилась рядом, водя ладонью над извивающимся телом. Вскинув голову, она расширившимися глазами посмотрела на Магнуса. У того сердце замерло.  
  
\- Магнус, сними заклинание! – прокричала она, пальцы уже искрились синим. – Сними с него заклинание _сейчас же_! Его тело отвергает магию!  
  
\- _Что?_ – Магнус не мог понять, не мог осмыслить. Все, что он мог, - смотреть, как Алек корчится на полу, словно заживо горит изнутри.  
  
\- Почему? – с паникой в голосе спросила Клэри. – Что происходит?  
  
\- У него в крови что-то демоническое.  
  
Голоса доносились до Магнуса издалека, как сквозь толщу воды. Крики Алека же, напротив, слышались кристально ясно. Джейс рядом с ним упал на колени. Магнус едва ли заметил.  
  
\- МАГНУС! – вопль Катарины вывел его из ступора. – Сними с него заклинание, или он умрет! Я блокирую демоническую энергию в его крови, но я не смогу делать это долго. Скорее!  
  
Магнус сделал, как просили. Взмахнул руками, белая магия заискрилась, заклубилась в воздухе перед ним, расплетая то, что он сплел, разрывая нити, что связывали Алека с невыносимой болью.  
  
Алек издал жуткий булькающий звук, а затем крики прекратились. Магнус не знал, что было хуже – крики или наступившая тишина.  
\- Александр! – он кинулся вперед – тело, наконец, вновь обрело способность двигаться – и, скользя по полу, резко затормозил около Алека.  
  
Осторожно приподнял его, поддерживая одной рукой за плечи, другую положил ему на грудь, чтобы убедиться, что сердце под ладонью все еще бьется. Все тело Алека было напряжено от непреходящей боли, но потом вдруг обмякло в объятиях Магнуса, голова безвольно повисла, как у марионетки, которой обрезали нити. Ничего страшнее Магнусу в жизни видеть не доводилось.  
  
\- Александр? – его собственное сердце колотилось так неистово, что Магнус с трудом мог разобрать хоть что-то сквозь оглушающий шум крови в ушах. Он коснулся ладонью щеки Алека и вздрогнул, она была холодной и липкой на ощупь. – Александр, прошу тебя…  
  
\- Что вы сделали, черт побери? – Джейс поднялся на нетвердых ногах, сгорбив спину и держась одной рукой за живот. Но ему все равно хватало сил яростно сверкать глазами на обоих магов.  
  
\- Джейс, успокойся, - попросила Клэри. Она крепко прижимала к себе Макса, который глядел на Алека расширившимися глазами, цепляясь за нее, словно за спасательный круг.  
  
\- Успокоиться?! – взревел Джейс, уставившись на нее с недоверием. Он набросился на Катарину так, словно хотел прибить ее на месте. – Что вы сделали с моим братом?  
  
\- Охотник, - произнесла Катарина, ее темные глаза вспыхнули – буквально. И это привело в замешательство всех, даже Джейса – синее свечение, проступающее через карие радужки. – Дыши глубже. В этом не было нашей вины, - она задумчиво посмотрела на бессознательную фигуру Алека, словно пыталась сложить в голове кусочки пазла. – Что в его организме делает демоническая энергия?  
  
\- Его… его ранили в битве, - ответила Изабель, все так же сидя на корточках около брата и сжимая рукой его плечо, рассеяно поглаживая большим пальцем ткань его рубашки. – Демон. Возможно, остатки яда все еще внутри.  
  
\- Как было с тобой, когда мы отправились к Железным сестрам, - тихо предположила Клэри.  
  
Изабель кивнула.  
  
\- Проклятье, - зло выругалась Катарина.  
  
\- С ним все будет в порядке? – испугано спросил Макс, продолжая прятаться в объятиях Клэри. В этот момент Макс Лайтвуд не был сумеречным охотником. Не был воином. Он был просто ребенком, который волнуется за своего старшего брата.  
  
И как по команде Алек пришел в себя, хватая ртом воздух и кашляя так, словно заново учился дышать. Он слепо ухватился за первое, до чего смог дотянуться, и это оказалась рубашка Магнуса.  
  
Магнус чуть сознание не потерял от облегчения. Он крепче прижал Алека к себе, правая рука заискрилась синим, вливая ему в грудь лечебную магию, чтобы унять боль.  
  
\- Все хорошо, Александр, - ласково произнес он, твердо глядя в ошалелые глаза Алека. – Просто дыши. Дыши. Вдох-выдох.  
  
Алек так и сделал, уронив голову Магнусу на плечо. Все задержали дыхание, казалось, на целую вечность, ожидая, когда Алек полностью к ним вернется. Наконец, он повернул голову и посмотрел на всех усталыми глазами.  
  
\- Все хорошо, - произнес он хриплым, сорванным голосом, который, однако, постепенно набирал силу. – Я в порядке.  
  
\- Что ж, - после паузы объявила Катарина, - у этого заклинания впечатляющая отдача.  
  
Алек попытался сесть, но был все еще слишком дезориентирован, так что завалился набок.  
  
Магнус его тут же подхватил.  
\- Полегче, Александр, - произнес он, сердце до сих пор колотилось в груди.  
  
Алек с благодарностью к нему прислонился, и Магнусу пришлось подавить острое желание обхватить его руками и никогда не отпускать.  
  
\- Оно… оно не сработало? – спросил Алек.  
  
\- На них? Сработало, - ответила Катарина. – На тебе? Боюсь, что нет.  
  
\- Это хорошо.  
  
Прозвучавшее в голосе Алека облегчение будто ударило Магнуса под дых.  
  
Джейс, видимо, чувствовал то же самое, потому что, шагнув вперед, напустился на брата. Говорят, нет ничего страшнее отвергнутой женщины, но Магнус был уверен, нет ничего страшнее Джейса Эрондейла.  
  
\- Нет! – взревел он. – Это _не_ хорошо! Ведь это тебе нужна защита, и чертово заклинание не сработало на тебе из-за оставшегося в твоей крови _яда демона_ , чтобы избавиться от которого, судя по всему, не достаточно и двух магов. Это _не_ хорошо, Алек! _Совсем!_  
  
Алек тяжело вздохнул, словно собирался объяснять ребенку устройство вселенной:  
\- Джейс…  
  
\- Он прав, - Магнус сам удивился тому, что заговорил. Растущий в животе страх давал в голову, заставляя сходить с ума. И все же он держал его под жестким контролем, голос звучал резко, но твердо. – В конце концов, мы ничего не добились, и это, мягко говоря, расстраивает. Нужно придумать другое решение, и быстро.  
  
\- Не думаю, что есть другое решение, Магнус, - возразила Катарина. – По крайней мере, пока у него в организме яд демона.  
  
Магнус метнул глазами молнии в ее сторону. Не смог удержаться. Он знал, что его подруга была прямолинейной и действовала из лучших побуждений, но прямо сейчас меньше всего ему нужны были скептики, даже если эти скептики, скорее всего, были правы.  
  
Алек попытался встать, Магнус помог ему, обхватив за талию. Нахмурился от того, как тяжело Алек на него опирался. Мускулы его тоже немного подрагивали, Магнус заметил это только теперь, когда они стояли друг к другу так близко. Тело Алека явно пыталось избавиться от последствий пережитого после ритуала шока.  
  
Магнус почувствовал внезапное желание себя отпинать. Умом он понимал, что его вины в этом не было. Но это же Алек – измученный и испытывающий боль из-за ритуала, который _он_ , Магнус Бейн, провел, - и вся его рассудительность вылетала в трубу.  
  
\- Александр, тебе нужно отдохнуть, - произнес он тихо. – Слушайте все, я им займусь. Всем спасибо, - он слышал пренебрежение в собственном голосе, но ему было плевать.  
  
\- Ты “мной займешься”? – Алек оскорбленно выгнул бровь, губы же его растянула веселая улыбка.  
  
\- Просто позволь своему парню о себе позаботиться, братишка, - произнесла Изабель, широко улыбаясь, и подошла, чтобы крепко обнять Алека.  
  
Макс присоединился к ней, и Алек, отпустив Магнуса, обвил их обоих руками.  
  
\- Я в порядке, - прошептал он сестре в макушку. – Идите отдыхайте.  
  
Магнус отступил, наблюдая, как Джейс подходит к _парабатаю_. Беспокойство и гнев отражались в чертах его лица. Даже для тех, кто не делил с ним ангельскую связь, его переживания были очевидны.  
  
Алек, конечно, сразу заметил. Осторожно выпутался из рук Изабель и Макса и заключил Джейса в крепкие объятия.  
\- Я найду тебя позже, - произнес он.  
  
Магнус понятия не имел, что это значит, но ощутил в словах Алека обещание, клятву успокоить Джейса, убедить, что никогда- _никогда_ его не оставит.  
  
Джейс, похоже, понял послание, потому что стиснул Алека в объятиях чуть крепче и впервые за этот вечер вдохнул полной грудью.  
\- Буду в тренировочном зале.  
  
Алек кивнул. Хлопнул _парабатая_ по спине последний раз и отстранился.  
  
\- Магнус, если хочешь, я могу остаться и помочь что-нибудь придумать.  
  
Магнус взглянул на Катарину. Ее глаза светились теплотой, и он никогда бы не смог выразить словами, как ценил ее попытку сгладить ради него собственную резкость.  
  
\- Со мной все будет хорошо, дорогая, - ответил он ей с признательной улыбкой. – Спасибо тебе.  
  
Она кивнула.  
\- Ладно. Звони, если понадоблюсь.  
  
\- Спасибо, - произнес Алек. – За то, что пришла.  
  
Мгновение Катарина выглядела удивленной, словно не ожидала благодарности от сумеречного охотника – и Магнус точно знал, что так и было, – затем одарила Алека искренней улыбкой, той, что была лишена сарказма и оборонительной шутливости.  
  
\- Не за что, охотник, - ответила она. Затем щелкнула пальцами и исчезла в мгновенно открывшемся посреди кабинета портале.  
  
Как только все ушли, Алек позволил себе упасть на отодвинутый к стене диван. Выглядел он смертельно уставшим. Больше всего на свете Магнусу хотелось подойти к нему, но вместо этого он обнаружил, что мечется по комнате, словно загнанный тигр.  
  
Алек внимательно за ним наблюдал.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
  
Магнус фыркнул.  
\- Нет, Александр. Не в порядке. Я не в порядке, потому что не знаю, с чем мы имеем дело. Потому что ты не защищен. Потому что тебя преследуют. Потому что…  
  
Его метания были внезапно прерваны обвившей его со спины парой сильных рук. Магнус затих. Он почувствовал дыхание Алека у своего уха, и его пробрала дрожь. Недолго думая, он прислонился к телу Алека.  
  
\- Эй, - пробормотал Алек ему в висок. – Я в порядке. Ясно? Мы со всем разберемся. Вместе.  
  
\- Вместе, - тихо повторил Магнус. Развернулся в объятиях лицом к Алеку и обвил его руками, положив растопыренные ладони на лопатки, соприкасаясь везде, где мог достать, – убеждая себя в его несокрушимости. – Я люблю тебя, Александр.  
  
Алек улыбнулся так, словно Магнус только что вручил ему солнце.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - ответил он и наклонился, захватывая губы Магнуса в нежный поцелуй.  
  
Магнус выдохнул Алеку в рот и немного расслабился в его руках. Позволил себе просто _быть_ , лишь на мгновение. На драгоценное, жизненно необходимое мгновение.

 

 

 


	7. Пока не наступило утро

_Три револьвера, один стреляет,  
Один разряжен, один недостаточно скор,  
Один сгорел, один красный, один зелёный,  
Ищи могилы, пока вращается камера.  
\- Tessellate,_ alt-J

  


* * *

  
Когда Алек открыл глаза в следующий раз, комната практически полностью была погружена в темноту, не считая тусклого света, отбрасываемого стоящей у одного из диванов лампы. Простонав, он осторожно сел. Все в кабинете находилось на своих местах. Пол чистый, без кругов призыва и колдовских символов. Должно быть, Магнус вернул все обратно с помощью магии после того, как Алек отключился из-за усталости.  
  
Кстати, о Магнусе, последнее, что Алек помнил перед тем, как уснул, было то, как пальцы мага перебирали его волосы и успокаивающая синяя магия просачивалась в грудь не зависимо от того, сколько раз он пытался сказать Магнусу, что с ним все в порядке. Теперь же он огляделся кругом в поисках своего парня и нашел его, растянувшимся на диване напротив.  
  
Алек вздохнул. Даже во сне лицо Магнуса оставалось напряженным. Поднявшись, Алек осторожно размял сведенные мускулы и суставы, затем, прихватив одеяло со стоящего у камина кресла, бережно завернул в него Магнуса.  
  
Задержавшись на мгновение, ласково откинул кончиками пальцев непривычно растрепанные пряди, упавшие Магнусу на лицо. Он готов был часами любоваться этим мужчиной. Готов был провести так всю ночь, просто наслаждаясь тем, как в полутьме поднимается и опускается грудь Магнуса. Но он был нужен кое-где еще.  
  
Оторвав себя от спящего возлюбленного, Алек вышел из кабинета, тихонько прикрыв за собой дверь, чтобы никто не потревожил сон Магнуса. В Институте было спокойно и тихо, но он не удивился, когда, стоило ему приблизиться к тренировочному залу, тишину нарушило знакомое кряхтение.  
  
Не удивился и, обнаружив срывающего злость на многоруком деревянном манекене _парабатая_. Еще одно свидетельство того, насколько Джейс был взвинчен, он не заметил, как Алек подошел к нему.  
  
\- Джейс.  
  
Крутанувшись на месте, Джейс ударил ногой с разворота.  
  
\- Воу! – Алек блокировал ее, отбив сверху предплечьями, тем самым нейтрализуя силу удара. – Успокойся. Это всего лишь я.  
  
Джейс замер на мгновение, а затем немного расслабился.  
  
\- Привет, - сказал он. – Выспался? – Джейс заставил голос звучать иронично и непринужденно, но взгляд его оставался все таким же бешеным.  
  
Алек по своему опыту знал, когда подобное пламя охватывало брата, существовал лишь один способ его усмирить. Протанцевав назад, он плавно перетек в боевую стойку.  
\- Заткнись, - ответил он, по-звериному скалясь. – Нападай.  
  
Джейс медлил.  
\- Алек, не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Тебе все еще требуется отдых…  
  
И в следующее мгновение Джейс уже лежал на полу.  
  
Алек, склонившись над ним и удерживая его запястье в крепком захвате, самодовольно ухмылялся.  
\- Так что ты там говорил? – отпустив руку, он помог _парабатаю_ подняться на ноги.  
  
На губах Джейса теперь красовалась точно такая же улыбка.  
\- Ну, ладно, - проговорил он, глаза светились, а на щеках играли ямочки. – Тогда я надеру тебе зад.  
  
Алек почувствовал, как его охватывает знакомый соревновательный огонь, и, отключив мозг, позволил пламени разгореться в полную силу.  
  
Одной из особенностей Джейса было то, что он действовал исключительно на инстинктах. Он был быстрым и сильным, но импульсивным. Алек же полагался на технику. Там, где его брат являл собой взрывную ярость и жгучий адреналин, Алек задействовал в равной степени и огонь, и лед. Джейс мог быть агрессивным, но Алек был терпелив. Он умел ждать. В стрельбе из лука он ждал, когда откроется наилучшая точка для выстрела. В ближнем бою выжидал возможность нанести удар в нужное место в подходящий момент.  
  
Они не набрасывались друг на друга, это не был грэпплинг*. Сегодня им обоим нужно было нечто большее. Нечто примитивное. Нечто, идущее из самого нутра, пульсирующее под кожей, нервами, мышцами, бегущее по венам, просачивающееся в костный мозг. Так что они кружили напротив друг друга – внимание сосредоточено, шаги легкие, глаза горят.  
  
Джейс нанес короткий прямой удар, но Алек с легкостью парировал его, выставив двойной блок. Джейс всегда атаковал, когда терял терпение, Алек годами пытался избавить его от этой привычки. Схватив его вытянутую руку за подмышку, Алек сократил разделяющее их расстояние. Сжав ладонью затылок Джейса, крутанул его, силой инерции отталкивая от себя, посылая кубарем вперед.  
  
\- Ну же, Джейс, - усмехнулся он. – Ты ведь способен на большее.  
  
Подколки сработали. Они _всегда_ срабатывали на Джейсе. Алек пытался избавить его и от этой привычки слушать болтовню противника. Иногда Джейс следовал его совету, но чаще всего нет.  
  
Этот раз не стал исключением. Джейс снова атаковал, Алек мысленно вздохнул.  
  
\- Джейс! – рявкнул он, ударом ладоней блокируя летящий в него локоть. – Соберись!  
  
И Джейс, _наконец_ , так и сделал.  
  
Следующие десять минут заполнил шквал хуков, джебов и кроссов*. Прямые и боковые удары ногами и неистовые, отчаянные контрудары. Пот и кулаки. Горящие мышцы и колотящиеся сердца. Впервые за долгое время Алек ощущал себя настолько живым.  
  
Он решил, что пора заканчивать поединок, только когда почувствовал, как начало тянуть едва залеченный бок. Джейс боднул его головой, молниеносным движением наклоняясь вперед. Алек выбросил перед собой локоть, гася предплечьем силу удара и тут же уходя вниз. Свободной рукой с силой треснул Джейса по ребрам. Тот охнул от неожиданности, и Алек, развернувшись, сделал подсечку, с удовольствием наблюдая, как брат грохнулся на пол.  
  
Джейс удивленно моргнул, затем вздохнул и похлопал по полу, сдаваясь.  
  
Победоносно ухмыляясь, Алек улегся на пол рядом с _парабатаем_. Они оба тяжело дышали, и ощущалось это божественно.  
  
\- Ты великолепно надрал мне зад, Джейс, - произнес Алек.  
  
Джейс рассмеялся.  
\- Ладно, возможно, эта часть пошла не по плану, но получилось все равно хорошо. _По-настоящему_ хорошо, - повернув голову, он взглянул на брата. – Мне этого не хватало.  
  
_“Мне тебя не хватало”,_ \- услышал Алек и улыбнулся.  
\- Мне тоже этого не хватало.  
  
Из-за Валентина, войны и всего остального, он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз им удавалось просто побыть самими собой. Ни Главы Института, ни Лучшего Бойца Последнего Поколения. Просто Алек и Джейс.  
  
\- Теперь тебе лучше? – спросил Алек.  
  
\- Да. Всяко лучше сражаться со своим _парабатаем_ , чем с идиотским манекеном, - беззаботно проговорил Джейс, но глаза его светились настоящей признательностью. Они оба знали, что лишь Алеку под силу усмирить тот разрушительный, всепоглощающий огонь, что овладевал им время от времени.  
\- А что насчет тебя? – спросил он через некоторое время, обеспокоенно хмурясь. – Как _ты_ себя чувствуешь?  
  
\- Я в порядке, - Алек сел. Вопрос Джейса рассеял чары, и весь груз внезапно вернулся обратно, все такой же сокрушительный, словно никуда и не исчезал.  
  
\- Алек, - он почувствовал движение за спиной и понял, что Джейс тоже сел. – В чем дело?  
  
Алек медлил. Он хотел солгать. Хотел сказать Джейсу, что все в порядке, что _он_ в порядке, что не о чем волноваться. Хотел цепляться за эту хрупкую иллюзию нормальной жизни чуть подольше – просто два _парабатая_ в тренировочном зале, добродушно надирающие друг другу зад. Хотел закрыть глаза и прижаться к брату, на несколько минут забывая обо всем на свете.  
  
Но вместо этого сделал глубокий вдох и заговорил голосом, что звучал отстраненно даже для его собственных ушей:  
\- Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что у Кайла было три ребенка? – он не смотрел на Джейса, но последовавшая тишина давала понять, что Джейс терпеливо ждет, когда он продолжит. – Инквизитор сказала, что жена Дерека беременна первенцем, – он сглотнул. Казалось, он пытался дышать сквозь застрявшие в горле бритвенные лезвия. – Джейс, что я наделал?  
  
Голос чуть надломился, но Джейс заметил. Джейс _всегда_ замечал. Закинул руку ему на плечи и оставил ее висеть там в качестве поддержки.  
  
\- Ты ничего не сделал, Алек, - произнес Джейс тихо, но яростно. – Слышишь меня? Это _они_ сделали. Я знаю, ты готов винить себя до скончания веков, но твоей вины в этом не было.  
  
\- Джейс…  
  
\- Нет, - перебил его Джейс, сжимая так крепко, словно собирался вдавить собственную убежденность Алеку прямо в напряженные мускулы. – Даже если бы ты поверил этим угрозам, что бы смог изменить? Уступить их требованиям? Или навечно запереть себя в стенах Института? Нет. Не было в этом твоей вины, Алек.  
  
Алек нашел в себе силы повернуть голову и заглянуть в полные решимости глаза _парабатая_. Джейс настойчиво смотрел в ответ, безмолвно умоляя ему поверить.  
  
\- Мы многих потеряли за последние недели, - продолжил Джейс. – Это больно. Но это часть того, что мы делаем, кем являемся. Сумеречные охотники. Ты – Лайтвуд, Алек. Ты ломаешь носы и принимаешь последствия. Это то, что ты делал всегда. То, что делаем _мы_. Мы держим наши головы гордо поднятыми и стараемся все исправить. Ты всегда так поступал и будешь поступать впредь.  
  
Алек улыбнулся, когда Джейс процитировал ему его же слова. Однажды он сказал их матери, и Мариза так гордилась им, что после несколько раз повторяла его слова Джейсу и Иззи. _“Мы – Лайтвуды. Мы ломаем носы и принимаем последствия.”_  
  
Алек прислонился к Джейсу, позволяя _парабатаю_ стать его якорем.  
  
\- Ты прав, - заявил он через мгновение. – Я должен разобраться с этим, - отстранившись от брата, устало провел рукой по лицу. – У меня, вроде как, есть план, но боюсь, тебе он не понравится.  
  
Джейс взглянул на него с подозрением.  
\- Какой?  
  
Алек сел ровнее.  
\- Я заманю этих ублюдков в ловушку.  
  
Джейс нахмурился.  
\- Как?  
  
\- Поступая наперекор их требованиям. Организую фальшивую встречу Кабинета где-нибудь за пределами Института. Пустим слух. Они непременно разозлятся и атакуют. И тогда мы их поймаем.  
  
Идея пришла к нему, пока он под покровом ночи пробирался из своего кабинета в тренировочный зал. И теперь, когда у него появилась возможность ее как следует обдумать, он понял, что это лучший из имеющихся у них вариантов.  
  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Джейс. Внезапно он стал очень серьезным, моментально переходя в режим солдата. Алек мог поклясться, что слышит, как жужжат мысли у него в голове, разрабатывая план. – Нужно тщательно все продумать. Не хочу ничего оставлять на волю случая.  
  
Алек кивнул.  
\- Утром поговорю с Иззи. Она лучшая в таких вещах, - он обнаружил, что снова колеблется. Было еще кое-что, что следовало обсудить, но он не хотел взваливать это на Джейса. Алек сделал глубокий вдох. Иногда он по-настоящему ненавидел все эти лидерские заморочки. – Нам также нужно обговорить, что вы будете делать, если они одержат победу.  
  
Джейс предсказуемо побледнел. Он открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Алек его тут же перебил… в основном, потому что не был готов к той лавине эмоций, что, без сомнения, хлынула бы вместе с голосом Джейса. Ему нужно было время.  
  
\- Джейс. Нам необходимо учитывать эту вероятность. Сумеречные охотники, помнишь? Если меня убьют, нельзя допустить, чтобы все развалилось.  
  
\- Никто не умрет, - прорычал Джейс. – И ты в первую очередь.  
  
\- Джейс…  
  
\- Тут не о чем говорить, Алек.  
  
Джейс попытался встать, но Алек ухватил его за руку, удерживая на месте.  
  
\- Ты должен принять это, - произнес он тихо и настойчиво. Поймав взгляд Джейса, удержал его, не позволяя плескающимся в глазах _парабатая_ страху и горю разбить ему сердце. – Если со мной что-нибудь случится, ты должен занять мое место. Не дать всему, чего я достиг, скатиться к черту. Пообещай мне, Джейс.  
  
\- Не могу, - Джейс выдернул руку и встал. Отвернувшись от Алека, он стоял с напряженной спиной, обнимая себя руками. Когда он заговорил, голос был хриплым:  
\- Если я дам тебе это обещание, значит, допускаю такую возможность. А я не могу, Алек. Прости. Мне неприятно тебя разочаровывать, но я просто не могу.  
  
Алек почувствовал, как внутренности скручивает узлом. Как же он хотел отступить и оставить Джейса в покое, но не мог. Это было слишком важно. Поднявшись на ноги, он подошел к Джейсу. Положил ладонь ему на плечо, молча прося прощения за то, что не способен оказать поддержку.  
  
\- Джейс, пожалуйста. Я… _мы_ слишком усердно работали для достижения мира, чтобы теперь позволить этим ублюдкам поставить все под удар, - он крепче сжал плечо Джейса. – Пожалуйста.  
  
Джейс опустил плечи.  
\- Хорошо, - повернувшись, посмотрел Алеку в глаза. – Я обещаю.  
  
\- Спасибо…  
  
\- Но я буду твоей тенью за пределами Института. Выкинешь какую-нибудь глупость, и я сам тебя прикончу. Все ясно?  
  
\- Кристально, - улыбнулся Алек. – В конце концов, на _тебе_ заклинание сработало. Так что ты тоже можешь быть полезным.  
  
Сердце сжалось, когда в ответ на губах Джейса не появилось даже намека на улыбку. Тяжело вздохнув, Алек притянул брата в объятия. Джейс обвил его руками, крепко сжимая, и к своему ужасу, Алек почувствовал, что тот дрожит. Дрожь была еле заметной, но Алека будто ножом полоснуло.  
  
\- Не хочу тебя потерять, - сказал Джейс надломленным голосом. Он держался за Алека так, словно, если отпустит, тот ускользнет от него навсегда.  
  
Алек обнял его в ответ еще крепче.  
\- Не потеряешь. Мы устроим им адское пекло, обещаю, - Джейс издал подозрительный всхлип, затем последовал дрожащий вдох. Алеку сдавило сердце. – Обещаю тебе, Джейс, - повторил он снова. – Просто мне нужно, чтобы ты… _мы_ были к этому готовы. Прости.  
  
Иногда Алек очень, _очень_ сильно ненавидел эти свои лидерские заморочки. Все, что он хотел, - дать издерганным нервам _парабатая_ передышку: сгладить углы, успокоить эмоции, чтобы они не так сильно обжигали, душили. И вместо этого, обстоятельства заставляли его поступать прямо противоположным образом.  
  
\- Прости, - пробормотал Алек брату в ухо. – Успокойся.  
  
Джейс так и сделал. В конечном счете. Спустя, казалось, целую вечность он отстранился. Глаза были сухими и ясными, но он по-прежнему выглядел открытым. Обнаженным. Вывернутым наизнанку, словно все нервы, вены, мускулы выставлены на показ.  
  
\- Ты в порядке? – тихо спросил Алек.  
  
Улыбка, которой Джейс одарил его, не смогла заставить ямочки показаться на его щеках.  
\- Ага.  
  
Алек знал, что он лжет. Знал, что рано или поздно им придется поговорить об этом. Но не сейчас, нет. Сейчас, его больше волновали темные круги у Джейса под глазами.  
  
\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
  
\- Тебе тоже, - Джейс смерил его оценивающим взглядом. – Если честно, дерьмово выглядишь.  
  
Алек рассмеялся.  
\- Чувствую себя так же, - признался он.  
  
Вытянув руку, Джейс сжал его плечо.  
\- Тогда давай немного поспим. Магнус все еще здесь? – спросил он, когда они выходили из тренировочного зала, направляясь в сторону жилых помещений. – Тебе не следует оставлять его одного надолго.  
  
\- Магнус сам прекрасно может о себе позаботиться.  
  
\- Знаю. Но он был так же напуган, как и все мы, когда ты упал после ритуала. Я просто хочу сказать, - поспешил добавить Джейс, когда Алек повернулся к нему, выгнув бровь. – Этот парень тебя любит, Алек.  
  
Тепло разлилось в груди Алека так стремительно, что он едва не сбился с шага.  
\- Знаю, - произнес он, и его даже не волновало, что при этом он лыбится как идиот.  
  
Джейс усмехнулся в ответ, но в кои то веки не стал комментировать.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Алек.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
  
Алек задержался в конце коридора, чтобы убедиться, что Джейс действительно зашел в свою спальню, а затем, развернувшись, направился прямиком в свой кабинет.  
  
Он обнаружил Магнуса там же, где оставил, - тот крепко спал на диване, завернувшись в одеяло, которым Алек укрыл его, прежде чем отправиться на поиски Джейса.  
  
Алек улыбнулся. _“Этот парень тебя любит”_. Он и думать не стал о том, чтобы вновь уснуть на разных диванах. Вместо этого, аккуратно приподняв голову Магнуса, уложил ее себе на колени, пальцы рассеяно перебирали стоявшие ежиком пряди волос.  
  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - прошептал он тихо.  
  
Магнус не проснулся, и Алек довольно вздохнул. И, откинув голову на подушки, несмотря на все, что происходило вокруг, мгновенно отключился. Потому что Магнус был его миром во время войны. Тишиной внутри хаоса. И Алек – тот, кто провел бы всю ночь, расхаживая по комнате, не чувствуй он рядом тепло тела этого мужчины – закрыл глаза и тут же уснул.  


* * *

  
  
Магнус не просыпался медленно. Как у любого, по чьим венам бегут отголоски кошмаров, ему оставалось всего два способа пробуждения: либо подскочить рывком, либо просто проснуться – плавный переход от сна к реальности с легким ощущением тревоги. В это утро Магнус просто проснулся.  
  
Первое, что он заметил, - мягкий солнечный свет, струившийся сквозь окно в кабинете Алека. Второе – его голова лежала у Алека на коленях. Он осторожно сел. Алек полусидел-полулежал, облокотившись на спинку дивана и откинув голову назад. Магнус поморщился, он уже чувствовал его боль в шее. Но, несмотря на неудобную позу, Алек выглядел умиротворенным.  
  
Магнус позволил себе потратить несколько мгновений на любование чертами его лица. Во сне Алек казался моложе. Что важнее, он казался беззаботнее. Словно не нес на плечах груз всего мира. Не раз уже Магнус хотел сказать своему парню, что хоть он и ненавидит Айн Рэнд*, в чем-то женщина была права – время от времени Атланту следует расправлять плечи.  
  
Он не хотел его будить. Ему претила сама мысль быть в ответе за то, что вновь взвалил этот груз на плечи Алека после столь короткого отдыха. Но их ждали дела, и у него не было выбора. Магнус легонько провел кончиками пальцев по очертаниям его лица, словно вырисовывая карту.  
  
И в доказательство того, насколько сильно Алек был вымотан, реагировать он начал только спустя несколько секунд. Наконец, он открыл глаза, губы растянула нежная улыбка, когда взгляд поймал в фокус лицо Магнуса.  
  
\- …утра, - произнес он низким и хриплым со сна голосом.  
  
Магнус мог бы целовать его бесконечно.  
\- Доброе утро, - ответил он и прижался губами к мягким и теплым губам Алека. – Как себя чувствуешь?  
  
\- Я в порядке, - Алек выпрямился и осторожно наклонил голову сначала в одну сторону, затем в другую. Раздался громкий хруст.  
  
Магнус скептично выгнул бровь.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что тебе было удобно спать на диване.  
  
Алек пожал плечами.  
\- Ты был рядом. Мне было удобно.  
  
Он произнес это настолько спокойно, естественно, что Магнус ошеломленно моргнул. Алек ронял слова так беспечно, словно не осознавал, какое они оказывают воздействие, - и, скорее всего, так оно и было. В вопросах, не касающихся политики, он, казалось, никогда не замечал, каким весом обладали его слова. Не понимал, какая это редкость, когда человек говорит настолько искренне, настолько откровенно, как делал это он.  
  
Магнус влюбился в эту невинность, в эту абсолютную непорочность. Наклонившись, он снова поцеловал Алека, потому что другого способа ответить ему просто не существовало.  
  
\- Рад это знать, охотник, - произнес он, улыбаясь Алеку в губы.  
  
Когда он отстранился, Алек продолжил смотреть на него со странным выражением на лице. Его кожа приобрела почти зеленый оттенок, как будто его не на шутку мутило.  
  
У Магнуса желудок сжался.  
\- Что такое?  
  
Он начал перебирать в голове все возможные последствия неудавшегося заклинания. Что если он не обратил его должным образом? Что если его собственная магия до сих пор отравляет кровь Алека? Что если…  
  
\- Магнус, мог бы ты… - Алек сделал глубокий вдох. – Это прозвучит глупо, но мог бы ты больше никогда не называть меня “охотником”? Пожалуйста?  
  
У Магнуса перехватило дыхание. Он попытался вспомнить, когда еще испытывал такое же острое, всепоглощающее чувство вины… а затем решил, что не хочет об этом думать. Ему бы с _этим_ чувством справиться сначала.  
  
\- Прости меня, Александр. Мне не следовало…  
  
\- Все в порядке, - тут же остановил его Алек. Его голос звучал ласково, а глаза смотрели с нежностью. – Просто… Александр мне нравится больше.  
  
Магнус улыбнулся.  
\- Мне тоже Александр нравится больше, - произнес он тихо. – Мой Александр.  
  
Широкая улыбка озарила лицо Алека, словно Магнус вручил ему солнце. Наклонившись вперед, он утянул Магнуса в глубокий неторопливый поцелуй, а затем еще один, и еще один, и еще. Его ладони покоились у Магнуса на бедрах, будто бы удерживая их обоих на месте.  
  
Магнус настолько растворился в Алеке, что едва ли заметил звук открывающейся двери.  
  
Однако Алек сделал это мгновенно. Всего несколько месяцев назад он бы моментально отскочил в сторону. Но не теперь. Теперь же он просто отстранился, спокойно и как-то неохотно. И даже послал сестре недовольный взгляд.  
  
Просунув голову в дверь, Изабель наблюдала за ними с понимающей ухмылкой.  
  
\- Доброе утро, большой братец, - поприветствовала она и, распахнув двери настежь, прошла в комнату, держа в руках огромный поднос. – Я сделала тебе завтрак.  
  
Раздражение Алека тут же испарилось, и смягчилось выражение лица.  
\- Спасибо. Но не стоило.  
  
Изабель закатила глаза.  
\- Алек, ты чуть не умер. Меньшее, что я могу сделать, - это достойно тебя накормить, - пристроив поднос на кофейный столик перед диваном, она взглянула на Магнуса. – Здесь на всех хватит.  
  
Магнус улыбнулся. Он всегда питал теплые чувства к Изабель Лайтвуд.  
\- Спасибо, Изабель. На самом деле я просто помираю с голоду.  
  
На подносе стояли две кружки кофе и одна зеленого чая, давая Магнусу понять, что Изабель рассчитывала на него с самого начала. Он почувствовал, как внутри разливается чуждое, непривычное тепло, словно он часть их семьи.  
  
Изабель расположилась на соседнем кресле, подоткнув под себя ноги. Она пристально разглядывала их обоих, хрустя крекером с хумусом.  
  
\- Так… вы двое…?  
  
\- А ты как думаешь? – раздраженно произнес Алек и отхлебнул из кружки.  
  
Изабель расплылась в широкой улыбке.  
\- Думаю, здесь было очень горячо, когда я вошла.  
  
Алек, густо покраснев, подавился кофе.  
  
\- И еще думаю, давно пора, - она бросила на Магнуса мимолетный взгляд, но он услышал обращенное к нему ясное и четкое послание: _“Снова сделаешь ему больно, и я надеру твой волшебный зад.”_  
  
\- Да, _давно_ пора, Изабель, - Магнус поймал ее взгляд, давая понять, что услышал. – Иногда любовные ссоры просто выходят из-под контроля, - добавил он, чтобы разрядить обстановку. Он не возражал против того, чтобы она знала, он принял ее молчаливое предостережение всерьез, но вот чувство вины, что до сих пор терзало его, он ей показывать не хотел. Это только для него с Алеком.  
  
Изабель улыбнулась.  
\- Что ж, рада, что эта закончилась.  
  
\- Мы можем сменить тему? – простонал Алек. – Пожалуйста?  
  
\- Хорошо, - тут же перешла к делу Изабель. – Что будем делать с маньяками?  
  
Алек вздохнул. Очевидно было, что он все еще не готов к данному разговору. Магнус жалел, что не может подарить ему хоть немного покоя, но сегодня этот поезд явно уже ушел.  
  
\- Иззи…  
  
\- Я серьезно, Алек, - перебила его Изабель резким тоном вечного прагматика. – Судя по всему, ты почти не спал, а значит, у тебя есть план. Рассказывай.  
  
Алек колебался.  
  
\- Ну? – нетерпеливо подтолкнула его Изабель.  
  
\- Я буду приманкой.  
  
Магнус так резко повернул голову, что чуть не свернул себе шею.  
\- Ни в коем случае, Александр. На тебе даже нет защитного заклинания, - он пытался отогнать встающие перед глазами картины того, как Алек корчится на полу, и сконцентрироваться на текущем вопросе.  
  
\- Нет, но на Джейсе есть, - возразил Алек. – И на Иззи с Клэри. Они могут меня охранять, - он взглянул на сестру, которая в свою очередь таращилась на него так, словно он выжил из ума. – Мы объявим о встрече Кабинета, которая пройдет за стенами Института. Если они последовательны, то должны нанести удар. И мне нужна твоя помощь, чтобы все организовать.  
  
Беспокойство Изабель осязаемо проявлялось в том, как она терзала зубами нижнюю губу.  
\- Мне это не нравится, Алек.  
  
\- Я тоже должен там быть, - заговорил Магнус. Ему тоже это не нравилось. Просто до ужаса.  
  
\- Ну, ты мне вроде как нужен, чтобы все это сработало. Ты же Верховный маг Бруклина.  
  
Алек улыбнулся ему уголком губ. У Магнуса от такой его улыбки каждый раз все внутри таяло и сила воли вылетала в трубу. Теперь он просто не в состоянии будет ни в чем ему отказать. Красивая, красивая сволочь.  
  
Алек взял его за руку, успокаивающе поглаживая пальцами ладонь.  
\- Со мной все будет в порядке, ясно? Я должен это сделать.  
  
\- Мне это не нравится, - повторила Изабель.  
  
Алек вздохнул.  
\- Да, я и в первый раз тебя услышал.  
  
\- Я тоже не в восторге от этой идеи, - добавил Магнус для убедительности. – Но полагаю, что другого выбора у нас нет. Джейс знает?  
  
Лицо Алека потемнело.  
\- Знает.  
  
\- Алек? – Изабель нахмурилась. – В чем дело?  
  
\- Я сказал ему, что хочу, чтобы он занял должность Главы Института. На всякий случай.  
  
Магнуса словно в живот пнули.  
  
Изабель казалась такой же шокированной.  
  
\- На случай чего? – спросила она, повышая голос. – На случай, если ты умрешь?  
  
Молчание Алека давало очевидный ответ.  
  
\- Ты серьезно? – взорвалась она. – Ты попросил об этом _Джейса_? После всего? Он сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы справляться с…  
  
\- Слушай, я тоже считаю, что время неудачное, - вспылил Алек, сильнее сжав руку Магнуса, когда гнев захлестнул его. – Понятно, Иззи? Но мы солдаты. Нам нужно все продумать и иметь в запасе план Б. И план Б включает в себя Джейса во главе Института и тебя, отвечающей за планирование. Ты в этом лучшая.  
  
Изабель открыла рот, чтобы снова возразить, но Алек ее опередил.  
  
\- Это приказ, Изабель, - голос прозвучал, словно удар хлыста.  
  
Магнус уставился на Алека. На его расправленные плечи, прямую спину, сверкающие сталью глаза. Он не знал восхищаться ли ему поведением этого человека, или приходить в ужас. Он понимал, почему его парень говорил все это. Алеку нужно, чтобы Джейс и Изабель мыслили трезво. Чтобы были не предвзяты. Чтобы вели себя как сумеречные охотники.  
  
Магнус почувствовал, как к горлу подступает тошнота. Чтобы одержать победу над врагом, Алек не может быть Алеком, и брату с сестрой не может позволить быть его братом и сестрой. Они должны быть воинами, а это значит с ужасающей, мучительной ясностью принимать тот факт, что кто-то из них может умереть.  
  
\- Что ж, никто ведь не собирается умирать, - произнес Магнус, потому что не был охотником, и никто не ждал от него этого, а потому он, слава тебе, Господи, очень даже мог отказаться принимать во внимание возможность, что Алек умрет. – Уверен, Александр пробудет Главой Института еще очень-очень долго, - хлопнув в ладоши, он добавил в голос непринужденности. - А теперь, не пора ли нам приступить к работе?  
  
Сохраняя на лице каменное выражение, Изабель церемонно поднялась со своего места. Магнус с тревогой отметил, что она напоминает ему свою мать.  
  
\- Я займусь подготовкой, - сообщила она холодно. – Отчет предоставлю позднее.  
  
Алек кивнул.  
\- Хорошо.  
  
Он позволил себе отбросить роль Главы Института только, когда за Изабель закрылась дверь. Опустил плечи и тяжело выдохнул.  
\- Она заставит меня за это заплатить.  
  
\- Не могу ее в этом винить, - отозвался Магнус, критично смерив глазами своего парня.  
  
Алек улыбнулся. Обхватив Магнуса за шею, притянул для поцелуя.  
  
\- Прости, - произнес он. – У меня просто нет других идей.  
  
Магнус скорчил рожицу. Ему очень, _очень_ не хотелось говорить это вслух, но сказать было необходимо.  
\- Если честно, это лучшее, что у нас есть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Грэпплинг – борцовская техника ближнего боя с использованием захватов, не включает в себя нанесение ударов и использование оружия.  
> * названия ударов в боксе  
> Хук – боковой удар  
> Джеб – короткий прямой удар  
> Кросс – контратакующий прямой удар поверх руки противника  
> * Айн Рэнд – американская писательница и философ русского происхождения, создала философию объективизма, поддерживала идею разумного эгоизма и отвергала альтруизм. «Атлант расправил плечи» - самый знаменитый ее роман.


	8. Подстрелен, Продан, Обескровлен

_тихо_  
 _сгусток, холод, кровь_  
 _стон_  
 _все багровое и петли_  
 _таро и дюймы_  
 _загоняют меня в угол_  
 _\- Faux,_ Novo Amor

 

* * *

  
В Нью-Йорке была очередная промозглая ночь. Моросил ледяной дождь, но Алек его почти не чувствовал. Чувство досады грело изнутри. Широкими шагами он несся по темным улицам, Джейс рядом, не отставая ни на шаг.  
  
Алек ощущал исходящее от _парабатая_ волнами раздражение, по силе ничуть не уступающее его собственному. Возможно, они сами же подпитывали недовольство друг друга, лишь усиливая напряжение. Словно были заперты в своем личном коконе из гнева.  
  
Они только что покинули “Нефритового Волка”, где фальшивая встреча Кабинета в конечном счете переросла в настоящее заседание, потому что почему бы не убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом? За исключением того, что выстрелов не было, потому что не было зайцев. Встреча началась и закончилась без приключений. Даже фирменная записка с угрозами вечера не испортила. Это было, мягко говоря, подозрительно.  
  
Алек был так раздосадован, что решил проветрить голову в одиночестве, ну, не считая Джейса, конечно, который исправно держал свое обещание следовать за ним повсюду за пределами Института. Голова раскалывалась. Ему требовалось время все обдумать. Допустим, враг учуял ловушку. Но до сих пор они действовали столь самоуверенно, что он решил, их это не остановит, они все равно нападут.  
  
\- Что теперь? – спросил Джейс за спиной.  
  
\- Не знаю, - мрачно ответил Алек, голова шла кругом от мыслей, которые никуда не вели. – Нужно вернуться в Институт и разработать новый план.  
  
\- Думаешь, они знали, что это ловушка?  
  
\- Скорее всего.  
  
Джейс замолчал на какое-то время.  
\- Считаешь, у нас завелась крыса?  
  
\- Похоже на то, - согласился Алек. Это первое, что пришло ему в голову. – Нужно выяснить, кто это – представитель Нижнего мира или сумеречный охотник.  
  
Из горла Джейса вырвалось глухое рычание.  
  
\- Если он один из нас, я сам его убью.  
  
Алек выдавил улыбку.  
\- Не сомневаюсь.  
  
В темноте мелькнул посторонний отблеск. Алек заметил его лишь краем глаза, однако тут же понял, что это было.  
  
\- ДЖЕЙС! – схватив _парабатая_ за руку, он оттолкнул его с траектории летящего ножа, одновременно с этим доставая свой меч.  
  
Джейс отреагировал так же быстро, прижавшись спиной к спине Алека, принимая привычную для них, хорошо отработанную боевую позицию. Объединенный свет их мечей наполнил проулок холодным сиянием и, отражаясь от мокрого асфальта, заставил выступившие из окружающей тьмы фигуры казаться еще более зловещими.  
  
Почувствовав спиной, как напрягся Джейс, Алек догадался, тот задается теми же вопросами, что и он. Откуда они, черт побери, взялись? И с чего вдруг решили напасть в узком переулке? На маленьких улочках невозможно использовать лук и стрелы, Алеку сейчас действительно пригодилось бы немного пространства.  
  
Их была дюжина – охотников, облаченных в черную боевую экипировку, словно они шли на войну. Предатели, желающие истребить Нежить. Последователи Валентина. Алеку стало дурно. Мышцы на спине Джейса, и так напряженные до предела, натянулись еще сильнее.  
  
Затем одна из фигур пришла в движение, и началось.  
  
Они, может, и уступали числом, зато сражались бок о бок почти всю жизнь и являли собой идеально отлаженный механизм. Они устроили этим людям настоящее пекло. Когда один из ударов все-таки пробил их защиту, целившийся в Джейса клинок отскочил, будто наткнувшись на невидимый пузырь. Бросившись вперед, Джейс с мрачным удовлетворением вонзил свой клинок в живот нападавшему.  
  
Алек мог его понять. Он не чувствовал радости от того, что приходилось убивать своих, но и жалости к тем, кто так яростно противился миру, не испытывал. К тем, кто скорее предпочел бы видеть Магнуса мертвым, чем держащим Алека за руку. Он ощутил, как по телу прошла ледяная волна, контролируемая ярость захлестнула его, и он подчинился ей, позволяя управлять своими движениями. Его спина постоянно была обращена к Джейсу, и наоборот. Они кружились и наносили удары, как единое существо, их клинки пели, и горели мускулы.  
  
Пока что-то не врезалось в Алека со скоростью летящей кувалды. Удар был настолько сильным, что его отбросило прочь от Джейса, и тот вскрикнул так, словно ему оторвало конечность. Алек приземлился на спину, проехал несколько футов, теряя лук и колчан, и, порвав одежду и содрав кожу о мокрый асфальт, наконец остановился.  
  
Потребовалось время, чтобы прийти в себя, и когда все-таки удалось сесть, он обнаружил, что к горлу прижимается острие лезвия серафима. Алек замер. Ему был не знаком охотник, что сейчас взирал на него сверху, но плескавшаяся в его глазах ненависть явно имела личный характер.  
  
Но поразило его не это. Что его по-настоящему шокировало, так это стоящая к нему спиной женщина. Всего в паре футов от него, словно страж – непреодолимая преграда между ним и Джейсом. По плечам ее струился водопад серебряных кудряшек, а вокруг раскрытых ладоней вихрились лиловые всполохи магии.  
  
Маг.  
  
У Алека сердце оборвалось. Какое маг имеет ко всему этому отношение? Как далеко все зашло?  
  
\- Все кончено, Джейс Эрондейл, - рявкнул стоящий над Алеком мужчина. – Бросай оружие, или, клянусь, я перережу ему глотку прямо у тебя на глазах.  
  
Джейс застыл на месте – меч поднят, тело по-прежнему в боевой стойке. Глаза горят. Все выжившие собрались за невидимой чертой позади мага, и Джейс смотрел на них так, словно мог убить одной силой воли.  
  
Мужчина вдавил лезвие глубже, и по шее Алека заструилась кровь.  
\- Я не стану просить дважды.  
  
Джейс казался по-настоящему испуганным. Он отбросил меч, и тот упал на асфальт со зловещим лязгом.  
\- Все в порядке, Алек, - произнес он. – Все будет хорошо, - Алек не знал, кого именно он пытался успокоить.  
  
Колдунья чуть повернулась, оглядываясь назад. Ее глаза тоже светились лиловым.  
\- Просто убей его, и дело с концом. Мне нравится с тобой работать не больше твоего.  
  
\- О, мы не станем убивать его сейчас, - возвышающийся над ним охотник взглянул на него с явным отвращением на лице. – Сначала мы немного повеселимся, заставим его сожалеть о том, что решил, будто достоин быть нашим лидером.  
  
\- Нет! – Джейс бросился вперед.  
  
Лиловые всполохи метнулись к нему, обвиваясь вокруг тела и удерживая на месте. Он боролся словно одержимый, но колдунья была слишком сильна.  
  
\- Поднимите его, - приказал другой мужчина.  
  
Двое охотников, схватив Алека под руки, подняли его на ноги. Он подавил инстинктивное желание вырваться. Защитное заклинание Магнуса оберегало Джейса от оружия, но кто знает, что мог сделать другой маг. Как скоро ее магия перестанет просто удерживать и начнет причинять боль? Сохранит ли заклинание свое действие в этом случае? Так что он остался стоять неподвижно, рассматривая приближающегося к нему мужчину.  
  
Ему было около шестидесяти, но на вид по силе и умениям он нисколько не уступал окружающим его молодым бойцам. Глубоко посаженные глаза смотрели на Алека с пугающей своей глубиной злобой.  
  
\- Алек Лайтвуд, ты не умрешь сумеречным охотником, - произнес он с такой интонацией, словно выносил приговор. – Ты не умрешь со священными ангельскими рунами на своей коже.  
  
У Алека сердце заколотилось в груди. Мужчина вытащил нож, и Алеку составило немало труда оставаться неподвижным, пока лезвие, едва касаясь, скользило вниз по его груди. Приподняв кончиком край футболки, мужчина остановился.  
  
\- А, - произнес он. – Руны _парабатай_ могут доставить нам кучу хлопот, отслеживание и все такое. Следует ли нам избавиться от нее прямо сейчас? Что скажешь?  
  
Говоря это, он смотрел Алеку в глаза, словно давал ему выбор. У Алека по спине пробежал холодок.  
  
\- Нет! Не трогай его! Не трогай его руны! – взревел Джейс, тщетно пытаясь избавиться от удерживающих его магических пут.  
  
Их взгляды встретились. Алек увидел в обезумевших глазах брата отражение собственного страха.  
  
\- Джейс, - будто молитву, произнес он одними губами имя _парабатая_ , сам не зная толком, о чем именно просит.  
  
А затем пришла боль. Он еще никогда в жизни не кричал так громко. Мир погрузился в раскаленную добела агонию и алое пламя.  
  
\- АЛЕК!  
  
И сквозь них он услышал, как вторит ему вопль Джейса. Его брату больно. Его брату больно, и это просто невыносимо.  
\- ДЖЕЙС!  
  
Алек старался отгородиться от всепоглощающей муки, что пожирала его тело, выжигая разум. Когда чувства вернулись к нему мутными, изодранными в клочья очертаниями, он осознал, что его уверенно тащат куда-то чьи-то сильные, твердые руки. Он пытался бороться… или думал, что пытается, он не был уверен. Он больше не чувствовал своего тела, отныне оно принадлежало огню.  
  
\- Нет! Отпустите меня! – сквозь туман перед глазами, он увидел, как Джейс свернулся на асфальте клубком, сотрясаясь от боли. – Джейс!  
  
\- НЕТ!  
  
Взревел голос. Он не принадлежал Джейсу. И взревело пламя, но не то, что пожирало его плоть. Огненный луч красной магии пересек проулок, освещая его огнями Преисподней, и столкнулся с лиловой стеной.  
  
Алек моргнул. К нему на полной скорости двигалась фигура, пальто развевалось за спиной, тело окутывало красное свечение. Пламя Магнуса по силе не уступало тому, что терзало Алека, но даже в своем дезориентированном, разбитом состоянии Алек понимал, что Магнус не успеет добежать вовремя.  
  
И все равно закричал, потому что его мир полыхал огнем, он хотел это прекратить и ничего другого сделать не мог:  
\- МАГНУС!  
  
Последовала еще одна вспышка красного, но лиловая стена остановила ее. Алек смутно различил звук открывающегося портала.  
  
\- АЛЕКСАНДР! НЕТ!  
  
И дальше была пустота.

* * *

  
\- Они забрали Алека. Они забрали Алека.  
  
Джейс повторял эти слова снова и снова, словно мантру, последние несколько минут, будто таким образом мог либо обратить их в ложь, либо впечатать глубже в кожу. Парень, без сомнения, пребывал в состоянии шока.  
  
Магнус крепко прижимал его к себе. Сначала он просто хотел помочь ему сесть и поддержать, пока тот приходит в себя от боли, но по мере того, как Джейс все больше и больше терял контроль, это превращалось во что-то другое. Охотник вцепился в него, словно Магнус был единственным, кто не давал ему сойти с ума. Он даже не был уверен, что Джейс осознавал, что делает.  
  
\- Они забрали Алека, - Джейс содрогнулся всем телом, и Магнус обнял его крепче.  
  
У него голова кружилась. В ушах до сих пор звенели крики Алека – он услышал их еще до того, как добрался до проулка, и у него кровь в жилах стыла от них. Кровь струилась по боку Алека, там, где была руна _парабатай_ … или – судя по тому, что Магнус понял из путаного рассказа Джейса, прежде чем того накрыл шок, – там, где раньше была руна.  
  
Взгляд широко распахнутых глаз Алека навсегда отпечатался в его памяти. Ему доводилось видеть такой животный, всепоглощающий страх на чужом лице всего лишь несколько раз за свою долгую жизнь. Видеть его на лице Алека было невыносимо.  
  
\- Они забрали у него руну, - произнес Джейс тусклым, надломленным голосом, прижав дрожащую руку к боку, где находилась его собственная руна _парабатай_. – Срезали ее с него.  
  
Магнус так сильно сжал челюсти, что услышал хруст костей. Магия неслась по венам, угрожая вырваться наружу.  
  
Джейс издал непонятный звук, что-то среднее между всхлипом и задушенным вздохом, затем, вырвавшись из объятий Магнуса, встал на четвереньки, и его вывернуло.  
  
Магнуса тоже мутило. И, несмотря на подступающую тошноту, он знал, что чувствует лишь крупицы того, что испытывает Джейс, как _парабатай_ Алека. Присев на корточки рядом с ним, он положил ладонь ему на спину и не убирал до тех пор, пока Джейс не прекратил выплевывать свои внутренности на мокрый асфальт.  
  
Джейс опустился на пятки. Бледный, дрожащий и откровенно, душераздирающе сломленный, но взгляд его, наконец, прояснился.  
  
\- Я не чувствую его, Магнус, - прохрипел он.  
  
Магнус тяжело сглотнул застрявший в горле комок.  
\- Мы найдем его, - внутри него полыхал огонь. Он обуздал его усилием воли, потому что Алеку нужно, чтобы он мыслил трезво. – Даже если это последнее, что я сделаю в жизни, Джейс, я найду Александра и верну его домой.  
  
Прозвучало как клятва. Это и была она.


	9. Глава 9: Часть I: Брат

_Брат, позволь мне быть твоей каменной стеной,_  
 _Когда ночные ветры продувают тебя,_  
 _Быть тем, кто будет освещать тебе путь_  
 _И вести домой._  
 _\- Brother,_ NEEDTOBREATHE

 

* * *

  
Сказать, что Джейсу было больно, значит, ничего не сказать. Сказать, что он был разбит, даже близко не описать то, что он чувствовал. Джейс был не просто разбит. Он был разрушен до основания, раздроблен на миллион осколков, о которые до сих пор продолжал резаться. Он словно плутал в тумане вездесущей боли. Он не мог думать и понятия не имел, как вообще начать дышать – его тело разучилось втягивать кислород в легкие.  
  
Единственным местом, которое помогало ему хоть как-то сохранять работоспособность, был кабинет Алека. В этом не было ничего удивительного, на самом деле: Алек всегда был его домом. Его якорем. Его спасением каждый раз, когда Джейс чувствовал себя потерянным.  
  
Он ощущал присутствие Алека во всем. У его брата была внушительная сила духа, и Джейсу казалось, будто он окружен ей, даже не смотря на то, что Алек не привнес в помещение практически ничего личного. Кроме разве что совместного фото с Магнусом на рабочем столе и вазы из матового серебра с впечатляющей охапкой белых лилий на кофейном столике.  
  
Цветы никогда не увянут, Магнус зачаровал их, когда подарил Алеку вскоре после их примирения. Алек был настолько потрясен и переполнен чувствами, что даже не попытался увильнуть, когда Иззи спросила его о новом цветочном дополнении в интерьере. Просто вывалил всю историю, заработав подколку от Джейса, дьявольскую улыбку от Иззи и тоскливый взгляд от Клэри, заставивший Джейса испытывать смутное чувство вины, потому что тот понял, ему тоже пора поднимать задницу и совершать какой-нибудь романтический жест.  
  
Теперь же, глядя на лилии, Джейс думал о том, что все было неправильно. Неправильно, что цветы здесь, а Алек нет. Что их зачаровали на вечную жизнь, а Алеку не смогли наколдовать даже временную защиту. И неправильно, _так неправильно_ , что Джейс его подвел.  
  
Поежившись, Джейс откинулся на стоящий перед столом из красного дерева стул. Он пытался смотреть на мир с поста Главы Института, пытался взглянуть на все это глазами Алека – на всю ту боль и отчаяние, что вцепились ему в сердце, внутренности, мышцы, не желая отпускать. Что бы сделал Алек? Что бы Алек хотел, чтобы сделал он?  
  
Запустив ладонь под футболку, он коснулся ей бока там, где находилась руна _парабатай_. Закрыл глаза и попытался сосредоточиться, дотянуться сознанием через связь, которой больше не существовало… потому что ее вырезали прямо из тела Алека.  
  
Джейс распахнул глаза, когда сознание затопили картинки. Небольшое лезвие погружается в тело Алека, срезая кожу. Кровь… _столько крови_. Боль. Обжигающая, ослепляющая, всепоглощающая боль, которая, Джейс знал, была лишь мизерной долей того, что испытывал Алек. Крики. _Боже_ , эти крики. Джейс и раньше слышал, как Алек кричит от боли, пусть ему и не нравилось вспоминать об этом. Он видел, как его брат был ранен, истекал кровью и сотрясался в агонии. Но еще никогда вот так. Ангела ради, _никогда_ вот так.  
  
Он закрыл лицо ладонями, до боли сдавливая основаниями глазницы, отчаянно пытаясь стереть эти воспоминания.  
  
\- Джейс?  
  
Он медленно опустил руки. Джейс догадывался, что глаза у него были покрасневшие и неестественно блестели, но не мог заставить себя переживать по этому поводу. Не мог даже заставить взять себя в руки. С какой стати? Алека нет и он потерян, и плевать ему, если мир это видит.  
  
Клэри смотрела на него с глубокой печалью на своем прелестном личике. Не сказав больше ни слова, она не спеша прошла в комнату и села на стул по другую сторону от стола. Вытянув руку и взяв его ладонь, так ничего и не сказав, переплела их пальцы поверх деревянной столешницы.  
  
Джейс знал, что, вероятно, должен был отстраниться и притвориться, будто с ним все в порядке, но вместо этого обнаружил, что держится за ее руку, словно за единственную опору. Его костяшки побелели, но, если он и сжимал слишком крепко, Клэри этого не показывала. Большой палец успокаивающе поглаживал тыльную сторону его ладони.  
  
\- Все будет хорошо, Джейс, - наконец заговорила она тихо.  
  
\- Разве? – Джейс был потрясен, услышав вырвавшийся из горла хрип.  
  
Наверное, этого и следовало ожидать, такого полного распада собственного “я”. Еще до того, как они стали _парабатаями_ , его связь с Алеком была для него путеводной звездой. А после – спасательным тросом. Теперь же там, где раньше был Алек, зияла пустота, его руна превратилась в бессмысленный рисунок на коже, и ему казалось, что он сходит с ума.  
  
\- Мы найдем его, - сказала Клэри.  
  
Глаза Джейса вспыхнули, одинокая искра наконец-то зажглась где-то в груди.  
\- Обязательно, - яростно произнес он. _“А затем я перережу их всех до единого”._ Он не сказал этого Клэри, вряд ли она захотела бы услышать в его голосе жажду убийства.  
  
Для Джейса не стоял вопрос, найдут они Алека или нет, он был абсолютно уверен, что они никогда не прекратят поиски. Магнус бы истощил все мировые запасы магии, если бы дело дошло до этого. Вопрос же – жуткая мысль, что без перерыва колотилась изнутри о череп Джейса, – заключался в том, найдут ли они Алека живым. Он понимал, что с каждым часом шансов на это становилось все меньше, а ведь прошло уже два дня.  
  
Страх сжал желудок так внезапно и сильно, что Джейс едва не согнулся пополам. Он выдернул руку из пальцев Клэри, словно обжегшись, опасаясь, что его стошнит прямо ей на руку.  
  
Клэри с опаской наблюдала за ним, но не стала акцентировать внимание на том, что он явно находился в состоянии нарастающей паники.  
\- У меня есть идея, - сказала она вместо этого.  
  
Джейс замер. Он запрещал себе надеяться, однако ранее они уже доказывали, что идеи Клэри чаще всего оказываются удачными.  
  
\- Я знаю, что связь _парабатай_ исчезла, - она явно с осторожностью подбирала слова, но Джейс все равно почувствовал, как желудок скрутило от нового приступа тошноты. – Но, возможно, мы все еще можем отследить его местоположение.  
  
Джейс нахмурился.  
\- Как? Магнус пытался, это не работает. Их маг, должно быть, укрывает их от чужой магии.  
  
Магнус чуть весь командный центр не спалил от досады. Наблюдать за этим было одновременно пугающе и печально.  
  
\- Но сможет ли она укрыть их от ангельской силы? – Клэри улыбнулась не широко, но уверенно, от чего Джейсу тут же захотелось ее поцеловать. – Может, если мы с тобой объединим наши усилия… может, мы сможем до него дотянуться.  
  
Джейс уперся в нее взглядом.  
\- Думаешь, это возможно?  
  
Клэри пожала плечами.  
\- Мы делали и более невозможные вещи, разве нет?  
  
Это уж точно. После того как Клэри вошла в его жизнь, все существование Джейса было сплошной чередой невозможных вещей.  
  
\- Стоит попробовать, - ответил он. Поднявшись, вышел из-за относительной безопасности позади стола Алека. – Клэри… - он сделал глубокий вдох, презирая звучащее в голосе волнение. – Спасибо тебе.  
  
Клэри тоже поднялась на ноги. Теперь их разделяло всего несколько сантиметров. Как и всегда между ними пробегали электрические разряды, но в этот раз ток был другим – нежнее, мягче. Почти заботливым. Клэри шагнула ближе, обвивая его руками, и Джейс позволил ей.  
  
\- Джейс, - проговорила она тихо, прижимаясь к его щеке. – Ты в этом не виноват.  
  
Джейс почувствовал, как вернувшееся напряжение сковало его тело с удвоенной силой. И все же, к своему удивлению, так и не выпустил Клэри из объятий.  
  
\- У меня была всего одна задача, Клэри, - произнес он сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Защищать его. И я не справился, - он сглотнул острые лезвия, навсегда поселившиеся у него в горле с того момента, как Алека забрали. – Так что, да. Это _моя_ вина.  
  
Чья же еще? Чья, если не его? Ведь это он поклялся защищать Алека, чего бы то ни стоило.  
  
\- Нет. Не твоя, - Клэри отстранилась, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. Взгляд ее глаз был неистовым, обжигающим. – Ты сделал все, что мог. Мы все это знаем. Алек это знает.  
  
Джейса будто в живот пнули. Он бы охнул, если бы в легких еще оставался воздух, но он перестал дышать в ту минуту, когда у Алека забрали руну _парабатай_.  
  
\- Теперь это не имеет значения, - произнес он, голос звучал грубо, а слова отрывисто. – Единственное, что имеет значение, - это спасение Алека.  
  
Клэри кивнула.  
\- Нам понадобится что-нибудь из его личных вещей.  
  
Джейсу даже думать не пришлось.  
\- Его лук. Прямо за тобой, - он принес лук и колчан Алека обратно в Институт и поставил их у стены около стола в кабинете Алека, словно они были священными – собственно, по мнению Джейса они такими и были.  
  
Клэри схватила лук, и, судя по ее немного удивленному лицу, он оказался тяжелее, чем она предполагала. Осторожно положив его на стол, она коснулась ладонью холодного металла. Затем протянула вторую руку Джейсу, и тот взял ее. Чуть помедлив, обхватил оружие пальцами другой руки там, где его обычно держал Алек.  
  
Закрыв глаза, Джейс последовал примеру Клэри и воззвал к ангельской силе в своей крови, но у него голова шла кругом. Его руки не должны касаться лука Алека. Он этого не заслуживал. Это оружие спасало его брата в битве бессчетное количество раз, тогда как сам Джейс не смог этого сделать. Он не справился со своей задачей. Какой прок от его прославленных боевых навыков, если он даже собственного _парабатая_ спасти не мог?  
  
\- Джейс! – окрикнул его голос Клэри. – Соберись.  
  
_“Ради Алека”_ , - подумал про себя Джейс и сделал глубокий вдох.  
  
И тут он увидел.

* * *

  
  
_Facilis descensus Averno._ *  
  
Эти слова означали для Алека лишь одно: он не может сломаться.  
  
Именно это он имел в виду, говоря их Джейсу. И Джейс говорил ему… чаще, чем хотелось бы помнить. Чаще, чем хотелось бы думать об этом, ему и Джейсу приходилось напоминать друг другу, что, сколько бы раз они не истекали кровью, на деле они оставались несокрушимы.  
  
Но Джейса сейчас здесь не было, и Алеку приходилось напоминать об этом себе самому. Он цеплялся за эти слова всем своим естеством, но с каждым разом становилось все сложнее и сложнее концентрировать на них свое внимание. Потому что он и раньше истекал кровью, и сильно, но никогда еще вот так. Это кровотечение было чем-то особенным. Чем-то другим. Это было больше, чем кровотечение тела. Казалось, что сама его сущность кровоточит: плоть, нервы, мускулы и _душа_ – все вытекает из него вместе с растекающейся по полу багровой жидкостью.  
  
Было темно там, где его держали… _где_ бы это ни было, он понятия не имел. Не важно. Что действительно было важно, так это куда его хотели отправить – столкнуть за грань безумия. И боль действительно сводила с ума – одержимое создание, хозяйничающее в его теле с того момента, как пожрало его и разодрало разум в клочья.  
  
Сначала он пытался отслеживать. Считал руны, которые терял, когда их вырезали с его кожи – иногда ножом, иногда магией (потому что эти руны и так уже осквернены грязными руками мага, так почему бы не позволить и магии поработать, давая лезвию отдохнуть?). Но, в конечном счете, просто сбился со счета.  
  
Он не знал, как много рун уже забрали, как много кусочков себя он уже потерял. Не знал, сколько времени прошло. Все, что он знал, - это боль и мысль, что он не может, _не станет_ терять рассудок.  
  
_\- Facilis descensus Averno,_ – прошептал Алек окружающей его тьме. Голос был едва слышен, сорванный от собственных криков. И это тоже было не важно, он будет повторять их одними губами, если придется. _– Facilis… descensus…_  
  
Алек содрогнулся. Все тело словно само по себе забилось в припадке. Он обнаружил, что иногда такое случалось – даже, когда не было ножей, чтобы его резать, каждая клетка его тела время от времени заходилась криком. Ему не хватало воздуха, чтобы кричать вслух, поэтому он просто молча давился болью.  
  
_\- Facilis… descensus… Averno._  
  
На самом деле легок. _Слишком_ легок. Алек не спускался в ад, он летел туда на всех парах, не имея ни шанса остановить свое падение. Ведь это и _был_ ад. Должен был быть. Потому что огонь окружал его, выжигая кожу, пожирая каждую крупицу силы, что когда-либо у него была.  
  
Алек не хотел больше повторять эти слова. Не хотел больше думать об аде, или о том, как эти люди на самом деле его ломали. Так что он обратился к единственной вещи, к единственному человеку, который всегда помогал ему сохранять рассудок, когда ничто другое уже не помогало.  
  
\- Не принуждай меня оставить тебя*… и…, - голос сорвался. Сломался так, будто сам он еще не был сломан.  
  
Они забрали у него эту клятву. Забрали у него _Джейса_. Алек почувствовал, как из горла рвется наружу всхлип, и поперхнулся им, роняя кровь и слезы в темноту.  
  
\- Не принуждай меня оставить тебя и возвратиться от тебя.  
  
Голова Алека дернулась вверх. Такой сильный и знакомый голос, он проник сквозь болезненный бред так, как ничему до сих пор не удавалось. К нему приближалась фигура, и ему не нужен был свет, чтобы узнать ее. По всему телу пробежала дрожь, всплеск адреналина придал силы его истощенным мускулам.  
  
Он рванул цепи, что удерживали его.  
\- Джейс?  
  
В грудь хлынула волна надежды, но он боялся ей поддаться. Что если это не по-настоящему? Что если ему это снится?  
  
\- Я здесь, - Джейс шагнул ему навстречу. Теперь, когда он стоял так близко, Алек хорошо видел своего брата, видел, как напряглось его лицо, стоило его разноцветным глазам скользнуть по телу Алека, оценивая повреждения. – Я здесь, Алек. Я с тобой.  
  
Когда Джейс, протянув руку, схватил его за плечо, Алек едва не вскрикнул от облегчения.  
\- Джейс… - он сглотнул сухой комок. – Как ты меня нашел?  
  
Джейс улыбнулся ему, демонстрируя ямочки на щеках.  
\- Я всегда тебя найду, Алек. Мы же _парабатаи_.  
  
Печаль накрыла его, усиливая терзающую тело боль.  
\- Больше нет, - прошептал он. – Наша руна…  
  
\- Мы вернем ее, - произнес Джейс. Он склонил голову на бок, словно над чем-то раздумывая. – Или нет. Может, так даже лучше.  
  
Алеку скрутило желудок, и боль эта не имела ничего общего с тем огнем, что пожирал его тело.  
\- Что?  
  
\- Может, тебе не стоило иметь руну _парабатай_. Может, тебе не стоило иметь руны вообще.  
  
Джейс сверлил его ледяным взглядом, и тогда Алек понял.  
  
\- Ты не Джейс, - он почувствовал, как к горлу подступила тошнота. Он думал, что ему знакомо отчаяние, но это было нечто большее. Это было полное уничтожение.  
  
\- Нет, - согласилась колдунья, и ее глаза полыхнули лиловым. – Но я могу причинять тебе боль ничуть не хуже любого из этих охотников. На самом деле, я могу делать это гораздо лучше.  
  
Она не стала менять облик. Она продолжала выглядеть как Джейс, когда резко повернула запястье. И Алек, который думал, что ему знакома боль, откинул голову назад и закричал так, как не кричал никогда в жизни.

* * *

  
  
Джейс думал, что ему знакома боль, но сейчас он откинул голову назад и закричал так, как не кричал никогда в жизни.  
  
\- Джейс!  
  
Он постепенно приходил в себя, словно пробуждаясь от ночного кошмара. С той лишь разницей, что с душераздирающей, перехватывающей дыхание ясностью понимал, все по-настоящему. То, что они делали с Алеком, было по-настоящему. Он смутно осознавал тот факт, что рухнул на пол, и тело его тряслось так, что кости готовы были рассыпаться в порошок.  
  
\- Джейс!  
  
Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы заметить руки Клэри на своих плечах. Ее пальцы вцепились в него изо всей своей немалой силы в попытке удержать его здесь, не дать ему выскользнуть и потеряться в том ужасе, свидетелем которого стал.  
  
Кстати об ужасе, когда Джейсу наконец удалось сфокусировать взгляд на Клэри, в ее глазах от него не было и следа, давая Джейсу понять, что она не видела того, что видел он.  
  
\- Клэри, нам нужно идти, - голос звучал глухо и сдавленно. И не удивительно – он с трудом мог дышать, не то что разговаривать.  
  
Он поднялся на ноги, пошатываясь и оступаясь. Несколько раз яростно моргнул, возвращая себе устойчивость, а может и душевное равновесие.  
  
Клэри наблюдала за ним с испуганным выражением на лице.  
\- Ты ведь что-то видел, да? Что это было?  
  
_“Как насчет моего брата, которого разрывают на кусочки?”_ Джейс не сказал этого вслух. Не смог себя заставить. Ради Ангела, ему казалось, он сходит с ума.  
  
\- Они лишают его рун, - на этот раз его голос был тихим, но твердым, угрожающим. В нем слышалось обещание – он заставит их всех за это заплатить.  
  
Джейс почувствовал, как его, словно знакомым плащом, укутывает беспощадная ясность войны. И он облачился в нее быстро и умело. Туман в голове рассеялся, тело вытянулось в струну. Он затолкал подальше свою эмоциональную травму, туда, куда даже ему самому будет не дотянуться, и призвал обратно свой рассудок. Ради Алека.  
  
\- Нужно идти _сейчас же_.  
  
Было не так много вещей в жизни, да и в смерти, в которых Джейс был уверен наверняка. Но он точно знал, что время было на исходе, и что он не собирается терять брата.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Легок спуск в ад.  
> * здесь и далее перевод взят из Библии, т.к. клятва парабатаев практически полностью является цитатой из нее (Руфь [1:16-17])


	10. Глава 10: Часть II: Возлюбленный

_Просто держись,_  
 _Потерпи ещё немного..._  
 _Я найду тебя здесь, внутри темноты._  
 _Я прорвусь._  
 _Не важно, где ты._  
 _\- Find You,_ Ruelle

 

* * *

  
Магнусу Бейну была знакома боль. Он не любил о ней думать, предпочитая по возможности сквозь муки бытия проходить, кружась в танце. Но он это делал. Он знал боль так хорошо, что мог найти ее в своих венах, когда бы ни пожелал. Проникнуть под кожу и истрепанные нервы и обнаружить, как она циркулирует по его организму словно яд. Он редко позволял себе к ней прислушиваться, но она была там – за закрытыми веками по ночам, грязью под ногтями с тех времен, когда ему приходилось царапаться, цепляться ими за жизнь.  
  
Магнусу Бейну так же был знаком страх. Найти его было труднее, чем боль, ведь Магнус потратил десятилетия на то, чтобы убедиться, у него никогда больше не будет причин бояться, но когда-то страх являлся его постоянным спутником. И все же, какие бы мучительные чувства Магнус ни испытывал в своей долгой жизни, какие бы ужасы ни видел, ничто не могло сравниться с этим. С этой невыносимой, неопровержимой тьмой. Он тонул в ней, захлебывался и был бессилен это остановить. Точно так же, как бессилен был остановить тех монстров, что забрали Алека.  
  
Иногда Магнус считал себя монстром, он до сих пор размышлял над этим определением время от времени, пусть и гораздо реже с тех пор, как Алек вошел в его жизнь, но ему было не сравниться с людьми, которые вырезали с тела Алека руну _парабатай_. Он, может, и был монстром, но они были настоящими чудовищами. И Жасмин… он и понятия не имел, _кем_ являлась Жасмин на самом деле. Пожалуй, она была отличным примером, во что может превратиться маг, если позволит своим демонам завладеть собой.  
  
У него до сих пор в голове не укладывалось, как далеко она зашла. Сначала не предупредила Институт о смертоносных защитных чарах, которые Магнус приказал возвести во время сражения с Валентином, а теперь… это. Это зверство. Это омерзительное действо, что практически вырвало Магнусу сердце из груди и оставило его разодранным, истекающим кровью и _испуганным_ , каким он не был уже целую вечность.  
  
Магия искрилась и потрескивала на кончиках пальцев, готовая взреветь огнем, но какая от нее польза, если он не знает, куда это пламя направить?  
  
Тяжело опустившись на кровать, он сцепил свои неприкаянные руки на коленях. В комнате Алека в Институте не отражалось характерных черт ее хозяина. Это была комната солдата – практичная, функциональная и полностью лишенная лоска. В лофте Магнуса было больше Алека, чем в этих четырех стенах. И все равно Магнус ощущал присутствие Алека. Чувствовал его здесь, в комнате, где формировалась его личность. Чувствовал его силу и твердость, его непоколебимый, неукротимый дух. Магнус чувствовал его так сильно, что у него дыхание перехватывало в горле.  
  
\- Александр, - прошептал он в пустоту, все свои силы отдавая на то, чтобы игнорировать вероятность, что тот, кому это имя принадлежит, его никогда больше не услышит. – Где же ты?  
  
Отворилась дверь, и голова Магнуса дернулась вверх.  
  
Изабель резко застыла в дверном проеме. Похоже, она удивилась, застав его тут. Магнус не мог ее винить, он и сам толком не знал, зачем сюда пришел.  
  
\- О. Я… э… - слабо улыбаясь и обнимая себя руками в защитном жесте, Изабель сделала несколько шагов внутрь комнаты. – Прости. Сама не знаю, зачем сюда пришла.  
  
Она выглядела бледной, осунувшейся и потерянной. И в этот момент Магнус еще больше возненавидел мир. Это было _нечестно_. Она этого не заслуживала. _Он_ этого не заслуживал.  
  
Потребовалось титаническое усилие, но ему все же удалось сохранить спокойствие и слабо ей улыбнуться.  
\- То же самое, Изабель, - произнес он. – Похоже, нам всем необходимо почувствовать присутствие Алека.  
  
\- Да, - ее голос надломился. Она быстро вытерла скатившиеся из огромных, блестящих глаз одинокие слезинки.  
  
Сердце Магнуса в который раз разбилось. А он-то думал там уже нечему биться.  
\- Изабель… - он беспомощно умолк. Что он мог ей сказать? Не существовало утешения, и он слишком боялся, что ошибется, озвучив надежду на благополучный исход.  
  
Изабель, похоже, не возражала против отсутствия лживых заверений. Подойдя к кровати, села на краешек и прислонилась к нему, словно делать так для нее было самой естественной вещью на свете. Словно он был частью ее семьи. Тепло согрело Магнуса изнутри впервые с того момента, как Алека забрали.  
  
\- Знаю, что должна быть благодарна за то, что они не убили его сразу, - произнесла она тихо. – Но я просто… не могу перестать задаваться вопросом _почему_. Почему они его просто не убили? Что им от него нужно?  
  
Все тепло исчезло из тела так же быстро, как появилось. Изабель не знала. Джейс ей не сказал. И он не мог его в этом винить, но и тем, кто ей расскажет, становиться не хотел.  
  
\- Не знаю, - через некоторое время заговорил он. – Но нам нужно найти его как можно скорее, - он должен найти его. _Должен_. Другого выбора у него просто нет.  
  
Магия затрещала вокруг ладоней с новой силой, и Магнус выругался про себя. Сейчас не время терять контроль.  
  
Если его мимолетное колебание и не выдало его, то слетающие с пальцев багровые искры уж точно это сделали. Изабель уставилась на него с подозрением и, несмотря на ее широкие взгляды, с толикой настороженности, за которую Магнус не мог на нее обижаться. Алек был единственным сумеречным охотником из тех, что ему когда-либо встречались, который не боялся его магии. Алек бы единственным, кто не боялся _его_ , того, кем он являлся на самом деле.  
  
Желудок сделал кувырок, и он бы точно либо изверг наружу его содержимое, либо разнес всю комнату по кирпичику, если бы резкий тон Изабель не выдернул его из этого состояния.  
  
\- Магнус, - произнесла она. Она смотрела на него пристально, и сквозь отчаяние пробивалась ее прославленная железная воля. – В чем дело? Тебе что-то известно?  
  
Магнус хотел солгать. Хотел сказать, что ничего не знает. Хотел сказать, что не слышал нечеловеческие крики Алека, не видел пропитавшую футболку кровь, пугающую бледность его кожи. Не видел одуревший от боли взгляд его глаз. Не слышал, как Алек зовет его, даже теперь, сквозь гул Института.  
  
Но Магнус не мог солгать, у него не оставалось на это сил. Все его силы уходили на то, чтобы держать в руках себя и свою магию, не давая ей сровнять с землей весь собор. И он не мог солгать Изабель, когда она смотрела на него так, будто у него был ключ к разрешению всего этого жуткого кошмара.  
  
_“Если бы”_ , - подумал Магнус, желудок болезненно сжался.  
  
Если бы он мог спасти Александра. Если бы он мог сделать хоть _что-нибудь_ , вместо того чтобы сидеть здесь с ноющими внутренностями и вырванным сердцем.  
  
Он сделал глубокий вдох и постарался убедить Изабель, что не разваливается на части.  
\- Они лишили его руны, - заговорил он, удивляясь, как его голос не сорвался. – Они удалили его руну _парабатай_ прямо на глазах у Джейса, - он покачал головой чуть энергичнее, чем то было необходимо, словно таким образом мог вытряхнуть воспоминания из мозга. – Мы ничего не могли сделать.  
  
\- О чем ты говоришь?  
  
Прозвучавший в голосе Изабель чистый, незамутненный ужас не дал Магнусу слишком глубоко уйти в себя. Вместо этого он коснулся ладонью ее руки. Она отпрянула от него, словно обжегшись, и вскочила на ноги, будто кровать внезапно охватило пламя.  
  
\- О чем ты говоришь? - повторила она требовательно.  
  
Магнус сглотнул.  
\- Я говорю о том, что нужно найти его прежде, чем ему удалят все руны.  
  
\- Зачем они это делают? – что-то в ее напряженном голосе давало понять, что Изабель ждет ответа.  
  
И снова Магнус пожалел о том, что не может сказать, что не знает, потому что это тоже было бы ложью. Он _знал_. Знал слишком хорошо. Он видел, как с его людьми случалось то же самое, когда забирали их метки мага.  
  
\- Думаю, они хотят его унизить, - произнес он мрачным, хриплым от сотен лет воспоминаний голосом. – Уничтожить в нем принадлежность к сумеречным охотникам.  
  
Теперь Изабель рыдала, не скрывая слез. Магнус бы все отдал, чтобы унять ее боль. И _свою_ боль тоже. Поднявшись, он широкими, решительными шагами сократил разделяющее их расстояние. Потому что, _черт побери_ , черт его побери до самого Ада и обратно, если он подведет семью Александра так же, как подвел его самого.  
  
Притянув Изабель к себе, он крепко ее обнял. Она вцепилась в него, словно он был тем единственным, кто не давал ей утонуть. И Магнус подумал, что если он больше ничего не может сделать, то сделает хотя бы эту малость – убедится, что Изабель Лайтвуд удержится наплаву.  
  
\- Я убью их, - выдавила Изабель. – Убью их всех.  
  
Именно таким и был план Магнуса, и ему приходилось прикладывать немалые усилия, чтобы не давать ее гневу подпитывать его магию.  
  
\- Мы так и поступим, Изабель, - положив ладонь ей на затылок, поклялся он. – Мы вернем его назад и заставим их заплатить.  
  
У него в груди демоны хлопали темными крыльями, накачивая кровь яростью. Сейчас он держал их на коротком поводке, но когда время придет, он их отпустит. Защитит Алека от своей силы, закроет собственным телом, как должен был поступать с самого начала, и сожжет этих монстров вместе с их ненавистью дотла.  
  
Дверь распахнулась настежь, заставив его подпрыгнуть на месте. Развернувшись Изабель не стала терять ни минуты. Как только она поняла, что в дверях стоят Джейс и Клэри, тут же набросилась на Джейса.  
  
\- Они забрали его руну? – вскрикнула она. Кинувшись к нему, ударила его в грудь – сильно. – Вы потеряли связь _парабатай_? Как ты мог не сказать мне об этом?  
  
\- Иззи! – рявкнул Джейс. Схватив ее за запястья, удержал на месте. В выражении его лица сквозила какая-то новая целеустремленность. – У нас нет на это времени. Мы знаем, где Алек.  
  
У Магнуса чуть сердце из груди не выскочило. Он шагнул вперед, отвечая всем телом на этот внезапный, нежданный призыв к действию.  
  
Изабель замерла в хватке Джейса и смотрела теперь на него с Клэри так, словно боялась им поверить. – Знаете, где он? Откуда?  
  
\- Мы попытались использовать заключенные в нашей крови ангельские силы, - объяснила Клэри. – Это сработало. Мы его выследили.  
  
Изабель закрыла рот руками. Глаза наполнились слезами, но она не позволила им пролиться. Вместо этого сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, успокаиваясь.  
\- Спасибо, - сказала она и, схватив Клэри за руку, с благодарностью ее пожала.  
  
Улыбнувшись, Клэри ободряюще сжала ее пальцы в ответ.  
  
\- Нам нужно идти, - подал голос Джейс. Челюсти сжаты в упрямую линию, словно все его кости боролись с бурлящими внутри эмоциями. – Они его пытают.  
  
Магия рванула наружу. На мгновение Магнус перестал слышать хоть что-нибудь сквозь жуткий рев в ушах. Он сжал кулаки по бокам, чтобы обуздать льющуюся из него силу. _“Не сейчас. Пока еще нет.”_  
  
\- Куда? – словно издалека услышал он собственное рычание.  
  
Его демоны просились наружу, и Магнус собирался их выпустить.

 

 

 


	11. Эхо

_Послушай, послушай,_  
 _Я приму шепот, если это всё, что у тебя есть для меня,_  
 _Но ведь это не так, правда?_  
 _Ты можешь прийти и спасти меня и_  
 _Попробовать прогнать вон безумие из моей головы._  
 _\- Echo,_ Jason Walker

 

* * *

  
Время почти пришло. Магнус это чувствовал. Демоны становились беспокойнее, магия ненасытнее, кожа _зудела_ от желания окропить землю кровью, что не принадлежала Александру.  
  
Скоро. Уже скоро. Магнус это чувствовал.  
  
Тихий плеск воды противоречил ярости внутри него, нетерпеливо ожидающей выхода, но темнота… о, темнота подходила ему идеально. Магнус впитал их все, густые ночные тени нью-йоркских доков, и напоил ими демонов.  
  
Он обнаружил, что как никогда прежде готов поддаться тьме и гневу. Это незнакомое стремление испугало бы его, если бы не дробящее кости, вырывающее душу осознание, что Алеку, вероятно, в сотни раз страшнее – прямо сейчас, в полном одиночестве в одном из этих контейнеров.  
  
На то, чтобы найти нужный, не потребовалось много времени. Предатели выбрали пустынное место, заброшенное и почти забытое настолько, что оно практически не освещалось. Там оставалось совсем немного контейнеров, тяжелых и покрытых толстым слоем ржавчины из-за долгого неиспользования. Один из них охраняли сумеречные охотники, темные фигуры в черной боевой экипировке, которая и близко не была так же черна, как текущая по венам Магнуса ярость.  
  
Магнус сделал глубокий вдох через нос, втягивая едкий, терпкий аромат сырости и старого железа. Дыхание оставляло в воздухе облачка пара, но он не чувствовал холода, он был слишком сильно взбешен, чтобы чувствовать хоть что-то, кроме бегущего по венам огня собственной магии. Сердце выстукивало в груди боевой ритм, пока он осматривал место из их скрытого наблюдательного пункта на полусгнившем балконе такого же ветхого склада. Было настоящим чудом, что этот нелепый выступ до сих пор не рухнул под их общим весом.  
  
Бросив взгляд направо, Магнус увидел, как Джейс неподвижно замер в темноте. Это было больше, чем просто спокойствие солдата. Джейс, как и Магнус, прекрасно осознавал тот факт, что Алек сейчас заперт внутри металлических стен ржавой коробки в богом забытом месте и подвергается невыразимым мукам. Его разноцветные глаза сверкали напряженной сосредоточенностью, когда он смотрел на контейнер, как смотрит хищная птица на свою будущую добычу. Джейс, как и Магнус, пытался не сорваться.  
  
Подпитываемая нетерпением Джейса магия с новой силой затрещала вокруг пальцев Магнуса. Клэри бросила на него настороженный взгляд, но он проигнорировал ее, и она не стала спрашивать.  
  
\- Внутрь заходим быстро, - произнес Джейс отрывистым, напряженным шепотом. – Помните, цель номер один – добраться до Алека. И никаких глупостей. Ублюдков сможем убить, как только он окажется в безопасности.  
  
\- Нужен отвлекающий маневр, - ответила Изабель. Ее кнут разматывался и опять обвивался вокруг руки снова и снова, единственная демонстрация внутреннего напряжения, которое она тоже, несомненно, испытывала.  
  
\- Магнус, - позвал Джейс. – Как насчет парочки фокусов?  
  
Магнус дернул подбородком, прогибаясь под тяжестью собственной злости.  
\- С удовольствием.  
  
\- Подождите, - поспешно проговорила Клэри. – Ты сказал, с ними была колдунья. Я ее не вижу. Лучше, если Магнус пойдет с тобой, - сомневаться, пойдет ли внутрь Джейс, ни у кого и в мыслях не было.  
  
\- Она права, - согласилась Изабель. – Тебе может понадобиться магия Магнуса, если эта сука там внутри с Алеком.  
  
\- Вы с Магнусом заходите внутрь и вытаскиваете оттуда Алека. Мы с Иззи отвлекаем их снаружи, - заключила Клэри. От улыбок, которыми эти двое обменялись друг с другом, Магнуса пробрал настоящий озноб. И ад не знает ярости страшнее.  
  
Все разом перепрыгнули хлипкие перила и изящно приземлились несколькими футами ниже, руны и магия позволили сделать это тихо и безопасно. Магнус мимоходом отметил, что ему бы и в голову никогда не пришло, что однажды он станет сражаться бок о бок с сумеречными охотниками. Не так. Когда их тела двигаются в едином ритме и сердца бьются в унисон.  
  
Сквозь туман к ним донесся приглушенный звук. Все замерли. Магнус не сразу понял, что это было, но когда до него дошло, кровь вскипела. Крики. Алек кричал.  
  
Маскировочные чары слетели, являя его светящиеся в темноте кошачьи глаза. Магия вырвалась наружу с такой силой, что треск вокруг ладоней зазвучал подобно разрядам молний. Ярко-красные щупальца необузданной мощи обвились вокруг рук до самых плеч.  
  
\- Вот дерьмо, - пробормотал Джейс откуда-то из-за спины.  
  
\- Магнус! – предупреждающе зашипела Изабель.  
  
Магнус их не слушал. Как мог он? _Алек кричал_. И Магнус бросился бежать, алая магия сверкала в ночи яркими вспышками, он отпустил своих демонов.

* * *

  
_“Хватит. Прекратите.”_  
  
Алек лишился способности связно мыслить, но если бы он все еще был в состоянии формировать предложения, то просил бы об этом. Пожалуйста, _кто-нибудь_ , прекратите это.  
  
Боль превратилась во что-то совершенно иное, что-то когтистое, _живое_ , неподдающееся описанию. Его чувства словно закоротило. Ни звуков, ни запахов, ни вкуса. Лишь агония, тьма и его собственная голова, мозг перекручивался и выворачивался наизнанку, отчаянно пытаясь удержаться за последние крупицы рассудка.  
  
Иногда в памяти возникали слова, связующие ниточки с тем, кем он был до того, как лезвия начали резать и магия выжигать. И он цеплялся за них, бросая их о стенки черепа, словно священные песнопения.  
  
Он ухватился за слово, которое пришло к нему сейчас, использовал его, чтобы уберечь разум от ножа, агонии и сумасшествия.  
  
_“Магнус. Магнус, Магнус, Магнус.”_  
  
Алек потерял так же и ощущение пространства. Он понятия не имел, где верх, где низ, и забыл, как выглядит свет. Может, он немного похож на золото в глазах Магнуса.  
  
_“Магнус. Магнус. Магнус.”_  
  
Прекратите. _Кто-нибудь_ , остановите это.  
  
_“Магнус, останови это. Магнус. Магнус. Магнус.”_

  
* * *

  
\- Магнус! Хватит! МАГНУС!  
  
Просто чудо, что голосу Изабель удалось пробиться сквозь завесу ярости. Всепоглощающий, уничтожающий все на своем пути гнев. А, может, дело было не в голосе, а в обвившем его запястье кнуте.  
  
Туман безумия немного рассеялся, позволяя бросить на нее полный возмущения взгляд.  
  
Едва заполучив себе его внимание, Изабель его тут же отпустила, но вместо того чтобы попятиться назад, шагнула вперед решительно и бесстрашно. Вероятность, что Магнус в приступе бешенства может атаковать в ответ, похоже, не пришла ей в голову. В этот момент она так сильно напоминала ему Алека, что сердце заныло.  
  
_“Александр.”_  
  
И пока Магнус снова не вышел из себя, она схватила его за плечи – крепко, твердо. Теперь ее нельзя было проигнорировать или обойти.  
  
\- Магнус, тебе нужно попасть внутрь. _Сейчас же._ С остальными мы разберемся.  
  
Моргнув, Магнус осмотрелся. Клэри и Джейс уже “разбирались”, лезвия сверкали в неясной тьме, словно сигнальные огни, мелькали конечности, их тела двигались так умело и быстро, что Магнус ничего толком не мог разглядеть.  
  
Несколько тел уже лежали на земле, сраженные магией Магнуса. Он помнил, что хотел их убить, но не помнил, как это сделал. Он коротко кивнул Изабель.  
  
Сжав напоследок его плечи, она резко развернулась, черные волосы взметнулись за спиной словно мантия.  
  
\- Джейс! – крикнула она, кинувшись в гущу сражения, заменяя Джейса в развернувшемся хаосе.  
  
\- Я же сказал, никаких глупостей, - прорычал Джейс, проходя мимо Магнуса к двери, ведущей в контейнер.  
  
Магнус ничего не ответил. Магия все еще гудела под кожей, слишком близко к поверхности. Он не пытался ее усмирить, пусть демоны еще поживятся. Повернув запястье, он открыл замок и ворвался внутрь, Джейс следом.  
  
Внутри было больше охотников, Магнус сходу насчитал шестерых, но тут же перестал их замечать, едва увидев Алека, подвешенного в другом конце контейнера за свисающие с потолка цепи. Он больше не кричал. Лишь слабо подергивался, даже когда мужчина приставил к его голой груди нож.  
  
Мир Магнуса _взорвался_. Он не чувствовал, что движется, едва осознал, как руки дернулись вперед. Но он четко, остро понимал, что сила у него внутри рванула подобно тысячи пороховых бочек. Багровый луч пересек весь контейнер и на полной скорости врезался в мужчину. Он сжег его заживо точно так же, как сделал это со своим отчимом, но сейчас, слушая крики умирающего, Магнус не испытывал угрызений совести.  
  
Контейнер начал трястись, греметь и скрежетать, старый металл с трудом сдерживал высвобожденную магию Магнуса.  
  
\- Магнус! – крикнул Джейс, не обращая внимания на дрожащую под ногами землю, парировал удар и вогнал лезвие в грудь атаковавшего его охотника. – Забирай Алека!  
  
В этот раз Магнус пришел в себя мгновенно. Потому что Алек, наконец, был в пределах досягаемости, и Магнус всего лишь хотел вернуть его домой.

* * *

  
_“Магнус. Магнус. Магнус.”_  
  
Цепляясь за это имя, Алек постепенно начинал осознавать, что что-то происходит, что-то меняется. Его затуманенные чувства понемногу возвращались, и он понял, что снова может слышать звуки. Новые звуки. Звуки, которых здесь раньше не было.  
  
Он заставил себя открыть глаза. Мир наполнился очертаниями, красками и _светом_ …  
  
Сердце забилось в горле. Свет был ярким, алым, обжигающим.  
  
\- Александр.  
  
_“Александр. Да. Это я. Это мое имя,”_ – подумал Алек. Глупость какая, конечно, он знал, что это его имя. Разве нет? Или он забыл?  
  
Внутренности скрутило новой волной ужаса. Ради Ангела, они, наконец, добились своего. Свели его с ума.  
  
\- Александр.  
  
Лица коснулись холодные ладони. Кончики пальцев погладили его щеки, словно он был важен, убрали со лба влажные волосы, проследили линии скул.  
  
\- Александр, пожалуйста, открой глаза. _Прошу_ , взгляни на меня.  
  
Открыть глаза? Когда он успел их снова закрыть?  
  
Алек выполнил просьбу, сам не зная почему. Перед глазами плескалось золото, он был прав: свет _действительно_ очень похож на золотистые радужки Магнуса.  
  
_“Магнус. Магнус, Магнус, Магнус.”_  
  
\- Да, это я. Я здесь.  
  
Настойчивость в голосе зазвучала с новой силой, давая Алеку понять, что он говорил вслух.  
  
\- Александр.  
  
У Алека сердце екнуло, когда он наконец понял, что смотрит в лицо Магнуса. Что это и впрямь золотистые глаза Магнуса смотрят на него в ответ. Что это руки Магнуса касаются его лица.  
  
Он моргнул. Следует ли ему в это верить? Следует ли…  
  
Когда зрение прояснилось, Алек заметил за плечом Магнуса Джейса, тот вертелся как полоумный, размахивая мечом серафима.  
  
Алек сглотнул. Ангел знает, сколько раз он видел Джейса и Магнуса в мечтах, сколько раз выкрикивал их имена. Достаточно, чтобы перестать попадаться на эту уловку. Но в этот раз было по-другому.  
  
\- Ты… - голос сорвался от долгого неиспользования, прочистив горло, он попытался снова. – Ты… настоящий?  
  
Магнус издал звук, который Алек никогда раньше от него не слышал. Он был похож на сдавленный всхлип.  
\- Да. Мы настоящие. _Я_ настоящий, - он провел рукой вдоль его лица. Она дрожала. – Ты в безопасности, Александр.  
  
И тогда до него дошло. Это реальность. Он не сошел с ума. Он жив… почти. Едва.  
  
Алек сглотнул внезапно образовавшийся в горле комок.  
\- Магнус… - он замолчал. Больше нечего было сказать. Никакие слова, кроме имени, что спасло его рассудок, не стоили того, чтобы их произносить.  
  
\- Шшш. Давай-ка выбираться отсюда, а? – произнес Магнус. – О, милый, что они с тобой сделали?  
  
Алек понятия не имел. Пытали? Ломали? Уничтожали? Он не знал точно. Это было не важно, теперь, когда _Магнус_ стоял перед ним.  
  
Цепи с лязгом упали, подчиняясь магии Магнуса. Алек не знал, откуда вообще начинать себя ловить, когда стремительно рухнул на пол, но ему не пришлось об этом волноваться. Магнус поймал его и бережно опустил на землю, присев вместе с ним на корточки.  
  
Алек завалился на него, голова кружилась, тело было истощено до предела. Обхватив Магнуса руками за талию, он крепко зажмурился. Уткнувшись ему в плечо, вдохнул такой знакомый аромат – сандал и уникальный запах боевой магии. Высвобожденная магия Магнуса пахла пламенем, если бы пламя имело запах.  
  
\- Ты нашел меня, - прошептал Алек, он слышал недоверие в собственном голосе. – Ты нашел меня.  
  
Пальцы Магнуса зарылись ему в волосы, затем ладонь коснулась щеки и осторожно приподняла его лицо так, чтобы их взгляды встретились. Золотистые глаза смотрели пристально.  
\- Я же Верховный маг Бруклина, - слабая улыбка растянула губы Магнуса.  
  
Алек улыбнулся в ответ и издал звук – что-то среднее между задушенным смешком и всхлипом облегчения.  
  
А затем Магнус наклонился и поцеловал его так, словно настал конец света и мир собирался исчезнуть в промежутке между его поцелуем и следующим вдохом Алека.

 

 

 


	12. Мое сердце научилось убивать

_И я брошу ее в реку,_  
_На поверхности которой недвижимо я стою_  
_Любовь – это все, судя по слухам,_  
_Но мое сердце научилось убивать_  
_О, мое сердце научилось убивать_  
_\- Love Is All,_ The Tallest Man on Earth

 

* * *

  
Алек имел вкус крови и страха, когда Магнус поцеловал его. И что-то внутри сломалось, перекосилось, рассыпалось на части у него в груди. Пламя в его венах не угасло. Скорее наоборот, вспыхнуло еще сильнее, жарче. Смертоноснее.  
  
Этого не должно было случиться. Кожа Алека являла собой тошнотворную палитру багрового и белого. Магнус не знал, как к нему прикоснуться, боясь причинить еще больше боли, и _этого не должно было случиться_.  
  
За спиной все еще раздавались звуки битвы, но он знал, ему не следует об этом беспокоиться. Заряженный на бой Джейс был силой, с которой приходилось считаться; Джейс, охваченный огнем ярости, был неотвратимым ураганом. Магнусу не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы убедиться, что _парабатай_ Алека успешно избавлялся от всех своих противников.  
  
Алека сотрясла сильная дрожь, и Магнусу скрутило желудок. Он осознал, что, несмотря на обжигающую агонию, что, без сомнения, охватывала все тело Алека, кожа его была холодной наощупь.  
  
Магнус выругался про себя. Как он раньше об этом не подумал? На улице мороз, а грудь Алека обнажена, уязвима для холода, как была уязвима для лезвий, что резали кожу… Он сделал резкий вдох. Ему _не_ следует об этом думать. Пока еще нет. Демоны продолжали завывать внутри, но он понимал, что ради Алека должен заставить их умолкнуть.  
  
\- Сейчас, Александр, - нежность в голосе противоречила бушующему внутри аду.  
  
Он уже почти снял пальто, когда почувствовал, как кожу начало покалывать. В воздухе потрескивала магия, и она принадлежала не ему. Подняв взгляд, он увидел, как к ним приближается Жасмин. Лиловые всполохи танцевали вокруг ее ладоней, длинные серебряные кудряшки струились по плечам.  
  
Магнус почувствовал резкий укол боли. Его часто предавали в жизни. Сам мир иногда колотил и швырял его из стороны в сторону так, что он не знал больше к кому обратиться, едва мог доверять самому себе. И это всегда было больно. _Всегда_. Особенно, когда предавали свои, те, ради кого он из кожи вон лез, пытаясь защитить.  
  
\- Тебе не следовало приходить, Магнус, - сказала Жасмин. Голос ее звучал резко, угрожающе и зло.  
  
Но Магнус был злее, и он был темнее. И он понял, как только увидел ее, знал уже тогда, чем все закончится.  
  
Он осторожно пристроил Алека у себя на груди, чтобы освободить руки.  
  
\- Что ты наделала, Жасмин? – спросил он.  
  
\- То, что должна была. Мы не хотим союза с нефилимами, - ее глаза светились безумием, у Магнуса по спине пробежал холодок. – Разве ты забыл, как они истребляли наш род?  
  
\- Ты только что _помогла_ им, - напомнил ей Магнус, пусть и знал, что бесполезно спорить с сумасшедшими.  
  
А в том, что Жасмин сошла с ума, он не сомневался, он уже видел раньше этот дикий взгляд, и отнюдь не только у отчаявшихся примитивных и изнывающих от голода вампиров. Он встречался ему и у магов, когда бремя бессмертия или накопленный за годы гонений гнев, наконец, добирались до них. Они теряли себя, теряли рассудок, слетали с катушек, становились неуправляемыми и сеяли разрушения.  
  
\- Эти нефилимы заслуживали помощи, - ответила Жасмин. – Они хотят, чтобы пути охотников и нежити не пересекались. Так же, как хочу этого я. Как хочет этого любой здравомыслящий представитель Нижнего мира.  
  
Магнус чуть не фыркнул от иронии в выборе слов. _Здравомыслящий_. Ага. Было очень разумно похищать и пытать Главу Института сумеречных охотников. Ему пришлось проглотить очередную сокрушительную волну жгучей ярости. Даже интересно стало, а не сходит ли и он с ума. Ему казалось, что да – каждый раз, когда он позволял себе вспоминать о том, что эти люди сделали с Александром.  
  
\- Я думал, ты хотела мира, - произнес Магнус слишком резко даже для собственных ушей, едва сдерживая готовое сорваться с кончика языка рычание.  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы наш Верховный маг не трахался с врагом! – вспылила Жасмин, и в тот же миг с ее ладони сорвался лиловый луч.  
  
Магнус выставил вперед руки, и фиолетовая волна разбилась о барьер, не причинив вреда. Будь он проклят, _будь он проклят_ , если позволит, чтобы еще хоть что-нибудь случилось с Алеком.  
  
С Алеком, который – Магнус с потрясением осознал это – пытался заставить себя подняться в ответ на атаку. С Алеком, который попытался развернуться, когда понял, что больше ничего не может сделать, кроме как закрыть Магнуса собой от магии Жасмин, как будто Магнусу требовалась защита.  
  
С Алеком, который тяжело и рвано дышал у Магнуса на груди, болезненные звуки, оседая на коже, царапали ее будто наждачкой.  
  
\- Клянусь всеми дьяволами Ада, - прошипел Магнус сквозь стиснутые зубы, - если он умрет…  
  
Жасмин звонко рассмеялась.  
\- Что значит “ _если_ ”? Они забрали его руны, Магнус. Он уже умирает. Ты опоздал.  
  
Игнорируя сковавший внутренности ледяной ужас, Магнус провел большим пальцем по очертаниям руны на шее Алека, одной из немногих, что остались нетронутыми. Пульс под пальцами был нестабильным.  
  
\- Кто-то должен был его остановить, - продолжала вещать Жасмин. – Кто-то должен был спасти нас от него. Кто-то должен…  
  
Магнус услышал достаточно. Слетевшая с его вытянутой ладони магия имела цвет тысячи взорвавшихся солнц. Он равнодушно наблюдал, как его сила ударила в Жасмин, убивая ее на месте. Он не чувствовал удовлетворения, но и сожаления не испытывал, не мог себя заставить. В других обстоятельствах он, может, и посочувствовал бы ее безумию. Но не сейчас. Не тогда, когда Алек лежал в его объятиях со следами пыток по всему телу.  
  
Магнуса пробрала дрожь. Гнев и адреналин потихоньку выветривались, оставляя вместо себя отчаяние и страх. Обхватив Алека рукой за плечи, он наклонил голову и зарылся лицом в его влажные от пота волосы. Крепко зажмурился, вдыхая его запах, позволяя _Алеку_ просочиться внутрь и успокоить его. Его сущности. Его харизме, что даже сейчас, в его ослабленном состоянии являла собой одну из самых мощных сил, что были когда-либо известны Магнусу.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал он Алеку в волосы, и плевать ему было, что голос сорвался. Некому было это услышать. Тем более в тот момент он не был Верховным магом Бруклина. Он был Магнусом Бейном – убитым горем, павшим духом и до смерти перепуганным. – Я люблю тебя, Александр.  
  
\- Алек! – а затем рядом с ними опустился на корточки Джейс. Он побледнел, широко открытыми глазами оценивая состояние своего _парабатая_. Его лицо было забрызгано чужой кровью – на бледной коже она казалась боевым раскрасом.  
  
Какое-то время он бесцельно размахивал рукой над телом Алека, с точно такой же болезненной очевидностью не зная как прикоснуться. В итоге схватив его за пальцы, вцепился в них изо всех сил.  
  
\- Алек… - у Джейса голос тоже надломился, и ему, судя по всему, тоже было плевать. Единственное, что его волновало, - это Алек.  
  
\- Джейс… - если бы облегчение было звуком, то оно звучало бы голосом Алека, произносящего имя брата. Если бы оно было прикосновением, то тем, которым пальцы Алека сжали Джейса в ответ. С руной или без, между ними была связь, которую Магнусу не дано было понять. – Джейс, они забрали нашу руну, - Алек тяжело сглотнул. – Хочу вернуть ее.  
  
Челюсти Джейса заметно сжались, но голос, когда он заговорил, оставался спокойным:  
\- Мы вернем ее, Алек. Обещаю. Это наша связь, никто не сможет забрать ее у нас. _Никогда_.  
  
Алек улыбнулся. А затем сорвался с места. Он оттолкнулся от Магнуса, двигаясь быстрее, чем было возможно в его состоянии. Послышался свист рассекающего воздух лезвия, когда он подхватил отброшенный Джейсом кинжал и метнул его изо всех оставшихся сил.  
  
Оружие воткнулось в грудь незаметно проскользнувшего в контейнер охотника. Крякнув, мужчина упал, лук выпал из его руки и, не причинив вреда, покатился по земле, стрела так и не достигла спины Джейса.  
  
Магнус шокировано уставился на своего парня. Он знал, что сумеречные охотники в целом были сильными, целеустремленными существами. Знал, что Алек был сильнее большинства из них. Но никогда еще не осознавал этого настолько четко. Он даже представить себе не мог, насколько сильную боль Алек сейчас испытывал, и все же тот смог как-то заглушить ее, задвинуть достаточно далеко, чтобы успеть убить. Достаточно, чтобы спасти жизнь своему _парабатаю_.  
  
Джейс, напротив, совершенно не выглядел удивленным этой демонстрацией сверхчеловеческой выносливости. Он улыбнулся, показывая ямочки на щеках, лицо светилось гордостью.  
\- Ты только что спас мне жизнь, Алек, - произнес он. – Однажды сумеречный охотник – всегда сумеречный охотник.  
  
Осознание пришло мгновенно. Магнус, может, и не знал, что значит лишиться рун, но ему был знаком этот уничтожающий изнутри страх иметь что-то, что отнимает у тебя возможность быть тем, кто ты есть. Джейс давал Алеку понять, что даже без рун тот все еще остается Алеком.  
  
Алек услышал послание. Издал тихий вздох, не имеющий никакого отношения к физической боли, слабый звук страдания и облегчения. Закрыл глаза, приходя в себя то ли от боли, то ли от нахлынувших эмоций, или от того и другого. Когда он снова открыл их, взгляд был затуманенным, а кожа побледнела еще сильнее. Он вытянул неуверенно руку, слепо ища того, кто всегда был его опорой, когда мир терял устойчивость.  
  
\- Джейс…  
  
Когда глаза Алека закатились, у Магнуса остановилось сердце.  
\- Александр!  
  
Джейс оказался быстрее. Он поймал Алека прежде, чем тот упал, и прижал его к себе. Накрыл _парабатая_ своим телом, словно сообщая миру, что, прежде чем снова причинить Алеку боль, ему сначала придется разобраться с ним.  
  
\- Держу тебя, - сказал Джейс, обхватывая ладонью его затылок. – Держу тебя, Алек, - он закрыл ненадолго глаза. И даже с перемазанной в чужой крови кожей он казался как никогда юным.  
  
В тот момент Магнус не видел воина. Не видел сумеречного охотника. Он видел лишь _парабатая_ , лучшего друга. Брата. В тот момент Джейс был просто Джейсом, точно так же как Магнус был просто Магнусом всего несколько мгновений назад.  
  
Алек оказывал такое влияние, пробуждал в них тех, кем они являлись на самом деле. Это было настоящее чудо, учитывая, что сам Алек так долго себя прятал. Это была магия, не уступающая по силе магии Магнуса, а может и превышающая ее. Намного сильнее. Намного грандиознее. Невероятнее, чем вся его бессмертная жизнь.  
  
\- Магнус, нужно возвращаться в Институт, - сухо произнес Джейс. – Хочу вернуть ему руны, пока ему не стало хуже.  
  
Магнус замер. Что-то пустило робкие побеги у него в груди, что-то, напоминающее надежду.  
\- Это возможно? – он никогда раньше не слышал о том, чтобы лишенные рун охотники возвращали их себе.  
  
\- Их удаляли не через церемонию лишения рун, - ответил Джейс. – Безмолвные Братья смогут его вылечить и нанести руны заново.  
  
Магнуса накрыло такой сильной волной облегчения, что на мгновение весь мир покачнулся перед глазами.  
  
Вывели его из этого состояния Клэри и Изабель, ворвавшиеся внутрь так, словно сам Ад гнался за ними по пятам… что, конечно же, было невозможно, потому что Ад в данный момент находился внутри Магнуса. Он чувствовал, как он дергает за его магию, мчится по венам.  
  
Обе девушки были с ног до головы покрыты кровью, она пятнала их одежду и пачкала локоны. Но их это, похоже, не волновало. По правде говоря, они выглядели пугающе довольными.  
  
Выкрикнув имя Алека, Изабель бросилась к нему.  
  
\- Вы убили их всех? – спросила Клэри, оглядываясь вокруг. Она заметно вздрогнула, проходя мимо Жасмин, которая лежала на спине с кровавой дырой в груди. – Мы оставили одного, чтобы Клэйв его допросил.  
  
\- Нужно было и его убить, - мрачно произнесла Изабель. Она снова и снова гладила Алека по щеке, словно хотела убедить себя, что он действительно тут, под ее ладонью, в пределах ее досягаемости. Что они действительно нашли его.  
  
\- Как он? – тихо спросила Клэри, присев на корточки рядом с Джейсом.  
  
Она положила ладонь Джейсу на спину, и в этом простом прикосновении Магнус увидел все – всю преданность, всю любовь. Интересно, когда уже Джейс позволит себе окунуться в них с головой и признать, наконец, что он этого заслуживает. Поверит, наконец, что он этого достоин. Что он не проклят.  
  
\- Плохо, - ответил Джейс. – Они забрали почти все его руны. Это убивает его физически и эмоционально. Нужен Брат Енох, чтобы все исправить. Осталось мало времени.  
  
\- Магнус, открывай портал.  
  
Магнус, который не слышал ничего после слов _“убивает его”_ , моргнул, глядя на Клэри.  
  
\- Выжившего я доставлю отдельно, - продолжила она, не подозревая о зияющей пропасти, что развезлась у Магнуса внутри.  
  
\- Клэри, - начала Изабель, - возможно, нам всем следует пойти…  
  
\- Нет, - рявкнула Клэри. Ее глаза горели. – Этот ублюдок и близко к Алеку не подойдет, и он недостоин портала. Я приведу его.  
  
\- Будь осторожна, - произнес Джейс.  
  
Клэри широко ухмыльнулась.  
\- Всегда.  
  
Магнус не смог не улыбнуться. Ему всегда нравилась Клэри Фэйрчайлд, и с каждой минутой он начинал любить ее все больше. Но он слушал их разговор лишь краем уха. Как бы он ни старался, ему не удавалось заглушить звучащий в голове голос Жасмин.  
  
_“Кто-то должен был спасти нас от него.”_  
  
Он не мог себе представить, чтобы кого-то понадобилось “спасать” от Алека, который в свою очередь спасал Магнуса – снова, и снова, и снова.  
  
Демоны продолжали выть внутри. Когда они шагали через портал, Алек был без сознания на руках у Джейса. Магнус цеплялся за мысль о том мгновении, что скоро наступит, когда Александр проснется и заставит умолкнуть беснующийся внутри него Ад.


	13. Не побоюсь твоего наводнения

_Они – похитители твоих артерий  
Направь свою боль в зубы  
Я сберегу твою кровь на долгие годы  
И не побоюсь дышать в твоем наводнении  
\- Silvery, _ Novo Amor

  


* * *

  
Алек очнулся в огне. Пламя было повсюду. Весь его мир пылал. Вся Вселенная полыхала. Он извивался, ворочался и вертелся, но от огня невозможно было спастись.  
  
Над ним нависали тени, темные фигуры плавали в темноте перед его усталыми глазами. Болью сочилась каждая клеточка тела. Он пытался уберечь от агонии хотя бы душу, но задача была невыполнимой. Все внутри него истошно кричало.  
  
Особенно сильно жгло левый бок. Внезапно разуму вернулась ясность. Они забирают его руну _парабатай_. Отрезают от него Джейса.  
  
_“Нет!”_  
  
Он этого не допустит. Он не позволит.  
  
Алек резко дернулся вперед – боль, пламя и смоляно-черная путаница в сознании подстегнули его – и изо всех сил ударил лбом в голову ближайшей тени.  
  
Послышалось шокированное мычание, но пламя жечь не перестало. Наоборот, стало еще горячее. Неистовее. Безудержнее.  
  
\- Нет! – он пытался сопротивляться, но теперь его что-то удерживало на месте. Ремни, быть может? Магия? Его собственный парализующий ужас? – Отпустите меня! Вы не можете ее забрать! Вы не можете забрать его!  
  
\- Держите его, - произнес голос. Алеку показалось, что он услышал его не ушами, а прямо у себя в голове.  
  
На долю секунды огонь утих, и у него кровь застыла в жилах. _“Нет. Не держите меня. Отпустите. Вы не можете его забрать.”_  
  
\- Нет… - он слышал собственное бормотание, будто сквозь толщу воды – с той лишь разницей, что огонь вернулся, и вода обратилась в лаву. – Нет, вы не можете…  
  
Только не Джейса. Могут кишки ему вырвать, но они не могут забрать у него _парабатая_.  
  
\- Нет… пожалуйста… не… Джейс! ДЖЕЙС!  
  
\- Алек! Алек, прекрати!  
  
А затем появился Джейс, с бледным лицом и широко распахнутыми глазами глядя на Алека так, словно, если отвернется, они оба разлетятся на миллион осколков.  
  
Алек хотел дотянуться до него, но обнаружил, что его все еще держат… и что держат его руки Джейса, твердой, железной хваткой сжимая плечи. И он понял. Это был не Джейс. Лишь еще одна уловка, просто больше дымки, зеркал и искаженной реальности.  
  
До сих пор Алек относительно неплохо справлялся с иллюзиями колдуньи. Каким-то образом ему удалось пройти через все это, сохранив рассудок. Но он уже давно перешагнул предел своей выносливости, и это убивало его – снова видеть ее в обличии Джейса. Ему, наверное, стоило быть благодарным за то, что она не обратилась в Магнуса. Это бы точно его уничтожило.  
  
Огонь с новой силой опалил плоть, и он закричал.  
  
\- Я сказал, вы не можете ее забрать! – взревел он, брыкаясь так неистово, как только мог. Ему было больно, и он был зол. И он был в отчаянии. – Отпусти! Ты не Джейс! Ты не мой брат!  
  
\- Алек… - Джейс выглядел таким несчастным, что на мгновение Алек ему почти поверил. _Почти_.  
  
\- ОТПУСТИ МЕНЯ!  
  
\- Алек, хватит! – колдунья сжала его крепче. – Это я. Это я, Алек. Это Джейс. Тебе нужно успокоиться. Тебе нужно… Алек! – она блокировала удар, который Алек нанес ей с неожиданной легкостью. А затем, вместо того, чтобы вновь применить силу, обхватила пальцами его кулак и вцепилась в него изо всех сил. – Алек, прекрати. Это действительно я. Ты в безопасности. Ты дома. Ты должен мне поверить.  
  
Просьбы. Это было что-то новое. Раньше она так не делала. Было так похоже на Джейса – эта мягкая надломленность в голосе, которую лишь Алеку и определенному числу людей доводилось слышать.  
  
\- Не принуждай меня оставить тебя и возвратиться от тебя.  
  
Алек замер. После того первого раза, вскоре после того, как его похитили, колдунья больше не пыталась зачитывать клятву _парабатаев_. Но она делала это теперь, и в голосе ее звучали интонации Джейса, и руки ее сжимали его с силой Джейса, и никогда еще в своей жизни Алек не хотел так кому-то поверить. У него сердце разрывалось в груди. Ему даже стало интересно, что хуже – боль из-за разбивающегося сердца или агония от срезающего руны ножа.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, - прошептал он, ужасаясь собственной слабости. – Пожалуйста, не надо. – Нужно было ее остановить. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы она произнесла слова, которые ей не предназначались, чтобы осквернила обращенную к нему клятву. У него должно было остаться хотя бы это.  
  
\- Алек, это я. Клянусь Ангелом, это я, - отпустив его, колдунья сжала его ладонь. – Но куда ты пойдешь, туда и я пойду, и где ты жить будешь, там и я буду жить.  
  
Алек обнаружил, что рефлекторно сжимает пальцами ладонь Джейса, и тогда до него наконец дошло. Хватка вокруг его руки так похожа на хватку Джейса, потому что она и принадлежит ему. Это был Джейс. Это _действительно_ был Джейс.  
  
Он сделал глубокий вдох, но тот застрял у него в горле.  
\- Джейс?  
  
Джейс издал огромный вздох облегчения и слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Это я, Алек. Ты в безопасности.  
  
\- Я думал… - Алек замолчал. Он совсем запутался из-за того, что кошмары и реальность сплелись вместе.  
  
\- Что ты думал? – осторожно спросил Джейс, успокаивающе поглаживая костяшки Алека большим пальцем.  
  
\- Колдунья… она… иногда она принимала твой облик. Или Магнуса.  
  
Джейс побледнел. Рука начала дрожать, и он крепче сжал ею ладонь Алека.  
\- Не в этот раз, - произнес он яростно. – Это на самом деле я, Алек.  
  
Алек позволил этим словам окутать себя, и когда они наконец осели в сознании, что-то внутри щелкнуло. Ему больше не нужно сопротивляться. Не нужно бороться с бесконечной агонией. Джейс действительно был здесь, и он действительно был в безопасности.  
  
Он издал звук – что-то среднее между всхлипом и болезненным стоном.  


* * *

  
Он разбил Джейсу сердце, этот звук. Это было хуже криков, которые заставили его ворваться в комнату, наплевав на приказы Безмолвных Братьев, и увидеть, как его _парабатай_ отбивается изо всех сил, пытаясь сбежать от боли, от которой Джейс не смог его защитить.  
  
Он ощутил тяжесть в сердце и тошноту, когда увидел весь масштаб пыток, через которые пришлось пройти Алеку. Как такое могло случиться у него на глазах?  
  
\- Джейс, они сжигают меня, - слова Алека заставили его очнуться от шока и застыть в жилах его бурлящую кровь. – Прекрати это. Джейс, останови их…  
  
Джейс сглотнул.  
\- Алек… - голос сорвался. Прочистив горло, он попытался снова. – Алек, все в порядке. Ты должен мне верить. Брат Енох возвращает тебе руны. Нужно позволить ему закончить.  
  
Алек моргнул, непонимающе глядя на него.  
  
\- Все в порядке, - повторил Джейс. Сжал крепче руку брата, а другую ладонь положил ему на лоб, убирая назад мокрые от пота волосы. – С тобой все будет хорошо.  
  
\- Хочу вернуть нашу руну, - прошептал Алек.  
  
Джейс улыбнулся.  
\- Именно это сейчас и происходит.  
  
\- Обещаешь? Что заставишь их вернуть нам нашу связь?  
  
Алек смотрел на него мутными, остекленелыми глазами, и Джейсу хотелось кричать.  
\- Обещаю, - сказал он вместо этого.  
  
\- Джейс Эрондэйл, - раздался в голове голос Брата Еноха, - вам нельзя здесь находиться.  
  
Джейс поднял на него горящий взгляд, пусть и знал, что Безмолвный Брат не может его видеть. Он ни за что, _ни за что на свете_ отсюда не уйдет. И его возмущало, что Брат Енох вообще это предложил.  
  
Он сделал глубокий вдох через нос, чтобы успокоиться. Насколько ему было известно, срываться на Безмолвного Брата еще никакому сумеречному охотнику пользы не приносило.  
  
\- Я должен остаться, Брат Енох, - произнес Джейс, и он никогда еще в жизни ни в чем не был так уверен. – Пожалуйста, позвольте мне остаться. Вы меня даже не заметите, - зато Алек заметит. Черт, Джейс все сделает, чтобы брат знал, что он рядом.  
  
Последовало долгое молчание, прежде чем Безмолвный Брат наконец ответил:  
\- Хорошо. Только заставь его успокоиться.  
  
Джейс коротко кивнул. Брат Енох, может, и не мог его видеть, но, видимо, воспринял его молчание как знак согласия и продолжил свое жизненно необходимое, но причиняющее боль занятие.  
  
\- Магнус здесь? – спросил Алек, прозвучавшая в его голосе надежда вновь привлекла внимание Джейса. – Мне приснилось, что он здесь.  
  
\- Он снаружи, - ответил Джейс, ободряюще сжимая его руку. – Ему нельзя здесь находиться. Брат Енох разрешил остаться только мне, потому что тебя это, похоже, успокаивает.  
  
Кажется, он сказал что-то не то. Дыхание Алека тут же снова стало тяжелым, резкие, болезненные звуки как будто обдирали ему горло.  
  
\- Алек, что…  
  
\- Ты ведь не Джейс, да?  
  
Джейсу болезненным спазмом скрутило желудок.  
\- Алек…  
  
Алек вскрикнул от боли, когда Брат Енох начал выводить руну гибкости. Боковым зрением Джейс заметил, как пульсировала огненным светом заново прорисованная руна _парабатай_. Но Джейс не чувствовал облегчения, не тогда, когда Алек смотрел широко распахнутыми глазами, наполненными болью и _чем-то еще_ , Джейс не мог толком разобрать, оно выходило за пределы обычного страха, он даже не был уверен, что для этого вообще существовало название.  
  
Он взялся за дело, когда Алек снова начал сопротивляться. Схватив брата за плечи, Джейс прижал его к кровати, проклиная тех тварей за то, что сотворили такое с его _парабатаем_ , и себя за то, что не смог это предотвратить.  
  
\- Алек! Это я. Я настоящий. Ты в безопасности. Алек!  
  
Бесполезно. В этот раз до Алека невозможно было достучаться. Джейс чувствовал, как он ускользает от него, исчезает за стеной ужаса и растерянности, кошмаров, что все еще были слишком свежи.  
  
А затем до него дошло. _“Иногда она принимала твой облик. Или Магнуса.”  
_  
\- Брат Енох, нужно позволить Магнусу Бейну войти, - произнес он нетерпеливо, слишком крепко сжимая плечи Алека в попытке обрести устойчивость. – Алеку нужно увидеть нас обоих. Пожалуйста.  
  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы полудемон находился здесь, пока я наношу священные руны, - последовал невозмутимый ответ.  
  
_“Да на хер вас вместе с вашей священностью,”_ – едва не выпалил Джейс, но успел сдержаться в последнюю секунду.  
  
\- Ты не Джейс, - повторил Алек, он больше не сопротивлялся. Напротив, стал пугающе неподвижен под ладонями Джейса. Чуть повернув голову, он уставился на Брата Еноха, но было мучительно ясно, что видит на его месте он кого-то другого. – Можешь хоть саму жизнь из меня вырезать, тебе меня не сломать. Тебе не сломать меня, сукин ты сын.  
  
Джейс не знал пугаться ему или гордиться.  
  
Зажмурив глаза, Алек сделал резкий вдох. А затем заговорил тихим, едва слышным голосом, повторяя свою мантру, чтобы не сойти с ума:  
\- Народ твой будет моим народом, и твой Бог – моим Богом.  
  
Джейс в ужасе отпрянул. Внезапно перед глазами встала картина, как Алек болтается на цепях в темном контейнере, в одиночестве, цепляясь за попранную клятву в попытке спасти себя.  
  
\- И где ты умрешь, там и я умру и погребен буду. Пусть то и то сделает мне Ангел.  
  
Джейс сглотнул. Ощущение было такое, словно он проглотил бритвенные лезвия. Он почти ожидал, что начнет харкать кровью.  
\- И еще больше сделает, - подхватил он, пусть и знал, что Алек был для него сейчас потерян. – Смерть одна разлучит меня с тобою, - он закрыл глаза ненадолго и сделал глубокий вдох, тоже стараясь удержаться на плаву.  
  
\- Брат Енох, - произнес он, как только вернул себе некое подобие контроля. – Магнус Бейн сможет помочь. У Алека галлюцинации, он думает, что все еще в плену. Позвольте мне показать ему, что он в безопасности. Пожалуйста.  
  
\- Я не…  
  
\- Вы, правда, хотите, чтобы он мучился от боли и сходил с ума от страха, вместо того, чтобы знать, что он в безопасности и что вы ему помогаете? – резко перебил его Джейс.  
  
Брат Енох колебался, на долю секунды показалось, что он вновь стал обычным человеком.  
  
\- Хорошо, - наконец согласился он. – Приведи мага.  
  
Джейса не нужно было просить дважды. Бросившись к двери, он распахнул ее настежь и удивленно моргнул, когда обнаружил Магнуса прямо за ней.  
  
Поза у мага была напряженной и чуть сгорбленной, одной рукой он обнимал себя поперек живота, словно пытался сохранить таким образом самообладание. Он нервно покусывал кончик большого пальца, но тут же выпрямился, когда появился Джейс.  
  
Иззи вскочила со скамейки, на которой сидела, и кинулась к нему с испуганным выражением лица.  
\- Джейс, в чем дело?  
  
\- Мне нужен Магнус. У Алека галлюцинации. Он должен увидеть нас обоих, вместе.  
  
Иззи непонимающе нахмурилась.  
\- Зачем?  
  
\- Потом объясню, - ответил Джейс. Схватив Магнуса за руку, буквально втащил его в комнату. – Иззи, я позову тебя, как только Брат Енох закончит. Обещаю, - послав ей извиняющуюся улыбку, он закрыл за собой дверь. Ему не нравилось, что она не могла пойти с ними, но он не хотел испытывать удачу с Братом Енохом.  
  
Магнус замер в дверях. Было заметно, что ему не терпится оказаться рядом с Алеком, но по какой-то причине он себя сдерживал.  
\- Мне нужна информация, Джейс.  
  
Джейс вздохнул. Раздраженно провел рукой по волосам, совсем не удивляясь тому, что пальцы дрожат. Он хотел бы подобрать правильные слова, но знал, ничто не сможет смягчить этот удар. Так что просто выпалил их так же, как Алек пускал свои стрелы, надеясь, что их грубая резкость сможет уменьшить причиняемую боль.  
  
\- Колдунья превращалась в тебя и меня, когда пытала его. Он не верит, что это действительно я. Думает, что у него продолжают забирать руны, - слова оставляли на языке привкус крови.  
  
Магнус побледнел, черты лица исказил ужас.  
\- Откуда тебе это известно?  
  
\- Алек мне сказал. Он пришел в себя ненадолго, - Джейс впился зубами в нижнюю губу. – Он должен увидеть нас вместе, чтобы понять, что мы настоящие. Он должен поверить мне, Магнус.  
  
Магнус кивнул. Глаза сверкали слишком ярко, но он решительно стиснул зубы. Схватив Джейса за руку, уверенно направился к кровати.  
  
Алек продолжал бубнить, голос был едва слышен, глаза полуприкрыты.  
-…но куда ты пойдешь, туда и я пойду. И где ты жить будешь, там и я буду жить.  
  
Он моргнул, когда Джейс вновь появился в его поле зрения. Заметно вздрогнул, и когда заговорил вновь, его литания сменилась на самоубеждение.  
\- Ты не Джейс. Ты не Джейс. Ты не Джейс.  
  
Джейс вытер ладонью глаза, смахивая выступившие слезы.  
\- Алек, - пробормотал он судорожно. – Алек, пожалуйста. Это же я… - он понятия не имел, что ему теперь делать.  
  
Но, к счастью, Магнус знал.  
\- Александр, взгляни на меня, - вытянув руку, он коснулся его щеки, лаская кончиками пальцев горячую кожу, будто прослеживал грани драгоценного кристалла. – Посмотри на меня, милый. Это я. Я здесь. И Джейс здесь. Клянусь, Александр. Это правда мы. Никто не собирается причинять тебе боль.  
  
Джейс с удивлением наблюдал, как Магнусу удалось сделать то, что сам он не смог – достучаться до Алека. Он мог точно сказать, в какой именно момент нежный голос Магнуса достиг ушей Алека и слова начали оседать в его сознании. Он почти видел, как успокаивающие нотки в голосе Магнуса обвили Алека подобно щупальцам и вернули его обратно, будто по волшебству.  
  
\- Магнус? – шепот Алека сочился надеждой и недоверием, когда он ответил на его невесомые прикосновения и повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на мага.  
  
Улыбнувшись, Магнус обнял ладонью его щеку.  
\- Привет, - сказал он так ласково, что смог бы сгладить голосом все углы этого мира.  
  
Джейс отступил на полшага, увеличивая расстояние между собой и любовью, на которую, как ему казалось, он не имел права.  
  
Алек улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Привет, - пробормотал он, глаза его блестели. Он был бледным и слабым, веки покраснели, но в это самое мгновение он казался живее, чем когда-либо на памяти Джейса.  
  
Магнус зарылся пальцами в его волосы.  
\- Все в порядке, Александр. С тобой все будет хорошо.  
  
Закрыв глаза, Алек ответил на прикосновение.  
\- Что произошло? – пробормотал он через какое-то время. – Почему я все еще чувствую жжение? – он обвел комнату преисполненным болью, но все же осмысленным взглядом.  
  
Джейс вздохнул с облегчением, когда понял, что брат воспринимает окружающую реальность. Подойдя ближе, он коснулся его руки.  
\- Мы в Институте. Брат Енох возвращает тебе руны. Это болезненный процесс, Алек.  
  
Алек поднял взгляд на Безмолвного Брата. Джейс практически видел, как все кусочки складываются у него в голове.  
  
\- Ага, - продолжил Джейс, против воли широко улыбаясь. – Ты боднул Безмолвного Брата, приятель.  
  
Брат Енох издал звук. Если бы Джейс не знал его лучше, решил бы, что это было возмущенное мычание.  
  
\- Оу, - произнес Алек. А затем резко зашипел и вскрикнул, тело выгнулось дугой над матрасом.  
  
Джейс поморщился и инстинктивно схватил Алека за руку, словно за спасательный трос.  
  
\- Александр… - голос Магнуса чуть надломился. Он взглянул на Джейса так, будто ожидал найти у него все ответы. Будто ждал, что он это прекратит. – Вся эта процедура лишь еще больше его ранит.  
  
\- Я знаю, Магнус, - ответил Джейс, опустив взгляд на побелевшие костяшки Алека, когда тот с силой стиснул его руку. – Но у нас нет выбора.  
  
\- Нет, есть, - произнес Магнус, закатывая рукава. – Я могу помочь с болью.  
  
\- Никакой демонической магии, пока я наношу священные руны, - раздался голос Брата Еноха.  
  
Магнус вздрогнул, но спорить не стал.  
  
Джейс ненавидел это. Ненавидел это все – и боль Алека, и ту боль, что отразилась на лице Магнуса.  
  
\- Ничего, Магнус, - произнес Алек. Он одарил его слабой улыбкой, которая должна была выглядеть обнадеживающей, но не смогла никого одурачить, тем более Магнуса. – Я выдержу.  
  
Джейса внезапно охватило острое желание что-нибудь сломать. Алек не должен был “выдерживать”, он и так уже достаточно “выдержал”. Внутри разверзлась дыра, угрожая поглотить его целиком. Он чувствовал себя бесполезным, бессильным. Вскрытым, изрезанным, разодранным, освежеванным – таким же, какой была кожа Алека, когда они его нашли. Он накрыл свободной рукой сжатый кулак Алека, просто потому что ничего больше не мог сделать. Ему больше нечего было предложить.  
  
Ему казалось, он тонет, захлебывается собственными эмоциями – в этом приливе, в разгорающемся внутри огне. Под сокрушительной волной возрождающейся связи. Его глаза расширились.  
  
\- Алек! Я ее чувствую! Связь. Она вернулась.  
  
Это было не совсем верно. Сейчас, когда она вернулась в полную силу, пульсируя в венах, гудя под кожей, Джейс понял, связь _парабатай_ на самом деле никогда не исчезала. Она просто дремала, ослабленная отсутствием одной из рун, жестокостью, с которой ее разорвали. Истощенная, кровоточащая, но не сломленная. Как сам Алек.  
  
\- Я тоже ее чувствую, - с благоговением прошептал Алек. – Чувствую тебя…  
  
Сила исходящего от Алека облегчения чуть не повалила его с ног. А может это была сила его собственных эмоций. Невозможно было разобрать. Граница там, где заканчивался Алек и начинался Джейс, стерлась, когда связь поглотила их, вспыхнув с новой силой.  
  
Впервые за долгое, длинною в вечность, время Джейс вновь почувствовал себя целым.  
  
\- Магнус, можешь объединить нашу энергию так, чтобы я принял на себя часть боли Алека? – спросил он. – Обращаясь к связи _парабатай_ , ты же будешь использовать магию рун, верно? Никакого постороннего вмешательства, - подмигнул он Брату Еноху.  
  
Радостная усмешка озарила лицо Магнуса, когда в комнату хлынула надежда.  
\- Могу, если Брат Енох мне позволит.  
  
\- Так и быть, - ответил Безмолвный Брат через некоторое время. – Но если я почувствую хоть крупицу демонической энергии, вы оба предстанете перед Судом.  
  
\- Джейс, - Алек нетерпеливо дернул Джейса за руку. – Нет. Это слишком больно.  
  
Джейс чуть не рассмеялся в голос. Если Алек думал, что его это остановит, то он сильно ошибался.  
\- Мне плевать, - он поднял одной рукой край футболки, вторая по-прежнему крепко сжимала ладонь Алека. – Давай, Магнус.  
  
Магнус кивнул. Одну ладонь положил на руну _парабатай_ Джейса, другую на руну Алека, с кончиков пальцев потекла синяя магия.  
  
Маг начал произносить незнакомые Джейсу слова, но вскоре это стало неважно, голос Магнуса доносился будто сквозь воду. Он почувствовал головокружение и дезориентацию, когда его накрыло болью Алека. Его словно швырнули в стену огня, у Джейса просто в голове не укладывалось. Почему Алек все еще жив? Как ему удается до сих пор функционировать?  
  
Он заставил себя дышать и сконцентрировался на сжимающей его руку руке Алека, используя это прикосновение в качестве якоря, не позволяющего унести его прочь.  
  
\- Я чувствую, - произнес он сквозь сжатые зубы. – Продолжай, Магнус.  
  
Магнус так и сделал. По мере того как боль перетекала к нему от Алека, Джейс видел, как брат постепенно начинал воспринимать окружающую действительность. Глаза засияли ярче, взгляд стал более осмысленным. Джейс наблюдал, как Алек приходит в себя и возвращается к ним.  
  
\- Вы нашли меня, - сказал Алек так, словно только теперь осознал этот факт. Возможно, так оно и было. Возможно, он только сейчас понял это отчетливо.  
  
\- Нашли, Александр, - успокоил его Магнус, продолжая вливать магию в их связь.  
  
\- Как? – спросил Алек, в голосе его убавилось недоверия, теперь он звучал как лидер, который хочет узнать передвижения своих войск.  
  
\- Джейс и Клэри выследили тебя с помощью ангельских сил, - ответил Магнус. – Затем я навел туда портал, и мы тебя вытащили.  
  
Алек кивнул. На его лице отразились внезапно нахлынувшие эмоции.  
\- Я думал… - он заметно сглотнул. – Я думал, что больше никогда вас не увижу.  
  
Джейс содрогнулся. То ли от мысли, то ли от охватившей тело боли, он не мог сказать точно.  
  
\- Не надо Алек, - заговорил он слишком резко. Слишком эмоционально. – Все закончилось. Ты в безопасности, - он чуть покачнулся, когда боль усилилась.  
  
\- Магнус, остановись, - попросил Алек, коснувшись руки Магнуса. – Ему больно, - но, пока он говорил, веки его уже начали опускаться. Всепоглощающая агония стихла достаточно, чтобы позволить ему провалиться в забытье.  
  
\- Я в порядке, Алек, - тут же отозвался Джейс. – Я в порядке, и Брат Енох уже почти закончил. Спи. Отдыхай.  
  
Алек взглянул на него. Он явно собирался возразить, но подступающая тьма была слишком сильной, слишком манящей. Вздохнув, он закрыл глаза.  
  
Магнус продолжал читать заклинание, но для Джейса боль в теле больше не имела значения. Наблюдая за спящим братом, он чувствовал, что наконец-то снова может дышать.


	14. (Не) Приручай своих демонов

_Все, что у тебя есть — это твой огонь  
И то, чего ты должен достичь.  
Ты не сможешь приручить своих демонов,  
Но всегда держи их на поводке.  
\- Arsonist’s Lullabye, _ Hozier

  


* * *

  
Магнус знал, что должен испытывать облегчение, даже счастье. Но единственное, что он чувствовал, - это душераздирающую, дробящую кости боль, которую он глушил усилием воли, чтобы сохранить рассудок. Не было ничего счастливого в том, какой прозрачной казалась кожа Алека, или в том, что боль по-прежнему искажала черты его лица.  
  
Магнус положил ладонь Алеку на лоб, успокаивающе провел большим пальцем по виску, позволил синим искрам заструиться с кончиков пальцев, облегчая мучения. После того, как Брат Енох покинул комнату, возражать было некому – не то чтобы Магнуса волновало чье-то мнение. Руны были нанесены. И теперь он станет драться с любым, кто попытается запретить ему помогать Алеку.  
  
Алек дернулся во сне, и Магнус взял его свободной рукой за руку, переплел вместе их пальцы, вцепился так, словно держался ими за жизнь. Магнус не знал точно за чью – за жизнь Алека или за свою собственную. Вполне вероятно, что за обе.  
  
\- Он в порядке, Магнус, - произнес Джейс, стоя на нетвердых ногах у противоположной стороны кровати.  
  
Магнус резко поднял на него взгляд. Когда заметил, как вздрогнул Джейс, понял, что маскировочные чары слетели. Ну и плевать. Пусть видят. Он был зол – _в бешенстве_ , если точнее, - и расстроен, его не волновали тонкие чувства сумеречных охотников.  
  
_“В порядке”_. Конечно. Было в самом что ни на есть “порядке” терпеть невыносимую боль, просто чтобы вернуть обратно часть себя. Джейс тоже выглядел далеко _не_ в порядке, стоя на трясущихся ногах и будучи почти таким же бледным как Алек. _“В порядке”_. Магнус чуть не хмыкнул в голос. Охотники. Носят боль как знак почета.  
  
Несколько секунд спустя в комнату вошла Изабель. Медленно, с опаской приблизилась к кровати, словно боялась, что та может в любой момент загореться.  
  
\- Алек? – голос ее звучал тихо и неуверенно.  
  
\- Все в порядке, Иззи, - ответил Джейс. – Он спит. Ему нужно время, чтобы восстановиться.  
  
_“В порядке”._ Если Джейс скажет это еще раз, Магнус ударит его по лицу.  
  
Закусив губу, он наблюдал, как Лайтвуды прильнули друг к другу. Джейс заключил сестру в объятия, явно предназначенные оказать поддержку им обоим.  
  
\- Клэри привела выжившего, - отстранившись, сказала Изабель. – Его заключили под стражу в камере Института. Через пару дней его отправят в Идрис.  
  
Черты лица Джейса, что еще мгновение назад излучали теплоту и спокойствие за Алека, с пугающей скоростью обратились в камень.  
\- Хочу сам его допросить, - голос скатился до глухого рычания. – То, что они делали с ним… боль, которую он испытывал…  
  
\- Джейс…  
  
\- Нет, - рявкнул Джейс, сжав кулаки по бокам. Его заметно трясло от охватившего все тело, пульсирующего под кожей гнева. – Ты не знаешь, Иззи. Не знаешь, как ему было больно, каким потерянным он себя чувствовал. Я найду каждого, кто за это в ответе.  
  
Магнуса было не просто испугать. Он слишком многое видел, за ним гонялись и охотились, бросали ему вызов слишком часто за его долгую жизнь, чтобы на него можно было произвести впечатление. Но сейчас, когда он смотрел на дрожащего от ярости Джейса, ему было не по себе.  
  
Было что-то в _парабатае_ Алека, что-то дикое, примитивное, что Магнусу прежде доводилось видеть лишь несколько раз – раз или два у собственного отражения в зеркале. Что-то неукротимое, что-то жаждущее поглотить душу собственного хозяина, и ему захотелось, чтобы Алек проснулся и спас Джейса от самого себя.  
  
\- Нам не разрешат его допрашивать, - сказала Изабель. Ее, похоже, не волновала невысказанная жестокость ярости Джейса. – Мы в этом деле заинтересованные лица. Им нужна информация, и Инквизитор боится, что мы наделаем глупостей.  
  
\- _Нам_ нужна информация, - прорычал Джейс. – _Мне_ нужна информация.  
  
\- Может, если внук попытается ее переубедить… - Изабель ухмыльнулась, оставив намек висеть в воздухе.  
  
\- Я ей позвоню, - сразу же отреагировал Джейс. – Им не удастся отстранить меня от расследования.  
  
Магнус тоже хотел информацию. Хотел узнать, кто сотворил это с Алеком, и как их убить. Хотел понять гнев Джейса и как его от него спасти.  
  
\- Магнус, - сказала Изабель, выдергивая его из мрачной задумчивости. – Думаешь… думаешь, в этом было замешано больше магов?  
  
Она явно старалась осторожно подбирать слова, но Магнуса все равно кольнуло такой острой болью, что если бы он не сидел сейчас, то наверняка пошатнулся. Гнев, предательство и отвращение закружили в груди стаей крылатых демонов.  
  
\- Думаю да, - ответил он.  
  
Было больно произносить эти слова. Признать вслух, что его люди готовы предать его. Согласиться, что они могут вести себя как звери, нелюди. Подтвердить, что предрассудки охотников о том, что представители Нижнего мира являются монстрами, недалеки от истины. И все же он понимал, что Жасмин действовала не одна, так же как и сумеречные охотники не были простыми бунтарями. Очень скоро Клэйв объявит охоту на организаторов мятежа, и Магнус сделает то же самое.  
  
\- Я разберусь, - пообещал он. И он свое обещание сдержит. Выследит их всех и сожжет дотла.  
  
\- Я не понимаю, - темные глаза Изабель казались просто огромными на ее бледном лице. – Зачем это _магам_? Алек только и делал, что защищал Нижний мир, с тех пор как стал Главой Института.  
  
Магнус тоже задавал себе этот вопрос. Он все никак не мог взять в толк, зачем любому представителю Нижнего мира в здравом уме желать смерти единственному человеку, который пытался всех их защитить.  
  
Магия больше не струилась с его пальцев, теперь, когда Алек спокойно спал, но Магнус все равно не убрал руку с его лба, продолжая поглаживать висок, выпутывая кошмары из его волос. Магнус чувствовал себя смертельно уставшим. Вымотанным. Истощившим запасы магии и надежды. Он устал от войн. От того, что никому не мог доверять, даже собственным людям, за которых так долго и отчаянно сражался, чтобы защитить. Он просто _устал_.  
  
\- Иногда перемены пугают людей, милая, - ответил он тихо. Но взгляд его оставался прикованным к Алеку, и слова его предназначались не только Изабель, но и Александру – извинение за то, что люди Магнуса с ним сделали.  
  
Через некоторое время он поднял взгляд и заставил себя сосредоточиться на Изабель, не позволяя тому, что сделали эти изверги, забрать у него сердце – не сейчас, когда Алек нуждался в том, чтобы оно оставалось на своем месте.  
\- Некоторые из нас не хотят терять силу, которую мы накапливали столетиями…  
  
\- Алеку не нужна твоя сила, - огрызнулся Джейс.  
  
Магнус вскинул руку. Резко. Молча. Глаза вспыхнули. Джейсу лучше остановиться. Он и так едва себя сдерживал, и если Джейс продолжит в том же духе, его гнев вырвется наружу вместе с магией. Вместе с его сердцем, а Алеку нужно, чтобы оно оставалось на месте.  
  
Похоже, Джейс его понял – как одна охваченная яростью душа другую – потому что закрыл рот и не сказал больше ни слова.  
  
\- Они не хотят, чтобы охотники и нежить смешивались, - продолжил Магнус. – Алек платит цену за перемены.  
  
Угрюмо кивнув, Изабель скрестила руки на груди.  
\- Нельзя допустить огласки, Джейс. Если распространятся слухи о том, что в деле замешаны маги, некоторые из нас могут начать мстить невинным нижнемирцам.  
  
Магнус внутренне содрогнутся, сердце забилось в горле. Ужасно, насколько болезненными могли быть старые раны. В памяти сразу всплыли сцены гонений. Крови. Смертей. Охоты на монстров. Неужели это никогда не закончится? И призрак Валентина будет проследовать их вечно? Разве совсем ничего не изменилось?  
  
\- Мы этого не допустим. Слово “маг” по отношению к тому, что случилось с Алеком, не употребляется за стенами этой комнаты. Поговори с Клэри, пусть встретится с Люком и Саймоном, скажет им быть начеку.  
  
Магнус поднял взгляд. Посмотрел на Джейса, столь решительно настроенного продолжать дело брата и защищать Нижний мир от бессмысленной ненависти. Взглянул на Изабель, выпрямившуюся в полный рост, как никогда готовую к действиям. И понял, что изменения все же произошли. Он смотрел на новое поколение сумеречных охотников. Более гуманное. Поколение, что устало от войн и кровопролития почти так же, как он сам. И Магнус, который до Алека никогда прежде не доверял сумеречным охотникам, позволил себе надеяться.  
  
\- Пойду поговорю с Имоджен, - произнес Джейс, наконец отлепляя себя от Алека. Какое-то время он опасно покачивался, но почти сразу вернул себе устойчивость.  
  
И все же одной этой заминки оказалось достаточно, чтобы Изабель смерила его критическим взглядом.  
\- Отдохни потом немного, - сказала она. – Выглядишь не лучше Алека.  
  
Джейс презрительно фыркнул.  
\- Я в порядке, - он одарил сестру подобием улыбки, затем обратил свой взгляд к Магнусу. Разноцветные радужки внимательно осмотрели мага. – Тебе тоже нужно отдохнуть. Ты сегодня истратил порядочно магии.  
  
Магнус моргнул. Он не привык к тому, чтобы люди беспокоились о его самочувствии, особенно сумеречные охотники. Внутри вновь пробудилось незнакомое чувство принадлежности, и в этот раз он не стал его подавлять. В этот раз он позволил ему расцвести в полную силу.  
  
Он улыбнулся Джейсу искренне, впервые с тех пор как похитили Алека.  
\- Так и сделаю, - согласился он, хотя они оба знали, что это ложь. Он просто не мог закрыть глаза и упустить Алека из виду, и он знал, что Джейс это понимал.  
  
Но тот не стал его упрекать. Вместо этого кивнул и вышел за дверь, бросив напоследок долгий взгляд на своего _парабатая_.  
  
Как только они остались одни, Изабель взяла стул и подтащила его к кровати. Не в состоянии отвести взгляд от Алека, протянула руку и убрала непослушную прядь волос с его лба.  
  
\- Что здесь произошло, Магнус? – она не поднимала глаз, тихий голос так противоречил ее взрывному характеру. – Что имел в виду Джейс, когда сказал, что у Алека галлюцинации? Что он видел?  
  
Магнус колебался. Он не хотел ей говорить – не потому что хотел ее защитить, а потому что хотел защитить себя.  
\- Насколько Джейс понял, Жасмин иногда принимала облик меня или Джейса, - слова обжигали язык адским пламенем. – Не уверен, делала ли она это, когда лишала его рун, или чтобы заставить поверить, что мы пришли его спасти.  
  
А была ли разница? Разве обе вероятности не достаточно мучительны?  
  
Изабель сделала резкий вдох. Она поспешно наклонила голову, пряча лицо за волосами, но Магнус все равно уловил блеск бегущих по щекам слез, которые она больше не могла сдерживать. Вытянув руку, она слепо нашарила ладонь Алека и крепко ее сжала.  
  
Сердце у Магнуса треснуло.  
\- О, Изабель, - поднявшись и обойдя кровать, он подошел к ней и успокаивающе положил на плечо ладонь. – Обещаю, милая, никто больше не причинит ему боль.  
  
Изабель накрыла его руку своей. Хватка была сильной, отчаянной.  
  
Магнус попытался вспомнить, когда еще ему доводилось оказывать поддержку сумеречному охотнику, но за исключением Алека в голову ничего не приходило. И он с удивлением понял, что не против, и невольно задался вопросом, что же с ним случилось. Конечно, он знал ответ – Алек Лайтвуд случился. Алек пришел в его жизнь и перевернул весь мир вверх дном, а самого Магнуса вывернул наизнанку, и Магнус был ему за это бесконечно благодарен.  
  
\- Ты сможешь найти магов, которые это сделали? – спросила Изабель.  
  
Мрачная интонация в голосе намекала на месть. Это было ничто по сравнению с разрушительным потоком, что несся по венам Джейса, но Магнус все равно признал в ней силу, с которой приходилось считаться.  
  
\- Смогу, - ответил он. – Я найду их. Обещаю.  
  
Громко шмыгнув носом, Изабель наконец подняла на него благодарный взгляд своих заплаканных глаз.  
\- Спасибо, - отпустив его руку, она резко вытерла слезы. – Я так рада, что ты вернулся, Магнус. Даже думать не хочу, что бы случилось, если все это произошло, когда вы с Алеком еще… ну, ты знаешь.  
  
Магнусу словно булыжник в желудок упал. По спине пробежала дрожь, обращая все тело в камень. Он мог потерять Алека, не имея возможности сказать ему, насколько жизненно важным стало его присутствие. Не имея возможности сказать, как сильно он его любит, и что никогда не переставал, даже после их расставания. Алек мог умереть, чувствуя себя одиноким и преданным – незначительным и незаметным, каким чувствовал себя большую часть жизни, пока наконец не начал за себя бороться, превратившись в мужчину, которому Магнус готов был поклоняться.  
  
Мысль была просто невыносимой. Магнус тяжело сглотнул, потребовалось несколько попыток, прежде чем к нему снова вернулась способность говорить.  
  
\- Я здесь, - произнес он. – Я никуда не уйду. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо в будущем.  
  
Может, Изабель и была единственной, кто их услышал, но слова эти предназначались Алеку.  


* * *

  
Что-то действительно текло по венам Джейса. Он не знал, как это назвать; “гнев” звучало слишком слабо. После разговора с Имоджен, он завалился на диван в кабинете Алека, но несколько часов сна, которые ему удалось урвать, совсем не помогли успокоить курсирующую по организму подобно яду ярость.  
  
Он не стал использовать лифт, чтобы спуститься в тюремные камеры. Вместо этого он бежал, напряжение в мускулах было единственным знакомым ему способом оставаться в здравом уме и настоящем времени. Джейс бежал, так что, возможно, только возможно, он не развалится на части.  
  
Он не осознавал, как быстро двигался, пока не добрался до тюремной секции, где его остановила охрана. Охранники не стали задавать вопросов, когда он подал им сигнал открыть дверь – либо получили прямой приказ пропустить его, либо просто не осмелились перечить ярости, что расходилась от него волнами, не важно. Единственное, что имело значение, - они не станут ему препятствовать.  
  
Джейс опознал мужчину мгновенно, он узнал бы его из миллиона. Тот, кто забрал у Алека руну _парабатай_. Тот, кто отнял у него Алека. Клайв Оукглас, согласно профайлам Клэйва. Заглянув в темные, глубоко посаженные глаза, Джейс почувствовал практически непреодолимое желание его убить.  
  
И все же он этого не показал. Что он сделал, так это стер с лица гнев и ненависть, запихнув их обратно под кожу между истрепанными нервами.  
  
\- Так, - произнес он спокойным голосом, - как насчет дружественной беседы?  
  
Оукглас сел ровнее на жесткой койке у одной из стен камеры. Он выглядел гордым, бодрым и грозным, несмотря на то, что ему уже перевалило за шестьдесят. Он казался невозмутимым, и Джейса это устраивало, он не хотел его смущать. Джейс хотел ответов – и, возможно, если повезет, причинить хотя бы каплю той боли, что этот ублюдок причинил Алеку.  
  
\- Вы уже выбрали нового Главу? – спросил Оукглас. – Вряд ли Лайтвуд смог пережить эту ночь, так ведь?  
  
Джейс почувствовал, как вспышка гнева опалила вены огнем, вскипятив кровь. Голос мужчины звучал плавно и отстраненно, и Джейс поклялся себе, что к тому моменту, когда закончится этот допрос, голос Оукгласа растеряет всю свою плавность.  
\- Мистер Лайтвуд _является_ и будет еще очень долго являться Главой этого Института.  
  
Оукглас пожал плечами.  
\- Что ж. Значит, доберемся до него в следующий раз.  
  
\- Я так не думаю, - прорычал Джейс. Он почувствовал, как слетела маска, а вместе с ней и самоконтроль, и он был бессилен это остановить. – Давай попробуем так. Кто за всем этим стоит?  
  
Оукглас уставился на него.  
\- Твой _парабатай_ спит с полудемоном и пытается осквернить наш вид, а ты стоишь и смотришь на меня так, будто это _я_ монстр, - он покачал головой. – Валентин был бы так тобой разочарован.  
  
Джейс усмехнулся.  
\- Спасибо, конечно, но лесть тебе не поможет, - он шагнул ближе. – Еще раз, кто за этим стоит? Кто охотится на Алека?  
  
\- Да пошел ты, - выплюнул Оукглас, буквально – повернул голову и смачно харкнул на пол. А затем улыбнулся так, что у Джейса кровь застыла в жилах. – Он звал тебя, знаешь? Вот как колдунье пришла в голову идея заставить его поверить, что ты или его мерзкий любовник пришли его спасать, - он откинулся назад, критически осматривая Джейса. – И это тот, за кем ты готов следовать, Джейс? За таким слабым лидером?  
  
Джейсу глаза застлала красная пелена, все мысли о сдержанности были забыты. Все, о чем он мог думать, – это страдания Алека: боль, страх, агония и то, как брат снова и снова повторял их клятву, пытаясь сохранить рассудок. Все, что он слышал, – как Алек во весь голос кричал его имя, пока не решил, что тот, кто ринулся к нему, на самом деле не был Джейсом.  
  
\- Заткнись, - рявкнул он. – Не смей говорить об Алеке. Ты ничего о нем не знаешь.  
  
\- Я знаю, что он недостоин командовать. Недостоин быть сумеречным охотником.  
  
_“Я знаю, что он недостоин быть,_ \- говорил на самом деле мужчина. – _Недостоин существовать.”_  
  
Внезапно Джейс понял, почему Магнус чуть не разнес командный центр, когда во время поисков Алека его захлестнули эмоции. Если бы у него была магия, он бы тоже взорвался, спалив за компанию весь мир. Но у Джейса не было магии. Все, что у него было, - это его гнев, и он позволил ему овладеть собой, снося все на своем пути.  
  
Он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что не отдавал себе отчета в своих действиях, что находился в состоянии аффекта. Джейс прекрасно осознавал, что делает, просто не мог найти для себя причин остановиться. Ярость давала разуму ясность, чего прежде не случалось, когда он злился.  
  
Одной рукой схватив стило, другой обхватив затылок Оукгласа, Джейс уставился ему в глаза, их лица разделяли всего несколько сантиметров. Он испытал легкое чувство удовлетворения, когда радужки Оукгласа полыхнули страхом.  
  
\- Давай-ка посмотрим, кто тут у нас действительно слабый, - прорычал Джейс и дернул шею Оукгласа вперед, заставляя опустить голову.  
  
Крик мужчины, пока Джейс удалял ему руну ловкости с задней части шеи, просочился под кожу, попадая прямиком в кровь, потек по венам вместе с всепоглощающей яростью. Он не чувствовал угрызений совести. Все, что он чувствовал, - это необходимость продолжить. Ради Алека. Ради себя. Ради тех страданий, что они оба вынесли.  
  
Оукглас снова закричал, борясь с хваткой Джейса и с цепью, что приковывала его к одной из ножек койки. Лязг металла о металл лишь напомнил Джейсу о цепях, которые удерживали Алека, пока эти маньяки срезали его руны.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь? – воскликнул Оукглас, глядя на Джейса широко распахнутыми глазами. – Ты не можешь! Охрана!  
  
Джейс чуть отступил, давая Оукгласу увидеть, что по ту сторону камеры никого не было. Охранники давным-давно ушли, не желая попадать под руку разъяренному _парабатаю_ Главы Института.  
  
\- Никто тебе не поможет, - прорычал Джейс. – Никто. Так кто же теперь слабый?  
  
Глаза Оукгласа расширились еще больше.  
\- Ты не можешь! Это пытки!  
  
Джейс невесело рассмеялся.  
\- А как тогда называется то, что вы делали с Алеком? – схватив мужчину за запястье, он провел стило над руной уклонения на предплечье Оукгласа. – Кто ваш лидер?  
  
\- Да пошел ты! – взревел Оукглас. Вместо того чтобы ослабить его решимость, боль, похоже, лишь еще больше его распалила. Взгляд его стал диким, безумным. – Твой _парабатай_ получил то, что заслужил. Я сам забрал у него несколько рун, и мне это ПОНРАВИЛОСЬ!  
  
Джейсу казалось, что кровь превратилась в лаву, сжигая все на своем пути, кроме потребности заставить этого ублюдка заплатить. Он думал, ему знакома ярость, но это было нечто совсем иное – темнее, беспощаднее, это пламя пожирало саму душу. Все его тело взывало о мести. Только когда он удалил руну хитрости с ключицы Оукгласа и мужчина издал душераздирающий крик, кровь Джейса потекла спокойнее.  
  
\- Говори, - прорычал он низким, грудным голосом, - или я убью тебя. _Пусть то и то сделает мне Ангел._  
  
Его обет. Новое обещание Алеку, брошенное в лицо тем, кто превратил их клятву в нечто темное, безнадежное.  
  
\- Джейс! Джейс, остановись!  
  
Внезапно его оттолкнули назад, прочь от Оукгласа и рун, которые ему не терпелось забрать для себя…. для Алека.  
  
Джейс дернулся вперед, но удерживающая его сила была слишком настойчивой.  
  
\- Джейс!  
  
Ладони схватили за плечи и сжали изо всех сил, чтобы остановить его и удержать на месте. Потребовалось несколько секунд, но, в конечном счете, это неослабевающее прикосновение вернуло его обратно, выдернув из огня ярости.  
  
Клэри выглядела бледной и немного испуганной, вглядываясь в лицо Джейса, но, казалось, она больше боялась за него, чем того, что он мог натворить.  
\- Джейс, ты должен остановиться. Это не поможет.  
  
Постепенно, понемногу бушующее пламя утихло до устойчивой пульсации под кожей. Он мельком удивился, как Клэри всегда удается до него достучаться, и поклялся, что однажды даст волю своим чувствам к ней.  
  
\- Ты права, - произнес он, отступив на шаг.  
  
Он смерил Оукгласа взглядом поверх плеча Клэри. Мужчина привалился к стене, едва оставаясь в сознании.  
  
\- Сейчас он без сил. Его защита ослабла, - Джейс понизил голос до шепота, чтобы слышала его только Клэри. – Хочу попробовать использовать на нем свою ангельскую силу, как мы делали с тобой, когда выслеживали Алека. Может, увижу что-нибудь.  
  
Клэри смотрела на него пристально.  
\- Стоит попробовать, - произнесла она через некоторое время. – Но сначала тебе нужно успокоиться, - поймав его взгляд, она уверенно его удержала. – Ладно? Тебе нужно сосредоточиться. _Алеку_ нужно, чтобы ты сосредоточился.  
  
\- Я сосредоточен, Клэри. Сосредоточен, - произнес Джейс, уже чувствуя, как появившаяся цель сдерживает ослепляющую ярость. – Дай мне попробовать. Если у меня не получится, сделаем по-твоему. Я должен попытаться.  
  
_“Если у меня не получится.”_ Вот она, суть его боли. Источник этой всепоглощающей ярости – чувство вины. Он подвел Алека самым худшим образом, и это медленно и верно разъедало его изнутри с того самого момента, как заключенный в этой камере монстр забрал у Алека руну _парабатай_.  
  
Теперь он понимал, как чувствовал себя его брат на той крыше после смерти Джослин, когда позволил Джейсу увидеть собственную беспомощность и отчаяние. Теперь, когда его терзало собственное чувство вины за то, что не смог защитить своего _парабатая_.  
  
\- Хорошо, - согласилась Клэри. Она ласково коснулась ладонью его щеки, и Джейс ответил на прикосновение не раздумывая. – Вперед. Я буду рядом.  
  
Джейс кивнул. Коснулся ее плеча, проходя мимо к почти бессознательному телу Оукгласа, и даже этого короткого контакта хватило, чтобы вернуть ему опору под ногами. Снова обхватив затылок мужчины – так же грубо, как в первый раз – он заставил себя успокоиться и сконцентрироваться на заключенной в себе силе, которую все еще учился контролировать. Он почувствовал, как заклубилась внутри по-прежнему чуждая энергия, но вместо смятения, она несла тепло. Руны начали светиться золотом.  
  
Джейс не знал, сколько времени прошло, но в какой-то момент перед глазами вспыхнула картинка – хорошо знакомое, и даже многими любимое лицо. Он отдернул ладонь от кожи Оукгласа, словно обжегшись, и повернулся к Клэри.  
  
\- Чья сейчас очередь охранять комнату Алека?  
  
Клэри смотрела на него непонимающе.  
\- Я… я не уверена…  
  
\- Кто его охраняет? – рявкнул Джейс.  
  
\- Думаю, Радж.  
  
У Джейса желудок сжался.  
\- Нужно идти. _Сейчас же._


	15. Найти путь

_Я должен найти путь, найти путь  
Прямо сейчас, прямо сейчас  
Должен найти путь обратно к тебе  
Меня трясет словно, трясет словно  
Меня трясет словно ураган без тебя  
\- Find A Way, _ Quiet Arrows

  


* * *

  
Когда Алек проснулся, его мир больше не был охвачен огнем и агонией. Боль все еще гудела под кожей, пульсировала в мышцах, но не была такой всепоглощающей как раньше. Он едва мог пошевелиться. Голова была тяжелой, перед глазами плыло, отчего волнами подкатывала тошнота. Потребовалось несколько попыток, чтобы прийти в себя.  
  
Над ним кто-то склонился. Алек улыбнулся, ожидая, когда прояснится зрение и он сможет заглянуть в глаза Магнусу и сказать, что ему больше не стоит за него беспокоиться.  
  
Но когда размытые пятна и черные точки наконец исчезли, Алек понял, что у кровати стоял не Магнус. Он собрался спросить, а Радж-то что здесь забыл, когда заметил отблеск металла.  
  
_“Однажды сумеречный охотник – всегда сумеречный охотник,”_ – говорил Джейс.  
  
Инстинкты рванули наружу, заглушая все остальное – боль, замешательство, слабость. Он скатился с кровати, неуклюже приземляясь на корточки на полу, как раз в тот момент, когда опустился кинжал.  
  
Радж развернулся и набросился на него так быстро, что Алек едва успел понять, что происходит, – а может, ему так показалось спросонья. Адреналин бежал по венам, словно расплавленное серебро, но Алек понимал, этого недостаточно. Ему удалось нанести несколько ударов, прежде чем Радж, наконец, впечатал его в стену – жестко. Все тело протестующе заныло, когда спину опалило огнем новой боли.  
  
Болезненный крик оборвала рука Раджа, железной хваткой сомкнувшись на его горле.  
\- Мне жаль, Алек. Но второй раз тебе не сбежать.  
  
Заглянув в его глаза, Алек не увидел там ненависти – лишь отвращение и решимость. Он столько всего хотел спросить у Раджа, пока тот выдавливал жизнь из его легких. Хотел спросить почему. Хотел спросить, разве совместные битвы и жизнь в Институте совсем ничего не значили.  
  
Но что важнее, хотел спросить, хорошо ли Радж все обдумал или был настолько ослеплен уверенностью в собственной правоте, что не понимал, какие будут последствия. Он правда хотел войны между сумеречными охотниками и Нижним миром? Действительно добивался нового Восстания?  
  
Алек тщетно царапал ногтями запястье Раджа. Он отлично знал, что из удушающего захвата так не выбраться, но был просто не в состоянии сделать что-либо другое. В ушах стоял рев собственной крови. В глазах темнело, танцевали черные и красные точки. Неужели вот так все и закончится. После всего, он просто умрет в собственной комнате от рук Раджа.  
  
Мысль о том, что его тело найдут Магнус или брат с сестрой, наполнила отчаянием. Они заслуживали лучшего.  
  
Алек начал бороться сильнее, Радж в ответ лишь сильнее сжал ему горло. В его руке снова блеснул металл. Алек понимал, потребуется всего доля секунды, прежде чем жжение в горле и пульсацию в висках сменит агония погружающегося в плоть лезвия.  
  
Последовала вспышка красного, такая горячая и алая, что поглотила все вокруг, ослепляя. Он почувствовал, что падает, но не ощутил удара об пол, красное свечение выжгло все чувства. Интересно, вот так и умирают – погружаясь в море алого?  
  
И все же Алек мог слышать звуки на заднем фоне, далекие и приглушенные, словно из совершенно другой плоскости существования. Возня, глухие удары, что-то _взорвалось_. Крики, очень похожие на “Магнус!”, и “Хватит!”, и “Ты чертов предатель!”, и “Магнус! Ты нас всех угробишь, если не успокоишься!”, и “Магнус, прекрати!”, и “Проверь, как там Алек.”  
  
\- Александр?  
  
А, ничего удивительного, подумал Алек, что мозг решил порадовать его напоследок голосом Магнуса, зовущего его по имени.  
  
\- Александр, поговори со мной.  
  
Алек хотел указать проекции Магнуса в своей голове на то, что в его легких вообще-то нет воздуха, но внезапно понял, что на самом деле дышит – задыхаясь, втягивая большие глотки воздуха между приступами кашля.  
  
Когда кислород вернулся в его корчащийся организм, Алек осознал, что фактически завалился на Магнуса. Схватился ладонью за его руку, словно тело знало, что надо делать, словно пальцы знали, к кому тянуться, еще до того, как мозг снова начал работать.  
  
\- Маг… - Алек подавился на его имени. Очень иронично, учитывая, что Магнус был единственным, кто давал ему кислород – на этот раз в буквальном смысле, целебная синяя магия окутывала его волнами, остужая огонь в глотке и теле.  
  
\- Все хорошо, Александр, - произнес Магнус, вибрация его груди под плечом Алека развеяла остатки боли. – Через минуту будешь в порядке.  
  
Алек ему поверил. Он бы поверил ему, даже если бы Магнус сказал, что за окном пролетел бегемот. Тяжело привалившись к нему, он изо всех сил старался сконцентрироваться на дыхании.  
  
Когда мир перестал вращаться и чувства полностью вернулись, Алек увидел развернувшуюся перед ним картину. Зрение обрело четкость как раз в тот момент, когда Джейс одним ударом вырубил полубессознательного, но все еще сопротивляющегося Раджа. Послышался громкий, отвратительный хруст.  
  
Иззи тут же опустилась на корточки, чтобы осмотреть упавшего мужчину. Через несколько мгновений она подняла голову и сверкнула на Джейса глазами.  
\- Ты ему челюсть сломал.  
  
Сложив руки на груди, Джейс сердито уставился на бессознательное тело.  
\- Хорошо.  
  
Алек хотел сказать, что нет ничего “хорошего” в бессмысленной внутренней войне, что у них тут, судя по всему, происходила, но у него совершенно не было сил на какие бы то ни было высказывания. С помощью Магнуса он поднялся на ноги и покачнулся так резко, что упал бы, если бы не сильные руки и быстрые рефлексы Магнуса.  
  
\- Магнус, с Алеком все в порядке? – спросила Клэри, с обеспокоенным лицом бросившись к ним на помощь.  
  
\- Я в порядке, - ответил Алек. Он через всю комнату поймал взгляд Джейса и удержал его, чтобы убедиться, что сообщение получено. – Все хорошо.  
  
Джейс, чьи руки в данный момент были заняты, помогая Иззи поддерживать тело Раджа, кивнул. Лицо оставалось каменным, но Алек почувствовал через связь его облегчение.  
  
\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, - произнес Магнус. – И, возможно, немного магии, чтобы исцеление пошло быстрее, - несмотря на свои ранние заверения, он следил за Алеком обеспокоенными кошачьими глазами.  
  
\- Я позабочусь об этом, - заявил Джейс, с отвращением встряхнув бессознательного Раджа. – Магнус, оставляю его в твоих надежных руках.  
  
Голос Джейса звучал напряженно и сдавленно, и Алек услышал спрятанный в нем страх, точно так же как чувствовал его в том, как крепко прижимали его к себе руки Магнуса, поддерживая в вертикальном положении.  
  
Алек никогда и ничего не желал для себя, никогда не осмеливался, но прямо сейчас он хотел бы забрать у любимых этот страх, сказать им, что больше не нужно бояться, что все в порядке.  
  
Но правда заключалась в том, что между сумеречными охотниками шла междоусобная война, и ничего _не было_ в порядке. Алек понятия не имел, как унять собственный страх перед будущим, не говоря уже о чужом страхе перед настоящим.  
  
Он позволил Магнусу уложить себя обратно в кровать. И его так заворожили не скрытые чарами глаза Магнуса, что он едва ли заметил, как за остальными закрылась дверь, когда те покинули комнату.  
  
Алек улыбнулся сквозь постепенно возвращающуюся в тело боль, потому что не мог _не_ улыбаться, когда Магнус смотрел на него своими янтарными кошачьими глазами – маски отброшены, нервы обнажены, сердце открыто.  
  
\- Ты снова спас мне жизнь, - пробормотал он, несмотря на то, что боль и истощение накатили разом и зрение начало затуманиваться.  
  
\- Шшш, - прошептал Магнус, поглаживая пальцами его волосы, рассыпая синие искры. – Ты спасал мою столько раз, что даже представить себе не можешь, Александр.  
  
Алек хотел спросить, что это значит, о чем он вообще говорит, разве Магнус не знает, что все было как раз наоборот. Разве Магнус не знает, что Алек даже не понимал, как дышать, пока не встретил его? Но у него оставалось мало времени, он чувствовал, как беспамятство утягивает его за собой, так что решил остановиться на основной проблеме.  
  
Протянув руку, взял ладонь Магнуса и легонько сжал, переплетая их пальцы.  
\- Магнус, прекрати.  
  
Магнус нахмурился.  
\- Прекратить что?  
  
\- Прекрати растрачивать свою магию. За сегодняшний день ты и так использовал ее слишком много, - сначала спас его, потом помог облегчить боль во время нанесения рун, а теперь и Радж… Не понятно, как Магнус до сих пор на ногах держался.  
  
\- Я _никогда_ не растрачиваю свою магию на тебя, - вспыхнув глазами, пылко возразил Магнус. – К тому же, - продолжил он, голос и черты лица смягчились, - с того момента, как мы спасли тебя, прошла уже целая ночь и большая часть утра. У меня было время восстановиться.  
  
Алек моргнул. Так много времени прошло?  
  
В воспоминаниях всплыли отголоски огня, агония и лихорадка от того, что ему наносили все руны сразу. Кажется, он припоминал, как перед глазами возникло испуганное лицо Магнуса… и Джейса, и Иззи тоже.  
  
\- Все в порядке, Александр, - успокоил его Магнус, заметив на лице замешательство и всколыхнувшуюся боль. – Все хорошо. А теперь спи.  
  
У Алека в голове роился миллион вопросов, но магия Магнуса была такой прохладной и успокаивающей, пальцы Магнуса, перебирающие его волосы, сулили безопасность, которую, он думал, ему уже нигде не найти.  
  
Так что он закрыл глаза и уснул.  


* * *

  
Магнусу Бейну был знаком страх. Хотя, как Верховный маг Бруклина он и не часто с ним сталкивался, не так как _раньше_ , когда был выродком. Когда был монстром и мир реагировал соответствующе. Когда…  
  
Он больше не хотел помнить. _Раньше_.  
  
Он потратил столетия на то, чтобы обеспечить себе свободу от страха, добиться такого положения, где ему больше не придется бояться. А затем в его жизнь ворвался Александр Лайтвуд, эти лохматые черные волосы и теплые карие глаза, и Магнус обнаружил, что находится в постоянном страхе.  
  
Сначала он боялся своих чувств к Алеку, открыть ему свое сердце. Теперь больше всего боялся слишком скоро его потерять, и Вселенная, казалось, делала все возможное, чтобы Магнус заново подружился со страхом.  
  
Он не знал, что было хуже, который из моментов заставлял кровь застывать в жилах быстрее всего – Алек, падающий с парапета на его террасе, Алек, окровавленный и едва живой, висящий на цепях в том богом забытом контейнере, или Алек, которого душит Радж.  
  
Магнуса озноб пробирал до костей от мысли, что в его истории с Александром уже столько ужасающих моментов на выбор.  
  
Он опустился на стул у кровати. Запрокинул голову назад, закрыл глаза и постарался забыть о том, как настойчиво Вселенная пыталась отобрать у него Алека.  
  
\- Нет… нет… прекрати… прекрати!  
  
Магнус подскочил, готовый к атаке, чувства и магия начеку, кожу покалывает.  
  
Алек беспокойно ворочался, пойманный в ловушку кошмара, и у Магнуса сжалось сердце. Его магия была бессильна против таившихся под закрытыми веками ужасов. Ему следовало это знать.  
  
\- Прекрати…  
  
Одну ладонь он положил Алеку на лоб, а другой коснулся руки.  
\- Александр, - позвал он ласково, но твердо.  
  
\- Нет, прекрати… остановись…  
  
У Магнуса так сильно колотилось в груди сердце, что ребра болели, но он его проигнорировал. Точно так же, как игнорировал окутавшую внутренности печаль. Он не мог позволить, чтобы его унесло.  
  
\- Я здесь, - вместо этого сказал он, крепче сжимая руку Алека. – Шшш. Все хорошо. Ты в порядке.  
  
\- Прекрати…  
  
Магнус сглотнул. В горле будто застряли осколки стекла.  
  
\- Александр, проснись, - он осторожно потряс Алека за руку, понимая, что ему нужно как-то вытащить его из кошмара, но не зная, как прикоснуться к нему, не потревожив ран. – Милый, это всего лишь сон. Ты в безопасности. Проснись.  
  
\- Перестань! – Алек очнулся, хватая ртом воздух, и так резко подорвался с постели, что Магнус отшатнулся. Светло-карие глаза были широко распахнуты, дыхание тяжелое. – Мои руны… – ладони метнулись к телу – похлопывая, ощупывая. Прикосновения были настолько лихорадочными, что он буквально бил руками по ранам, но он, казалось, не замечал этого. Пальцы тряслись.  
  
\- Александр, прекрати, - произнес Магнус, наклоняясь вперед, но не позволяя себе прикоснуться. Взгляд у Алека был совершенно дикий, а Магнус хорошо знал о том, что не следует трогать испуганное животное… или испуганного сумеречного охотника. – Александр, пожалуйста. Ты поранишься.  
  
\- Мои руны… - снова пробормотал Алек отстраненным голосом все еще не отошедшего от кошмара человека.  
  
\- Они в порядке, - заверил его Магнус. – Они на месте. Сам посмотри.  
  
Алек замер, а затем сделал резкий вдох, словно только что вспомнил нечто жизненно важное.  
  
\- Джейс, - произнес он и торопливо убрал повязку с левого бока, чтобы взглянуть на руну _парабатай_.  
  
\- Джейс в порядке. Связь в порядке… Александр!  
  
Когда Алек снова начал истерично наглаживать поврежденную кожу, Магнус, наплевав на осторожность, бросился вперед и схватил его за руки. Он крепко сжал пальцы и ладони Алека, чтобы тот смог _ощутить_ в его словах правду.  
  
\- Остановись, - сказал он. Магнус поймал глазами безумный взгляд Алека и твердо удержал его, вытаскивая Алека из ужасов собственного разума, привязывая его к настоящему. К себе самому. – Тебе нужно остановиться. Сейчас с тобой все в порядке. Слышишь меня? Ты в безопасности.  
  
Он мог точно определить, в какой именно момент Алек его услышал, безумие исчезло из карих глаз, заменяемое пониманием и колким, надломленным взглядом человека, охваченного отголосками страха.  
  
У Магнуса разбилось сердце. Он почувствовал, как оно раскололось в груди с такой силой, что удивился отсутствию соответствующего звука.  
  
Алек сжал его пальцы своими и дернул на себя, сталкиваясь губами. В этом поцелуе чувствовался надрыв, отчаяние человека, который пытается снова найти себя, вернуть себе свое место в окружающем мире.  
  
Магнус ответил на поцелуй столь же нетерпеливо, отчаянно желая убедиться, что его успокаивающие слова не были сказаны впустую, что Алек будет в порядке, что планы Вселенной отобрать у него любовь провалились.  
  
Алека трясло, и Магнус притянул его ближе, сжимая ладонью затылок, поглаживая волоски у основания шеи, зная, что Алека это успокаивало.  
  
Когда они, наконец, отстранились, Магнус внимательно вгляделся в лицо Алека, с облегчением обнаруживая, что в ответ на него смотрят осознанные светло-карие глаза.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
  
Он знал, что вопрос был глупым, но спрашивал на самом деле не это. Что он действительно спрашивал, так это: _“Ты вернулся? Ты снова мой Александр или все еще то напуганное, увязшее в кошмаре существо?”_  
  
Алек ответил не сразу. Заметно сглотнул и коснулся лбом лба Магнуса.  
\- Она притворялась тобой, - сказал он, хриплость в голосе напоминала о криках. – Колдунья. Она создавала твои иллюзии, чтобы заставить меня поверить, что ты пришел и я в безопасности.  
  
Магнуса чуть не вывернуло от того, с какой силой его накрыло волной чистой, незамутненной ненависти. Чары снова слетели, демонстрируя разгневанные кошачьи глаза.  
  
\- Что ж, ее шутка не удалась, милый, - произнес он, выдавливая улыбку ради них обоих, - потому что я пришел. – Он отстранился достаточно, чтобы взять лицо Алека в ладони и заглянуть ему в глаза. – Я позаботился о Жасмин. Она больше не сможет причинить тебе боль.  
  
Алек какое-то время молчал, как всегда зачарованный янтарными бликами в глазах Магнуса. У Магнуса до сих пор в голове не укладывалось, как метка Дьявола может приводить ангела в такой восторг.  
  
\- Я знаю, - произнес Алек. – Я никогда ей не верил. Не по-настоящему, - он наклонился и вновь поцеловал Магнуса – коротко, невесомо, нежно. – Просто… меня бесило, что она использовала твое лицо.  
  
Магнус вгляделся в него внимательнее. Тело Алека сковало новым, непривычным напряжением. Магнус узнал в нем высасывающее душу, блокирующее мускулы давление эмоциональной травмы, и сердце его вновь разбилось. Он бы все отдал, жизнью бы пожертвовал, лишь бы Алек никогда не узнал это давление.  
  
\- Я здесь, Александр, - отозвался он тут же. – Поговори со мной.  
  
Этого было недостаточно, но это было все, что Магнус мог дать, – уши, чтобы выслушать, сердце, чтобы любить этого мужчину, и руки, чтобы обнимать его, оберегая от опасности.  
  
Алек откинулся на подушку и опустил глаза на свои колени.  
  
Магнус видел, как парня окутала тьма, что была очень хорошо ему знакома, но и близко не принадлежала Алеку. Он бы весь мир сжег, если бы света хватило, чтобы отогнать эту тьму от любимого.  
  
\- Я думал, что могу вынести боль, - начал Алек. Голос звучал тихо и отстраненно, словно он говорил не с Магнусом, а с самим собой.  
  
Магнус не возражал. Неважно с кем говорил Алек, пока он говорил. Пока не ускользал от него во тьму.  
  
\- Но то, что они делали… это было нечто иное. Я не… у меня в голове не укладывается. Они словно вырезали из меня мою сущность.  
  
Магнус воспринял слова Алека и сопровождающее их страдание подобно физическому удару. Он выдержал его воздействие, не позволяя сломать себя, пусть для этого и потребовались все имеющиеся у него силы.  
  
\- Меня готовили к боли, - продолжил Алек, все еще не глядя на Магнуса, нервно выводя пальцами узоры на простынях. – Но там… - он качнул головой резко и безнадежно. – Мы с Джейсом всю нашу жизнь напоминали друг другу, что нас невозможно сломать. Но я не уверен, что они не сломали меня. Не уверен, что им бы не удалось это сделать, если бы вы не успели меня найти.  
  
Магнус сделал глубокий вдох, осторожно подбирая слова. Он понимал, что ступает на зыбкую почву.  
\- Александр, то, что они с тобой делали, было агонией, милый. Я знаю, - протянув руку, он накрыл ей ладонь Алека, останавливая его беспокойные пальцы. – Когда я был заперт в теле Валентина, я, может, и не испытывал ту же физическую боль, что и ты, но эмоциональных страданий было достаточно, чтобы убить меня. Я пытался сопротивляться, но чем больше я боролся, тем больнее было. В конце концов, я просто сдался.  
  
Он замолчал ненадолго, давая себе драгоценные мгновения на то, чтобы собраться с мыслями, когда непрошеные воспоминания начали подступать к границам сознания.  
  
\- Они не сломали тебя, Александр. Они пытались, но ты боролся. Ты никогда не попадался на их трюки, никогда не подчинялся их воле. Они _не_ сломали тебя. Можешь мне поверить.  
  
Магнус встречал в жизни много сломленных душ, включая себя в далеком прошлом, о котором не хотел вспоминать. Алек не был одной из них. Конечно, он был разбит и местами расколот, но он не был сломлен. И Магнусу нужно было, чтобы Алек это понял. Нужно было больше, чем что-либо еще в жизни.  
  
Алек наконец поднял взгляд. Глаза были наполнены эмоциями, с которыми он явно не знал, как справиться, что делать.  
\- Прости меня, Магнус, - прошептал он надтреснутым голосом. – Прости, что не понял этого раньше, что это был ты, а не Валентин.  
  
Магнус моргнул. Такого поворота он не ожидал. Опять же, только Алек может беспокоиться о других, переживая собственные страдания.  
  
\- Александр, ты же знаешь, я тебя не виню.  
  
И это правда. Несмотря на гнев и разочарование, что все еще теплились в нем по поводу того печального инцидента, он не винил Алека, или Джейса, или еще кого (хотя… ну, может, только Инквизитора Эрондэйл немного). Это была безвыходная ситуация, нефилимам справиться с ней было не под силу.  
  
\- Я упомянул об этом не для того, чтобы услышать от тебя извинения. Я просто пытаюсь сказать, что знаю, каково тебе сейчас. Тебе больно, физически и эмоционально. Тебе нужно дать себе время на исцеление, - он погладил большим пальцем костяшки Алека. – Возможно, нам стоит попробовать сделать это вместе.  
  
Алек посмотрел на него с сомнением.  
\- Как? – спросил он тоном, который подразумевал, что у Магнуса _должен_ быть ответ. – Как тебе удалось? Магнус, я словно… - он затих, явно смущенный, но затем заставил себя продолжить, - сам на себя не похож. – Он подвинулся на матрасе и зашипел от боли, рефлекторно сжав сильнее руку Магнуса. – Может, мне стоит сходить на задание, вернуться к полевой работе. Сражаться. Снова найти внутри себя сумеречного охотника.  
  
Магнус ощутил, как напряжение сковало каждую клеточку тела, словно и не уходило никуда.  
\- НЕТ! – практически выкрикнул он.  
  
Алек глянул на него большими глазами, шокированный внезапной вспышкой, и Магнус сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь успокоить бешеный стук сердца в груди.  
  
И вот, снова он. Страх. Он душил его. Это была одна из величайших тайн Вселенной, как Алек смог вернуть кислород в его жизнь и при этом заставлял его задыхаться от страха.  
  
\- Ты не станешь этого делать, - голос Магнуса звучал истерично даже для его собственных ушей. – Ты едва на ногах стоишь. Ты _не_ будешь бегать повсюду, изображая героя.  
  
\- Магнус…  
  
\- Александр, - рявкнул Магнус. – Я чуть не потерял тебя. _Снова_. Я не могу… не заставляй меня смотреть, как ты отправишься туда и станешь рисковать своей жизнью. Пожалуйста.  
  
Магнус был потрясен и, если быть до конца откровенным, чувствовал к себе отвращение. Он умолял. Магнус Бэйн _умолял_ из-за любви, а ведь он поклялся себе никогда больше этого не делать.  
  
Но он просто не мог сдержаться. Раны Алека все еще не зажили, а тот уже говорил о том, чтобы схватить лук с колчаном и снова подвергнуть свою жизнь опасности. Магнус, может, и являлся всемогущим магом, но был не в состоянии справиться с этим прямо сейчас. Когда все его тело окаменело от непреходящего страха. Когда он продолжал чувствовать запах крови Алека и слышал его крики.  
  
\- Магнус… - тихо выдохнул Алек, шокировано глядя на Магнуса. До него только сейчас дошла величина испытания, которому тот подвергся. Он выпрямился и, вытянув руку, обнял ладонью щеку Магнуса. – Эй. Посмотри на меня.  
  
Магнус послушался. Поднял взгляд и обнаружил, что его Александр смотрит на него в ответ сияющими ореховыми глазами.  
  
\- Все хорошо, - произнес Алек. – Я буду в порядке. Я подожду, если ты так хочешь. Подожду, пока мне не станет лучше, - он помедлил, облизнув губы. – Но потом мне придется вернуться. Тебе ведь это известно, верно? Я нефилим. Это наша работа.  
  
Магнус кивнул, ответив на прикосновение. И это едва не сломало его, эта нежность, с которой ладонь Алека прижималась к его коже.  
  
На одно исключительное, драгоценное мгновение Магнус перестал быть 400-летним Верховным магом. Он был просто мужчиной, влюбленным в другого мужчину и до смерти боящимся его потерять.  
  
На одно исключительное, бесконечное мгновение Магнус перестал прятаться за стенами. Прятаться за своим макияжем, за своими манерами, витиеватостью речи. В этот момент он позволил себе быть уязвимым, каким был маленький мальчик, который нашел свою мать мертвой в ее постели. В этот момент Магнус просто чувствовал себя потерянным.  
  
Он сделал глубокий вдох и взял себя в руки.  
\- Знаю, - ответил он. – Знаю, и, конечно, тебе придется вернуться. Я никогда не стану удерживать тебя от выполнения твоих обязанностей, - он удивился, что накрывший его приступ горечи не просочился в голос. – Просто подожди немного, прежде чем возвращаться к полевой работе, - он выдавил улыбку, маска вернулась на место, пожалуй, слишком легко.  
  
Алек мгновенно его раскусил. Подвинувшись ближе к краю кровати, ближе к Магнусу, обхватил его затылок, заставляя их взгляды встретиться.  
  
\- Взгляни на меня, - повторил он, так же ласково и твердо, как прежде. – Я здесь, Магнус. Я не могу обещать тебе, что со мной ничего не случится, мне это не известно. Но я могу пообещать, что всегда буду осторожен. И могу заверить тебя, что сейчас я здесь, - он легонько потянул Магнуса на себя и коснулся губами его губ. – Я люблю тебя.  
  
Магнус растаял от поцелуя, напряжение ушло из его мышц, сердцебиение с оглушающего грохота успокоилось до живительного стука. Чувствовать Алека, живого, дышащего ему в губы, притяжение их тел, - это все, что было нужно Магнусу, чтобы снова начать дышать.  
  
Когда они отстранились, Алек держал лицо Магнуса в ладонях, словно его черты были высечены из стекла. А, может, так оно и было. Стекло режет, но оно хрупко, и Алек был первым в длинной веренице потерянных любовников, кто, казалось, знал, как обращаться с обеими гранями.  
  
\- Ляжешь со мной? – спросил Алек, и сердце Магнуса пропустило удар.  
  
Такая простая просьба, и в то же время никто и никогда еще не был так открыт и честен с ним.  
  
Магнус какое-то время внимательно его разглядывал – мужчину, что был силен и беспощаден, молод и невинен. Мужчину, который только что познал предательство самым темным, худшим из способов, какие только можно вообразить. И Магнус поклялся себе, что не станет тем, кто позволит Алеку больше узнать об этом.  
  
\- Да, - сказал он.  
  
Мгновение спустя, когда Алек, с трудом повернувшись на бок, обнял Магнуса за талию и положил голову ему на грудь, Магнус почувствовал, как что-то внутри встало на место.  
  
\- Мне не хватало тебя, - пробормотал Алек, и они оба знали, что он говорил не о тяжких часах, проведенных в контейнере.  
  
Магнус обвил одной рукой плечи Алека, а другой провел по его руке, выводя пальцами замысловатые узоры на обнаженной коже, избегая бинтов.  
  
\- Мне тоже не хватало тебя, - сказал он. – Не хватало этого. _Нас_.  
  
Он вспомнил собственные тяжкие часы после того, как зашел в лифт, покидая Алека. Вспомнил, как ему не хватало Алека во всем, чем он занимался, в каждом вдохе, что делал. Понимание, как глубоко Алек пробрался ему под кожу и завладел сердцем и душой, до сих пор пугало Магнуса до полусмерти, но он уже давно решил, что риск того стоил.  
  
\- Это хорошо, - прошептал Алек, словно смог прочесть мысли Магнуса (и Магнус бы нисколько не удивился, узнав, что так оно и было). – Мы в порядке.  
  
\- Да, в порядке, - согласился Магнус.  
  
Он почувствовал, что расслабился впервые за, казалось, целую вечность. Потому что Алек не лгал, теперь он понимал это, и если Алек сказал, что они в порядке, значит, Магнус мог ему верить. Мог поверить, что планы Вселенной провалились и Алек, теплый и невредимый, был здесь, в его объятиях.  
  
Он чувствовал, как тело Алека начинает тяжелеть, погружаясь в сон, тихо слушал, как выравнивается его дыхание. Повернув голову, прижался губами к его макушке. Его магия была бессильна против кошмаров, но сам Магнус не был.  
  
В тишине комнаты, он молча поклялся, что сделает все от него зависящее, чтобы подарить Алеку покой, который огонь и лезвия попытались у него забрать.


	16. Разбуди меня

_Разбуди меня, я срываюсь  
Успокой меня, я срываюсь  
Разбуди меня, я срываюсь  
Успокой меня, я срываюсь  
Разбуди меня  
\- Vantablack, _ Novo Amor & Ed Tullett

  


* * *

  
Прошло пять дней. Тело Алека постепенно восстанавливалось, но было бы ложью сказать, что он доволен результатами. Огонь все еще тлел в плоти, и мышцы слишком часто его подводили. Но это было ничто по сравнению с кошмарами. Он постоянно просыпался среди ночи, не понимая где находится, руки тут же тянулись к все еще заживающим рунам.  
  
Алека все это уже достало. Он хотел вернуть обратно себя прежнего, хотел _прямо сейчас_. Именно поэтому в данный момент он избивал один из многочисленных тяжелых мешков в тренировочном зале так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь – а она и зависела. Ему слишком часто приходилось останавливаться, в глазах периодически плыло, но он все равно продолжал, потому что у него не было другого выбора. Не было другого способа почувствовать, что под всеми этими шрамами и кошмарами он остался самим собой, _Алеком_.  
  
\- Алек! Что ты делаешь? – Иззи встала у мешка, глядя на него так, словно он лишился рассудка.  
  
Алек не слышал, как она вошла. Он бы обеспокоился недостатком у себя восприятия, если бы у него и без того не было целой кучи поводов для беспокойства. Так что он просто ответил на шокированный взгляд сестры взглядом, который давал понять, что она только что задала самый идиотский вопрос на свете.  
  
\- А на что это похоже?  
  
Скрестив руки на груди, Иззи смерила его глазами.  
\- Ты себя поранишь.  
  
Алек ее проигнорировал. Она не понимала, и у него не было времени и сил ей объяснять. У него не было слов, чтобы описать то стремление, что бежало по венам, заставляя его бить быстрее, сильнее. Пока мускулы не начнут вопить от огня, причиной которому служили не проникающие в плоть лезвия. Алек впечатал костяшки в толстую кожу мешка, отбрасывая воспоминания, выколачивая демонов, что, может, и не имели в себе ихора, но были ничуть не менее живыми.  
  
Внезапно Иззи снова его прервала, на этот раз схватив за руку и силой выдернув из его схватки.  
  
Алек вывернулся, необъяснимая ярость захлестнула его.  
\- Отвали от меня, Иззи!  
  
\- Алек, тебе нужно остановиться. Еще слишком рано.  
  
Она не отступала, и Алек взбесился.  
\- Я должен это сделать!  
  
Иззи дернулась от его рева, и Алек ощутил укол вины. Но длилось это всего мгновение: она стояла между ним и единственной вещью, которая помогала ему вновь почувствовать себя нормальным, и он просто не мог этого допустить.  
  
Иззи сделала глубокий вдох.  
\- Алек, послушай…  
  
\- Привет, Иззи! – Джейс выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы случайно заглянуть в комнату. У Алека было такое чувство, что ничего случайного в этом не было. – Иди сюда. Мне нужен твой совет.  
  
Алек скептично выгнул бровь, но Иззи наконец оставила его в покое, переключив внимание на Джейса, так что он не стал спрашивать, вернувшись к попыткам потеряться и найти себя в тренировке.  
  
Понадобилось всего несколько секунд, чтобы понять, его концентрация улетела безвозвратно ко всем чертям. Ни брат, ни сестра никогда не отличались особой деликатностью, и ему были слышны их долетающие через всю комнату не очень-то приглушенные голоса. С тем же успехом они могли бы разговаривать со сцены театральным шепотом.  
  
\- В чем дело? – нетерпеливо спросила Иззи.  
  
\- Оставь его в покое, - ответил Джейс. – Тебе не удастся до него достучаться.  
  
Иззи фыркнула.  
\- Отлично. Тогда _сам_ попробуй образумить своего _парабатая_ , пока он не упал в обморок.  
  
\- Не думаю, что это хороший план, - помедлив произнес Джейс.  
  
\- _Что?_  
  
\- Мы должны позволить ему это делать. Ему это нужно. Я не стану его останавливать.  
  
Алек улыбнулся сам себе, с силой ударив мешок открытой ладонью. Только Джейс способен читать его как открытую книгу и убедить весь мир дать ему передышку.  
  
\- Ты шутишь? – тихо взорвалась Иззи. – Ты его видел? Он не в том состоянии, чтобы тренироваться!  
  
Алек оступился, и на этот раз не из-за ограниченных возможностей тела. Стыд вновь зашевелился в животе, сдавливая внутренности, провоцируя.  
  
\- Если мы хотим, чтобы он исцелился, нам нужно позволить ему дышать, - заявил Джейс, не впечатленный вспышкой Иззи. – Ему необходимо снова почувствовать себя самим собой, доказать себе, что он не сломлен.  
  
Иззи фыркнула.  
\- Конечно же, он не сломлен. Но это безумие, Джейс. Он же себя поранит, а ты собираешься ему позволить…  
  
\- Его лишили рун, Иззи! – прошипел Джейс гневно. – Сколько сумеречных охотников пережили это, не потеряв рассудок?  
  
Алек услышал достаточно. С силой стукнув тяжелый мешок, он развернулся, сверкая глазами.  
  
\- Я вас слышу, - с рычанием сообщил он брату и сестре.  
  
У них хватило совести выглядеть смущенными, но Иззи быстро оправилась.  
  
\- Что ж, _отлично_ , - выпалила она. – Потому что это _действительно_ безумие, Алек! Ты едва на ногах стоишь!  
  
Алек почувствовал, как желудок сжало вернувшейся яростью.  
\- Я стою прекрасно.  
  
\- Отстань от него, Иззи, - сердито вмешался Джейс.  
  
Иззи смотрела на них обоих с возмущением на лице.  
\- Прекрасно, - резко произнесла она после минуты гневной тишины. Затем свирепо глянула на Джейса. – Но если он рухнет без чувств, _ты_ будешь за это в ответе.  
  
\- Хватит говорить обо мне так, будто меня здесь нет, - рявкнул Алек. Внутри него накопилось столько гнева, что ему казалось, он сейчас взорвется.  
  
Иззи открыла рот, чтобы возразить, но замолчала, когда Джейс послал ей предупреждающий взгляд. Она сверкала на них глазами еще какое-то время, затем развернулась и вылетела из комнаты, громко стуча каблуками в ритме своего раздражения.  
  
Алек даже не стал дожидаться, когда сестра выйдет за дверь, чтобы вернуться к своему жизненно необходимому занятию. Нанес по мешку удар с разворота и неожиданно оступился, едва успев выпрямиться, выставив назад ногу. Он почувствовал, как внутренности, словно голодный монстр, начало грызть чувство собственного унижения.  
  
\- Алек…  
  
\- Я не остановлюсь, Джейс, - отрезал Алек. Он отказывался повернуться и позволить брату увидеть уязвимость, которая, он был уверен, сейчас была написана на его лице.  
  
\- Кажется, я ясно дал понять, что не собираюсь тебя отговаривать, - ответил Джейс. Он подошел к мешку, чтобы наконец оказаться лицом к лицу со своим _парабатаем_. – Я хотел предложить потренироваться вместе.  
  
Алек остановился и посмотрел на него с опаской.  
\- Правда?  
  
\- Да, правда. Как я уже сказал, тебе это нужно.  
  
Алек попытался найти слова, чтобы дать брату понять, что это для него значит. И когда не смог, просто кивнул.  
  
Джейс расплылся в улыбке, глаза заблестели в предвкушении.  
\- Предпочтения?  
  
И вопреки всему, Алек обнаружил, что колеблется.  
\- Ты уверен? Я буду тебя тормозить, - он заставил голос звучать ровно, чтобы Джейс не догадался, чего ему стоило произнести эти слова вслух.  
  
Джейс пожал плечами, словно это не имело значения. Словно это была всего лишь очередная тренировка _парабатаев_. Словно Алек не был сломлен.  
\- Я бы не спрашивал, если бы не был уверен.  
  
Алек почувствовал, как губы растянула первая за эти дни искренняя улыбка.  
\- Хочу на мечах.  
  
Джейс с готовностью кивнул, на щеках продолжали играть ямочки.  
\- Тогда давай на мечах, - подойдя к стойке с оружием, он выбрал пару мечей серафима. Один бросил Алеку, и тот с легкостью его поймал.  
  
Алек обнаружил, что ему стало легче дышать, когда рука сомкнулась на знакомой рукоятке и тело соскользнуло в боевую стойку, которую мускулы помнили наизусть.  
  
Он уже собрался броситься в атаку, когда сердце замерло, сладкий момент облегчения, что он только что испытал, мгновенно забылся. Лезвие в его руке было белым… и тусклым, безжизненным. Алек уставился на него в шоке. Казалось, будто Земля перестала вращаться.  
  
\- Джейс… - голос застрял в глотке, желудок стиснуло возрастающей паникой. Он судорожно сглотнул. – Джейс, что происходит? Почему он не светится?  
  
Джейс выглядел таким же испуганным, каким Алек себя чувствовал. Он осторожно приблизился, словно ожидая, что меч в любой момент может взорваться прямо перед их лицами.  
  
\- Джейс? – продолжал настаивать Алек, голос звучал сдавленно и взволнованно.  
  
\- Не знаю, Алек, - ответил Джейс также встревоженно. – Уверен, этому есть объяснение.  
  
Алек застыл на месте.  
  
_“Однажды сумеречный охотник – всегда сумеречный охотник.”_  
  
А что если нет? Что если что-то пошло не так во время проводимой Братом Енохом процедуры? Что если им все же удалось вырезать из него саму его суть? Что если…  
  
Лезвие ожило, загораясь знакомым белым свечением.  
  
Алек чуть в обморок не грохнулся от облегчения. Разум заработал на полную катушку в поисках другого объяснения, помимо полного отрицания его сущности. И, наконец, его осенило.  
  
\- Это руны, - произнес он отстраненно, обдумывая эту мысль.  
  
Джейс нахмурился.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
\- Они ощущаются по-другому с тех пор, как Брат Енох нанес их обратно. Менее эффективными. Слабыми. Как…   
_“Как я сам,”_ \- хотел сказать Алек, но не сказал. Вместо этого сделал глубокий вдох и попытался объяснить всепоглощающее чувство несоответствия, что мучило его все эти дни.  
\- Как будто они все еще развиваются.  
  
\- В этом есть смысл, - помедлив произнес Джейс. – Ты фактически заново родился как сумеречный охотник. Этого следовало ожидать. Твои руны недостаточно сильны.   
  
_“Пока,”_ – про себя подумал Алек и почувствовал, как что-то внутри щелкнуло. Ему все это осточертело. Ему все это _так_ осточертело. Эта беспомощность, этот страх, стыд. Он собирался вернуть свои руны такими, какими они должны быть, даже если это его убьет.  
  
Весь гнев, что он изо всех сил старался подавить с тех пор, как смог испытывать хоть что-то помимо абсолютного ужаса, вырвался наружу. Подняв лезвие серафима над головой, он кинулся в атаку. Будь он проклят. _Будь он проклят_ , если позволит себе быть таким же слабым, каким решил этот идиотский меч. _Будь он проклят_ , если позволит еще одному лезвию забрать у него его сущность.  
  
_“Я сумеречный охотник.”_  
  
Слова отдавались эхом в голове, когда он бросился вперед.  
  
_“Я сумеречный охотник.”_  
  
Оглушающий лязг металла прокатился по тренировочному залу.  
  
_“Я нефилим. Я сумеречный охотник.”_  
  
Джейс явно был не готов к той ярости, что Алек вложил в атаку. Он оступился под шквалом ударов и упал, приземлившись на задницу. Взглянул на Алека со смесью удивления и восхищения на лице.  
  
\- Воу, - произнес он, подняв руку в знак капитуляции. – На одной стороне, помнишь?  
  
Алек усмехнулся. Кровь бежала по венам, он чувствовал себя _живым_ и не собирался ради кого-то останавливаться. Даже ради Джейса.  
\- Не тогда, когда мы тренируемся, - ответил он. – Ты знаешь правила. А теперь поднимайся и нападай.  
  
Джейс так и сделал. Вскочил на ноги одним плавным, изящным движением и атаковал. Лезвия запели.  
  
\- Неплохо, Алек, - произнес Джейс через несколько минут, когда Алек блокировал особенно жесткий удар. – Но ты можешь лучше.  
  
Алека накрыло внезапным приступом благодарности своему _парабатаю_ , потому что Джейс давал ему именно то, что ему было нужно – толчок, побуждающий к действию. Снова и снова.  
  
Он не знал, сколько времени прошло – минуты или часы провели они, кружась и одну за другой проводя серии ударов и блоков, нападая и защищаясь. В конце концов, плоть Алека вновь поглотил огонь, волна ослепляюще жгучей боли выжгла воздух из легких. Он покачнулся и следующее, что понял: он лежит на земле, а к горлу приставлен кончик лезвия Джейса.  
  
Алеку было все равно. Он чувствовал себя живее, чем за все последние дни, и ему было плевать, что тело пульсировало неутихающей, мелкой дрожью, потому что в то же время оно бурлило энергией.  
  
Джейс убрал меч, и Алек поднялся на ноги одним быстрым движением. Он уже собирался принять очередную боевую стойку, когда заметил, что лезвие Джейса безвольно и неугрожающе опущено вниз.  
  
\- Как бы прекрасно я ни проводил время, надирая тебе зад, - заявил Джейс. – Думаю, нам следует остановиться. Тебе нужен отдых.   
  
Алек хотел огрызнуться. Хотел сказать, что в порядке и абсолютно точно _не_ нуждается в отдыхе. Но не смог найти в себе сил отрицать, что Джейс был прав. После всего, он обязан был сказать _парабатаю_ правду.  
  
\- Ладно, - согласился он.  
  
Джейс уставился на него с недоверием, явно ожидая, что он будет спорить.  
\- Ладно?  
  
Написанное на лице Джейса недоумение разозлило Алека, оно напомнило ему о новых ограниченных возможностях его тела, которым он в настоящее время не мог противостоять.  
  
\- Я сказал, ладно, Джейс, - вспылил он.  
  
Забрал у Джейса лезвие серафима и отвернулся, чтобы вернуть оба оружия на место. Он не спешил, используя время, пока стоял спиной, чтобы прийти в себя.  
  
У Алека в голове стучало от переполняющих ее мыслей. Столько всего надо было сделать и так мало было на это времени, так много чувств и нет времени на них совсем. Он понимал, что должен взять себя в руки, и должен сделать это быстро. Он не мог позволить себе такую роскошь, как лелеяние собственной беспомощности, что струилась по венам подобно яду.  
  
Сделав глубокий вдох, Алек заставил мысли умолкнуть и разум сосредоточиться. Повернувшись, открыто встретил обеспокоенный взгляд Джейса.  
\- Слышал, ты будешь допрашивать Раджа сегодня. Это правда?  
  
Джейс моргнул, явно сбитый с толку переменой темы и внезапно зазвучавшей в голосе Алека сталью.  
\- Да.  
  
Алек скрестил за спиной запястья, призывая обратно весь свой авторитет.  
\- Я хочу присутствовать.  
  
Джейс колебался.  
\- Не уверен, что это хорошая идея…  
  
\- А я уверен, - резко оборвал его Алек. – Нам нужно рассмотреть все точки зрения. Кто бы они ни были, у них есть маги, - он сжал кулаки за спиной. Позвоночник сковало вернувшимся напряжением, когда он вспомнил, что сделала колдунья, на милости которой он оказался, чьи черты лица использовала, пока изо всех сил пыталась лишить его собственного “я”. – Нужно выяснить, кто они, пока они не сделали с Магнусом то же, что со мной сделали сумеречные охотники.  
  
Он мог это сделать. Мог сконцентрироваться на защите Магнуса и окончании этой бессмысленной внутренней борьбы. Мог отложить проблемы на потом, пока все не закончится и вопрос не будет решен. Мог удержать тлеющий в костях страх, не дать ему поглотить саму основу его существования. Пока все это не закончится. Пока Магнус не окажется в безопасности.  
  
Джейс наблюдал за ним какое-то время, скрестив руки на груди. Если он и хотел что-то возразить, то решил воздержаться.  
\- Ты прав, - согласился он.- К тому же, я не могу запретить что-либо делать Главе Института.   
  
Джейс легонько улыбнулся, но Алеку было не до улыбок.  
  
\- Нет, не можешь, - сказал он. Он услышал в собственном голосе железные нотки, как бы говорящие – пусть мир только осмелится попытаться его остановить, и это позволило ему хоть немного почувствовать себя самим собой.  
  
Подойдя к скамейке, на которой оставил полотенце, Алек вытер пот с лица. Он чувствовал, как Джейс следит за ним взглядом, и с трудом удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза, когда обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на брата.  
  
\- Хватит пялиться. Я в порядке.  
  
\- Знаю, я чувствую, что тебе лучше, - Джейс неосознанно провел рукой по руне _парабатай_. – Просто… - он закусил нижнюю губу, демонстрируя нехарактерную для него нервозность. – Прости меня, Алек.  
  
Алек нахмурился.  
\- За что?  
  
\- За все, через что тебе пришлось пройти. Я не смог спасти тебя.  
  
В чертах лица Джейса читалась агония. Алеку она была слишком хорошо знакома. Это было то же выворачивающее кишки отчаяние, которое он чувствовал, когда Джейса забрал Валентин.  
  
\- Сядь, - произнес он, последовав собственному совету и усевшись на деревянную скамейку. Он ждал, когда Джейс к нему присоединится, и когда тот так и сделал, пристально вгляделся в брата, тщательно подбирая слова. – Джейс, мы видели всякое. Ужасные вещи. Каких кошмаров стоил один только Валентин, особенно для тебя. Эти люди…  
  
Он замолчал и сделал глубокий вдох, с силой удерживая под контролем воспоминания прежде, чем они смогли завладеть им самим.  
  
\- Эти люди как Валентин, только их одному Ангелу известно сколько. Они полны гнева, жестокости, которую я раньше не встречал. Валентин был фанатиком, но он был хладнокровным и расчетливым. Эти же люди безумны. И они нетерпеливы, и охвачены яростью, - вытянув руку, он сжал плечо Джейса. – У тебя не было возможности остановить их, Джейс. Не в одиночку.  
  
\- Может быть, - Джейс поднял на него взгляд, его глаза молчаливо умоляли, чтобы Алек оказался прав. Чтобы отпустил ему этот грех. – Но мне все равно кажется, что я тебя подвел. И Магнуса с Иззи. Весь Институт. Я должен был защищать тебя, а оказался не готов.  
  
\- Никто не был к этому готов. Я так уж точно, - тихо признался Алек. – К тому же, когда я проверял в последний раз, ты меня спас, - он легонько улыбнулся брату. – Я был бы мертв сейчас, если бы вы с Клэри меня не выследили.  
  
Джейс слабо улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Верно. Может, в конце концов, я действительно спас твою задницу.  
  
Обняв Джейса рукой за плечи, Алек шутливо их сжал.  
\- Да, так и было, _парабатай_.  
  
Джейс отпихнул его, возмущенно фыркнув, и встал.  
\- А теперь, может, пойдем уже поджарим Раджа?  
  
Алека резко кольнуло изнутри, но он проигнорировал это чувство. Поднялся на ноги и выпрямился во весь рост.  
\- Пошли.  


* * *

  
Они не стали тратить время на переодевание. Алек держался на адреналине и решимости, и на вновь бурлящей в теле энергии. Он не хотел останавливаться ни на мгновение, рискуя потерять достигнутый темп.   
  
Обновленная сила, что неслась по венам, должно быть, просачивалась и наружу, потому что одного взмаха запястьем хватило, чтобы заставить охранников расступиться без лишних вопросов.  
  
Алек улучил момент, чтобы насладиться отразившемся на лице Раджа шоком, когда вошел в камеру – бодрый, прямой, работоспособный. _Живой_. Чувство удовлетворения длилось всего секунду, а затем его сменила новая волна гнева. Они с Раджем никогда особо не ладили, но он и не думал, что мужчина окажется способным на такое.   
  
\- Что ж, - начал Алек со спокойствием, которого на самом деле не чувствовал. – Кажется, твои приятели тебя сдали. Оукглас даже не пытался тебя защитить. Никаких для тебя оправданий. Никаких попыток промыть мозги, никаких угроз. Ничего, - он скрестил руки на груди. – Не хочешь оказать ответную любезность и сообщить нам несколько имен?  
  
Радж, сидящий на единственной в камере одинокой и неудобной койке, взглянул на него с пустым выражением на лице.  
  
Джейс усмехнулся.  
\- Похоже, он хочет сделать это по-плохому.  
  
\- Похоже, - согласился Алек. Губы растянула холодная усмешка. Это удивило его, но он не стал париться. – Хорошо, - произнес он. Схватил ближайший стул и сел напротив Раджа. – Как зовут магов?  
  
Радж на это слабо усмехнулся.  
\- И это твой первый вопрос? Почему? Боишься, что они прикончат твоего парня?  
  
Алек сжал челюсть, но кроме этого незначительного жеста, ничто не выдало его эмоций. Он небрежно достал небольшой нож из внутренней части ботинка.  
\- Не хочешь рассказать, которой из рун ты дорожишь меньше всего?  
  
Радж, напротив, не был столь спокоен. Он заметно побледнел, взгляд нервно метнулся к небольшому лезвию, прежде чем снова обратиться к Алеку.  
\- Ты этого не сделаешь.  
  
\- Проверим?  
  
\- Ты помешан на чести.  
  
Алек готов был вечность смеяться Раджу в лицо.  
\- Ты и твои друзья забрали у меня честь, Радж. Вы вырезали ее из меня, - наклонившись на стуле вперед, он пригвоздил мужчину взглядом. – Подумай об этом хорошенько.  
  
Алек чувствовал, как Джейс на него смотрит, но если _парабатай_ и был шокирован его хладнокровным поведением, он этого не показывал. Напротив, Джейс подошел к Раджу и, склонившись, прошептал театральным шепотом:  
  
\- Я лично уже срезал несколько рун с тела Оукгласа. Даже не думай, что я не сделаю этого и с тобой.  
  
Радж побледнел еще сильнее.  
  
Алек обнаружил, что несмотря ни на что пытается сдержать улыбку. Он понимал, что это лишь вопрос времени, когда мужчина сдастся. И долго ждать не придется, Радж всегда был трусом, а трусов легко сломать.  
  
\- Как зовут магов? – повторил он свой вопрос.  
  
Радж взглянул на него с явным отвращением, последняя демонстрация неповиновения в состоянии нарастающей паники.  
\- Это не имеет значения, - прошипел он. – Твой парень следующий. Они высосут из него всю магию.  
  
Алек гордился собой за умение контролировать эмоции и оставаться спокойным под давлением. Самообладание никогда его не подводило. Но сейчас что-то внутри щелкнуло, перекрутилось и взорвалось в груди. Он двигался с такой скоростью, на которую просто не был способен в последнее время. И следующее, что все осознали: он впечатал Раджа в бетонную стену камеры, тяжело надавив предплечьем на горло. Кончик ножа уткнулся в руну ловкости на ключице Раджа с силой, достаточной, чтобы пустить тонкую струйку крови.  
  
\- Заткнись, - прошипел Алек яростно в перепуганное лицо. Он не испытывал к Раджу жалости, не мог заставить себя сочувствовать его страху. Единственное, о чем он мог думать, - это его собственный страх, отупляющая паника, которую он испытал в том контейнере. И он бы сделал все возможное, _все_ , чтобы не дать Магнусу пройти через подобное. – У тебя есть два варианта. Либо я потрошу тебя руна за руной, как твои друзья делали со мной, либо ты сотрудничаешь и я уговариваю Клэйв пощадить твою никчемную жизнь.  
  
Джейс подошел к ним со зловещим спокойствием в каждом шаге.  
\- Разве не достаточная мотивация, Радж? – спросил он. – Потому что тебе следует знать, я не собираюсь его останавливать.  
  
Радж смотрел на них обоих расширившимися глазами. Его трясло.  
\- Они… они убьют меня, если я скажу…  
  
\- Я убью тебя, если не скажешь, - произнес Алек. Он отстранился достаточно, чтобы обеспечить Джейсу доступ.  
\- Джейс, держи его.  
  
\- С удовольствием, - сухо отозвался Джейс. Он подошел и схватил Раджа за плечи, практически пришпиливая его к стене, словно накалывая бабочку. Радж сопротивлялся, но он был неровня Джейсу. Никогда не был.  
  
Алек заставил себя смотреть мужчине в глаза, пока выводил ножом линии руны ловкости.  
  
\- Прекратите! – закричал Радж, бешено сопротивляясь.  
  
Алек и рад бы был, да не мог. Он понимал, что это единственный способ. Его уже потихоньку начинало подташнивать, когда Радж, _наконец_ , завопил о пощаде.  
  
\- Хватит! Хватит! Я скажу!  
  
Алек остановился. Он оставил лезвие прижатым к разрезанной плоти, ожидая продолжения.  
  
\- Айрис Роуз.  
  
\- Магнус отправил ее к Клэйву в Идрис, - прорычал Алек.  
  
\- А где, по-твоему, находятся твои враги? – поспешно ответил Радж, прежде чем Алек смог снова взяться за нож.  
  
Алек замер на мгновение, но затем тщательно сохранил эту информацию, чтобы разобраться с ней позже.  
\- Кто остальные?  
  
\- Томас Блэйк и Джун Бялик.  
  
Алек отстранился, и лишь благодаря огромному волевому усилию не пошатнулся. Его словно ударили в живот.  
\- Ты уверен?  
  
\- Да, - лихорадочно закивал Радж. – Клянусь.  
  
Алек засунул окровавленный нож обратно в ботинок.  
\- Я еще вернусь, - произнес он, встречая испуганный взгляд Раджа стальным. – Обещаю. Джейс, пошли.  
  
Джейс нахмурился, но ничего не сказал, следуя за Алеком к выходу из камеры и дальше по коридору. Он заговорил, только когда они оказались вне зоны слышимости.  
  
\- Алек? – позвал он, стараясь не отставать от _парабатая_. – В чем дело?  
  
Алек еще никогда в жизни так быстро не ходил. Он бы побежал, если бы не боялся вызвать подозрения. Институт превратился в размытое пятно, пока он несся к командному центру.  
  
\- Зови Иззи и Клэри, - произнес он, не сбавляя хода. – У нас миссия.  
  
\- Что? Зачем? Алек! – Джейсу наконец удалось догнать его и схватить за руку, тем самым останавливая его бешеное продвижение. – Что происходит?  
  
\- Томас Блэйк и Джун Бялик, - произнес Алек, вывернувшись из хватки брата и продолжив идти вперед, Джейс снова поспешил за ним следом. – Магнус пригласил их сегодня на ужин. Он думает, они друзья.  
  
Джейс споткнулся.  
\- Дерьмо. Позвони ему, его нужно предупредить.  
  
\- Не могу. Они, скорее всего, уже у него, не хочу их спугнуть. Нам нужно идти.  
  
Джейс кивнул. Они разошлись в противоположных направлениях, им даже не нужно было обсуждать свои дальнейшие шаги – идеально смазанная военная машина в действии.  
  
И не смотря на все битвы, в которых ему довелось участвовать, Алек не мог представить ни одну войну, более достойную сражения, чем та, в которой он пойдет против любого, кто осмелится причинить Магнусу боль.


	17. Сигнальные ракеты

_Увидел ли ты огни сигнальных ракет, рассекающие небо?_  
 _Был ли ослеплён их светом?_  
 _Почувствовал, как их дым застилает глаза?_  
 _Не так ли? Не так ли?_  
 _Видел эти искры надежды?_  
 _Ты не одинок,_  
 _Ведь кто-то же посылает эти ракеты._  
 _\- Flares_ , The Script

 

* * *

  
Магнус Бейн обожал вечеринки. Особенно званые обеды – эту разновидность задушевных мероприятий, что имеет способность вызывать гостей на неожиданную откровенность. А когда гостями являются старые друзья, которые не виделись уже впечатляющее количество времени, ожидать можно чего угодно.  
  
И все же, как бы ни старался, он не мог заставить себя в полной мере наслаждаться возможностями предстоящего вечера. Мысли все время возвращались к Алеку.  
  
К Алеку, который после всего, через что он прошел, собирался провести ночь за работой, чтобы “наверстать упущенное” и “наладить ситуацию в Институте”. К Алеку, который ранее днем поцеловал Магнуса со словами “я в порядке” и “пожалуйста, наслаждайся своим вечером с друзьями”. К Алеку, чьи ореховые глаза теперь омрачали тени, что отнимают у людей сон, и которые Магнус никогда бы не захотел увидеть довлеющими над его Александром. К Алеку, который ни разу не улыбнулся, улыбнулся по-настоящему, с тех пор как они вернули его назад, и Магнусу не хватало его кривоватой ухмылки так же, как утопающему не хватает воздуха.  
  
Магнус не хотел проводить этот вечер в лофте, развлекая гостей. Он хотел быть в Институте в кабинете Алека, читая на диване, пока Алек работает, поднимаясь время от времени, чтобы принести ему кофе и оставить легкий поцелуй на затылке. Успокаивая его своим присутствием.  
  
Но он понимал, что Алеку нужна свобода и время на своих людей – возможность снова почувствовать себя нормальным. А если говорить совсем уж откровенно, Магнусу все это тоже было нужно. Может, ночь в кругу старых друзей поможет все вернуть на свои места. Может, это, наконец, заставит Магнуса принять тот факт, что Алек в безопасности и Земля продолжает вращаться.  
  
Сделав глубокий вдох, Магнус посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале. Его костюм был элегантен и щеголеват, и он только теперь заметил, что надел любимую рубашку Алека, темно-бордовую, Алек сказал, она подчеркивает цвет его глаз – _настоящих_ глаз. Не в первый раз уже Магнус задался вопросом, как же глубоко пробрался Алек ему под кожу, как был пропитан им каждый обыденный жест, что делал Магнус.  
  
Стук в дверь выдернул его из задумчивости, и, нацепив свою самую лучшую улыбку, он поспешил на него ответить. Когда он открыл дверь, за ней оказалась пара счастливых, пусть и немного взволнованных лиц. Томас Блэйк и Джун Бялик всегда появлялись вместе. Эти двое нашли друг друга в родной Сибири Джун (ее настоящее имя было Юника) лет триста тому назад, и с тех пор не разлучались.  
  
\- Магнус, - радостно поприветствовал его Томас, высокое, тощее пламя развернулось на фоне разошедшейся темной ткани. Английский джентльмен до мозга костей. Томасу так и не удалось перебороть в себе любовь к моде на плащи и цилиндры, что он и демонстрировал при любом удобном случае. – Нам так жаль было услышать о том, что случилось. Мы просто _обязаны_ были тебя навестить.  
  
\- Привет, Магнус, - произнесла Джун своим вкрадчивым, медовым голоском. У нее были маленькие темные рожки, как у Рагнора, но белые кудри, лицо в форме сердечка и большие голубые глаза делали ее похожей скорее на ангела, чем на дьявола. – И было таким облегчением узнать, что все закончилось хорошо.  
  
Магнус бы не определил выпавшее на долю Алека испытание или обусловленную этим собственную повышенную настороженность как “хорошо”, но он понимал, все могло быть намного хуже.  
  
\- Спасибо вам, друзья мои, - произнес он, посторонившись, чтобы позволить им пройти. – Пожалуйста, входите. Такое удовольствие видеть вас снова после… сколько там прошло уже? Двадцать лет?  
  
\- Почти двадцать пять, - ответила Джун.  
  
\- Слишком много, - заметил Томас.  
  
Магнус забрал у них пальто (точнее плащ, в случае с Томасом) и щелчком пальцев отправил одежду в гостевой шкаф. Затем призвал три стакана с напитками – олд-фешен*, сделанный из лучшего бурбона прямиком с небольшого завода в Кентуккийской глубинке, прекрасно соответствовал случаю.  
  
\- Так… - отхлебнув свой напиток, осторожно начала Джун некоторое время спустя, сидя на диване Магнуса. – Как Александр? Он поправляется?  
  
Магнус напрягся, воспоминания о криках и крови Алека были все еще слишком свежи. Он тут же отбросил их, прикрыв вернувшуюся боль улыбкой. Обжигающий горло виски тоже очень помог.  
  
\- Да, моя дорогая, - произнес он. – Алек отлично справляется, учитывая обстоятельства. Спасибо, что спросила.  
  
И это действительно было так. Магнус видел, как люди безнадежно ломались и от меньшего. Но не Алек. Алек не переставал бороться ни на секунду – ни в том контейнере, ни во время той ужаснейшей процедуры, когда Брат Енох заново наносил ему руны, ни переживая ее лихорадочные, обжигающие отголоски. Алек продолжал бороться даже сейчас, возвращая себе свою жизнь, свое место в Институте.  
  
Алек продолжал бороться даже сейчас, тогда как Магнус сидел без дела в своей гостиной. В сотый раз за этот вечер Магнус пожалел о том, что не мог быть с ним рядом.  
  
Усилием воли он взял себя в руки и сконцентрировался на гостях. Пора было возвращать жизнь и себе тоже.  
  
\- А что насчет вас двоих? – спросил он с легкостью, которую не чувствовал. – Насколько я помню, вы были в Чечне.  
  
\- О, Магнус, - тут же вспыхнула Джун, делая слишком большой глоток из своего стакана. – Там такое творится, ты не поверишь.  
  
Следующие полчаса они провели за дружеской беседой, вновь разделяя почти забытую близость. Магнус уже практически пришел в норму, когда заметил, как _что-то_ промелькнуло в на мгновение воцарившейся тишине – его друзья обменялись взглядами, и тела их едва заметно сковало напряжение.  
  
Магнус нахмурился.  
\- В чем дело?  
  
Томас прокашлялся и нервно поерзал на диванных подушках.  
\- Прости меня за бестактность, Магнус, но мы должны спросить. Александр Лайтвуд смертный. Более того, он нефилим. _А еще_ он Глава Нью-Йоркского Института.  
  
Последовала неловкая пауза.  
  
Магнус выгнул бровь.  
\- И?..  
  
Двое снова обменялись взглядами.  
  
\- Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, - осторожно продолжил Томас, - что то, что ты делаешь, может расцениваться как конфликт интересов?  
  
Вопрос поразил Магнуса в самое сердце. Мгновенно вспомнились все принятые им за последние несколько недель решения… и их последствия, что до сих пор тяжким грузом лежали на его плечах.  
  
\- Было время, когда, да, я думал, что должен выбирать между Александром и Нижним миром, - признался он, игнорируя кольнувшее чувство вины. – Но я еще никогда так сильно не ошибался. Если нам и удалось уберечь Сумеречный мир от кровавой войны, то лишь потому, что мы действовали вместе, а не порознь.  
  
\- Магнус, он нефилим. Они все одинаковые, - черты лица Томаса ожесточились на мгновение, но затем снова смягчились, когда он вздохнул. – Мы просто хотим, чтобы ты был счастлив. Какое счастье может принести тебе нефилим?  
  
Магнус ощутил, как все тело окаменело, хотя внешне ничто в нем не выдало сковавшее мускулы напряжение.  
\- Дорогой мой Томас, - произнес он со спокойствием и дружелюбностью, которых на самом деле не испытывал. – Ты забываешь, что нефилимы лишь наполовину ангелы, но они также наполовину люди. Александр может подарить мне точно такое же счастье, какое давали мне любые из моих прошлых романтических отношений, - и больше. _Намного больше._ Иногда Магнус думал, что Алек волшебнее любого мага.  
  
\- К тому же, - продолжил он через некоторое время, когда понял, что снова затерялся в мыслях об Алеке, - эти нефилимы отличаются от предыдущих поколений. Они несут перемены. Александр так уж точно. Если считаете, что я предвзят, спросите представителей сообщества Нежити в Нью-Йорке.  
  
В комнате воцарилось неловкое молчание, прерываемое лишь шуршанием юбки Джун, когда та ерзала на диване.  
  
\- Магнус, Клэйв никогда не изменится, - сказала она ласково, словно объясняла устройство жизни маленькому ребенку. – Твой мальчик слишком наивен, если думает, что сможет добиться перемен.  
  
\- Он сможет, - тут же возразил Магнус, и прозвучавшая в его голосе сила удивила его самого. Факт – чудный, невероятный факт – заключался в том, что он еще никогда ни во что так не верил. – Если мы поможем ему, у него получится.  
  
\- Мне кажется, нам следует держаться от них подальше, - ответил Томас с не меньшей силой. Его серые глаза поймали взгляд Магнуса и удержали его неотвратимым холодом стали. – Мне кажется, ты теряешь объективность, Магнус. Союз с нефилимами погубит нас всех.  
  
У Магнуса что-то щелкнуло в голове. Никто из его гостей в прошлом не питал любви к сумеречным охотникам, но это уже было странно. _Что-то_ было не так.  
  
\- Я не согласен. Разумеется, - произнес он холодно. Затем оживился и сделал единственное, что мог в данной ситуации, – сменил тему. – Что вы предпочитаете? Продолжать этот бессмысленный разговор или насладиться шикарным обедом? – он встал, готовый проводить их к столу, который накрыл в обеденном зале.  
  
\- Магнус, это не шутки! – очень нетипично для британца вспылил Томас. Он сидел неподвижный и напряженный, сжав кулаки на коленях. Его метка мага – острые, как у акулы, зубы – была выставлена на показ. – Ты забыл, что они с нами делали? Как забирали “сувениры” прямо с наших тел? Сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем твой парень придет за твоими кошачьими глазами?  
  
Магнус почувствовал, как его охватила запредельная ярость. Да как он смеет? Как смеют они? Как смеет _хоть кто-то_? Разве они не знали?  
  
Разве они не знали, что Алек чуть не погиб из-за того, как сильно отличался? Разве они не знали, что он чуть не погиб, чтобы защитить глаза Магнуса, и зубы Томаса, и рога Джун? Разве они не знали, что он чуть не погиб, чтобы сохранить синюю кожу Катарины и жабры Мэдзи?  
  
_Как смеют они?_  
  
\- Прекрасно, - произнес он, с трудом узнавая собственный голос, он тоже позволил слететь маскировочным чарам. – Если вы здесь, чтобы оскорблять меня и моего парня, или, более того, мои способности лидера, уходите. _Сейчас же_. Не стану вас останавливать.  
  
\- Прости, Магнус. Мы не можем уйти, - произнесла Джун, и голос ее прозвучал у самого его уха.  
  
Магнус не успел повернуться, и магия – такая же белая, как фамилия Джун*, - обвилась вокруг его запястий, связывая их за спиной, превращаясь в холодные, нерушимые железные кандалы.  
  
Магнус проклинал себя снова и снова. Каким же он был глупцом, простаком. Он позволил Томасу завладеть своим вниманием настолько, что забыл о Джун. Ему следовало догадаться. Но Алек был его слабостью, и он только сейчас начинал понимать насколько большой.  
  
\- Что вы делаете? – потребовал он ответа. Голова шла кругом. В ней просто не укладывалось, что это его друзья, его люди.  
  
_“Тебе сотни лет, а ты все так же наивен.”_  
  
Неприятным эхом раздался в ушах голос Камиллы.  
  
\- Мы надеялись, что сможем уговорить тебя по-хорошему, - произнес Томас, - но теперь я вижу, что ничего не выйдет.  
  
\- Предатели! – прорычал Магнус, тщетно борясь с оковами. – И что теперь? – выплюнул он. – А? Убьете меня? Это приведет к восстанию, идиоты!  
  
\- Ха! – фыркнул Томас. – А что, по-твоему, случится, когда Клэйв прознает, что Жасмин для нас лишала рун твоего драгоценного Александра?  
  
Слова ударили Магнуса волной испепеляющего огня из самых недр Ада. _Его друзья_. Его друзья не только предали его, им почти удалось забрать у него Алека.  
  
\- Вы… - голос Магнуса сорвался от гнева. – Вы двое работали вместе с ними? _Почему_? Как могли вы помогать этим охотникам уничтожать единственный шанс на мир, что появился у нас за многие столетия?  
  
Как могли вы помогать им уничтожать моего Александра? Уничтожать _меня_? Граница размылась – Магнус Бейн, человек, который был безнадежно, обреченно влюблен в Алека, и Верховный маг Бруклина, всегда в первую очередь думающий о своих людях. Магнус готов был смеяться над собой за то, что думал, будто это две совершенно разные, отделяемые друг от друга личности.  
  
\- Нет никакого шанса на мир, Магнус, - ответила Джун. Она стояла рядом с Томасом, прямая спина, неумолимый взгляд синих глаз. Магнус с трудом узнавал ее. – Не _с ними_.  
  
Она выплюнула это слово так, словно произносить его было оскорблением. _С ними_. С нефилимами. С Александром. Магнусу стало дурно.  
  
\- Лучше уж восстание, чем союз не с теми людьми, - продолжил Томас. Он сделал несколько шагов, подходя ближе к Магнусу, и заглянул ему прямо в глаза, на его угловатом лице отчетливо читалось отвращение. – Все, чего мы хотели, - это идти своим собственным путем, но нет, тебе надо было поверить в их ложь и утянуть нас всех за собой.  
Он схватил Магнуса за подбородок, впившись пальцами ему в щеки.  
\- Я бы сам тебя убил, - прошипел он тихо, холодно и зло. – Но я пообещал кое-кому, что предоставлю эту честь им, - он щелкнул пальцами над плечом, и двери в лофт Магнуса распахнулись настежь.  
  
Пятнадцать сумеречных охотников прошествовали внутрь, черные фигуры в боевом облачении с обнаженным оружием и пренебрежением в глазах. Демоны во всей своей красе, разве не самая мрачная из ироний?  
  
Один из солдат, мальчик не старше двадцати, прошел вперед. Магнус не мог не задаться вопросом, откуда на его лице это отвращение, от кого оно ему досталось. И внезапно ему вспомнился Круг Валентина – молодые парни и девушки, преследующие всех, кого они не понимали.  
  
Парень занял место справа от Магнуса, тогда как мужчина лет пятидесяти с длинным шрамом, начинающимся у левого глаза и пересекающим всю щеку, встал слева. Поколения и поколения ненависти.  
  
Глаза Магнуса расширились от ужаса, но не только из-за тьмы прошлого у него кровь стыла в жилах. Он понимал, что его собираются казнить – прямо здесь, в его гостиной, и единственное, о чем он мог думать, что не хочет уходить – не сейчас, пока еще нет, не так – и каким безутешным будет Алек.  
  
\- Не понимаешь, да, Томас? – заговорил он, и голос его звучал спокойно и ровно, несмотря на то, что внутри ему казалось, будто он уже умирает. – Я не стану молить о пощаде, но это будет и твоим концом тоже, не только моим, - он не сомневался в этом ни на секунду. Эти люди понятия не имели, какую машину приводили в движение.  
  
\- Прекрасные последние слова, маг, - с кривой ухмылкой произнес мужчина слева. Он поднял лезвие серафима, и парень справа, схватив Магнуса за затылок, с силой наклонил его вперед.  
  
Раздался свист и противный чавкающий звук, но боль так и не наступила. Голова Магнуса не покатилась по полу. Вместо этого мужчина слева крякнул и упал.  
  
\- Отойди от него, - прогремел голос – ясный, властный и напряженный как тетива. – _Живо_.  
  
Магнус резко поднял голову, хватка парня ослабла достаточно, чтобы позволить ему выпрямиться.  
  
Алек стоял в противоположном конце комнаты, лук поднят, стрела наготове. Он выглядел взбешенным и смертоносным, внушающим ужас – и это было самое прекрасное зрелище, что Магнусу когда-либо доводилось видеть. За его спиной Клэри, Изабель и Джейс, казалось, тоже готовы были взорвать мир.  
  
\- Я сказал, _живо_ , - приказал Алек, и парень благоразумно отступил от Магнуса на несколько шагов, не желая заканчивать со стрелой в груди, подобно мужчине с мечом.  
  
Неожиданно в движение пришел Томас, опаляющий шар красной магии слетел с его ладоней, целясь в Алека. У Магнуса сердце забилось в глотке, но Алеку удалось увернуться от магической атаки.  
  
И после этого, словно огненный шар Томаса разрушил заклинание, разразился хаос.  
  
Магнус наблюдал за разворачивающимся в его квартире сражением затаив дыхание. Не только об Алеке он беспокоился: к этому моменту защитное заклинание уже утратило свою силу, и выходило пятнадцать на четверых, да еще маги. Но вскоре он понял, что для Джейса и остальных количество не имело значения.  
  
Джейс крутился на месте, размахивая мечом налево и направо, почти такой же неистовый, каким был тогда в доках. Кнут Изабель щелкал со смертельной точностью. Запоздалые тренировки определенно сделали из Клэри _очень_ ловкого бойца. И Алек… о, Алек был _просто нечто_. В какой-то момент он оставил лук в пользу меча, и теперь, двигаясь со смертоносным, неумолимым изяществом раскаленной лавы, прорубал себе путь к Магнусу.  
  
Магнус не мог оторвать от него глаз. Голос на задворках сознания твердил, что еще слишком рано, что Алеку пока еще нельзя соваться в гущу кровавой стычки. Что мускулы его еще слишком слабы, тело реагирует слишком медленно, что его могут убить.  
  
Но было сложно прислушиваться к этим предостережениям, когда Алек _так_ двигался. Он не был медленным. Он был беспощадным, смертоносным и _живым_. Магнус словно смотрел на блистательного, могущественного воина из легенд.  
  
Магнус подумал, что разгар схватки, где люди жаждали в буквальном смысле отрубить ему голову, был не самым подходящим временем и местом, чтобы предаваться поэзии. Но он ничего не мог с этим поделать, такова была сила Александра Лайтвуда.  
  
Алек наконец добрался до него и тут же развернулся, со светящимся мечом на изготовку вставая между Магнусом и нападающими охотниками.  
  
У Магнуса сердце оборвалось. Он знал, что нет лучше способа быть убитым в бою, чем остаться стоять неподвижно.  
\- Александр, - позвал он, - нет.  
  
Алек чуть повернулся к нему, всадив меч в живот бросившегося на него охотника.  
\- Эти люди хотят тебя убить, - произнес он очевидный факт. – Они пришли _за тобой_. А ты беззащитен.  
  
Магнусу пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы проигнорировать укол стыда и гнева, когда это слово использовали по отношению к нему. В конце концов, он _действительно_ был беззащитен, оковы Джун об этом позаботились. И все же, это вовсе не означало, что Алек должен служить живым барьером между Магнусом и толпой жаждущих крови солдат.  
  
\- Александр…  
  
\- Магнус, - решительно прервал его Алек, бросив ему через плечо широкую ухмылку, в карих глазах блестели искорки. – Я разберусь.  
  
Сердце Магнуса пропустило удар. Красивый, беспощадный, безрассудный, _великолепный_ идиот.  
  
Клинок Алека с шумом рассекал воздух, пока тот косил угрозу за угрозой.  
  
Неожиданно появился Томас. Он бросился к Алеку, магия потрескивала вокруг его высокой фигуры.  
  
Магнусу скрутило внутренности.  
\- АЛЕКСАНДР! ОТОЙДИ!  
  
Но Алек не стал этого делать. Он ничего не мог противопоставить магии, и все равно не двигался с места. Магнус с ужасом наблюдал, как его самопровозглашенному защитнику каким-то образом удалось отразить мечом луч красной магии, но потом он так и остался стоять на пути взбешенного мага.  
  
\- АЛЕКСАНДР!  
  
Алек его не слушал. Его тело словно обратилось в гранит, Магнус понимал, он ни за что не отступит.  
  
Внезапно раздалась вспышка золотого света. На одно разрывающее сердце мгновение Магнус испугался худшего, но вскоре понял, что пришла она не от Томаса, потому что англичанин камнем рухнул на пол. Ошарашенным взглядом Магнус проследил за исчезающим свечением и увидел Клэри, на ее вытянутой ладони все еще пульсировала золотая руна. Он был слишком ей благодарен, чтобы обращать внимание на собственный шок, и Клэри, должно быть, прочитала на его лице признательность, потому что улыбнулась ему и кивнула.  
  
Через несколько минут все, наконец, стихло.  
  
Пол Магнуса был усыпан телами пятнадцати охотников – кто-то был мертв, кто-то ранен – и двух бесчувственных магов, чьи запястья качественно связали Джейс и Изабель.  
  
Алек медленно повернулся. Он двигался осторожно, словно не мог поверить, что все закончилось. Контраст был слишком резким по сравнению с убийственной быстротой наносимых минутами ранее ударов. Лезвие серафима выпало из его онемевших пальцев и с лязгом упало на пол.  
  
Магнус наблюдал за ним с беспокойством. Он был ранен? Кто-то успел ранить Алека, и он этого не заметил?  
\- Александр?  
  
И тут Алек пришел в движение. Двумя длинными шагами он пересек разделяющее их расстояние и взял лицо Магнуса в ладони. Его пальцы слегка дрожали, пока он широко открытыми глазами изучал его черты. Его дыхание было тяжелым из-за бегущего по венам адреналина.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
  
У Магнуса сердце сжалось от проступающего на лице Алека страха. Он вдруг вспомнил ужас, который излучал Алек в тот день, когда Валентин устроил резню в Институте, когда впервые сказал Магнусу, что любит его. Вспомнил собственный страх в том богом забытом контейнере. Магнус очень, _очень_ устал от страха.  
  
\- Я в порядке, - ответил он ласково. – Александр, - позвал через мгновение, потому что Алек продолжал снова и снова водить ладонями по его лицу, словно не мог поверить, что под кончиками его пальцев Магнус живой и здоровый. – Взгляни на меня. Я в порядке.  
  
Клэри осторожно подошла к ним. Со свойственной ей деликатностью она ничего не стала говорить, просто счастливо и облегченно улыбнулась Магнусу поверх плеча Алека. Затем обошла его и, вскрыв магию Джун своим стило, наконец сняла оковы с его запястий.  
  
Магнус не успел ее поблагодарить, потому что его в ту же секунду сграбастали в медвежьи объятия. И только после того, как руки Алека сомкнулись вокруг него, Магнус понял, насколько испуганным был он сам. Он прижался к этому суровому воину, что пришел к нему несмотря ни на что, и растворился в его объятиях.  
  
\- Я в порядке, - пробормотал Алек ему в затылок. – Ты в порядке.  
  
Магнус закрыл глаза и повернул лицо, утыкаясь Алеку в шею.  
\- Спасибо, - прошептал он поверх теплой кожи. Он ощущал, как под губами бьется пульс Алека, тихий, все еще слишком быстрый, успокаивающий его душу стук.  
  
Раздалось чье-то демонстративное покашливание.  
\- Не хочу портить момент, парни, - произнес Джейс, - но у нас тут два взбунтовавшихся мага, с которыми нужно разобраться.  
  
Алек неохотно отстранился от Магнуса, соскальзывая обратно в роль лидера. Превращение было почти мгновенным – прямая и внушительная осанка, руки сцеплены в замок за спиной в привычной для него авторитетной позе.  
  
\- Маги не являются заботой сумеречных охотников, - объявил он. – Пусть Магнус решает, что с ними делать, захочет ли он отослать их Клэйву или наказать по законам магов.  
  
\- Алек, ты с ума сошел? – воскликнула явно возмущенная Изабель. – Они лишили тебя рун!  
  
Алек даже бровью не повел.  
\- И я верю, что их лидер определит им достойное наказание.  
  
Магнус позволил себе мгновение полюбоваться Алеком. Он изо всех сил старался оставаться таким же профессионалом, но не был уверен, что восторг и обожание не проявились на его лице. Никто, _никто_ из сумеречных охотников еще никогда не ставил на первое место законы Нижнего мира. _Никогда_. Это был революционный поступок, и совершался он прямо здесь, у Магнуса дома.  
  
\- Отправь их Клэйву, Александр, - произнес он после раздумий. – Они предатели. И обращаться с ними будут соответственно, это послужит всем наглядным примером.  
  
Алек кивнул.  
\- Как пожелаешь.  
  
И в этот знаменательный, кристально ясный момент, Магнус понял, что то, чего он желал – мир, в котором нежить и сумеречные охотники больше не являются заклятыми врагами – в конце концов, быть может, не так уж и не досягаемо.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Олд-фешен – коктейль-аперитив, смешивается в особом стакане, названном в честь напитка, на основе бурбона, скотча или ржаного виски, украшается долькой апельсина и коктейльной вишней.  
> *Бялик происходит от польского слова “biały”, что значит “белый” (прим.авт.).


	18. Отпусти

_Отпусти_  
 _Дай этим призракам новый дом_  
 _Давай похороним наше прошлое_  
 _Наши страхи_  
 _И все эти кости_  
 _\- Circles,_ EDEN

 

* * *

  
Сердце Алека продолжало неистово колотиться о ребра. Казалось, оно в любую секунду готово было вырваться из груди. Прислонившись ненадолго к входной двери, он осмотрел причиненный ущерб. Всех пленников и погибших убрали, но повсюду оставались следы крови, валялась перевернутая и сломанная мебель. Алеку желудок скручивало от вида того, во что превратился дом Магнуса, однако по-настоящему беспокоил его ущерб совершенно иного характера.  
  
Магнус стоял в центре гостиной и выглядел немного потерянным. Алек подошел к нему и осторожно привлек внимание, положив одну ладонь на бедро, а второй коснувшись щеки.  
  
\- Эй, - произнес он тихо, заглядывая в устремленные вдаль глаза. – Ты уверен, что все в порядке?  
  
Магнус чуть дернулся, но тут же скрыл свою реакцию улыбкой.  
\- Я в порядке. Я знал, что в этом были замешаны и другие маги. Просто… - Магнус издал тихий вздох, в котором все же слышалось все разочарование этого мира. – Никогда бы не подумал, что это будут они. Мы были друзьями, когда-то.  
  
Он покачал головой, словно пытаясь вытряхнуть все это из нее и прийти в себя, и снова улыбнулся.  
\- Но меня спас мой рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, так что полагаю, мне не на что жаловаться, - он положил ладонь Алеку на грудь. – К тому же, наблюдение за тем, как ты сражаешься, наталкивает на определенные мысли, - Магнус подмигнул, многообещающе ухмыльнувшись.  
  
Алек понимал, что Магнус пытается уклониться от разговора, но решил пока не давить. Сейчас же он улыбнулся в ответ и, притянув своего мага ближе, его поцеловал. И в тот же миг весь страх вернулся к нему – тот пробирающий до мозга костей ужас, который он испытал, когда ворвался в лофт и обнаружил, что его собственные люди собираются казнить его любимого.  
  
И Алек притянул Магнуса сильнее, поцеловал настойчивее. Когда они наконец отстранились, сердце его билось все еще слишком быстро. Магнус смотрел на него с любопытством, и, издав дрожащий вдох, Алек позволил страху выплеснуться беспорядочными словами, которые он выпалил запинаясь.  
  
\- Магнус, я… увидев, как тот меч опускается на тебя… я перепугался больше, чем когда был в том контейнере.  
  
Глаза Магнуса на мгновение вспыхнули, их многовековой взгляд стал практически невыносимым, но тени исчезли почти так же быстро, как появились.  
\- Знаю, Александр, - ответил он, протянув руку, чтобы коснуться щеки Алека. – Но теперь все в порядке. Ты спас меня.  
  
Алек вцепился в эти слова, словно они были скалой в бушующем море.  
  
_“Ты спас меня.”_  
  
_“Однажды сумеречный охотник – всегда сумеречный охотник.”_  
  
Он не был беспомощен. Не был бесполезен.  
  
\- Все хорошо, - снова повторил Магнус, перебирая пальцами волосы Алека, и ласково улыбнулся. – А теперь, что скажешь насчет горячей, расслабляющей ванны? Мне она точно не помешает. О проблемах потом поговорим.  
  
Алек изучил Магнуса уже достаточно хорошо, чтобы распознать намеки. Его парню требовалось мгновение – или два, или три – чтобы примириться с тем, что случилось. Разложить в голове мысли, распутать эмоции в груди. И если бы Алек был честен с самим собой, пришлось бы признать, что и он в этом нуждался.  
  
\- Я не хочу говорить, - произнес он. – Я просто… - он беспомощно затих. Все, чего он хотел, – это прижать Магнуса к себе и не отпускать до скончания времен, ну или хотя бы несколько часов. Но он не знал, как сказать об этом, так что просто улыбнулся. – Ванна звучит неплохо.  
  
И это была правда. Это было первое сражение Алека после того, как его лишили рун, он чувствовал себя вымотанным и больным.  
  
Магнус расцвел, и Алек подумал, что согласился бы купаться и в лаве, если бы от этого глаза Магнуса сияли так же ярко.  
  
\- Великолепно! – воскликнул Магнус, наклонившись и коротко чмокнув Алека в губы. Он был уже на полпути к выходу из гостиной, когда остановился. – И… Александр? Я знаю. Что ты чувствуешь, - он говорил не поворачиваясь, и голос его звучал слабо, но был таким нежным, каким Алек его еще никогда не слышал. – Когда мы спасли тебя из того контейнера, я хотел прижать тебя к себе и никогда не отпускать. Я и сейчас этого хочу.  
  
Алек шокировано замер на долю секунды, а затем бросился вперед. Схватив Магнуса за руку, развернул его и смял губы своими, обвив рукой талию, крепко прижал мага к себе. У него не было слов, чтобы выразить всю эту сумятицу, весь спектр бурлящих внутри эмоций. Он не знал языка, поэтому позволил прикосновениям говорить за него.  
  
Магнус тут же ответил. Одной рукой обнял его за плечи, ладонью другой обхватил шею и притянул ближе, углубляя поцелуй. И Алек понял, что у Магнуса тоже не было слов. Что они не нужны им. Что они могут говорить на своем собственном языке.  
  
Магнус уже покрывал невесомыми поцелуями каждый сантиметр на его лице, и у Алека воздух застревал в легких и кружилась голова, и он все еще был немного напуган. А затем губы Магнуса скользнули вниз, прокладывая путь вдоль горла, выводя руну уклонения на шее, прорисовывая линии ключицы.  
  
Когда Алек откинул голову назад, предоставляя больше доступа, руки Магнуса тоже пришли в движение, стягивая с Алека боевую экипировку и футболку с ловкостью, отточенной сотнями лет опыта. Маг осыпал тело Алека голодными, но в то же время трепетными поцелуями, аккуратно, но настойчиво подталкивая его к дивану.  
  
Мир Алека взорвался красками, как и всякий раз, когда Магнус касался его. Схватив за плечи, Алек потянул его на себя, заваливаясь на диванные подушки. Рот настойчиво искал губы Магнуса, тело выгибалось ему навстречу.  
  
Это было похоже на возвращение домой. Впервые после того, что с ним произошло, Алек перестал сомневаться в том, кто он есть. Магнус был ответом на все его вопросы.  
  
Продолжая вырисовывать ртом узоры на его теле, Магнус расстегнул ширинку и быстро стянул с него штаны. Губы не покидали кожу Алека. В тот момент казалось, будто вся вселенная померкла. Будто ничего больше не имело для Магнуса значения – ничего, кроме Алека. И Алек не мог уложить это в голове, не мог понять, как может он быть всем для этого человека, пусть даже на миг.  
  
\- Магнус… - прошептал он. Сердце в груди колотилось невероятно быстро. – Магнус, я… – он сглотнул, заглушая свое стремительное сердцебиение, и обнял лицо Магнуса ладонью, на мгновение приостанавливая его пылкую деятельность, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. Магнус утратил контроль, и его кошачьи глаза проявились во всей красе. У Алека перехватило дыхание, как и всякий раз, когда Магнус демонстрировал ему свою метку. – Не думаю, что смогу жить без тебя.  
  
Он был уверен в этом. Он еще ни в чем в жизни не был так уверен, и ему нужно было, чтобы Магнус об этом знал.  
  
Магнус замер. Алек наблюдал за тем, как доходили до него слова, и янтарные глаза засияли еще ярче. Еще теплее. Еще красивее. Маг склонился ниже, пока не оказался так близко, что они оба наверняка смогли бы слиться в единое существо.  
  
\- Как и я, Александр, - прошептал он и вновь накрыл губы Алека своими, забирая у него воздух и душу. Что же касается сердца, оно и так с самого начала принадлежало Магнусу.

* * *

  
Даже на такой высоте внутрь проникал свет уличных огней. Это была одна из тех вещей, что нравились Алеку в доме Магнуса, – царящая в нем по ночам золотая полутьма. Она была волшебной, успокаивающей. Прямо как Магнус.  
  
Алек наблюдал, как тот спит. Как огни города и чернильная тьма ночи танцуют на его золотистой коже, пока он лежит на животе, подпихнув одну руку под подушку, почти обнимая ее, и вытянув другую в сторону Алека.  
  
Алеку нестерпимо хотелось к нему прикоснуться. Хотелось вытянуть руку и провести пальцами вдоль обнаженной спины, вырисовывая каждый сантиметр кожи, каждый изгиб мускулов под ладонями. Но сон Магнуса был чуток, и Алек не решался его потревожить. Поэтому просто наблюдал, сидя без сна, прислонившись спиной к изголовью кровати.  
  
Он понятия не имел, как долго так просидел – лишь он, тьма и огни ночного Нью-Йорка – прежде чем Магнус зашевелился. Маг издал долгий вздох и вытянул руку, слепо шаря в темноте, явно озадаченный тем фактом, что пальцы нащупали бедро Алека, а не его грудь.  
  
\- Алексндр? – промямлил он. – Вчм дело?  
  
Для Алека невнятности, с которой Магнус произносил слова, было достаточно, чтобы понять, насколько тот все еще был потрясен событиями этой ночи. Не то чтобы Алек его винил, он сам так и не сомкнул глаз после того, как они легли спать.  
  
Вытянув руку, он взял ищущую ладонь Магнуса, переплел их пальцы и провел большим пальцем по костяшкам. На пальцах Магнуса не было колец. Алеку нравилось это чувство обнаженности, знание, что теперь, на протяжении всей его жизни, он будет единственным, кто сможет видеть и чувствовать сильные руки Верховного мага Бруклина в их истинном, неприукрашенном виде.  
  
\- Ни в чем, - прошептал он. – Возвращайся ко сну.  
  
Магнус тут же сжал руку Алека в ответ.  
\- Нет, - заявил он, звуча уже более проснувшимся. – Я не вернусь ко сну, пока ты не ляжешь спать вместе со мной, - он повернулся на бок – пальцы все еще были крепко переплетены с пальцами Алека, а рука теперь лежала у Алека на животе – и пристально всмотрелся Алеку в лицо. – Ты выглядишь напряженным, милый. Поговори со мной.  
  
Алек предпочел бы этого не делать. Он предпочел бы лечь обратно, заключить Магнуса в объятия и еще ненадолго оставить окружающую реальность, страх и напряжение за пределами этой комнаты. Но Магнус смотрел на него своими сияющими в чернильно-золотистом полумраке глазами, и Алек обнаружил, что просто не в состоянии его оттолкнуть.  
  
Он сделал рваный вдох и медленно выдохнул.  
\- Я просто… не могу перестать думать об этом.  
  
Какое-то время Магнус молчал.  
\- О лишении рун? – спросил он осторожно.  
  
Алек слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Нет, Магнус. Мне все равно, что случится со мной, - он снова погладил костяшки Магнуса большим пальцем, изо всех сил стараясь позволить этому движению его успокоить. – Я не могу перестать думать о том, что если бы я опоздал хотя бы на долю секунды… - он умолк и сделал еще один глубокий вздох, и тот практически застрял у него в горле.  
  
Алек часто оказывался в ситуациях, когда жизнь висела на волоске, но эта не отпускала его. Эта застряла глубоко под кожей, где-то между нервами и мускулами, и в ближайшее время никуда не собиралась уходить. И лишь одна вещь не давала ему свихнуться от всех этих “а что если”, вертящихся в голове.  
  
\- Я хотел присмотреть за тобой, пока ты спишь. – Защищать Магнуса. Охранять его сон. Убедиться, что он здесь, в безопасности, цел и невредим. _Это_ было единственное, что могло хоть как-то успокоить беснующийся внутри Алека хаос. – Я знаю, это глупо, ты Верховный маг Бруклина и все такое, но я просто… мне нужно было это сделать.  
  
Магнус тихо фыркнул. Подтянулся вверх и просунул руку Алеку под поясницу, так что теперь он мог положить голову ему на плечо.  
\- Это не глупо, - ответил он. – Я не мог перестать делать абсолютно то же самое после того, что случилось с тобой, - он оставил легкий поцелуй на шее Алека. – Я здесь, Александр. Ты здесь. Это единственное, что имеет значение.  
  
Сжав пальцы Магнуса, Алек опустил на него удивленный взгляд.  
\- Ты наблюдал за мной, пока я спал? – он попытался вспомнить, но те два дня после возвращения в Институт остались размытым пятном лихорадочных снов и жгучей боли, он понятия не имел, что происходило вокруг. – Прости, - произнес он. – Я этого не помню.  
  
\- Мне пришлось делить пост с Джейсом и Иззи, но да, конечно, я за тобой наблюдал, - Магнус нахмурился. – Почему тебя это так удивляет?  
  
\- Не удивляет, - тут же ответил Алек. – Просто хотел бы помнить, - повернув голову, он чмокнул Магнуса в макушку.  
  
\- А я… - у Магнуса перехватило дыхание. – Я хотел бы, чтобы мы оба не помнили о том, что произошло в том контейнере.  
  
Алек обнял Магнуса рукой и прижал к себе до невозможного крепко. Соприкосновение теплой кожи, бешеный стук сердец.  
\- Когда колдунья меняла облик… знаешь, как я понимал, что это был не ты?  
  
Магнус покачал головой и еще крепче сжал руку Алека.  
  
\- Она называла меня Алек. И я не испытал облегчения, когда она впервые пришла ко мне с твоим лицом. Я бы узнал тебя где угодно.  
  
Алек на мгновение поверил, когда Жасмин впервые обратилась в Джейса, к стыду своему, но он никогда не сомневался, когда она притворялась Магнусом. Он сразу понимал, что что-то было не так, что тот, кто стоял перед ним, не был _его_ магом.  
  
Если бы только его чутье было таким же острым, когда Валентин был в теле Магнуса… Если бы он и тогда прислушался к своему внутреннему голосу… Алек решительно отпихнул эти мысли подальше, понимая, что теперь нет смысла об этом думать.  
  
\- Магнус, вы помогли мне пройти через это, - продолжил он. – Ты и Джейс. Я знал, что вы придете.  
  
Магнус молчал так долго, что Алек начал беспокоиться, не затерялся ли тот в воспоминаниях, которые явно продолжали преследовать их обоих.  
  
\- Помнишь, я сказал тебе, что ничто не опустошало так, как видеть тебя стоящим на том уступе? – наконец заговорил Магнус. Голос его был таким тихим, что Алек его едва слышал. – Я испытал тот же страх, когда ты был заперт в Институте во время нападения Валентина. Но ничто, _ничто_ не сравнится с тем, что я увидел в том контейнере. Думаю, единственная причина, почему Джейс и я окончательно не потеряли головы, заключалась в том, что мы так отчаянно хотели тебя спасти и помочь тебе, что просто не могли остановиться. Но дело в том…  
  
Магнус замолчал, сделал глубокий, дрожащий вдох. Алеку не нужно было смотреть на его лицо, чтобы понять, что глаза его крепко зажмурены.  
\- Дело в том, что каждый раз, когда я закрываю глаза, я слышу твои крики, вижу твое испуганное лицо, и только когда я смотрю на тебя, понимаю, что ты в безопасности.  
  
Алек в шоке уставился на своего парня, восприняв его слова подобно физическому удару. До этого момента он не осознавал, как сильно повлияло на Магнуса то, что с ним случилось. Он хотел сказать ему, что понимает. Хотел сказать, что не мог спать, когда оставался в Институте, потому что там не было того единственного, кто знал, как успокоить его кошмары, когда он просыпался весь в поту.  
  
Но он этого не сделал, потому что стыд слишком яростно жег ему внутренности.  
  
\- Магнус, - прошептал он вместо этого, аккуратно приподняв его лицо, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. Плещущийся в зрачках Магнуса страх потряс его до глубины души. – Мне так жаль, что тебе пришлось это увидеть. Но теперь со мной все в порядке. Я здесь. Ты меня вытащил.  
  
Магнус всматривался в него так пристально, словно хотел запечатлеть его черты в памяти, чтобы потом нарисовать.  
\- Да, - произнес он. – Но скажи мне… как сильно на самом деле все это повлияло на тебя? Ты почти ничего об этом не говоришь, Александр. Тебя мучают кошмары? Ты боишься?  
  
Алек отвел глаза. Он пообещал себе, что никогда не станет об этом говорить, но здесь, в темноте и безопасности дома Магнуса, он не мог найти сил и возможности прятаться под масками.  
  
\- Я не могу… - сделав глубокий вдох, он попытался снова. – Не могу спать. Каждый раз, когда я засыпаю, я возвращаюсь туда. Я не могу сражаться как прежде, и это заставляет меня чувствовать себя… слабым. Иззи продолжает смотреть на меня так, будто я в любой момент могу упасть замертво. Джейс – единственный, кто позволяет мне делать то, что мне нужно, но он явно чувствует себя виноватым, и я не знаю, как это исправить.  
  
Он выложил все. Здесь, с ночными огнями Нью-Йорка, отражающимися в глазах Магнуса, Алек позволил своим стенам пасть.  
\- Я не могу спать, Магнус, - вновь повторил он тихо.  
  
Магнус, отстранившись тем временем и сев прямо, взял обе руки Алека в свои.  
\- Это всего лишь вопрос времени. Твои боевые навыки скоро к тебе вернутся. И как ты можешь называть себя слабым? Посмотри только, как ты сегодня сражался.  
  
\- Я был неуклюжим…  
  
\- Нет, не был, - твердо перебил его Магнус. – Ты спас мне жизнь.  
  
Алек сглотнул. Ему горло словно наждачкой выстелили.  
  
\- Джейсу и Иззи тоже нужно немного времени, - продолжил Магнус. – Всем нам нужно. Ты ни в чем не виноват, Александр. Хватит себя корить.  
  
\- Магнус…  
  
\- Нет. Ты должен меня послушать, - глаза Магнуса обжигали, их взгляд сверлил Алека так, словно пытался заглянуть ему в душу. – С тобой все будет в порядке. Кошмары постепенно отступят. А пока тебе не надо спать одному. Я буду с тобой каждую ночь. Если ты этого захочешь.  
  
Больше всего на свете Алек хотел послушаться Магнуса и отпустить все это, но он не мог избавиться от чувства невыносимого унижения, что продолжало терзать его изнутри.  
\- Я сумеречный охотник, Магнус, - произнес он резким, полным самоуничижения голосом. – Я не должен позволять военным происшествиям влиять на меня.  
  
Магнус громко фыркнул.  
\- Лишение рун – не “военное происшествие”, - он поднес одну из рук Алека к губам и поцеловал. – Как бы я хотел, чтобы ты перестал быть к себе так суров.  
  
Алек закусил нижнюю губу и насупился. Магнус был прав, но ему всю жизнь вдалбливали, что он должен быть сильнее любых обстоятельств, и от этого нелегко было избавиться.  
  
\- Я правда могу поспать здесь немного? – спросил он через некоторое время.  
  
Магнус улыбнулся.  
\- Это твой дом, Александр. Тебе не нужно просить разрешения.  
  
Алек задумался. Некоторое время назад лофт Магнуса начал казаться ему домом, но он никогда не говорил об этом вслух. Не осмеливался, не зная, как Магнус к этому отнесется. Теперь же он поймал себя на том, что расплылся в широкой улыбке, когда заявление Магнуса стерло все – весь страх, все отвращение к себе, весь ужас… все это исчезло, испарилось после слов о том, что есть кто-то и что-то, частью чего он является.  
  
Наклонившись вперед, Алек поцеловал Магнуса – медленно, ласково, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. А она и зависела. На более глубоком уровне, чем ему казалось когда-либо возможным. Но вместо того чтобы испугать, это понимание принесло ему такое чувство покоя, какое он никогда прежде не испытывал.  
  
\- Спасибо, - прошептал он Магнусу в губы, подразумевая не только разрешение остаться на ночь.  
  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, Александр, - ответил Магнус, ласково поглаживая пальцами его волосы.  
  
Алек улыбнулся. Отлепился, наконец, от изголовья и лег, утягивая Магнуса следом себе на грудь. Как только голова коснулась подушки и тело ощутило тепло Магнуса под боком, Алека настойчиво потянуло в сон. Он всегда знал, что Магнус был волшебным, но это было уже настоящее колдовство – та власть, которую Магнус над ним имел.  
  
Засыпая, Алек подумал, что, пусть его и учили не доверять магии, находиться под этим заклятием он был совсем не против.

 

 

 


	19. Кислород

_Раз уж вновь забрал мой воздух  
Не одолжишь кислорода?  
Чтобы я смог сделать вдох  
Опьяненный твоим взглядом.  
\- All This Time,_ Heartless Bastards

 

* * *

  
Алек проснулся вместе с солнцем. Буквально. Небо снаружи только-только начало окрашиваться в сине-розовые оттенки рассвета. Он глубоко вздохнул и улыбнулся, когда ноздри заполнил знакомый аромат Магнуса.  
  
Оказалось, что он спал, уткнувшись лицом ему в волосы. Они пахли сандалом и луговой травой. Во сне они оба сместились, и теперь Алек прижимался грудью к спине Магнуса, закинув одну руку ему на талию, надежно удерживая мага в своих объятиях.  
  
Алек улыбнулся. Поцеловал обнаженное плечо и аккуратно отстранился. Потянулся осторожно. В теле ощущалось напряжение, но на удивление не такое сильное, как можно было ожидать после сражения прошлой ночью. От воспоминания о нависшем над головой Магнуса лезвии его пробрала дрожь.  
  
Алек легонько провел ладонью вдоль тела Магнуса, позволяя этому едва ощутимому прикосновению развеять неутихающую боль, и тихонько выбрался из постели.  
  
Стоило шагнуть на террасу, в лицо ударил свежий утренний ветер. Алек сделал глубокий вдох, наслаждаясь ощущением раскрывающихся и заполняющихся воздухом легких. Плитка под босыми ногами была холодной, но он не возражал – чувство бодрило.   
  
На то, чтобы позволить энергии рассвета проникнуть в тело и перейти к знакомому потоку ударов и блоков, не потребовалось много времени.  
  
Последовательность была довольно простой: _“Всегда начинай с основ и оттуда уже нарабатывай дальше,_ \- говорил Ходж. – _Иногда хук правой – самое действенное оружие.”_  
  
Алек ощутил укол боли, вспомнив старого наставника. Несмотря ни на что, ему так и не удалось заставить себя злиться на него в полную силу. Ходж был напуган и в отчаянии, но Алек не мог избавиться от чувства, что глубоко внутри мужчина искренне о них заботился. Не раз уже он задавался вопросом, а что если Ходжа Старквезера можно было спасти?  
  
Еще раз вдохнув полной грудью бодрящий утренний воздух, Алек продолжил упражнения.  
  
Джеб, кросс, хук левой, нырок, апперкот.  
  
Повтори.  
  
Повтори.  
  
Подключай ноги. Бей коленом снизу, когда выпрямляешься.  
  
Джеб, кросс, нырок.  
  
Повтори.  
  
Повтори.  
  
Повтори.  
  
Дыши. Будь водой.  
  
Повтори.  
  
Дыши.  
  
Впервые за, казалось, целую вечность Алек дышал.  
  
Нырок. Блок. Выпад вперед.  
  
Повтори.  
  
Повтори.  
  
Повтори.  
  
_“Будь водой, Алек. Продолжай двигаться.”_  
  
Будь водой, Алек.  
  
Просто будь.  
  
Это отличалось от того, как он тренировался в Институте пять последних дней. Ушла истеричная срочность, бешеное стремление стать _сильнее-быстрее-лучше_. Тренировки в Институте имели почти лихорадочный темп, но эта у Магнуса на террасе была непривычно подпитывающей. Алек словно сбавлял обороты, переучивал свое тело. Переучивал себя.  
  
Он не хотел останавливаться, но, в конце концов, ему пришлось; он все еще слишком быстро уставал. Алек ощутил, как его накрыло волной унижения, такой сильной, что он едва не споткнулся. Он должен быть более выносливым. Должен быть лучше. _Всегда лучше_.  
  
Но затем он вспомнил предупреждение Магнуса о необходимости быть терпеливым к себе, и к его удивлению воспоминания о ласковых нотках в голосе Магнуса оказалось достаточно, чтобы его успокоить. Он просто отдохнет минутку и начнет заново. Магнус спал в безопасности, утренний воздух холодил его вспотевшую кожу. Все было хорошо.  
  
И тут он понял, что Магнус вовсе не спал. Маг стоял в стеклянных дверях, изящно сцепив перед собой пальцы, взгляд был прикован к Алеку.  
  
Алек поежился. Он обещал Магнусу, что не будет усердствовать, и посмотрите, чем он занимается – отрабатывает удары на его террасе на рассвете. Он подошел к своему парню, не в силах перестать пялиться. Магнус был прекрасен, стоя в одних синих шелковых пижамных штанах, с взъерошенными волосами и открытым выражением лица.  
  
Алек отметил, что все еще тяжело дышит, и не был уверен, что только лишь из-за физической нагрузки.  
\- Не злись, - сказал он, запечатлев на губах Магнуса короткий, но теплый поцелуй и застенчиво ему улыбнувшись.  
  
Магнус выгнул бровь.  
\- Злиться? – переспросил он, явно шокированный предположением. – Почему я должен на тебя злиться, милый? Это определенно одно из лучших зрелищ, под которые я когда-либо просыпался, - и соблазнительно ухмыльнулся.  
  
Алек покраснел. Ему хотелось вытянуть руку и прижать Магнуса к себе, а затем зацеловать до беспамятства. Может, заняться с ним любовью прямо здесь, снаружи, вместе с занимающимся рассветом и холодящим кожу воздухом. Но тело все еще жаждало действий, вены переполняла потребность сосредоточиться, _быть_.  
  
Отойдя от Магнуса, Алек дал волю собственным нуждам, конечности задвигались на автомате, повторяя одно из любимых боевых движений.  
  
\- Ты чего не спишь-то? – спросил он, ни на секунду не прекращая своих действий. – Ночь была чертовски тяжелой, тебе следует отдыхать.  
  
\- Да я бы с радостью, но, кажется, с некоторых пор у меня аллергия на пустую постель, - поддразнил его Магнус. – Так что я пошел тебя искать.  
  
Нанеся ногой удар с разворота, Алек обернулся и послал Магнусу извиняющуюся улыбку.  
\- Прости.  
  
Магнус за его спиной драматично вздохнул.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь извиняться, Александр? – подойдя к Алеку, он схватил его за руку, ненавязчиво заставляя повернуться.  
  
Алек хотел возразить, сказать, что в порядке, что может, нет, ему _нужно_ это делать, но заметил, что Магнус не собирался его останавливать. Напротив, тот смотрел на него темными глазами, в которых отражались розовые лучи рассветного солнца.  
  
Взяв лицо Алека в ладони, маг наклонился и поцеловал его. А когда отстранился, на лице его играла ласковая улыбка.  
\- Хочешь потренироваться со мной?  
  
Алек смотрел на него в упор. Они стояли слишком близко, и его сердце колотилось в груди, как делало всегда, когда Магнус оказывался на расстоянии поцелуя. А затем до него дошел смысл слов, и Алек нахмурился.  
\- Ты умеешь драться врукопашную?  
  
Магнус ухмыльнулся.  
\- А ты проверь.  
  
Алек потрясенно моргнул. А затем ударил кулаком, молниеносно пробивая оборону Магнуса.  
  
Резкий взмах запястья, но никаких вспышек магии не последовало. Вместо этого Алек получил удар ладонью по предплечью, и следующее, что осознал, – Магнус заставил его развернуться, одной рукой удерживая за запястье, а другой блокируя плечевой сустав.  
  
Алек понятия не имел, как Магнус это сделал. Быстро оправившись от шока, он высвободился из захвата. Расплылся в восторженной, воодушевленной улыбке; вены, нервы, мускулы – все вибрировало от желания сделать это, померяться с Магнусом силами.  
  
\- Ладно, - произнес он хриплым от предвкушения голосом. – Давай. Но никакой магии.  
  
Магнус щелкнул пальцами, и пижамные штаны внезапно сменились парой треников, столь соблазнительно обтягивающих его бедра, что Алек почти забыл обо всем на свете, намереваясь так и дальше продолжать пялиться.  
  
\- Обещаю, - заверил его Магнус. – Без обмана.  
  
Алек попятился назад, отходя на некоторое расстояние, и принял защитную стойку. Он понятия не имел, чего ему ожидать.  
  
Как оказалось, со стилем боя, который использовал Магнус, Алек никогда прежде не сталкивался. Интересно, из какого забытого богом уголка мира он взялся? Он был грациозным и плавным, Магнус будто танцевал. А еще невероятно эффективным – Алек не раз оказывался в затруднительном положении. Это было так ново и волнующе, и это насыщало его огонь.  
  
Магнус не двигался с той же головокружительной скоростью, как это делал Джейс. Джейс удовлетворял его нетерпеливую потребность стать лучше, Магнус же давал ему нечто другое, в чем Алек даже не осознавал, что нуждается. Магнус учил его, что медленнее не значит менее эффективно. Что сражение может быть исцелением. Алек хотел спросить, где он научился так сражаться и так лечить. Но в данный момент слова казались неуместными.  
  
Магнус нанес удар коленом в его незащищенный бок, Алек ударил сверху предплечьями, словно щитом, и оттолкнул Магнуса назад. Магнус ушел в кувырок и снова бросился вперед – все единым изящным движением, словно каждое действие формировало следующее, сливаясь в органичные серии актов творчества. Это было словно наблюдать за волнами. Словно Магнус на самом деле _был_ водой. И Алеку пришла в голову неожиданная, совершенно безумная мысль, что он сражается с океаном.  
  
Словам не было места на этой террасе, под этим рассветом. Не слышалось добродушного подтрунивания, ни звука, кроме их дыхания и глухих ударов сталкивающихся конечностей. Это был самый незамутненный, самобытный бой, что Алек когда либо вел. Столкновение тел, душ, инстинктов, разума. Воды.  
  
_“Будь водой,”_ \- говорил Ходж.  
  
Магнус не говорил, он показывал.  
  
Затем нахлынула одна из его волн, и Алек пропустил удар, внезапно оказавшись на полу.  
  
Магнус не завалился на него, как сделал бы любой другой сумеречный охотник. Не зажал предплечьем горло. Магнус навис над ним, вытянув одну ногу и согнув другую в колене. Одной рукой, прижатой к полу головой Алека, он держал его запястье, ладонь другой покоилась на его груди. По прошлым сражениям Алек знал, именно в этот момент Магнус должен ударить смертоносной магией в его грудную клетку.  
  
Алек поднял на мага взгляд, и у него дыхание перехватило не только от проделанного маневра. Он _восхищался_ этим человеком, восхищался тем, что он есть в его жизни. Он мог бы высвободиться из захвата, но не хотел. Вместо этого молниеносным движением обхватил Магнуса за шею и притянул для поцелуя, и целовал до тех пор, пока не забыл, как дышать.  
  
\- Александр… - прошептал Магнус, когда они отстранились. На лице его играла шальная улыбка. – Чувствуешь себя лучше, милый?  
  
\- Намного, - Алек все еще тяжело дышал. Он наградил Магнуса долгим взглядом. – Ты… Магнус, это словно за рекой наблюдать, - он услышал восторг в собственном голосе.  
  
Магнус фыркнул от смеха.  
\- Ну, я выучил пару трюков у старого мастера. Но ты, Александр… ты сражаешься просто изумительно.  
  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Алек. Магнус не понял. Видимо, он выражал свой восторг не достаточно ясно. Он сел, все еще оглушенный чудом, свидетелем которого стал. – Нет, то, что ты делаешь… Я никогда не думал, что сражение может быть прекрасным, - вытянув руку, он обнял ладонью щеку Магнуса. – _Ты_ прекрасен.  
  
Магнус ответил ласковой улыбкой и накрыл ладонь Алека своей.  
\- Как и ты, Александр.  
  
У Алека воздух застрял в глотке. Он еще никогда таким живым себя не чувствовал как сейчас, с блестящей от пота кожей и сердцем, переполненным всем, что являлось Магнусом. Наклонившись, он снова поцеловал мага – неторопливо и нежно.  
  
\- Спасибо, - прошептал он, бережно прижимаясь лбом к его лбу . – За то, что сделал для меня только что.  
  
Он не был уверен, что Магнус понимает всю величину преподнесенного им подарка или что у него хватит слов ему объяснить. Но когда они отстранились, Магнус улыбался, и взгляд его темных глаз говорил, что он услышал _все_ – как сказанное, так и не сказанное вслух. И Алек почувствовал себя дома, услышанным, понятым – настолько, что едва сопротивлялся настойчивому желанию вновь притянуть Магнуса в свои объятия.  
  
Вместо этого он принял протянутую руку и позволил поднять себя на ноги. Золотистая кожа Магнуса тоже блестела от пота, и Алек с трудом удерживал себя от того, чтобы снова наброситься на него с поцелуями.  
  
\- Как насчет душа, и затем завтрака? – предложил Магнус, его глаза светились. Очевидно, что их утренняя деятельность сотворила чудеса и с его настроением. Его шаг стал легче, и он больше не казался таким обремененным как прошлой ночью. – У нас есть время? Или тебе нужно возвращаться в Институт?  
  
Алек почесал затылок, внезапно почувствовав неловкость.  
\- Я попросил Джейса с Иззи прикрыть меня сегодня, - признался он через мгновение. – Я хотел побыть здесь.  
  
Просто он _ни за что_ не мог позволить Магнусу так быстро исчезнуть из его поля зрения после того, что произошло; но он не сказал этого вслух, знал, что ему это было не нужно.  
  
Если Магнуса и беспокоила новоприобретенная склонность Алека к гиперопеке, он этого не показал.  
\- То есть ты хочешь мне сказать, - начал он с подтрунивающей ухмылкой, - что Глава Института, наконец, научился проводить время в свое удовольствие?  
  
\- Может быть, - ухмыльнулся Алек в ответ, испытывая облегчение от того, что Магнус не стал раздувать из этого проблему.  
  
Пять минут спустя по спине Алека бежала горячая вода, но он ее почти не чувствовал. Он не заметил бы, даже если бы из душа потекла лава. Потому что к стенке душевой кабины он прижимал Магнуса, мокрого, не прячущего от него свои кошачьи глаза. И губы Магнуса прижимались к его собственным, язык его был у него во рту, а пальцы его запутались у Магнуса в волосах.  
  
Мир мог исчезнуть, и Алек бы этого даже не заметил. И он не собирался ничего менять.  


* * *

  
У Магнуса голова кружилась, сердце выстукивало бешеный ритм, а бабочки в животе так активно махали крыльями, что могли бы вызвать ураган.   
  
Никогда еще за свои четыреста с лишним лет он не испытывал столько радости от сражения. Никогда еще не чувствовал очищающую силу воды так же хорошо как сейчас, в душе с Алеком. Никогда прежде не знал, что процесс исцеления и возвращения к себе и друг к другу может быть таким глубоким и неотвратимым. Никогда до Алека Лайтвуда.  
  
Он наблюдал за Алеком, когда тот присоединился к нему на кухне, босой, с взъерошенными и влажными после душа волосами. На нем были черные джинсы и темно-зеленая футболка, и у него был такой непринужденный вид, что Магнус подумал:   
  
_“Да. Ты подходишь. Моему дому, моей жизни. Ты подходишь.”_  
  
Он с трудом себя сдерживал, чтобы не разложить Алека на ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности и опять заняться с ним любовью. И опять, и опять, и оп…  
  
\- Магнус?  
  
Магнус пришел в себя и обнаружил, что Алек смотрит на него немного настороженно.  
  
\- Ты в порядке?  
  
\- Да, - тут же ответил он. Это была правда. Он уже давно так хорошо себя не чувствовал. – Так что бы ты хотел на завтрак? Свежие французские круассаны с настоящим итальянским капучино? Яйца? Блинчики? Только скажи, - в тот момент Магнус готов был дать Алеку целый мир. Он отдал бы ему _все_.  
  
Алек улыбнулся.  
\- Сядь. Я сделаю завтрак. Если… - добавил он, устремляясь к холодильнику, - только ты не дал всем продуктам испортиться, пока… э… пока меня не было рядом.  
  
Магнус вздрогнул. Воспоминание о столь деликатно названном Алеком времени, что он провел в одиночестве в своем лофте после расставания, которому сам же и стал причиной, будто в живот его ударило.  
  
Только теперь, наблюдая, как Алек суетится на кухне, Магнус понял, каким неестественным и пустым казался его лофт без него. Тогда он был слишком поглощен своей болью и гневом, чтобы это заметить.  
  
Когда Алек открыл дверцу холодильника, им обоим в носы ударил запах тухлых яиц, гнилых овощей и прокисшего молока.  
  
Алек достал коробку с молоком и понюхал.  
\- Угх, - скривился он. – Пожалуй, тебе все же придется наколдовать ингредиенты.  
  
Магнус одарил его смущенной улыбкой.  
\- Я настоящая катастрофа, Александр. Что тебе нужно?  
  
\- Яйца. Молоко. Хлеб. Кленовый сироп. Свежие фрукты, любые на твой вкус.  
  
Продукты появились на кухонной столешнице по мановению руки, и Алек взялся за работу, а Магнус устроился за ним наблюдать.  
  
Магнус мог бы смотреть, как Алек передвигается по его кухне, вечно. Его жесты были наполнены легкостью, некой обыденной грацией, свойственной примитивным. Магнус вряд ли когда-нибудь ей обладал, а может уже забыл.  
  
Магнус не готовил… по крайней мере не традиционным способом. Он не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз делал завтрак. Но Алеку нравилось, время от времени, и он хранил кое-какие продукты у Магнуса в холодильнике. Магнус уже давно подозревал, что это был своеобразный способ его парня о нем заботиться – через небольшие, повседневные жесты, о которых Магнус забыл или просто не умел делать сам. Это заставляло его любить Алека еще сильнее.  
  
Вскоре черный кофе, зеленый чай и французские тосты со свежими фруктами были готовы. Алек поставил все это на кухонный остров и наблюдал за тем, как Магнус буквально атаковал свою тарелку.   
  
Магнус почувствовал бы смущение из-за того, что так бесстыдно набросился на еду, если бы не тот факт, что наполнившие рот ощущения заставили его вкусовые рецепторы петь от восторга.  
  
\- Магнус, - начал Алек осторожно, - пока я отсутствовал или… до того, как поправился… ты…  
  
Он затих, и Магнус поднял взгляд. Алек выглядел обеспокоенным.  
  
\- В чем дело, Александр? – подтолкнул его Магнус, делая большой, тонизирующий глоток зеленого чая.  
  
\- Ты что-нибудь ел, пока меня не было?  
  
Магнус моргнул, совершенно опешив от вопроса. Он на самом деле не ел (уж точно не достаточно). Он на самом деле не заботился о себе – ведь именно об этом в действительности спрашивал Алек. Но он не ожидал, что Алек заметит и укажет ему на это, по крайней мере, не в разгар хаоса последних нескольких недель. Бабочки у него в животе подняли новую бурю.  
  
\- Полагаю, что нет, - признался он через некоторое время. – Во всяком случае, не много, - он послал Алеку легкую улыбку. – Я же сказал тебе, я настоящая катастрофа.  
  
Алек вздохнул. Обошел стол, чтобы встать рядом с Магнусом, и, наклонившись, ласково чмокнул в затылок.  
  
Магнус прислонился к нему, откинувшись спиной на живот и положив голову на грудь, и позволил его непоколебимому присутствию себя успокоить.  
  
Несколько драгоценных, возвращающих устойчивость мгновений Алек перебирал пальцами его волосы, а затем аккуратно отстранился и сел напротив. Удовлетворенно улыбнулся, когда Магнус снова взялся за еду.  
\- Тебе нравится?  
  
\- Это божественно, Александр, - отозвался Магнус, проглотив очередной кусок французского тоста. – А теперь ешь.  
  
Алек так и поступил, накинувшись на еду с не меньшим энтузиазмом.  
  
Магнус оставил его в покое на некоторое время, наслаждаясь тем, как его парень впервые за несколько недель расслабляется. Ему совершенно не хотелось разрушать этот вновь обретенный мир, но его мучил один вопрос.  
  
\- Александр? – наконец, начал он после долгих, блаженных минут. – Прошлой ночью… - он едва не растерял всю свою смелость, когда лицо Алека с небывалой скоростью потемнело, но он знал, им нужно было об этом поговорить. – Как ты узнал, что я был в опасности?  
  
Алек застыл, не успев поднести кружку к губам, а затем постарался выиграть себе немного времени, сделав подозрительно долгий глоток кофе.  
\- Мы с Джейсом допрашивали Раджа, - произнес он, наконец. – Я хотел узнать имена магов.  
  
Магнус почувствовал, как его накрыло всепоглощающей волной гнева. Мысль о том, что Алек находился в одном помещении с этим человеком, заставляла кровь вскипать и сжиматься желудок.  
  
\- Я так понимаю, ты хотел присутствовать лично, - ответил он через мгновение, когда вернул себе контроль над эмоциями, - потому что я абсолютно уверен, что Джейс мог бы справиться с этим и сам.  
  
\- Это должен был сделать я, потому что… - Алек замолчал, но Магнус все равно услышал: _“Я должен был тебя защитить.”_  
  
Потянувшись через кружки и тарелки, он накрыл руку Алека своей.  
\- Я понимаю, - сказал он. – Тебе не нужно объяснять, - какое-то время он держал их пальцы переплетенными, наслаждаясь теплом. – Что сказал Радж? Тебе удалось узнать, кто за всем этим стоит?  
  
\- Он сказал, что в этом замешаны члены Клэйва, - произнес Алек равнодушно. – Мы выясним кто именно. Тогда же меня больше волновала информация, касающаяся магов.  
  
Сердце Магнуса нещадно заколотилось о ребра.  
\- Александр, ты не можешь закрывать на такое глаза. Если за это ответственны члены Клэйва, ты до сих пор находишься в опасности, - он почувствовал, как магия вновь потекла по венам, заставляя кровь кипеть и вибрировать силу. Он не может, он _не позволит_ этим ублюдкам снова добраться до Алека.  
  
\- Я не закрываю глаза, Магнус, - возразил Алек, резкие нотки в его голосе выдернули Магнуса из мыслей о возмездии. – Завтра же первым делом я устрою новые допросы. Но я знал, что это был лишь вопрос времени, когда маги придут за тобой, так что я… Магнус, я _должен_ был это сделать. Ради тебя. Предатели из Клэйва могли подождать.  
  
Тело Алека вновь сковало напряжение, страх прошлого дня и потребность немедленно действовать обрушились на него с такой силой, что Магнус буквально видел, как это произошло.  
  
Магнус сам с трудом мог переварить все, что случилось за последние несколько недель. Но, несмотря на пульсирующую под кожей магию, он решил сосредоточиться на том, в чем был уверен наверняка: что они спасли друг другу жизни, что они были здесь, были живы, что они шли на поправку – медленно, но уверенно. Страх и гнев могли подождать еще день.  
  
\- Я знаю, Александр, - произнес он и снова взял руку Алека в свою, поглаживая большим пальцем ее грубые костяшки. – Я знаю. Слушай, у тебя выходной. Все это можно отложить до завтра. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы заняться чем-нибудь приятным?  
  
Он ожидал, что Алек ему откажет, скажет, что нужно _немедленно_ заняться решением проблемы, что с неутихающей болью стоит поскорее разобраться.  
  
Но Алек, напротив, оживился.  
\- Согласен, - выдохнул он, и в голосе его прозвучало такое облегчение, что Магнуса это застало врасплох. Наклонившись через стол и обхватив Магнуса за шею, Алек утянул его в поцелуй, в котором чувствовалась благодарность. – Я люблю тебя.  
  
И Магнус понял, испытал кристально-ясное осознание, что прямо сейчас больше всего на свете они оба нуждались в небольшой передышке.  
  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - ответил он. Магнус произнес эти слова с легкой улыбкой на лице, но они заключали в себе весь вес его души. И он был уверен, Алек это услышал.


	20. Искупить вину

_Выпусти все свои стрелы_  
 _Ярко сверкая_  
 _Иди, ты Аполлон_  
 _Мы внизу_  
 _Молимся на твоих отмелях_  
 _Я благословлю_  
 _Наводнение_  
 _О, очистив все твои тени_  
 _До самого мозга_  
 _Чтобы искупить вину_  
 _\- Ontario,_ Novo Amor

 

* * *

  
Алек вернулся в Институт ранним утром. Небо снаружи все еще было темным. Ему не хотелось покидать постель Магнуса ( _их_ постель?) так рано, но он ни минуты больше не мог сидеть сложа руки. Теперь, когда он подзарядил свои батарейки и чувствовал себя как никогда хорошо, он умирал от желания раз и навсегда покончить со всем этим беспорядком.  
  
Институт только просыпался. Команды возвращались с ночных патрулей. Алек шел сквозь сонные коридоры, игнорируя взгляды подчиненных; они до сих пор смотрели на него, словно он был призраком или восстал из могилы. Возможно, в чем-то они были правы, но ему было не по себе от прикованных к нему полных восхищения и настороженности взглядов.  
  
Стараясь не встречаться ни с кем глазами и призвав на помощь свой лучший чеканный шаг, он прошел прямиком в командный центр, который в это время оказался совершенно пуст, не считая Джейса. Брат стоял перед одним из больших мониторов, облаченный в противоречивое сочетание экипировочных штанов и тонкой кофты с капюшоном, и держал в руке кружку с кофе.  
  
Алек улыбнулся. Джейс относился к своей роли Заместителя Главы Института очень серьезно. Подойдя к _парабатаю_ , он положил ему на плечо ладонь.  
  
\- Привет.  
  
\- Привет, Алек! – Джейс крутанулся на месте так, словно они лет сто друг друга не видели. Смерил его критическим взглядом, а затем расплылся в улыбке, демонстрируя ямочки на щеках. – Хорошо выглядишь.  
  
\- Я в порядке, - произнес Алек, впервые за, казалось, целую вечность, действительно имея это в виду. – На что смотришь? – спросил он, кивая в сторону экрана.  
  
Джейс пожал плечами и отхлебнул кофе.  
\- Ни на что. Просто слежу за демонической активностью.  
  
Алек взглянул на монитор. Ни красных флажков, ни чуждого пиканья – ничего из ряда вон. Никаких сигналов тревоги – ни на мониторе, ни у Алека в голове. Как будто покой, который вчера подарил ему Магнус, вошел в Институт вместе с Алеком. Он даже подумал отстраненно, а не замешана ли в этом магия.  
  
\- Я ждал тебя, - сказал Джейс. – Решил, что мы можем еще раз допросить Раджа. Не думаю, что нам удастся выбить что-нибудь из Оукгласа, - он замолчал на мгновение, лицо исказила злоба. – Поверь мне, я пытался.  
  
Алек изо всех сил старался игнорировать сжавшее внутренности чувство. Он ощущал, как неудовлетворенность и гнев бьют из брата, будто электрический ток, но удержался от вопросов. Он не хотел знать о ночном допросе Джейса, не тогда, когда дело касалось того человека, что срезал с его кожи руну _парабатай_.  
  
Незаметно сглотнув, Алек призвал воспоминание о тренировке на террасе Магнуса – пот, плавность движений, глаза Магнуса, жар его дыхания на своих губах – и позволил Магнусу вернуть ему спокойствие.  
  
\- Но перед этим… - заговорил Джейс, вытягивая Алека из задумчивости. В глазах его сверкали искорки, а в голосе слышалось озорство. – Как прошел твой выходной?  
  
Алек почувствовал, как от шеи к лицу пополз легкий румянец.  
\- Ну... э… здорово, - запинаясь, проговорил он.  
  
Джейс широко ухмыльнулся.  
\- Куда отправились на этот раз? Париж? Лондон? Бангкок?  
  
\- На самом деле… - Алек был уверен, что “легкий румянец” теперь приобрел насыщенный бордовый оттенок. – Мы устроили пикник в Центральном Парке.  
  
Джейс разразился громким хохотом.  
\- Так только примитивные делают, Алек! – он с силой хлопнул Алека по спине. – Подумать только, а ведь еще недавно ты презирал примитивных.  
  
\- Заткнись, - буркнул Алек, толкнув Джейса плечом.  
  
Это было мгновение нормальности, спасательный круг после того ужаса, через который они прошли. Алек цеплялся за него, пока они шли в тюремные камеры. Позволил присутствию _парабатая_ и воспоминанию о прикосновениях Магнуса стать его опорой, помочь удержать концентрацию и успокоить сердце. И он поклялся себе, что сегодня же положит конец этому мрачному, жуткому делу.

* * *

  
Алек не ожидал, что его накроет таким чувством спокойствия, - не сейчас, и уж точно не здесь, в Зале Совета в Аликанте. Не тогда, когда он смотрел в глаза людям, которые пытались отобрать у него все. И все же именно спокойствие ощущал он, стоя перед собравшимися членами Совета, как делал в тот день, когда начался этот кошмар. Было что-то умиротворяющее в том, что этот круг наконец замкнулся.  
  
Вскоре Алек понял, что больше никто в помещении не разделял его холодной ясности. Его собственная команда была _совершенно_ далека от спокойствия. Гнев Джейса, будто осязаемое, живое существо, пульсировал через связь _парабатай_. Кнут Изабель готов был в любую секунду развернуться с ее запястья и ударить. Клэри упрямо выпятила подбородок в свойственной ей манере, означающей, что внутри нее кипит ярость и она без проблем обрушит ее на любого, кто встанет у нее на пути.  
  
Члены Совета смотрели на него с разной степенью раздражения на лицах, словно не могли понять, что он здесь делает. Словно это он тут был лишним – _он_ , когда _они_ были предателями… ну, по крайней мере, некоторые из них.  
  
Алек обвел спокойным взглядом одного за другим всех своих неудавшихся палачей, запоминая черты их лиц, чтобы вспоминать темными ночами, когда потребуется наделить свои кошмары человеческим обликом. Они не имели ни малейшего понятия, что должно было произойти, но он знал. Он спланировал это в мельчайших подробностях, потому что поклялся себе, что _никогда_ впредь не позволит своим собственным людям застать себя врасплох.  
  
\- Что это значит, Мистер Лайтвуд? – потребовала ответа Тереза Хайвотер, положив на стол ладони и растопырив перед собой длинные, богато украшенные драгоценными камнями пальцы. – Это закрытое заседание.  
  
\- Мистер Лайтвуд здесь по официальному делу, - произнесла Имоджен. – Собственно, он является причиной, почему я вас всех здесь сегодня собрала.  
  
Инквизитор казалась единственной, кто разделял невозмутимость Алека, но в позе ее читалась напряженность, а дополнительная сталь в голосе указывала на сдерживаемую ярость.  
  
Было странно думать об Имоджен Эрондейл, как о союзнике. Алек понимал, что причиной ее гнева и отвращения служило не столько случившееся с ним лично, сколько нарушение закона и предательство Клэйва, и все же она сыграла главную роль в сегодняшней постановке, он этого не забудет.  
  
\- Я не понимаю, - подал голос Персиваль Оукглас.  
  
Оукглас был пожилым мужчиной далеко за восемьдесят. Алека кольнуло чувством вины за то, что он собирался с ним сделать, но затем он вспомнил о Клайве Оукгласе, срезающим руну _парабатай_ с его кожи, о мече, занесенном над головой Магнуса, и вина обратилась в нечто тяжелое, сжимающее грудь и оседающее привкусом металла на языке.  
  
\- Поймете, - ответил ему Алек. Голос его звучал резко, почти чуждо его собственным ушам, давая своими железными нотками неминуемое обещание. _Закон суров, но это Закон._ Алек напомнил себе, что это правосудие, а не месть. Что он поступает правильно, что защищает семью и своих людей. Что в процессе ему позволено также защитить и себя. – Мистер Чодхури, пожалуйста, выйдите вперед.  
  
Радж появился из-за спин Клэри и Изабель. Он казался немного испуганным, но взгляд Алека не задержался на нем надолго.  
  
Алек наблюдал за своими несостоявшимися убийцами и почувствовал нехорошее удовлетворение, когда все они выдали себя легкими, едва уловимыми движениями, которые в других обстоятельствах могли бы остаться незамеченными. Побелевшие костяшки на сжавшей край стола руке, поерзывание на стуле, коротко брошенный взгляд, на тон побледневшая кожа.  
  
Алек заметил все, по меньшей мере, испытав облегчение от того, что не собирался отправить в Город Костей невиновных.  
  
\- Мистер Чодхури, - начал Алек, не отрывая взгляда от собравшихся членов Совета, - вы можете подтвердить, что все виновные, о которых вам известно, сидят за этим столом?  
  
\- За исключением осужденных магов, да, - ответил Радж. Голос его звучал на удивление твердо. – Я не отказываюсь от того, что говорил ранее.  
  
\- Виновные? – раздался характерный рокочущий голос Филипа Амбервейта. – Что, во имя Ангела…  
  
\- Тихо, - рявкнула Имоджен, и здоровяк мгновенно умолк. – Назовите имена, мистер Лайтвуд.  
  
Алек выпрямился, чтобы казаться еще выше. Он думал, этот момент принесет ему покой, даже радость, но чувствовал лишь опустошающую неизбежность.  
  
\- Эрик Каллаган, - произнес он, и голос его пронесся зловещим эхом по залу, на мгновение погружая его в потрясенную тишину. – Персиваль Оукглас. Генри Хайвотер. Настоящим я обвиняю вас в государственной измене.  
  
Молчание прервалось, будто развеялись чары, и зал погрузился в хаос. Посыпались оскорбления и неверящие восклицания. Каллаган повысил голос в яростном отрицании. Заскрипели по безупречному полу стулья, когда люди в гневе с них повскакивали.  
  
Боковым зрением Алек заметил, как рука Джейса накрыла рукоятку меча серафима. Вытянув свою руку, он положил ее поверх руки _парабатая_. Покачал головой Джейсу и Иззи, которая также сделала шаг вперед.  
  
\- Спокойно, - произнес Алек тихим, властным голосом, перекрывая творившийся вокруг беспредел.  
  
Джейс одарил его скептическим взглядом, но все же немного расслабился, Иззи кивнула и сделала глубокий вдох, чтобы удержать себя в руках.  
  
Клэри внимательно наблюдала за разворачивающейся сценой, но в кои-то веки не стала идти на поводу у собственной импульсивности и подталкивать к тому же Джейса; похоже, она собиралась подождать, чем все закончится. Алек готов был обнять ее только за то, что избавила его от дополнительных проблем. Может, ему еще удастся сделать из нее настоящего сумеречного охотника.  
  
\- К ПОРЯДКУ! – наконец, выкрикнула Имоджен, стукнув по столу небольшим деревянным молоточком.  
  
Алек вспомнил, как Инквизитор сделала то же самое во время суда над Иззи, и с усилием подавил дрожь.  
  
\- Мистер Оукглас, - начала она, как только зал вновь погрузился в напряженную тишину. – Мистер Хайвотер, мистер Каллаган, вы обвиняетесь в нарушении Соглашений, в сговоре с представителями Нижнего мира с целью развязать войну в Сумеречном мире и подорвать авторитет Клэйва, в похищении, пытках и покушении на убийство Главы Института, а так же в покушении на убийство Верховного Мага.  
  
\- Это возмутительно! – воскликнул Персиваль Оукглас. – Сначала вы арестовываете моего сына, а теперь…  
  
\- Ваш сын срезал руну с тела моего _парабатая_ прямо у меня на глазах, - наконец заговорил Джейс, и голос его звучал хрипло от едва сдерживаемой ярости.  
  
\- Как удобно, что никто больше этого не видел, - парировал пожилой мужчина.  
  
\- Мистер Оукглас, вы хотите назвать моего внука лжецом? – сухо спросила Имоджен.  
  
Иззи обернулась, самодовольно улыбаясь, и Алеку пришлось сдерживать себя, чтобы не закатить глаза.  
  
\- Не знаю на счет его сына, - заговорила Тереза Хайвотер, - но мой брат бы никогда…  
  
\- Да, я бы сделал, - прорычал Генри Хайвотер.  
  
Тереза замерла, широко распахнув глаза.  
\- Что?  
  
\- Что слышала, - ответил Генри. Ему было около сорока, он был на добрых десять лет моложе сестры, и теперь, когда все глаза в помещении обратились к нему, держался прямо и гордо. Лицо под темной бородой скривилось от отвращения.  
  
\- Во что мы превратились? – вопросил он. – Сумеречные охотники предаются разврату с Нежитью. Мы, дети Ангела! Будто недостаточно того, что этот человек, - он указал на Алека, взмахнув рукой, будто плетью, - пустил в свою постель демонское отродье. Теперь он хочет заставить нас открыть этим монстрам наши двери. И вы ему _аплодируете_? _Нет_ , - он прорычал это словно обещание. – Алек Лайтвуд пытается уничтожить нас всех, и если попытки остановить его делают нас предателями, что ж, так тому и быть. Но запомните мои слова, - он поймал шокированный взгляд Имоджен взглядом своих пылающих зеленых глаз, - однажды вы пожалеете о том, что не дали нам его убить.  
  
У Алека голова гудела. Внезапно все звуки начали доноситься будто сквозь толщу воды. Он знал об их ненависти, конечно, он испытал ее на собственной плоти. Знал, как она была глубока. Но это… эти нападки, эта клятва уничтожить его, данная в этом самом зале, его собственными людьми… _это_ проникло ему под кожу так глубоко, как не смогли даже ножи.  
  
Эти люди, которых теперь обступила и заковала в наручники охрана, хотели полного, абсолютного уничтожения – Алека, мира, что он пытался принести, призрачной гармонии, к которой стремился. Людей Магнуса. _Магнуса_.  
  
Внезапно Алек почувствовал себя совершенно измотанным. Он сжал кулаки за спиной, продолжая держаться прямо на одной только чистой решимости, боясь, что упадет под весом всего этого, если осмелится пошевелить хотя бы мускулом.  
  
Джейс шагнул ближе, и Алек почерпнул силы от присутствия своего _парабатая_ , позволяя резкому голосу Имоджен вернуть его в реальность.  
  
\- Достаточно, - произнесла Инквизитор. Она больше не выглядела невозмутимой, омерзение исказило ее лицо. – Силой, дарованной мне Клэйвом, я заключаю вас под стражу в Городе Костей, где вы будете ожидать суда за ваши преступления. И да помилует вас Ангел, - добавила она через мгновение, - потому что сами вы, очевидно, на подобное не способны.  
  
Алек равнодушно наблюдал, как мужчин уводят из зала. Эрик Каллаган продолжал настаивать на своей невиновности.  
  
Все закончилось. Мозг посылал ему сигнал, мигая неоновой вывеской, умоляя обратить на нее внимание, но Алек ничего не чувствовал. Ничего, кроме пустоты в груди и желания вернуться обратно к Магнусу туда, где никто не будет пытаться их уничтожить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания авторов:  
> 1) Мы знаем, что фамилии сумеречных охотников составные. Мы собирались изменить имя Каллагана на что-нибудь более сумеречное, но затем Гугл сообщил нам, что “Каллаган” на самом деле английская адаптация гаэльского “O'Ceallachain”, что означает “раздор”, и мы подумали, что это вполне подходит обстоятельствам.  
> 2) Фамилия Раджа неизвестна, так что после некоторых поисков, мы решили дать ему фамилию Главы Института в Мумбаи. Возможные последствия от того, что своим предательством он навлек позор на известную семью сумеречных охотников, были слишком заманчивы, чтобы от них отказаться.


	21. Эпилог: По ночам я расту

_И если ты останешься_  
 _Со мной здесь и сейчас_  
 _Не потеряешься в_  
 _Веренице, что идет потоками_  
 _Зная, что в порядке,_  
 _Нырнешь_  
 _И присоединишься к гонке,_  
 _Что защищает от вреда тебя._  
 _\- Take It Slowly,_ Garrett Kato

 

* * *

  
Пустота, словно апатичный демон, все еще хозяйничала в теле Алека, пока он пробирался через улицы Бруклина. Она разверзла дыру у него внутри и наполнила кости тяжестью меланхолии… или это на самом деле была усталость, Алек больше не мог отличить. Уже давно перевалило за два ночи, и тело никогда еще не казалось ему таким тяжелым. Словно каждый мускул был отлит из свинца.  
  
И все же, с каждым сделанным шагом в переутомленный мозг проникало осознание – _все закончилось_. Может быть, не _окончательно_. Может быть, найдутся и другие, кто изо всех сил будет пытаться отобрать у него все. Но _на этот раз_ все закончилось. Каждый, наконец, оказался там, где ему самое место, – предатели за решеткой, любимые в безопасности, а Алек направлялся в единственное место, к единственному человеку, где воистину была его тихая гавань.  
  
Он споткнулся, когда, наконец, добрался до лофта, едва не запутавшись в собственных ногах. Но встретившее его зрелище компенсировало все, настолько, что он ощутил, как почти развеялась усталость.  
  
Магнус лежал на диване, растянувшись на подушках и повернув голову на бок. На нем была лишь пара темно-фиолетовых шелковых пижамных штанов, и на голой груди разворотом вниз лежала открытая книга, массивный том опускался и поднимался в ритме его дыхания.  
  
Алек залип. Когда Магнус спал, невозможно было поверить, что у него старая душа. Алек не хотел его будить, пока еще нет.  
  
И не стал. Вместо этого медленно и осторожно прошел через комнату и опустился на колени возле дивана. Долгие, бесконечные минуты Алек просто смотрел. На рассыпавшиеся по лбу мягкие волосы, несколько выбившихся прядей упали Магнусу на глаза. На аккуратные линии сонных черт лица, их неприкрытое изящество. На плавный изгиб чуть приоткрытых губ, с которых слетало тихое дыхание.  
  
Алек мог бы любоваться бесконечно, готов был вечность провести, стоя на коленях подле спящего мага. Но, в конце концов, он пришел в движение. Поднял книгу и закрыл ее, осторожно положив на стол, памятуя о хранившихся в ней секретах. Легонько провел пальцами по волосам Магнуса, убирая пряди с глаз, и скрепя сердце, наклонился, прижимаясь губами к его лбу.  
  
\- Магнус, - прошептал он. – Магнус, просыпайся.  
  
Магнус застонал. Потребовалось еще несколько минут уговоров – нежного поцелуя в висок, касания губ вдоль линии подбородка – прежде чем он наконец открыл глаза. Зрачки светились кошачьим золотом, спросонья Магнус забыл про маскировочные чары.  
  
\- Александр, ты вернулся, - Магнус улыбнулся сонно и непринужденно.  
  
У Алека сердце колотилось в груди очень громко и очень быстро. Было что-то в том, чтобы видеть Магнуса таким мягким, открытым, что дергало изнутри – что-то, напоминающее возвращение домой. И в то мгновение Алек понял, несмотря на то, что он вырос в Институте вместе с братьями, сестрой и родителями, несмотря на то, что у него было место для жилья на протяжении всей его жизни, он никогда не знал, что значит _дом_. Не по-настоящему. Пока не встретил Магнуса.  
  
Он тяжело сглотнул, минуя грандиозность всего этого.  
\- Я здесь, - взял руку Магнуса и переплел их пальцы, не переставая поглаживать его волосы пальцами другой руки.  
  
\- Прости, - пробормотал Магнус. – Я пытался тебя дождаться.  
  
\- Все в порядке, - тут же заверил его Алек.  
  
Теперь, когда покой сна больше не смягчал черты его лица, Алек видел истощение, что нависло над его парнем будто живое существо, обрамляя его золотые глаза темно-фиолетовыми оттенками, не имеющими никакого отношения к косметике.  
  
Ужас последних недель опустошил Магнуса так же, как и всех остальных, но Алек знал, _в отличие_ от всех остальных, Магнус только сейчас позволил себе это почувствовать.  
  
\- Как все прошло? – спросил Магнус, сжав его руку и приподнявшись достаточно, чтобы положить голову ему на плечо.  
  
Улыбнувшись, Алек прижался щекой к его макушке.  
\- Доказательств хватило, чтобы предъявить обвинения всем.  
  
Спасибо Раджу, который согласился дать показания в обмен на смягчение приговора, позволяющее ему сохранить свои руны, пусть он никогда больше и не сможет ступить за стены Идриса.  
  
Внезапно усталость всей своей силой вновь навалилась на Алека.  
\- Суды начнутся на следующей неделе, - продолжил он. Погладил большим пальцем облаченные в кольца пальцы Магнуса и решил, что подробности могут подождать. – Давай-ка уложим тебя в кровать. Ты устал.  
  
Ответная улыбка Магнуса давала понять, что он услышал все – как сказанное, так и не сказанное вслух, облегчение и усталость, возможно даже пустоту, что до сих пор глодала Алека изнутри, – и все понял.  
  
\- Да, Александр, - согласился он, легонько чмокнув Алека в губы. – Пошли в кровать.  
  
Обвив рукой талию Магнуса, Алек поднял его на ноги и не убирал руку, поддерживая их обоих, пока они не добрались до спальни. Помог Магнусу улечься и натянул желтые шелковые простыни на его обнаженную грудь. Затем сел на край матраса. На нем все еще было полное боевое облачение, но он не делал попыток его снять. Просто смотрел на Магнуса, впитывая все, пытаясь ухватить безмятежность момента и позволить ему себя успокоить.  
  
\- Все закончилось, Магнус, - произнес он настойчиво, потому что им обоим нужно было это услышать. – Теперь все в порядке.  
  
Магнус смотрел на него пристально какое-то время, затем расплылся в улыбке и щелкнул пальцами.  
\- Что ж, кровать ждет тебя. И я тоже.  
  
Алек опустил глаза на свое полуобнаженное тело, экипировка исчезла, расположившись на ближайшем стуле. Затем его удивленный взгляд наткнулся на робкую улыбку Магнуса, и узлы внутри ослабли, развязались. Усмехнувшись, он заполз под одеяла, и его поразила мысль, как естественно было лежать в одних боксерах в кровати Магнуса Бейна.  
  
Он обнял Магнуса со спины и поцеловал в затылок, вдыхая аромат сандала и магии.  
  
\- Магнус, - прошептал он ему в макушку, тут же крепче сжимая в объятиях, потому что если Магнус думал, что Алек не заметил в его глазах сомнение, то _очень_ сильно ошибался. – Все закончилось. Клянусь.  
  
Магнус затих на какое-то время, а затем повернулся к нему лицом. Вытянув руку, ласково провел тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке.  
\- Я верю тебе, Александр, - взял лицо Алека в ладони и поцеловал.  
  
Сначала поцелуй был мягким, нежным. Затем начал разгораться огонь, их тела мгновенно реагировали друг на друга. Через секунду Магнус уже лежал на нем, поцелуй стал напористым, голодным. Магнус целовал его, пока они не отстранились глотнуть воздуха… лишь для того чтобы снова продолжить.  
  
Алек позволил страсти, что вливал в него Магнус, забрать напряжение из его плеч, костей, мышц. Обвил Магнуса руками и прижал крепче к своей груди, переплетая их тела, кожа к коже. Он чувствовал, как сердце Магнуса бьется о его грудную клетку, это пьянило. И он подумал, что, несмотря на все чудеса, на все заклинания, что ему довелось увидеть после того, как он встретил Магнуса, это, _именно это_ была настоящая магия.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, - шептал Алек Магнусу в губы, снова и снова, словно мантру для них обоих. – Я люблю тебя. С тобой все хорошо. Ты в безопасности. Мы в безопасности.  
  
\- Да, - выдохнул Магнус в ответ, целуя Алека так, словно вселенная собиралась исчезнуть. – Да. Я тоже люблю тебя. Как никого и никогда не любил, - он отстранился, чтобы заглянуть Алеку в глаза, зрачки светились ослепительным золотом в мягком свете ламп. – Я люблю тебя, Александр Лайтвуд. Всем сердцем и душой.  
  
Алек замер.  
  
_“Однажды, кто-нибудь полюбит тебя всем сердцем и душой.”_  
  
Сердце пропустило удар, потом еще один, а затем, сбиваясь с ритма, заколотилось в груди словно сумасшедшее, пытаясь доставить кровь к внезапно закоротившему мозгу.  
  
Слова Изабель, сказанные так давно, прочно засели у него в голове, но он никогда не думал, что это действительно случится. Не с ним. _Точно_ не с ним. И вот он Магнус.  
  
\- Я… - Алек издал задушенный звук, подавившись собственным голосом. Он никак не мог уложить в голове всю величину сказанного ему только что.  
  
Магнус отстранился и посмотрел на него внимательно, на лице тут же отразилось беспокойство.  
\- Александр? Ты в порядке?  
  
Алек облизнул губы. Нужно было сказать что-нибудь, _хоть что-то_. Но он не мог говорить, не мог думать. Он с трудом находил в себе силы просто продолжать дышать.  
  
\- Александр, ты меня пугаешь, - Магнус осторожно сел на пятки. Он смотрел на Алека с опаской, словно не знал, чего ожидать. – Пожалуйста, ответь. Я сказал что-то неуместное?  
  
Мозг рыкнул, фыркнул и, наконец, снова завелся.  
\- Неуместное? – просипел Алек. Он тоже сел, шокировано глядя на Магнуса. – Конечно, нет. _Боже_ , нет. Просто… то, что ты сказал… - он сделал глубокий вдох, затем еще парочку. – Когда я был подростком, Иззи сказала мне кое-что. Она сказала… - Ангел всемогущий, он действительно собирался это сказать. Действительно собирался поделиться этим с Магнусом. Живот скрутило. _“Была не была.”_ – Она сказала, что все наладится. Сказала, что однажды кто-нибудь полюбит меня всем сердцем и душой. Я никогда ей не верил, никогда не позволял себе. И вот ты…  
  
Алек беспомощно затих. Он не мог дышать, но все было в порядке, потому что это _Магнус_ выбил воздух из его легких. _Снова_.  
  
Магнус улыбнулся.  
\- И вот я… люблю тебя всем сердцем и душой, - произнес он тихо и как ни в чем не бывало. Потянулся и накрыл лежащую на смятых простынях руку Алека своей. – Это правда, Александр. Ты самое чистое, самое удивительное, что со мной когда-либо случалось. Ты заслуживаешь знать, что заставляешь меня чувствовать, как много мне даешь, - он смотрел на Алека так пристально, словно пытался заколдовать. – Ты заслуживаешь знать, что достоин _всего_.  
  
Алек хотел ответить, но голос затерялся где-то в глубине горла. Так что он просто вновь обнял Магнуса и поцеловал – глубоко, томно и так ласково – потому что, может быть, он и заслуживал страсть Магнуса, но Магнус заслуживал его нежность.  
  
Под конец Алек зарылся лицом Магнусу в изгиб шеи и сделал вдох, такой глубокий, какой никогда прежде в жизни не делал. Голова кружилась – от истощения ли, или от нахлынувших эмоций, он не мог понять. Возможно, от всего вместе. Он почувствовал, как Магнус обнял его в оберегающем жесте.  
  
Алек понятия не имел, как долго они просидели так в объятиях друг друга, прежде чем Магнус прижался губами к его виску.  
\- Я с тобой, Александр, - прошептал он Алеку в ухо.  
  
У Алека заметно перехватило дыхание. Он ничего не мог с этим поделать; никто прежде не говорил ему этих слов, даже Джейс. Конечно, _парабатай_ всегда прикрывал его спину, бросился бы ради него в огонь. Но Магнусу принадлежало его сердце, и никто прежде не обращался с ним с такой исключительной осторожностью.  
  
Впервые в жизни Алек решил отпустить.  
  
И словно марионетке обрезали нити. Он почувствовал, как тело обмякло в объятиях Магнуса, когда он позволил своим векам опуститься. Так вот каково это – расслабиться, усыпить свою бдительность? Пустота в мыслях и легкость в теле? Не этого ли не хватало ему все эти годы? Свободы просто быть, просто _существовать_ , в промежутке между одним вдохом и другим.  
  
\- Шшш, - прошептал Магнус, и Алек смутно ощутил, как его укладывают обратно. – Все хорошо. Все в порядке, Александр. А теперь отдыхай.  
  
\- Магнус, - Алек услышал свой голос будто издалека. Обхватил Магнуса за талию одной рукой, и руки Магнуса обняли его в ответ.  
  
\- Шшш.  
  
\- И я с тобой.  
  
\- О, - произнес Магнус, и Алек услышал улыбку в его голосе, почувствовал ее на его губах, когда Магнус прижался ими к его виску. – Я знаю.  
  
Засыпая, Алек подумал, что, если исцеление всегда ощущается вот так, то он не против быть сломленным снова. До тех пор пока Магнус Бейн существует рядом с ним.  
  
  
****

КОНЕЦ

 

 

 

 


End file.
